Dealt in the Future
by Macademi
Summary: A Lucario and her child are brought into Roberts family by his own hand. Each bearing an ugly past that brought them pain. How will each of them deal with their pasts when they come back to haunt them as they try to take back what has been taken by an evil team of baddies that plan on taking over every Region? Rated M for violence (gore, minor use of language. Some Lemons ouo
1. Chapter 1: Snow Night

**First things first. My way of typing out my dialogue isn't going to change, but I did add something to my way of writing them out, they might not be that noticeable Also about the pokemon in my fanfiction, they can learn more than four moves, their moves are not limited by the game's "PP", but by stamina or w/e.**

**Also, the two lemons that I have planned, may or may not be written, since I'm sure I can't write them as good as the ones I read. The first I might write, and if it gets good results, I'll write the second. **

**Now! Let's get on with the first chapter of Dealt in the Future... crappiest name ever!**

**PSST! The title doesn't mean this has anything to do with time travel.**

**EDIT 6/1/13: I forgot to mention this, but in this fanfic, Pokemon eat pokemon, think of it as real life in nature. Let's just assume that there are some normal animals, like ones human eat. So, pokemon eat pokemon, humans eat real world animals. I'll try to keep the real world animals to a minimum.**

* * *

In the living room of a semi-large house that laid just off the path that connected and Snowpoint city, stood a man, looking out into the harsh cold weather. The sound of the news reporter talking on the tv could be heard in the background. A Mightyana laid in front of the tv, watching and listening to the current news that was being reported by the reporter.

"Robert, they're talking about you again", a little ear piece translated her voice into a motherly voice that she would have had if she actually spoke human words.

"Did Kanto finally sign the bill?" He asked as he continued to look out the window with his arms crossed.

"Yes, every region has finally accepted your ideas", she said as she got up and gave herself a light shake before walking into another room.

Turning around, the human known as Robert, walked towards the couch and picked up the remote to the tv and then sat down. His full name, Robert M. Jackson. He's a former military commander who retired shortly after the operation to neutralize the "Teams" that had not agreed to use their vast resources for the good of their regions. He was 6 feet 5 inches, and had a strong build. The Mightyana's name, Susuan, she was one of his pokemon that lived with him in his home. She's larger than the average Mightyana. His other pokemon were currently living on their own, or coming back home from a little vacation of theirs, which as only one of them. The bill of which Susan spoke of was the bill to allow pokemon to be treated as humans as well. Though this bill could never remove the idea of pokemon training, pokemon would have to agree to become a trainers pokemon.

A knock came from the door. Robert got up from the couch and left the tv remote on the armrest of the couch. Walking towards the door, he opened the door and quickly stepped to the side as a snow covered figure flew into the house, attempting to drop kick whoever had opened the door. Doing a spinning drop, she rolled back onto her feet.

"Bubby! I see you haven't gotten rusty", the female said as she gave Robert a hug, lifting him in the air as well.

"I already know you always do this when you come back from your vacation", he said as he returned the hug as well.

"So", she placed him back down onto the carpet laid floor. "where's Draky?" She asked as she tore off her jacket and tossed it onto the coat rack, it landed perfectly on one of he hooks.

"Draco is coming back, but won't be arriving in a few days", he said in his plain and lifeless voice, causing the female to let out an annoyed sigh.

"Jeez, do you always have to act like this?" She pursed her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Bringing herself closer, she looked at her with dreamy eyes, "if you want, we can have some fun", she teased as she ran her finger along his cheek bone.

"No", he said as he began to walk towards the couch, dragging the female along with him with ease.

"Wah! Susan! Bubby doesn't want to play with me!" She let out a fake cry into the house as she was dragged.

"Bleh!" She said as she let go of Robert and dropped herself onto the couch.

"What were you watching?" She asked as she rolled onto her sit and looked at the tv.

"Just news", he said as he sat down on the couch.

Pulling herself closer to Robert, she laid her cheek on his leg and watched the tv with him as she used his leg as a hard pillow. Her name was Scarlet Jackson, she loves to mess around with Robert, and sometimes play around with the other members of this household. She has a rather childish, yet touch personality for someone who's just a year younger than Robert, him being 29 and all.

"Oh! Kanto finally signed the bill?" She said as she looked up at him.

"They did, I only planned on changing the way things are where we lived... I guess others liked this idea and pushed in onto their own governments...", he said in his same plain and lifeless voice.

"Ugh...", she groaned in disgust as the news reporter went onto the next report, "it's them again", she said as she sat upright.

"_The "Teams" that finally agreed to use their resources for the good of their fellow human and pokemon, are now under the watch of their respected region governments. Though only one remains, the new found Team Rocket. Team Rocket have agreed to do the same as the other teams have decided to do, but a problem arose. Another team had copied their name and has attempted to take over an entire region. Though their leader is not known to anyone but their own organization, they were successfully stopped several times by the United Regions Army, their leader in these operations, was Robert M. Jackson. Enough of this 9 year old history lesson, there has been new developments last week. This new "Team Rocket", has successfully taken over the city of-*_Beep*", the tv went blank as Robert shut off the tv.

"Yeah, I've had enough of them as well", Scarlet said as she got up from the couch and walked into the room where Susan had gone into, swaying her hips as she did.

This new team has caused him a lot of annoyance in the past few months. Knowing he was retired from his work, his former military leaders had constantly asked him to regather his team to fight for them again. Nothing could change his mind. Getting up from the couch, the remote fell from his lap and landed on the on button, clicking the on again.

"_In other news, the unknown attacker continues to attack trainers just off of Route 217. The attacker seems to only attack trainers with supplies visible to the attacker. None of the victims could identify who the attacker was, since the attacker seems to only strike during snow storms. So trainers who are planning or live learn Route 217, stay indoors! The current storm from Snowpoint to is predicted to continue for an entire week!_" Once more, the tv clicked off as Robert shut off the tv and placed the remote on the low bearing table in front of the couch.

Remaining on the couch, he thought this over.

'_This attacker has continued to attack more and more trainers. Officer Jenny and her squads could never find this attacker. This has gone on for nearly three weeks now..._', he thought to himself as Scarlet walked into into the living room with an apple in her hands.

"Was that about the attacker?" She asked as she played with the stem at the top of the apple.

"It was... did you have any trouble when you got off the ship at Snowpoint City?" He asked as she sat down close to Robert.

"Not really, but the attacker did attack me tonight", she said as she finally took a bite of her apple.

"Did you now?" He said, looking down at her, but kept his plain expression.

"Yeah, I'm actually surprised it wasn't a person, it was a pokemon", she laughed with pieces of the apple in her mouth.

"What pokemon was it?" He asked.

"It was a Lucario, kind of weird though. I thought Lucario's were noble and shit like that", she said.

"Scarlet, language", he said as he thought over the Lucario species.

"Why? There aren't any children around us... or do you want to make some children? You're so naughty Bubby!" She giggled as she snuggled against him.

"So, how did the attack on you go?" He asked.

"I beat it without any trouble, it was kind of weak though. And kind of looked like she was covered in dirt or whatever", she said as she took another big bite of the apple.

"Lucario's don't even live near here. They could have migrated around here", he said as he nodded to himself, expression remained unchanged, completely ignoring the females approaches.

"Boo, you keep ignoring me. Whatever, I'm going upstairs now. Nighty night, Bubby!" She said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before jogging up the stairs that was visible in the living room.

Closing his eyes, he began to think over his plans for tomorrow. Susan came padding into the room, licking the bits of water that was dripping from her scarred muzzle from when she was drinking from a device that Roberts adoptive son designed for Susan. Susan rolled her eyes and smiled as she saw that his eyes were closed. She knew that he wasn't asleep, but thinking, he always thought over _these_ kind of decisions with his eyes closed, but he tried to break this habit a while ago. That obviously failed.

"You're thinking of doing _that_, aren't you?" Susan asked as she leaped onto the couch and sat down by her human friend.

"Yes... there must be a reason why this pokemon is attacking trainers... the reporter said that the victims are saying that their food supplies were getting taken by the attacker, in the news a week ago, right?" He asked as he opened his eyes and looked at the Mightyana with his unchanging expression.

"That's right... you're going to see why it's attacking and then bring it here, aren't you?" She asked with a smi;e.

"Yes... we have another free room, it shouldn't be a problem", he said as he stood up.

"Would you like me to bring you some Pokeballs for you, dear?" She asked as she got off of the couch and followed him towards a small door that was underneath the stairs.

"No, I won't catch any pokemon, and you know that. I'm doing it the way this Lucario wants to do it", he said as he opened the door and rummaged through the contents.

"*Sigh* You're going to fight it, aren't you?" She asked as she shook her head, her semi-long fur shook as she did.

"From what I'm hearing from the news... I won't be able to coax it to come, like I did with you and Draco", he said as he pulled out a pair of worn out black leather gloves with small round silver lumps that were bore into the knuckles of the gloves.

"My, my, my, I haven't seen you touch those in a while", Susan let out a throaty giggle as she saw an old token of the past.

"Yeah... memories...", he said, his expression remained the same.

"Need anything else?" She asked as he closed the door.

"No... this is all that I should need for tomorrow", he said as he rubbed the worn out fabric.

"Okay", she said as the phone rang.

"I'll get it", she said as she got in to the phone that was hooked onto the wall.

"You're Extreme Speed has improved quite a bit", he complemented with his plain expression.

"Why thank you", she smiled as she turned around and kicked he wall with one of her hind legs.

The phone fell off of the stand on the wall and dangled by Susan's ear.

"Sweetie! Really? That's great! We'll see you then", she said as she backed away from the phone.

With one quick movement, she bounced the phone back into place with her nose. She happily padded her way over to Robert again.

"Was that Draco?" He asked as he walked towards the stairs.

"Yes it was! And he say's that he'll be back from his vacation by tomorrow", she said with a great big smile on her face as she followed him up the stairs.

"That's good. He can help with some of the work on the path, the snow's getting piled up", he said as he reached the second floor.

"Scarlet's not going to cause some problems with Draco again, isn't she?" Susan let out another one of her throaty giggles.

"Oh course she won't. She's holding back because of Mary, remember?" He said as he opened the door to his bedroom.

"She's not going to give up", Susan smiled as she walked past his room and went towards her own, "She loves you too, you know", she said as she nosed her door open.

"I know that, but that's normal", he said as he entered his room.

"Well, see you in the morning. Or are you going to leave early in the morning?" She asked as she looked across the hall at him.

"I'll leave early, hopefully I'll be able to see my son when he gets here", he said.

"Okay. Good night, deary", she said as she entered her room and lightly kicked it close.

"Good night", he whispered softly.

Closing the door behind him, he closed himself off in the darkness of his weakly lit room. The only light that was getting in was the light from the moons light reflecting off the snow outside. Outside his window was a roof that extended to cover the large living room below. Walking towards his dresser, he opened up the middle drawer and pulled out a pair of warm pants for tomorrow. Placing the pants on top of the drawer, the sound of plastic scrapping against wood could be heard as his movements moved a picture frame slightly out of place. Gently moving in back the way it was, he stared at the picture as the moonlight reflected off of the glass of the picture frame. Stroking his hand against the frame, he closed his eyes and kept them shut with great force.

Taking a deep breath of the cold air in his room, he turned towards his bed that was meant for two. Sitting down on the bed, he stayed like that for a while before he laid on the bed and closed his eyes, not bothering to pull the blanket over himself.

* * *

**AND Chapter 1 of my Pokemon fanfic is done! Yes, I know it's shorter than all my usual 3k+ word chapters, but I couldn't really write it that long for this one... actually, I'm just being lazy, sorry. A lot of questions might come up from this chapter, but most will be answered in future chapters! And so will the meaning of my crappy title.**

**Credits for the cover: ** art/Lucario-doodle-363026430

**Please leave a Review!**

**EDIT 6/15/13: The Lemon will only be based off one couple... for now?**


	2. Chapter 2: Attacker Caught

"Do you have everything you need?" Susan asked, she was sitting the front door as I pulled up my boots.

"Yes, Susan. I'll put on my gloves when I'm near where the attacker has been attacking trainers", I said as I placed the two worn out gloves together and folded them over one another before placing them in my coat pocket.  
"Bubby, catch!" I heard Scarlet say as my house keys came flying at me from behind.

"Thank you, Scarlet", I said as I lifted my hand above my shoulder and caught it without bothering to turn my body around, "I'll be back before lunch. If Draco get's back before I do, tell him I'm handling our new guest", I said as I pocketed my keys as well.

Upon opening the door, the bone chilling winds of the still raging snow storm blew into the house as the door remained open when I walked out into the storm. The powerful winds didn't hinder my closing of the door. Once the door was closed, I turned around and trudged my feet through the now two and a half feet of snow.

'_I wish Draco was here, this snow would be nothing to him when clearing it out_', I thought as I walked through the blinding snow.

I didn't even bother to cover my face from the snow, it didn't bother me one bit. Nor did the cold. Living here for several years as allowed my body to adapt to the cold, I could stand very low temperatures. The residents of Snowpoint City could as well, we all lived within the Norths cold environment. Though the cold and snow wasn't bothering me, the snow was blurring out my sight, I could only see up to eight or so feet in front of me. Thankfully my house is just a little ways off of the main road, only trainers who want to challenge we would come.

'_…. The Lucario only attacked trainers with supplies... It's somewhere outside the town_', I thought as I saw the fork of the path.

Snowpoint City wasn't the only towns area up in the North. There as also a small town that was directly in between Snowpoint and where my house was. It had nearly everything a person would need, it just lacked a hospital, but it did have a Pokemon Center. There was even a bank there.

'_It's going to take a while before I get there_', I thought as I continued to trudge through the snow, walking as if the snow wasn't even there.

~Somewhere Off the Main Path~

The blizzard continued to wage on. It's freezing cold chilled my body as I laid deep within the cave I stayed in with my child. My child laid within my arms, I was shielding him from the cold with my body. I felt my child shift within my hold. Looking down, I saw that he was awakening.

"Momma... I'm hungry", he said as he let out a yawn before burying his face back into my chest.

Turning my head towards the depths of the cave, it led to a dead end. At this dead end, laid several bags of humans I've thieved from, all empty of any type of food. Though the last human I attacked had no large object attached to it, I was still defeated by her. We had no more food for ourselves and I was in no shape to take from anymore trainers. I had no knowledge of what was safe to eat, my role in my clan was to simply take care of the other clan members young, nothing more. Now that my clan was wiped out, I had no way of obtaining food for the two of us... We... are all that remains of our clan.

"Momma... hungry", my child whined again as he looked up at me with sad and hungry eyes.

"I understand... we shall go _find_ more food now", I said as I shifted his weight as I tried to get up.

I gritted my teeth and fell onto one knee as I tried to get up. The injuries I received from last nights attempt at getting food was too much for me to handle, but my son needed food. Taking a deep breath in, I placed him in a wrapping of some sorts I had taken from a human. Getting to my feet, I turned towards the mouth of the cave and limped my way towards the entrance. Before I could step into the powerful blizzard, I felt a tug on my tail.

"Momma... can I come with you this time?" He asked as he stood behind me, the wrappings were back in the cave.

"... It is cold... but you may", I said as I kneed down and cupped one paw underneath his rump and lifted him up with my other paw on his back.

Feeling that he was wrapping his paws around me tighter, I turned to face the storming whiteness before I stepped into the blizzard. My breathing immediately grew harder as I did my best to shield my son from the storm, trying to take as much of the cold that was coming at the two of us, all for myself. The cave that I had found for the my child and I was far from where our clan was laid to ruins by a brutal pack of... I don't even wish to remember the past events. My mate... my clan, all lost, all that remains in my life is my child. Keeping one of my arms to keep my child in my hold, I stuck my other arm out and used Bone Rush. A long blue bone formed in my paw and I kept it ready to fight off any pokemon that might come out add attack. The only thing that was close to the cave was a path where these humans would come by often.

I would have to wait for a human to come out of that large structure and come down the path. It would take a while, but it was all I could do for food.

~Inside a PokeMart in the Nearby Town~

"Welcome to Frost Town PokeCe- Well if it isn't the famous Robert. M. Jackson. What brings you here?" The store manager said from behind the counter.

"Good morning, Steven... where is everyone? It's usually filled with a few people this early, even in this kind of weather?" I asked as I looked around the room, but my facial expression remained plain.

"That fucking attacker keeps coming up in the news, no one wants to come here to shop anymore. They're just getting their asses robbed when they resupply", he spat brown liquid into a tin can below the counter.

"Still chewing your tobacco... Don't worry, you won't have to worry anymore. I'm going to handle it today", I said as I took out my gloves and pulled them on.

"Whoa... you're serious", his annoyed look turned to a sinister smile as he reached under the counter, "ya' want this?" He asked as he pulled out a aluminum bat and slammed it onto the table counter, earning a snort and a growl from underneath the counter.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that, girl. Didn't mean to wake you", he said as a Growlithe came out from underneath the counter and leaped onto the counter top.

"She's gotten bigger...", I noted her new size.

"Heh, you bet. Last time you saw her was when she was still a pup... so, did you come here just to give me good news, or what?" He smiled as he placed the bat back underneath the counter.

"I need some bait...", I said as I took out my wallet.

"Whatcha' goin' for?" He asked for as he turned around and opened up the glass door of the cabinet.

"I need bait for the thief. The news say that it attacks trainers with supplies", I said as I took out some cash.

"Put that away. If this is going to bring back my customers, you can have what you want for free. Just don't take enough to feed Scarlet and your son. They're like a pair of Snorlax's, I swear", he shook his head as he closed the cabinet without taking anything out.

"I won't. I'll just take what I think could attract the thief", I said as I eyed the shelves of products and produce in the store.

"Well, take what you want", he said as I walked away.

~Time Skip: Two Minutes~

The sound of the glass door sliding open could be heard by the three of us as I exited the store with a small brown paper bag in my arms. Inside was some fresh berries that I had crushed slightly to let the smell of the juices attract the Lucario. Though I had my doubts about my plan, the harsh winds might make it hard for the smell to attract any pokemon. Placing the bag down on top of my boots, I dug my hands into the white snow. Pulling them back out, my gloves were now covered in powdery white snow.

'_It shouldn't be easy to tell that I have some sort of weapon to fight it... the chances of it attacking me is higher now_', I said as I picked the bag back up and began to slowly walked through the snow.

I kept looking forward, but looked from side to side with my eyes to see if the attacker would appear. The sound of the howling wind and the tiny little snow flakes slashed at my skin as they struck my face and body with great force from the wind. So far, no activity out here but my own, nothing other than the trees and snow were moving. A blue blur appeared for a brief moment to the right, but I paid no heed to it, not wanting to show the attacker that I know it's there. I stopped for a brief moment and reached into the bag, noting that my gloves were coated with a thin layer of eye, meaning t hey were still not noticeable from a few feet from where I was. Grabbing hold of an apple I had picked out from the Mart, I took it out of the bag and fiddled with it before I brought it up to my mouth.

I stopped as I felt two small blunt objects touch the back of my exposed neck, they were close together. I already knew the attacker was behind me, before it came to attack.

"_Leave the bag and go_", I angled my head down a little.

It's using telepathy... from the sound of the mental voice, it was a female, and a tired female it was. The voice sounded exhausted too. Slowly crouching down, I placed the bag in the snow. I suddenly stood up right, standing up with my body angled backwards. The top of my head struck the underside of the Lucario's chin, causing her to stumble backwards. Turning around, I dropped the apple onto the snow and clapped my hands together, removing the thin layer of frost. I allowed the Lucario to regain her posture, but it was rather slow. She was clearly exhausted from something, she indeed looked filthy, her fur had bits of dirt and mud, that was clear enough for me to see, even in this blinding blizzard. Wobbling on her feet, I could see her breath in and out in quick intervals. Dodging a swing from her light blue weapon, I brought my arms up into a boxing position.

'_She's using Bone Rush... it's a weak one though_', I thought as I eyed the fading Bone Rush.

'_She looks too tired to fight, I better end this and get her home_', I thought as I rushed forward.

Before she could block or dodge, my fist slipped straight past her paws and I nailed a punch right underneath the spike n her chest, knocking the wind out of her. Her eyes fluttered slightly, and then she dropped onto her knees. I dropped with her, catching her in my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glowing blue orb fly at me. Quickly ducking with the Lucario in my arms, the orb soared above my head and struck a tree, the orb smashed through the trunk.

"L-leave, Momma... alone", the young Riolu said as it too, breathed in and out furiously.

'_He's so young.. and so tired, how did he manage to use an Aura Sphere like that in his condition?_' I wondered to myself as I slung my arm underneath her legs and my other arm on her back.

Getting up, I carried the unconscious Lucario with both of my arms. Walking over to the Riolu, I quickly noticed that it began to shake as I approached it. Crouching down, I angled my right shoulder downwards.

"It's okay... I'm going to take you somewhere safe. I didn't mean to hurt your mother, but please get on", I said to the pokemon.

The Riolu backed away slightly, and suddenly made a mad dash down the path towards my house. I stood up and shook my head.

"I'll have to go after the youngster later. It can't get to far in it's condition, I'll be able to get it when I go back, but first", I said to myself, expression still not changing.

I walked back towards the store with the Lucario in my arms. The sliding doors opened for me and I saw that Steven was busy reading a magazine. He looked up from his magazine and he just laughed and smiled.

"So that's the attacker?" He laughed some more as he slammed the magazine on top of the counter.

"OW! Okay, I'm sorry for waking you again!" He exclaimed as his Growlithe butted him with her head for waking her again.

"I'll be taking her home now. Hopefully she'll find it easier to get food... or whatever she really wanted, without attacking humans", I said as I turned around, leaving the store with the Growlithe still butting her friend.

Once more, I walked through the storm winds of the blizzard, but it didn't bother me as usual. The Lucario was still unconscious, so I have nothing to worry about. Once I get home, I'll have to ask her why she's attacking trainers for food, other than the fact she wanted food. Maybe the snow was making it hard for her to find any food in the first place. I saw a little blue tail was sticking out from a hollow in a tree.

'_Must be the Riolu_', I thought as I walked towards the tree.

Crouching down by the base of the tree, I could see that the Riolu was shaking, its eyes were shut tight. Looking down at the Lucario, I slung her unconscious body over my shoulder. Using my now free hand, I reached into the hollow and pulled out the Riolu and unzipped the top of my jacket. Slipping the ice cold Riolu into my Jacket, I zipped it back up, but not enough to close it all the way up. Cupping my free hand underneath the lump in my jacket, I could feel it shake violently.

'_It shouldn't be this prone to the cold... If it really did live around here, it should have adapted to the cold long before it was born... These two must have migrated up here, but why?_' I thought to myself as I stood up.

I had to get back home fast, or the Riolu would freeze to death. Breaking into a light jog, I made my way towards the fork in the road to my house. The metal from my earpiece was starting to freeze over as well as my old gloves.

'_I'm going to have to ask Draco if he can make me an earpiece that won't ice over in the cold_', I thought .

My house came into view. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my keys. The blizzard was starting to come down harder. Kicking away the snow around the front door, I inserted the key and turned it in the lock. Pushing the door in, I raised my hand up and caught Scarlet's sock worn foot and held onto it as I walked into the room.

"Scarlet, you're never going to get me with the same thing over and over", I said as I let go of her foot.

"Jeez, fine! At least give me a different expression when you block or dodge me!" She puffed out her cheeks as she flailed her arms around.

"Scarlet, dear. Please close the door", Susan asked Scarlet as she came into the room, "how did it go?" She asked as she followed me towards the couch.

"I got the Lucario... and the Riolu", I said as I gently laid the Lucario down on the couch.

"Riolu?" Scarlet said as she pushed the door close with her foot, "I only saw a Lucario", she said as she ran over to the couch and slid on her socks.

"It was hiding in the bushes when I knocked her out", I said as I unzipped my jacket and took the shaking Riolu out of my jacket, who now had its eyes open.

"L-let me go!" It said as it tried to crawl out of my arms, but couldn't even lift itself up.

"Scarlet, bring something warm for him", I said as I took off my jacket and wrapped it around the Riolu and placed him down on the couch next to his mother.

"Aye aye Captain Serious!" She saluted before walking into the kitchen.

Looking down at the Riolu, it was looking around the living room. He was obviously worried about where he and his mother was. He tried to bring himself closer to his mother, but was too weak to move himself. I reached down and picked him up and then placed him by his mothers head. Looking up at me, he just stared at me for a little while before he snuggled against his mothers neck.

"Susan, Draco didn't come back yet, right?" I asked as I looked at the coat hanger, seeing that it didn't have anymore jackets, other than Scarlet's.

"No, he should be hear later", she said.

Looking out the window, I sat down on the little bench below the window and stared out into the whiteness of the blizzard.

* * *

**Chapter 2 :D Hope you guys liked this chapter. I don't really have anything to say as updates, so whatever.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Clean and Happy

**One more thing. There are real world things in my fanfic, things you'll find in our world that weren't in the game/manga/anime. Forgot to mention this :P**

* * *

"Scarlet, leave him alone", I said as I diced the onion slices.

"But he's so cute!" She said as she peeked over the armrest.

The Riolu was still cold, and obviously too weak to move about. So I assumed that he was hungry. I had left the bag of berries and fruit in the snow, I had actually forgotten them. Since those were something I couldn't get to the Riolu, I decided to make some soup. There was supposed to be some berries left in the fridge, but Scarlet had eaten them the moment I had left the house that morning. The Riolu was looking back at Scarlet as she stared at him with sparkling eyes.

"Bubby, aren't you worried that his mother will wake up and attack?" Scarlet said as she lifted her arms over the armrest and rested her torso on the armrest, arms now near the Riolu.

"She was too weak to even stand when we fought. Even if she did, just one of us can handle her", I said as I swiped my kitchen knife across the surface of the cutting board.

Once the diced onions were in the soup, I began to dice some carrots that I had pre-peeled. I could hear Scarlet get up from the couch and walk upstairs. As I was adding the carrot bits to the soup, I felt something poke my leg. Looking down, I saw that it was the Riolu.

"I thought you were too weak to move...", I stopped talking as I noticed that he wasn't looking at me, but at the pot that was boiling away with the soup I was making.

"It'll be done soon", I said as I placed the lid onto the pot and crouched down, the Riolu snapped out of its daze and backed up, but fell on its rump.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you", I said.

Though I wanted to try to make the child relax a bit, it was a bit hard from my facial expression. My expression didn't change one bit, but I placed my hand on its head and rubbed his head. Picking him up, I brought him over to the dining table and placed him down on the chair.

"Huh...", I said as I looked at the Riolu.

The only parts of his body that could be seen was his nose up to his head, everything else was covered by the table. Picking him back up, I placed him on the top of the table.

"You'll have to eat from there instead", I said as I walked over to the pot, whose lid was now clapping up and down on the rim of the pot.

Removing the lid, the steam from the pot came up, followed by the aroma of the soup. The Riolu stared at me as I took out a stack of five bowls from the cabinet. I could heard Scarlet come storming down the stairs. Turning around with two bowls of soup in my hands, I was greeted by Scarlet who had a tiny little outfit in her hand.

"Don't even think about do it", I said as I walked over to the table where the Riolu was now at the edge of the table, eying the bowls of soup.

"Aw, why not? I bet he'll look really cute in this little dress!" She said as she followed behind me.

"That's exactly why I'm saying don't do it. It's a boy, not a girl. While you in the kitchen, please bring over the two bowls of soup over here as well", I said as I placed the bowl down on the table and moved them towards each of the four chairs of the table.

"What about the fifth?" She asked as she reached into a drawer underneath the counter top and pulled out several spoons.

"That's going to be the Lucario's when she wakes up", I said as I sat by the Riolu, whose attention was glued to the soup.

Scarlet placed a spoon in her bowl and slide two more across the table at me. Susan smelled that lunch was done and came into the kitchen. She also sat at the table, because putting the bowl on the table made me feel as if I wasn't treating her as a human.

"Draco called again. He said he'll come later today, sometime tonight", Susan said as she slowly lapped her soup.

"Yay! I get to see Draky again!" Scarlet cheered.

As we all ate the soup I had made, I looked down at the Riolu who was now sitting on top of a now folded jacket. He was just staring at the soup, occasionally pawing the upper rim of the bowl.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked the Riolu.

"...", it said noting, but just stared up at me.

"Here", picking up the spoon by his bowl, I scooped up some soup and brought it up to his face, "try some", I said.

He looked at the spoon and then at me. Looking back at the spoon, he sniffed at the soup. He seemed to want it, but wasn't sure if it could be safe or not. Scarlet let out a sigh as she finished her soup before everyone else. Pushing herself out of the chair, she went over to the pot and gave herself another serving. Seeing that another was eating the soup, he finally opened his mouth and closed it over the spoon. He let out a squeal as he drank the soup. Susan smiled as the Riolu pushed the spoon out of the way and began to down the soup, vegetable bits and all in less than a few seconds.

"Great, another fast eater to add to the family", I said as I flung the spoon into the sink.

"Bet he can't beat me in a eating contest", Scarlet said as she brought over her bowl and began to drink that as well.

Once we were all finished with our soup, the Riolu and Scarlet being the firsts to finish, Scarlet and I were putting the dishes into the sink. While Scarlet began to do the dishes, Susan padded off to check up on the Lucario, who was still unconscious. The Riolu had a great big smile on his face as he laid his back on top of the dinner table. I noticed that my jacket was still underneath the Riolu, somehow it was folded into a square. That wasn't the only thing I noticed, the top of the folded jacket that he was happily lying on had a light brown imprint on it. Even on the wooden table he laid on top of had some noticeable lighter brown color. Dragging my finger over the mark, I rubbed my fingers and noticed that it had the texture of dried mud. Picking up the Riolu, I brought him close to my face and I smelled his coat.

"Susan... come here please", I said into the living room.

"Yes, deary?" Susan said as she came into the kitchen.

"Smell him for me, I want to make sure I'm not the only one smelling it", I said as I lowered the Riolu to Susan.

Susan didn't ask about it, but began to sniff his chest, earning some giggles from the child. She stepped back a little and looked up at me in confusion.

"You smell blood, right?" I asked as I lifted him onto one of my arms and cradled him as I began to part his fur with my fingers to check for wounds.

"Yes, but why would he have blood on his fur?" She asked as she eyed the Riolu.

"And why were you smelling it?" Scarlet laughed as she looked over her shoulder.

"I was checking to see if this was really mud, or he had gone on the table", I said as I moved him onto my other arm and began to part the fur on his back.

"The blood smelled old, I don't think he would have any injuries... how did I not detect this when you came in?" She asked as she continued to look at the Riolu.

"Doesn't matter now, I'm still going to give him a bath. Then I'm going to the PokeMart again to buy some berries before Draco comes back", I said as I lifted him up, noticing that my dark gray shirt was now covered with light brown markings as well.

"It's alright, I'll go to the Market, I'll get there and back faster", she said as she walked over to me.

"Okay, here's my wallet. Be careful out there", I said as I walked with her out of the kitchen.

"Robert dear, do you really think I can't handle the cold?" She let out one of her throaty giggles.

"I know you can, but I'm not sure if this Lucario came in a pack, and her pack could be searching for her. You've lived her with me nearly your entire life. My scent is on you as well, they might think you're the one who took her", I said as I changed my course and walked up the stairs.

"I see. Thank you for worrying, but I can handle them by myself, I learned quite list of moves from my mate when I stayed with him this vacation", she smiled as she pressed her forehead against a little panel near the front door.

Another one of Draco's handy work, the door actually had a motorized turning system that was only meant for Susan, her having no thumbs and all. The door opened and the wind came blowing in. She was out the door in an instant, my wallet in her jays. The door then closed shut after three seconds, the timer Draco had set the timer on. The Riolu was now all energetic now, and seemed to know that I wasn't going to hurt him, even seemed to forget that I fought his mother. He was having fun actually, swinging from one of my arms as he had both paws on my right arm. Walking into the bathroom that was just to the right of the top of the stairs, I turned on the lights with my free hand. Holding my occupied arm above the sink counter, he let go of my arm and looked around the bathroom as I opened up the closet behind me and pulled out a clean towel and a shampoo made for pokemon.

Turning around, I got onto one new and began to rummage through the cabinet beneath the sink. I could hear the Riolu leap off of the sink counter and land on the covered toilet seat and leap off of that as well. Pulling out a slightly oversized cup, I got onto my feet and placed the towel on the sink top. I turned to the sound of water running in the tub.

"Huh... How did you know how to use that?" I asked the Riolu as I crouched down by the tub with the cup and shampoo bottle at hand.

"I don't know... I just did?" He smiled at me as he sat in the tub and began to swipe at the running water.

I flicked the little switch just above the drain, causing the water to get trapped in the tub. As I waited for the tub to fill up to his waist, I noticed that he was starting to act even more energetic. He much have been really hungry. Turning off the water, I began to rub his fur with my hands to try and get the dried mud and blood off of his fur. Reaching over the side of the tub, I grabbed hold of the shampoo bottle and squirted a dab onto my hand. Rubbing my hands together, they began to foam a little.

"Close your eyes", I said to the Riolu as I began to rub the soap all over his body.

"What is this?" He asked with his eyes now closed.

"It's soap...", I said as he scooped up some of the bubble around him and licked some that was on his paws, "don't eat it", I said as I used one hand to move his paw from his mouth.

"Ewww... it's gross", he whined as he spat out some of the soap that was in his mouth.

Looking down at the water, I noticed that the water around where he was was already starting to change from a very dull light brown, but I saw no bloody water colors. Knowing that the blood was just a faint stain, I would most likely not see it when it was washed off. Flicking the little switch again, the drain opened up and the water began to flow down the drain, bringing the filth that was on his little body. Once the water was drained out of the tub, I flicked the switch again and began to fill it up again. Looking at the Riolu, who actually seemed happy to clean, this made me wonder. Why was he so dirty? It's close to impossible to fall and get covered in mud, the snow would have blocked him from getting dirty, except if he knows how to use dig and dug himself into the ground. Washing my hands in the running water, I rinsed off the soap on my own hands before I moved him closer to the running water.

Reaching down by my knees, I picked up the cup I had taken out from underneath the sink. Moving the cup underneath the running water, I collected some water. Tilting his head downward, I slowly poured the water on top of his head. Repeating this several times, I began to do the same with the parts of his body that wasn't being rinsed from him just sitting in the water. Holding him from the undersides of his arms, I lifted him out of the tub. He was light, it was like lifting a small human child. Placing him down on the furry mat in front of the tub, I got up and grabbed the towel I had taken out from the closet, I turned around, only to get bombarded by bits of water. The Riolu was shaking himself on all fours to dry himself off. Holding the towel open, I wrapped it around him as he continued to shake. He stopped once he was wrapped in the towel.

He cocked his head to the side and looked up at me as I began to towel his tiny little body off. Once he was dry, I left the towel on him as I went to put the bottle of shampoo and the cup away from where I got them out of. Once they were away, I looked back at the Riolu, only to see that he wasn't there. Turning towards the open door, I saw a towel being dragged out of the bathroom.

"Come back here", I said as I walked out of the bathroom and followed him down the stairs.

"Ha! Get him! Kick his ass!" Scarlet cheered as she watched a pokemon battle on the television.

"Riolu? Where are you?" I asked as I noticed that he was far from where I could see him now.

"Hey, you came to watch tv with me as well?" Scarlet smiled as she rubbed the Riolu's head, who was standing a little ways behind her.

"What's... tv?" He asked as he cocked his head towards the side.

"It's just something you watch. Hey look, it's a Lucario next", she said as she lifted him up, towel and all, and placed him on her lap.

"It looks like Mama!" He exclaimed as he reached out with both of his paws, forgetting that his mother was on the couch behind him.

"Yeah! Force Palm that fuc-Mrh!" She continued to swear through my hand as I held it over her mouth.

"Scarlet, now there's a child in front of you, don't swear", I said as I removed my hand from her mouth and stood by her side.

"Okay~! Hey, Riolu. What moves do you know?" She asked, shaking the Riolu a little from side to side.

"I know... some!" He said, smiling as he looked up at her.

"... Arceus, you're so adorable!" She squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"Yes!" He cheered as he crawled out from Scarlet's arms and ran over to behind the couch.

Bringing his paws together, a small blue orb formed and started to grow bigger. Launching the orb towards the tv, I stomped on the edge of the remote that was on the floor, causing it to flip into the air. The remote shattered to bits as the orb collided with the remote.

"Whoa! You can use Aura Sphere?! I thought you can only use it when you evolve into a Lucario!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Mama said I got it from daddy!" He said as he brought his paws together so that they were now touching.

"Completely ignoring the fact that he almost blew up the tv and that the remote was blown to bits is a good thing to do", I said as I moved closer to the Riolu to prevent anything like that again.

A long blue staff with two little blunt bulbs on either end of the blue staff formed in his paws.

"Holy... Aura Sphere and Bone Rush. Bubby! I think we've found a rare Riolu!" Scarlet exclaimed as she smiled at the Riolu as she leaned forward on her hands.

Walking closer to the Riolu, I wanted to make sure he didn't try to attack anything in the house again to try and show off his moves. Thinking that this was a game, he leaped backwards and giggled as he swung the staff in the air. Knowing that he was just a child, this was normal. I could barely hear the sound of an engine turn off over the sound of the tv and the howling winds from outside. As the Riolu continued to swing the staff madly around, the front door opened with a click of the lock.

"Yo', Pops! One of you idiots left your keys in the lo-CK!" A Gallade exclaimed as the Riolu swung the staff blindly around himself, hitting the blunt end of the staff against the Gallade's crouch.

"Draco! You're back!" Scarlet said towards the Gallade.

Draco was my son, though not biologically, he was one of my pokemon before I started to think it was best to treat pokemon like humans. I started calling him my son ever since I found him when I was little, though it was for fun and because he kept calling me Pops for some reason. He fell to his knees and threw his helmet onto the wooden floor, causing it to bounce away. He let out a groan as he fell onto his side, causing a light clink to come from his jacket that he had on. Draco was one of the few pokemon who liked to wear human clothes, he had a lot though.

"Yo'... Pops... ow...", he groaned as he kept his face buried on the wooden floor.

"Green pokemon!" The Riolu said as he began to playfully slap his paws on the top of his head.

"Now THAT'S a way to make an entrance!" Scarlet said as she began to laugh hysterically and roll onto her sides.

"Did I miss anything?" Susan said as she stepped into the house, her fur was coated in snow, which she shook off at the doorway.

"Yeah, Draco just got back", I said as I picked up his helmet and placed it on the small table by the side of the couch.

"I see Steven gave you his Growlithe's delivery bag to use", I said as she walked to Draco's side.

"He did... Draco, are you okay?" She asked, not knowing what happened.

"*Hissy Breathing* No...", he said as he held onto his crouch.

"What happened?" She asked us, Scarlet who was still busy losing her marbles.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 3 :D There might be a short period where I write each chapter slower, since my Finals are just a day or two away and I need to ready myself for the Regents. But I'll still continue writing when I can :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: You're staying here

"Ugh... So who's the runt?" Draco asked as he pressed a ball of snow he grabbed from outside with his Psychic.

"I think you should be asking about her, instead of the kid", Scarlet said as he held onto both of his paws as she did a little dance with them in her hands.

"Okay... who's the Lucario. It's the mother of the brat who potentially knocked having kids out of the window for me?" He said as he leaned forward as he sat on one of the two sofas at either sides of the couch.

"Yup. And don't worry, I'm sure you can have kids still... I hope", Scarlet said as she glanced over at the Gallade.

"Ehh.. what?" He said as he kept the snow on his crouch.

"Draco, are you going to be okay?" Susan asked worriedly as she came over to him.

"Yeah... just don't wanna move for a little bit", he said as he kept his head hung low.

"So, Draco. How was your vacation with Mary and Lily?" I asked as I brought in a towel for Draco.

"Pretty good, I think I'm making progress with Mary", he let out a laugh, but quickly changed it back to his hard breathing.

Mary was a Gardevoir that Draco had first met when she was just a Ralts and he was a Kirlia. He had saved her from a group of Machops and Machokes long ago, and the two had gotten quite close. Everyone knew that this could never work out, since we all learned something about Mary just about a year ago, though Draco never learned about it himself yet. Lily, of course knew about it as well, and she was "in on it", as well. Lily was a 25 year old girl with light brown hair who lived with the Gardevoir with grandmother. Lily and Mary were both the same age as Draco, Susan was just a year older than Draco. Though Draco also saw Susan as his mother, she really wasn't biologically, which made sense. I took in Draco and Susan when they were little, I was just starting out as a trainer when I met them.

"Anyone gonna tell me who they are, or am I gonna have to read your minds?" He asked.

"Hey~ You said you weren't going to do that to us anymore", Scarlet pursed her lips as she played with the smiling Riolu's ears.

"The Lucario was the thief that was attacking trainers back then, and the Riolu is her son", I said as I draped the towel over his shoulder.

"Seriously? Wow, didn't expect it to be a Lucario of all pokemon", Draco said as he looked over at the Lucario, still in some pain.

"And what in the world happened to the remote?" He asked as he looked down at his feet, where bits of light gray plastic laid all over the floor.

"This little guy did it. He can use some neat moves for his age", Scarlet said as she rubbed his head.

"Great, we've got another superpowered member of this house now", he said as he let out a long breath out and got to his feet.

Though Draco did like to wear human clothes, he never did wear shoes, since his feet couldn't even keep them on. Draco used his Psychic to open the door and throw the ball of snow out the door and closed it. Slamming the door shut, the sound caused the Lucario to stir.

"Bubby, she's waking up", Scarlet said as she held onto the Riolu.

"_Urgh... w-where am I?_" She asked, using her telepathy again.

Once her eyes were open slightly, she spotted Scarlet, then her eyes shot open and she leaped off of the couch and got into a fighting position. She still looked like she was hurt, but not exhausted after her long unconscious state. The two spikes on her paws glowed bright as they both changed into three long claws that extended over her paws, Metal Claw. Draco just laughed at her, knowing that she as obviously no condition to fight. He didn't know that by looking at her, but with an ability all pokemon of the Ralts evolutionary family had, he could sense things within people and pokemon. Scarlet got up from the ground with the Riolu, who was busy playing with Scarlets long brown hair. Hearing her son giggling away in the hands of Scarlet, the Lucario charged straight at Scarlet. Draco laughed at what came next.

"Give up, you aren't in any shape to fight any of us", I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

"_Remove yourself from me_!" She growled as she tried to get out of Scarlet'ss hold.

In just a blink of an eye, Scarlet had swung her leg at the side of the Lucario's knee and then kicked at her back with her other leg. Once she was down, the Lucario tried to get up, but Scarlet and moved forward and pinned her arms to her sides by using her shins. Walking into the kitchen, I touched the side of the bowl with my hand and felt that the bowl was still warm. Picking up the bowl of soup, I brought it out into the living room and placed it down on the table in front of the couch.

"Scarlet, let her go", I said as I placed a spoon into the soup.

"Okay", she shrugged as she stood up.

Once she was off of the Lucario, the Lucario got up and readied herself to fight again. Draco just laughed harder at this.

"Lucario, are you hungry?" I asked as Scarlet came over to the sofa to the left of the table and sat down.

"_Return my child to me!" _She said telepathically, her claws still at the ready.

"First eat, then we'll talk about what we're doing next", I said.

"Momma! Can we stay?" The Riolu asked his mother as he ran towards her.

"_No, we're leaving this place_", she said as she quickly scooped up her child and ran towards the window of all places.

"I don't think so", Draco said as he swung his arm at the window.

A long light purple blade extended from he sword like arms, it's curved edge stopped the Lucario from going any further.

"Pops wants you to stay and talk to him. Just sit down, cause you're not leaving", Draco said with a smile.

"Son, no need to be forceful, but thank you for keeping her from smashing the window", I said as I walked over towards the Lucario.

"_Stay back_", she growled as she placed her son on the floor and then stood in front of him.

"We need to talk about what's going to happen next. I suggest you eat first, I know you're hungry", I said.

She sent a quick jab at me. Before the claws could pierce my body, I jabbed at her paw with my hand wide open. Her claws slipped between my fingers and I held onto her paw. I was surprised that she had so much strength while being so injured and hungry.

"Pops, I love how you're face doesn't change whenever you do this", Draco laughed as he the purple blade shrunk down before disappearing completely.

"I'm surprised that you managed to make your Psycho Cut attack go out that far", I said as I began to walk towards the couch with the Lucario's paw still in my hand.

Though she did try to pull her paw away, she was too weak to try and give herself a foothold to keep herself from moving. Finally getting to the couch, I let go of her paw. Seeing that she was swinging her arm at me, I grabbed her paw again and did a chopping motion at her wrist. Once my hand made contact with her wrist, her Metal Claw attacked went away on that paw.

"_H-how did you.._", she said.

"Pops knows a lot about fighting. Even if everyone here teamed up on him, no one could lay a finger on him", Draco said as he draped his two arms over the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry for doing everything I've done to you, but please eat. After that, I want you to clean yourself before we talk. The couch is a mess now", I said as I noticed that the once black leather couch was now covered with light brown marks as well, but had noticeable blood marks on it.

"Susan, try and get her to eat, and make sure she doesn't try to smash herself through the window again", I said as I got up from the couch.

"Draco", I said to the Gallade as I walked towards him. Placing my arm around his shoulder, I brought him a little further away from the two on the couch, "do you sense any pain from the Lucario?" I asked.

"Let me see...", he said as he tilted his head towards the couch and rolled his eyes a little.

"Ehh... Yeah, a little of her left leg... arms... and her paws?" He said as he stopped tilting his head.

"Exactly what did those two go through?" Scarlet asked as he walked towards the two of us.

"I don't know, but from what she might tell us, it might explain why she attacks trainers", I said as Scarlet wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Look at you, Bubby. Always being mister nicey", Scarlet giggled as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"_This is good..._", I heard the Lucario say telepathically, not knowing she said that out loud.

After she had finished eating, Susan showed the Lucario where the bathroom was. The Lucario seemed to be more comfortable with Susan, her being a pokemon and a female like her. At least we'll have an easier time with her now.

"So, Pops... what exactly are we going to do with her and her kid? Knowing you, you're not just going to let someone like her leave and continue doing what she was doing", Draco said as he crossed his arms.

"They're going to be staying here. The Riolu can have _that_ room and the Lucario can stay in the same room as her son, or she can have the extra guest room", I said as I walked into the kitchen for a rag.

~Upstairs~

The Mightana that the human called Susan, was with me in this strange room. It was bright even without the sun or moon shining it's light in. Susan was nosing around underneath this weird bowl object, but came out with nothing in her maw. I watched as she used her nose to open a opening piece of wood that was attached to the door. Inside this odd cave was several rod like objects and other weird things that I've never seen before.

"Alright, I have the shampoo I use and a towel... strange that one of the towels is missing", she said.

This was the first time that I noticed her voice sounded so motherly. She must have a child of her own.

"What is this for?" I asked as I eyed the opening of this small area she had brought me into, seeing if the human would try and sneak up behind me.

"Well you are quite dirty, Robert wants you to clean up before you talk to him, since you'll just make more of the furniture dirty", she said as she placed the thing she called shampoo, on the floor by this white thing that looked like a larger bowl.

"Hey, Mom. Do you know where my box of old discs are at? I need to look up some old things for my next update", the Gallade said as he stood by the door.

"Draco, dear. There are females in the bathroom, you should know better", Susan said to the Gallade.

"Pfft, not like there's anything to see", he said.

The Mightyana kicked the large piece of wood that was attache to the wall and it swung at the Gallade's face as it closed.

"Ow... Guess I'll go ask Scarlet", I could hear him say from the other side of the wood.

"Tell me, Susan. Why does the human want me to stay here?" I asked as I relaxed slightly from having the room cut off from that humans entry.

"First of all, you've been attacking other trainers for a long time and this is causing problems for a lot of people who live and work in that area. He wants to know why you do all of this and he wants to give you a place to stay, since he might already understand why you do all of these attacks on trainers", she said.

"...Why do you attack trainers for anyways? And how did you get your previous injuries?" She asked me.

"... I have my reasons. I do not wish to speak about it with anyone...", I said as I looked away from her.

"Hmm... you seem to only use telepathy when speaking with the others, but not me, why is that?" She asked.

"I was still too weak to speak normally... I feel somewhat better after I've eaten...", I said.

"Well now, enough talking has been done. Get in, you need to clean up", she said as she nudged me towards the large white bowl thing at the other side of this place.

~Time Skip: 20 Minutes~

After the shower, the Lucario was now coming down the stairs with Susan following behind her. The Lucario was feeling a lot better after finally being able to clean herself off, though she didn't use the shampoo, since it smelled awful to her. With the shower done, it was time for the two to talk, Robert and the Lucario.

"_The new type of Rare Candy has been reported to being used within the New Team Rocket. Everyone is warned to not allow their pokemon to consume this new Rare Candy, known as Rare Candy – X..._", the reporter said from the tv as a small box floated by her head, showing an image of the new drug.

"Jeez, these guys are going crazy with this new stuff", the Gallade said as he laid on the couch with his arms folded behind his head.

"The army is gonna have a hell of a lot of problems to deal with when fighting those guys", Scarlet said as she sat upside down on one of the sofas, her shirt had fallen down to the point where it was just above her bra, not caring about the guys in the living room.

"I see you've finished with your shower... Draco, turn the tv of please", Robert said as he got up from the other sofa.

"Gotcha", Draco said as his eyes turned purple for a brief moment as he used his Psychic to click the tv off, since the Riolu smashed the remote to bits.

"What do you wish to speak to me about?" The Lucario said as she stood by the Mightyana's side, away from the human.

"I want to ask you a few questions. First, why are you attacking trainers?" He asked as he walked towards the front of the tv.

"I have to feed my child and myself, that's all", she said.

Susan began to nudge the Lucario forward, towards the empty sofa.

"Go ahead and sit down, deary", Susan said as she walked over to Roberts side.

"Why couldn't you find food in the wild, like normal pokemon?" Draco asked as he looked over at the Lucario in his current position.

"My past has nothing to do with you", she said as she glared at the Gallade.

"Alright, calm the hell down", he said in defense as he raised both arms in front of him in a 'calm down', gesture.

"Next question, how did you get all of those injuries? What I did to you would only give you a hard bruise, nothing else", Robert said.

"I said that my past is none of your business", she repeated as she turned her glare towards Robert now.

"I understand. Will you stop attacking trainers if you and your child have a warm place to stay and food to eat?" He asked.

""... I do not feel safe knowing someone like you wishes to have myself and my own child stay here...", she said, not loosing her glare.

"Momma!" The Riolu exclaimed as he ran out of the kitchen and hugged his mothers legs, "I found something in this tall gray thing!" The Riolu cheered as it held up a aluminum wrapped cylindrical object.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed as he quickly got up from the couch he was lying on, "that's my veggie burrito! Give that back!" The Gallade exclaimed as he ran towards the Riolu.

"Mine!" The Riolu giggled as he ran away from his mothers side.

"Leave my child alone!" The Lucario shouted as she was just about to charge at the Gallade.

"Sweetie, Draco wouldn't hurt him. Don't worry", Susan said with a smile.

"So, will you stay?" Robert asked as the Riolu climbed up his leg and slung himself over his shoulders, the burrito in his mouth.

"Momma, let's stay!" The Riolu said as he wagged his tail back and forth.

"... If my child wants to stay, then we will... but don't you dare attack my child or myself", she said as she gave him a hard glare.

"Susan, do you mind showing the two where they'll be staying?" Robert asked as he reached up and placed the Riolu on the back of the Mightyana.

"Of course. Come along now", she said as she walked towards the stairs and stopped, waiting for the Lucario to follow her.

"My burrito!" Draco said as he ran towards the stairs, but was stopped by Robert.

"Just let him have it, you have a few left in the fridge, right?" Robert asked as the Lucario finally followed the Mightyana.

"Nope", Scarlet said as she was holding a similar aluminum covered burrito in her hand.

"No!" He said as he dived for the burrito.

Ripping the wrapping off, she took a giant bite out of it. Draco's jaw dropped and he then fell face first onto the floor, not moving.

"Still want some?" Scarlet asked as she waved the burrito over his head.

"...Sure", he said as he slowly reached up and grabbed the burrito, "thanks Sis'...", he said as he turned over and took a bite out of the burrito.

"Don't make a mess out of the floor, I'm going to get some sheets for the guest room", Robert said as he walked up the stairs, leaving the two I the living room.

Reaching the top of the stairs, he saw that Susan was sitting by the door of the room where the Riolu would be staying, and his mother if she wanted to sleep in the same room with her son. Reaching the door, he took his keys out of his pocket and inserted one of the keys and turned the look. Pushing the door opened, a light blue room was revealed, several toys still in their packaging were shelved on the shelves, which were also light blue. The Riolu giggled madly and ran into the room and stopped in the middle and looked around, its tail was wagging madly. The Lucario stepped into the room and looked around cautiously. Though the Lucario didn't know, they did. The room was designed for a little boy.

"Robert... are you sure about giving them _this_ room?" Susan whispered to Robert, she sounded and looked very depressed.

The whispering caused the Lucario to twitch her ears and listen in on their converstaions.

"I'm... I'm sure, it's better to have it used than to leave it like this", Robert said as he watched as the Riolu sat on the floor and hold onto a box and look into the clear film in the front.

"Can I play with this?" The Riolu asked, turning his body to look at Robert.

"Sure...", he said before leaving the doorway and walking down the hall.

"Susan... tell me, why doesn't he react other than that calm attitude of his?" The Lucario asked as she kneeled by her sons side.

"... It's a long story... one that no one in this family wants to or dares to talk about..", Susan said as she let out a depressed sigh.

"Well... you can sleep in this room with your son, or you can have another room to yourself", Susan said, trying to make herself sound slightly more cheerful.

"This is fine... thank you", she said before she placed her paw on her sons back.

"Your welcome...", she said as she turned and walked towards the stairs.

Once she was halfway down the stairs, she could see Scarlet and Draco, both with sad faces on them. Draco had felt Robert's emotions and had told Scarlet about it.

"He's thinking about _that_ again... isn't he?" Scarlet asked.

"... I'm afraid so. Let's just hope this doesn't come out anymore than it has already", Susan said as silence took over the room.

The only thing they could hear was the sound of the howling wind blowing against the house.

* * *

**Chapter 4! Regents are standing outside my door and are ready to kill me :D Sorry, but updates might be delayed slightly, but I'll still be writing them. Gotta work on a project now. **

**The stories comin' in more now :D**

**Please leave a Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

I slowly opened my eyes. It wasn't the sound of the harsh cold winds that were blowing about furiously, or the cold itself, it was my son, he had rolled himself around to where he was now hugging my leg upside down. I felt refreshed for once, but I still felt some pains from what happened a few weeks ago. Letting out a sigh, I laid back down on the soft fabric of this thing that my son and I was lying on.

'_… Soft... soft?_' I thought as my eyes opened wide open as I realized where we were.

'_That's right... we've taken shelter with the two humans and pokemon..._', I thought as I began to calm down slightly.

My son let out a loud yawn as he let go of my leg and rolled onto his back. He didn't awaken, but grabbed a large portion of this soft strange thing that Susan had told me to cover us with. While my son went to sleep before the two of us, we spoke about minor things, mostly it was I who was asking the questions. She had said that we should use this thing she called... a blanket, yes, a blanket. It indeed was warm from when she said in our conversation. Looking about the light blue room which was lit up from the morning sun, shining through the now fading, but far from being gone, blizzard. A low clanging sound of metal came from beneath us, accompanied by some light shakes. Placing my paw over my sleeping child, I readied my Metal Claw to attack any of this places residents would attack.

Though nothing came through this thing she called a door, the sound and vibrations continued to come from beneath us. Slowly and silently slipping out from underneath the soft object, I placed my paw on the ground and closed my eyes. The sound came over and over, this time I could feel that it wasn't directly beneath this cave of sorts, that Susan called a room. Keeping my Metal Claw engaged, I opened the door and looked down both sides, it was clear. Suddenly, I saw Susan's head appear at the stairs as she came up the stairs and walked down the hall. She spotted me and smiled as she saw that I was awake.

"Finally awake I see. Must be a change to sleep on a soft warm bed instead of whatever you've been sleeping on outside", Susan said as she let out a throaty giggle.

"What do you mean? Is it not morning?" I asked as I looked down by sides of the tunnel, or hall that she had called it.

"It's already mid-day, you and your son have missed breakfast. Come down, we're going to be having lunch soon", she smiled before she disappeared, a brief after image remained as she use Extreme Speed.

**(A/N: Putting this out there again. I know Mightyana's can't use that move, but they should be able to D:)**

Looking into the room, I saw that my son was still asleep. Walking towards the bed, I pried the blanket out of his paws and then scooped him up. Slowly making my way down the stairs, I saw that the first room I had awaken in was empty of any humans and pokemon. The clanking sound was slightly louder now, it was coming from another tunnel.

"Mm... Momma?" My son yawned as he looked around the room.

"Yes?" I asked him as I rocked my arms back and forth a little.

"I'm hungry...", he said as he closed his eyes again and snuggled himself closer to me.

"Bubby will be back from the market soon, then he'll start making some food", the human they called, Scarlet, said as she poked her head out from the wall.

Her head disappeared into the wall. Curious, I cautiously walked towards where I last saw her and noticed that it was just another doorway that led into another room. The clanging was now perfectly clear now, it seemed to come from a metal pole with large wheels of metal at both sides of the pole. This strange thing was being lifted up and down by the Gallade. He was grunting each time he brought it back up.

"Hooo! 50, finally", he said as he slammed the pole onto two standing metal poles with two flaps of metal folding in a "Y" shape.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I kept my arms around my son as he went back to sleep.

"Well... we're working out?" Draco said as he grabbed one end of the towel that was around his neck and pressed it against his forehead and began to wipe away the sweat.

"We usually workout at night or a little before lunch time with Bubby, but he's going to get stuff for lunch today. Susan already finished, though she only does the treadmill", Scarlet said as she lifted a short pole with bigger wheels of metal on it.

"Want to give it a try? This is about 180 pounds though", Draco said as he got up from the weird long black and gray chair that he was once lying on.

"What are pounds?" I asked.

"Ehh... it's a unit for measuring weight. So do you want to try?" Draco asked.

"Smelly...", my son said as he woke up again.

"Of course we're going to smell, we're sweating like crazy", Scarlet said as she let the weird thing she was holding, down onto the floor, causing the metal to clank and shake the floor slightly.

The sound of ta door opening, and storm wind blowing chilling winds and snow into the house could be heard as a door to the outside as opened. Draco slung the towel over the metal bar and walked out of the room, followed by Scarlet. I noticed that one of the walls was nothing but a see through material, snow was piled up high against it, the storm was still raging on. You could clearly see outside the window. Turning around, I followed the two as they walked back into the first room I was in.

"Yo', Pops! Whatcha' get?" Draco asked as he used his Psychic to take one of the bags from his hands.

"Just the usual and some more berries. Scarlet, try not to eat so much of it at once this time", he said as he walked straight past the two and walked into another room.

"Robert, dear. You know that'll never happen", Susan let out a throaty giggle as she walked into the same room as Robert, her tail wagging from side to side.

They began to chat with one another from one room to another as they took things out of the bags. The things that Draco took out of his bag were sent to the room where the human, Robert, was in by using his Psychic.

"Bingo!" He laughed as he stuck his hand into the bag and began to push aside other things in the bag.

Turning around, he began to walk towards the room that Robert had gone into. My son leaped out of my arms and landed on all fours. Scratching behind his ears with his hind leg, he then shook himself while on all fours. His ears twitched as we heard a faint cracking sound, followed by the sound of sizzling.

"Daddy?" My son said softly.

"What did you say?" I asked my son as I reached down to pick him up.

"Son?" I called out to him as he sprinted away from me.

Following him into the room that the Gallade and human had gone into, the smell of cooking meat struck my nose. My eyes grew wide... I saw... him... my mate. Shaking myself out of my daze, the form of my mate faded away back into the form of the human, Robert. Looking down by my feet, I saw that my son was looking at the human as he cooked, tears were slowly flowing down his cheeks. He had seen what I saw too, the image of my mate and his father, for just a brief moment. A green arm waved up and down my face suddenly, it was the Gallade had an eyebrow raised as he chewed on a strange lumpy light brown bar.

"Hey, you alright? You're kinda crying... same with the kid", he said as he grabbed the end of the bar and snapped it to the side and began to chew on whatever he was eating.

"Son... come here...", I said softly as I reached down and picked him up.

"Momma... I saw Daddy", he sniffed as he buried his face into my chest, avoiding my chest spike.

"I saw him too...", I said as I sat down behind the thing Susan called a couch.

"Are you alright?" Susan asked as she looked over the lumpy side of the couch, she was sitting on the couch, watching the moving images from the box.

"Yes... we just had some memories come back to us...", I said as I stroked the top of my sons head.

"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked as she got off of the couch and padded her way around the base of the couch and sat down in front of me.

"No... this is something that... we rather not talk about...", I said as I looked down at my child with sad eyes.

"I see... if you would ever like to talk about anything, please feel free to ask me", she said as she gave me a supportive smile.

"Thank you...", I said as I nodded to her, who in turn, nodded as well before turning around and walking into the kitchen.

It wasn't more than a single moon that that pokemon has become kind to us. My son and I have not been here for that long and yet she sees us as a friend... While as the others may not... this Susan is the only one I can trust right now... Still, I saw my mate in this Robert.

"Momma... Daddy used to cook for us... remember?" My son asked as he continued to sniff back his tears.

"Yes... yes, I remember", I said as I laid my head back against the couch.

*P.O.V. Change: Robert*

"Scarlet, can you finish this up for me?" I asked as I pointed towards a berry pie that I had prepared last night, but never made it.

"... Scarlet?" I called out her name again.

Hearing no response from her, I turned my head and saw that Scarlet was leaning to the side. She was looking at something in the living room with Susan, who was also leaning slightly to the side with Scarlet. Clearing my throat, Scarlet turned her head and looked at me.

"What were you looking at?" I asked as I flipped the meat on the pan.

"The Lucario and her kid, he's crying...", Scarlet said as she turned back towards the doorway of the kitchen and looked into the living room.

"Maybe we should just ask what's wrong... or she might just tell us to mind our own buisness again", Draco said as he walked over to the berry pie and began to trim the crust off with a smaller version of a Leaf Blade.

"I spoke with her, but she doesn't want to talk about it... Perhaps she'll open up to this a little more later on", Susan said as she moved away from the doorway and walked towards one of the bags I had laid down on the floor and began to drag it towards the fridge.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what the hell they went through to end up like this", Draco said as his eyes glowed purple while he opened the oven and placed the pie into the oven.

"Scarlet, please go tell them that lunch will be ready in a little while", I said as I turned off the stove.

"Okay", she said.

After about 40 or so minutes, lunch was ready. The pie was also done, but was left near the window with the window just cracked open about half a centimeter. Draco, Scarlet, and I were in the middle of setting the table when the Riolu came into the kitchen and climbed onto the kitchen counter and followed me with his eyes. He kept on looking at me as I went back and forth from the stove and back to the dinner table. After a little while, he finally got off of the counter and walked up to me.

"Can I help?" He asked, his paws together as he looked up at me.

"... Sure", a great big smile spread across his face as I said that, "take this to the table for me please", I said as I handed him a stack of six plates.

Taking the plates from my hand, he quickly made his way over to the dinner table with great enthusiasm. Getting back up to my feet, I watched as he placed the plates on one of the chairs and climb onto it and then lifted the plates onto the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his mother come into the room, casting a single glance at me before she walked towards her son. The plates were the last of what was needed at the table, Scarlet was just moving the plates about the table for the six of us. Draco and Scarlet were already seated at the table, just waiting for the rest of us. Susan padded into the room with two thick books in her maw. Placing the books on a chair next to the one I was sitting in, she patted the leg of the chair with her hoof.

"Come on deary, maybe now you can reach the table when you eat", she smiled at the Riolu.

"Thank you", he smiled at Susan as he climbed onto the chair and climbed onto the small stack of books.

Looking up at me, he smiled. I patted the top of his head with my hand before I pulled myself closer to the table. Reaching behind his chair, I pushed him somewhat closer to the table so that he could reach the food. Once Susan and the Lucario had taken a seat, Draco and Scarlet attacked the dishes, but Draco only at the vegetarian dishes, being a species of pokemon that didn't eat meat. The Lucario and her son were at either sides of me, she was just looking at the food on the table, not knowing what she were to do. Her son, on the other hand, couldn't even reach past his plate. He let out a huff as he sat back down on the book he was sitting on, he wasn't able to get any of the food. Remembering that he was trying to reach for some berries that I had roasted with some sprouts and potatoes, I lifted his plate up and scooped some up and placed it onto his plate. Placing the plate down in front of him, I placed a spoon on the side of his plate.

Looking up at me, he gave me another smile. Coming over towards me, he gave my arm a hug and rubbed his face against my bare arm before turning his attention towards his plate. As he reached for the food with his paws, I stopped him.

"You'll burn yourself... here", I said as I placed down my own spoon and lifted his up.

Scooping up a generous amount of the food, I cupped my free hand under the spoon as I brought it over to his face. Smiling at me again, he opened his mouth and I placed the spoon in his mouth. Closing his mouth, he squealed in delight as he pulled his head back, pulling the food off of the spoon and began to chew on it.

*P.O.V. Change: 3rd Person*

Robert noticed that there was something missing from the dining area. Scarlet and Draco's furious eating had stopped, the two were grinning at the always hard expression bearing person as he fed the Riolu. Susan was smiling at Robert, but not looking at him. The Lucario's expression went unnoticed to the other members of the table. What she saw, brought back more memories of her own and her sons past. She saw her mate again, back when she watched his father feed his son the first time he had cooked food for him. Something sparkled on his finger that caught her eye, it was a silver band with a type of gem on it that she couldn't recognize. Closing her eyes and turning her head away from this scene, she reached down for the spoon and copied the others at the table who were using spoons.

After lunch was finished, Scarlet and Robert were cleaning up the dirty dishes and putting the leftovers into small bins and then placing them in the fridge. Usually they would never have leftovers, but Robert had made a little too much from the estimated two new arrivals stomach capacities. The pie was only eaten by Draco and the Riolu, the Riolu ended up eating nearly half of the pie. The Riolu was on the couch in the living room, playing with Susan. Susan was taking a light after-lunch nap by a table with a colorful vase on top of it. He was leaping from side to side, trying to catch the Mightyana's wagging tail.

"Watch out kid, you're gonna knock the vase down", Draco chuckled as he pulled on his jacket over his black shirt with a double ended red check mark on the chest.

"Going to see Mary I presume?" Susan asked, her eyes still closed as she continued to wag her tail.

"Yeah. Lily and Mary called and said that they need help with their gran's bedroom, the window broke", he said as he used his Psychic to levitate his helmet from underneath the table to the right of the couch.

Just as Scarlet was coming out of the kitchen, a loud rattling came from where Susan and the Riolu were at.

"Oh shit!" Draco exclaimed as he dropped the helmet and dove for the falling vase, so did Scarlet.

Draco's head bumped into Susan's rear end, while as Scarlet's breasts were planted right on Draco's face. Both Draco and Scarlet had their hands on the vase. Securing the vase with his Psychic, Scarlet slowly let go of the vase and got up from Draco, her face was red. Letting out a sigh, Draco took hold of the vase with his hands and used his Psychic to lift himself to his feet.

"Kid, I said watch out. Don't ever break this thing, this is very precious to Robert... if it broke...", Draco gulped, Scarlet's blush quickly faded as her face turned dark with Draco.

"Don't mention it...", Scarlet shuddered as she slowly walked back into the kitchen.

"Draco, didn't you notice Scarlet?" Susan asked with a smile, she was now on all fours, facing her son.

"Ehh, yeah. She caught the vase with me. Meh, whatever. I gotta get going now", Draco said as he picked up his helmet with his Psychic as he ran towards the front door.

Before opening the door, he took another glance at the vase to check if it was okay, he opened the door and left the house. Letting out a sigh, Susan shook her head.

"Why did those two panic when this object was about to break?" The Lucario asked as she stared at the colorfully stained vase.

"It's something that Robert holds very dear. It was made by someone close...", was all Susan said before she walked towards the stairs and went up.

The Lucario and Riolu just looked at the stairs as she left the room, leaving her and her child alone with the precious vase that someone had made for him, but who?

* * *

**To find out who made the vase! Be sure to tune in next time when Goku fights the evil Buu!... Wait, wrong show.**

Just messing around there^^ Sorry for the long wait! Was doing some annoying school projects that were assigned at the LAST week of school -.-. Well, regents are comin' and I gotta study for them... So, once again, expect slow updates.

**Also, check these guys out, leave a like if you can :D**

** pichujr **

**Please leave a Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: There's a Freaking Pool?

The box with moving pictures continued to project sound as my son sat on the couch with Robert, watching the pictures moving about. My son was getting closer to him now, maybe it was because he saw his father in him. They were both kind, caring, and not to mention, strong. The others were doing their own thing. The Mightyana was lying by this portion of the wall that had a pattern of openings where heat was coming out of. Scarlet was pressing these buttons on the bottom of a weird "L" shaped human invention. I was sitting on the window sill, where Susan was lying underneath where I was, just taking in the heat from this weird thing. I was staring at Scarlet's hand the entire time she was touching that weird device, it was another silver band. This thing looked exactly like the one that Robert had on his finger.

I broke out of my daze when Susan let out a loud yawn and shift around until she was lying on her back, all four paws sticking up in the air.

"Susan.. if you don't mind me asking. What are those silver bands around their fingers? Does it serve a purpose?" I asked, causing the motherly Mightyana to slowly open one of her eyes.

Raising her head slightly, she let out a light yawn before she rolled onto her belly.

"Let's see... when two humans, a male and a female, or two of the same sex *Yawn* It means that the two are married or going to be", she said as she laid her head back down on her paws and closed her eye again.

"So the two are married...", I whispered to myself as Susan fell asleep below the window sill.

Turning towards the window, I resumed what I was doing before, staring out the window. Something caught my eye, there was a slightly snowed in path that lead straight towards the underside of where I was from outside. A large amount of snow struck the window as the wind suddenly picked up speed, causing a small wooden flap underneath the window to slap the wall outside. It took me a while to notice that there were sounds coming from underneath where I sat. Placing my paw on the hard wooden surface of the window sill of which I sat upon, I felt slight shaking, followed by light tapping sounds. Suddenly, another wooden flap opened just to the right of the windowsill, nearly touching Susan's scarred muzzle. I watched as a small Snorunt waddled into the house and shook off the snow from it's cone shaped body.

Scarlet, Susan, nor Robert, paid any attention to the ice type pokemon that just waddled into the house from a strange opening. Suddenly, a weird noise came from a small house like object above the tv, it had a round wheel with odd characters on it. A small door opened and closed as a wooden carving of a Pidgey poked in and out of that opening, opening its beak and making that weird noise. Robert then got up from the couch, followed by my son who followed him towards the tv, but walked to the right of it., the others didn't move when hearing this.

"It's that day again", Robert said into the house as he opened a door.

"You still do that?" Scarlet asked, not looking away from the weird object she kept touching rapidly with her fingers.

"Yes, but they stopped coming here as often now I don't know why though", he said as he took out a large bag.

The living room was now filled with a wide variety of wild pokemon. Taking a stack of colored bowls with him, he closed the door and brought the objects towards the other side of the tv. The pokemon all watched eagerly as he took one bowl off of the other and placed them alongside one another, each with enough space for my son to sit between. Ripping the top of the bag open, he poured out medium sized brown pellets of sorts into the bowls. Once each of the bowls were filled, the pokemon went straight for the pellets and began to eat.

"What are those?" My son asked as he reached for the bowl and picked one of the pellets up and sniffed at it.

"It's pokemon food, though I never fed my family with these back then, I still feed them to the wild pokemon that come here...", Robert said as he plucked the pellet from his paws and placed it into a bowl.

"Why did all of these wild pokemon come in?" I asked as a Pidgey hopped out from the small opening.

"Robert loves pokemon, especially when he was still a trainer. He would share food with the pokemon around these parts, and now it has become a normal thing for him now. The pokemon who do come here know what days he does this, since they've been coming here a lot to eat", Susan said as she finished with a yawn, not opening her eyes.

I saw my sons ears twitch which she finished talking. Another memory came into my mind.

'_My mate also enjoyed sharing food with other pokemon that weren't of our clan... why... why does this Robert person feel so familiar to him?_' I thought as I looked at Robert.

Noticing that I was staring at him, I turned away from him just as he turned to look at me. He held his stare at me for a short while before he rolled up the top of the large bag and picked it up. Placing the bag back into the opening from the door, he sat back down on the couch. My son was still staring at the space where Robert was standing before, still lost in old memories.

"Hi!" A Snorunt said, a Bidoof sitting behind it, who was still busy chewing on those odd pellets.

"... Hi", I said in return, turning towards the Snorunt who was sitting on the windowsill with me.

"I never seen you here before, did you just start coming here?" The tiny pokemon said, it was a boy.

"No... I live here now", I said as I turned back towards the window.

"Oh! You're so lucky!" The Bidoof said, it was a girl.

"Huh? Why do you say that?" I asked, now curious as to why she would say that.

"Chippy, I was talking to her", the Snorunt whined to his friend.

"Sorry, Frost", she apologized as she rubbed the back of her head with her short fore leg.

"... You call each other names other than what you are?" I asked.

"Well... yeah. Why wouldn't we? It's kind of weird to say call her Bidoof when I spend time at her den with her family, all of her siblings are still Bidoof's, so it'll get really confusing!" The two giggled.

"Deary, would you like Robert to give you a name?" Susan asked.

"Wha-!" I exclaimed, but stopped when the door suddenly opened.

"I'm back y'all! Oh, that time again?" Draco asked as he held the door open as a Gardevoir stepped into the house.

"Mary!" Scarlet exclaimed happily as she placed the weird object down and came running towards the Gardevoir.

"Scarlet! It's great to see you!" She said back, her voice was like a song being played by a flock of Pidgey's.

Draco closed the door and placed his hands on the Gardevoir's shoulders. The two females removed their arms from one another and Draco helped take the jacket off of Mary and placed it on the tall pole with spikes at the top. Robert got up with my son in his arms, he walked towards the little group. Mary smiled as she reached out and gave him a light hug, Robert returned the hug.

"I thought Draco was going to fix that window of yours", he asked, pulling themselves away from one another with the same serious face as always.

"Come on Pops, it's just a broken window. Do you really think I couldn't fix that with my Psychic?" Draco chuckled as he knocked his hand against his shoulder as he walked past him.

"He fixed it really quickly", she smiled at Draco as she gave him.

Walking up to him, she gave him a light peck on the cheek, causing him to smile and blush. Scarlet looked a little annoyed by this, but no one else seemed to notice. The sight of the little wooden flap by the door moving caught my eye, the pokemon had all finished eating the food Robert had laid out for them and were now outside the house, going about their own business.

"Robert, dear. The Lucario was wondering if she and her son could have a name of their own", Susan said, her eyes still closed as she laid by the weird pattern stained wall by her side.

"I did not say such a thing", I said as I laid back against the wall, still sitting.

"Oh my, I knew I felt weak fighting spirit nearby, I never thought it would be a Lucario", Mary said as she placed her hand over her mouth.

"I am not weak... I could beat anyone here in a fight", I said as I closed my eyes and turned my head upwards.

The room was filled with chuckling and giggling, except for Robert and my son. I looked at them all annoyingly.

"Okay, I'm the weakest in this family. Try and beat me in a little game of arm wrestling", Draco grinned as his eyes glowed purple.

"Whatever this arm wrestling is, I accept", I smiled confidently as I leaped over Susan and walked towards my opponent.

"We hold one another's hands, or paws for you, and see who can make the other touch the back of their hands or paws against the top of a table, or whatever you use", he grinned as he levitated the short table from in front of the couch to in between us.

"That will be far too easy", I grinned as I kneeled down by the table.

"Bring it on", he grinned back at me as he slammed his elbow onto the table and moved his arm towards me.

The others were watching us as I placed my paw in his hand, though I disliked touching his hand to begin with, I was going to prove that I was strong. After a second of waiting, I pushed down on his hand, but it wouldn't budge. I crossed my brow as I pushed down harder, his arm wasn't even shaking. With a light chuckle to mock me with, he pushed down and slammed my paw onto the table.

"Oh! I want to try!" My son exclaimed excitedly as he hopped in front of him.

"Kid, you're just going to hurt yourself", he laughed as he got up.

"No I won't!" He smiled as he wagged his tail back and forth.

"Hmm... try and punch my hand, I bet I won't budge", he laughed as he bend his knees and held his hand out with his other hand placed behind it.

Sticking his tongue out to the side, my son reeled back his arm. Draco and the others, except for Robert, all opened their eyes wide as his paw turned pure white. Striking his hand, Draco was sent backwards from my son.

"Holy crap!" Scarlet exclaimed as she dodged Draco as he flew into the kitchen.

"Wasn't that Mach Punch? I didn't know Riolu's could learn that", Mary said, hand still over her mouth.

"They can't", Robert said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Wow... Robert, I'll fix the sink later", Draco said as he leaned his side against the side of the doorway.

"Draco, are you okay?" Robert asked as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yeah... kid punches real hard", he said as he shook his hand a little.

"He gets his strength from his father", I smiled lightly as I rubbed the top of my smiling sons head.

"So... did you want me to give you a name?" Robert asked as he helped his son over to us.

"No... We have no need for such things", I said.

"I want one!" My son exclaimed.

"Heh, why don't we just call you Junior?" Draco laughed as he moved away from Robert, standing on his own two feet now.

"That works", Scarlet said.

"Yay! I have a name! Momma! I have a name!" My son cheered happily, his tail whipping back and forth.

"Now for your name", Robert said as he looked at me.

"... We'll call you Saphia", Robert said.

The others suddenly froze when hearing the name. Susan had raised her head up and was now staring at Robert with her eyes wide open and jaw slightly dropped, Robert saw nothing of this and walked towards the couch and sat down. Saphia sounded like a good name, I liked it, but why did the others act like they did?

~Time Skip: One Hour~

It has been a while since my son and I got our names from our new 'family', but I really couldn't call us anything more than friendly strangers. Still, my knowing of why they reacted like this still alluded me. Robert was now somewhere in the house, where he called the pool. Draco and Mary were sitting with each other on the couch, watching something they called a Drama series. My son, whom they will now be calling, Junior from now on, was with Robert by the pool. He said he was going to see a friend there, but who else would be in this house other than us? I haven't seen any other humans or pokemon in this house the entire time my son and I have been brought into this house.

"Draco... please tell me, why did all of you react the way you all did when he gave me that name? Saphia... and why did he give me that name?" I asked, causing Draco to flinch slightly.

"Uh... we don't really like to talk about _that_", he said as he looked over the top of the couch.

"Could you at least tell me why he choose that name?" I asked.

"Well... Saphia is short for Sapphire... right?" Draco asked the others in the room.

"Yeah... it is", Scarlet said with a sigh, closing the top of the weird object she was using.

"I see...", I said softly as I looked over my arms, noting where the human was going with the name he gave me.

"If you would all please do me a favor, do not call me by that name... I prefer not to have something like that bother all of you", I said as I stepped over Susan and walked towards a door way.

"Yeah... we rather not call you by that", Draco said as he laid back against the couch.

Walking down the hall, I followed the scent of my son, trying to find where this pool he had followed Robert to. I heard giggling and splashing up ahead. Following the sounds, I found the pool he had spoken of. My son was paddling around in a small pond of sorts, with Robert kneeled down by a gray box of sorts.

"Momma! Look! This pond isn't frozen!" My son squealed in delight as he swam around.

"What are you doing?" I asked the human as I kneeled down by the edge of the pond and helped my son out of the water.

"Opening the gate for _him_", he said as he took out a small jagged piece of metal from his pocket and inserted it into a round shape in the box.

My ears twitched as I heard a faint clanking sound for a few seconds before it ended with a slight thud. The water in the pool seemed to swirl around at the far end of the pool. Robert waited for a few seconds before taking the key out and closing a thin sheet of metal over the gray box he was using. Placing the jagged piece of metal into his pocket, he walked towards me and crouched down by the waters edge and stared into the water. My son pointed at the water with his dripping paw and started to laugh.

"Momma! Something came out of that hole!" He said as he shook his paw in the air in front of him.

"What is that?" I asked.

"How rude, I'm a pokemon", a brown stone head poked out of the water.

"It's been a long time, Simon", Robert said as he got up.

"Yes, quite a time is has been since I've come back here... I'm surprised you remembered that I come at this time", the stone fish pokemon let out a chuckle as it turned its head towards us.

"Now... who might these two youngsters be?" He said.

"The Riolu is Junior. And his mother is Saphia, we gave them names just now, since they asked for them", the new pokemon tilted its head just slightly at the sound of that name.

"I see... Well... I'll be on my way now. I see that Draco has finished the door for me... no need for reopening it for me... I'll be on my way now, until I come back again", he said.

Looking at me with it's slit like eyes one last time, he slowly sank into the pool of water and slowly made his way towards the hole. He stopped for a brief moment before swimming into the hole, the hole sealed itself after a second after he went into the hole.

"...Who was that?" I asked, still holding my son who was still waving his arms and legs about.

"That was Simon, he was one of the pokemon I kept on my team. He's a Relicanth", Robert said as he got up and walked towards the door.

"Yo', Pops! It's them again!" Draco shouted from the living room as a weird crescent shaped object, cloaked in a light purple aura, floated into the room, just as we were about to leave.

"I got it", he said as the purple aura disappeared once Robert took hold of it.

I left the human to himself as I walked towards the living room. I could hear him speak towards the weird object, his words were both calm, but sounded like angry words. Draco was chuckling along with Mary's giggling when Robert started to speak into the object.

"What is so funny?" I asked as I stroked my sons wet fur to try and dry him off with my own.

"I love it when _those guys_ call for Robert, they're hopeless. He's never going back", Draco shook his head as his eyes turned purple, the tv's image changed.

"Look", he pointed at the box as I continued to stroke my sons fur.

"_Another city has been taken by the New Team Rocket, the Armies of the United Regions have continued to fail in counter attacks over and over. Seriously, Jake, what the hell are they doing?_" A female human said as she slapped her forehead.

"_I don't know, but I hope they stop them, this new team may very well take over and entire region soon. The main reason for their failures is that they've obtained a Legendary pokemon. Though we don't know which one it is, the Army still will not share much information with us_...", the male speaker stopped as Draco changed the picture again to weird colored objects racing at high speeds.

"Man, I'm just hoping Robert decides to help, they're stupid without someone who's dealt with those punks before", Draco shook his head.

"Momma! What are those?" My son asked as he pointed at the tv, his tail wagging back and forth.

"Junior, those are motercycles... Say, Lucario, do you wanna try to ride one? I still got my bike in the garage", Draco said.

"... I don't know about that. Those things do not look safe, nor do I see a reason to", I said as I placed my slightly drier son on the floor, who quickly got onto all fours and began to shake himself violently.

"Come on, it'll be fun", Draco said as he got up from the couch.

"I wanna try first! You promised I could try!" Mary said as she hugged Draco's blade like arm.

"Okay, fine. You first, then she can go", he said as he walked towards a door.

"I never agreed to this...", I said as I followed my son as he ran after the two.

* * *

**I like how I'm writing this instead of studying for my Regents tomorrow xD Oh well. Also, vote on my poll if you want me to make this a long fanfic or a short one! It's still going to be somewhat long even if it gets voted to be short o_o**

**Please leave a Review!**

**Note: Robert's Currently Known Team**

**1. Mightyana – Susan**

**2. Gallade – Draco**

**3. Relicanth – Simon (He's like an old fart type of person :P)**

**The rest will come as the story goes on :D (Obviously)**


	7. Chapter 7: Yay, More Damage to the House

It was silent inside the garage, everyone was gathered around at the middle. Draco was on his knees, his hand on top of the smooth white and green body that laid on the ground. Scarlet was just on the other side, trying her best to try and patch up the hole that had been made when Saphia had came towards Mary and Draco, who were standing to the left of the front door. Saphia had lost control of the bike and nicked her, hurting herself in the process. Scarlet let out a sigh as she leaned back, keeping herself up with her two arms.

"Can't you do anything for her?" Draco asked as he continued to stroke the white and green surface of her body.

"Sorry, but I can't do anything right now. I need to go buy some more supplies, there aren't any new ones I can use", Scarlet said as she hung a stained rag on the hook on the work table behind her.

"It'll be okay", Mary said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, it'll be okay", Robert said as he walked towards the door that led back to the house.

"I'm not leaving her!" Draco cried as he threw himself over the white and green body on the floor of the cold garage.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to do it", Saphia said as she held onto her arm that was slightly bleeding from the crash.

"It's okay... *Sniff* It's my fault that I pushed you to ride her", he said.

"Come on, let me clean that wound up for you", Robert said as he opened the door.

The others followed Robert out of the garage, leaving Draco with his bike. It was his bike that had got damaged in the crash.

**(A/N: I wonder if I made anyone believe that someone was dead on the floor :P)**

*P.O.V. Change: Robert*

I told Saphia to sit on the couch and wait for me to bring down a First Aid kit from the upstairs bathroom. I could have just made some Oran or a Sitrus berry medicine I used to make, but Scarlet had eaten all the berries... again, without me noticing. Reaching the bathroom, I opened the closet in front of the sink and began to move things around for the First Aid kit. I made sure to check if there were bandages inside of the kit before bringing it down for Mary and Saphia. Closing the bathroom door behind me, I went down the stairs to find that Junior was sitting on Mary's lap as Mary was playing with the Riolu's ears.

"Saphia, show me your arm please", I said as I opened the First Aid kit and took out a roll of bandages and a Hyper Potion.

Kneeling down in front of her, I placed the roll of bandages on my knee. Holding her paw with my hand, I used my other hand to spray the Hyper Potion on the wound. Her paw felt firm, but also soft and warm at the same time. With one last spray, I placed the little bottle by my foot and then reached for the bandages. Pressing the end of the bandages on her arm, I began to firmly wrap the bandage around her arm, she didn't even flinch or complain.

'_That's a Steel type for you_', I thought as I tore the bandage and then tucked the end into the fold of the bandage.

"I'm never going to ride that thing ever again..", Saphia said as she flexed her arm.

Something clicked inside of me. A faint yet painful memory came back to me.

'_Robert! Stop this thing!_' A voice screamed inside of my head as I saw a blur zoom straight past me and crashed into the same spot of the house that Saphia had.

The faint echo of the motorcycle crashing against the side of the house faded from my mind as I remained kneeled in from of Saphia. Blinking my eyes once, I took the bottle and the rest of the bandages and moved over to Mary.

"You won't need the bandages, I'll just use a band-aid", I said to her as I placed the bandages back into the little box and took out a band-aid from another smaller box from inside the kit.

Spraying her cut once, I pealed off the tiny wax paper off and stuck the band-aid over her cut. Carelessly dumping the scraps into the box, I closed it.

"Thank you, Robert", Mary smiled at me as she touched the now covered cut on her arm.

"Your welcome", I said as I got up.

Saphia was already gone from the couch and was now sitting on the windowsill. Mary went into the garage, most likely to check up on Draco. Scarlet was talking on the phone, placing a pick-up order for new parts for Draco's motorcycle. Draco loved his bike, but knew nothing on fixing it. He was the gizmo type person, while as Scarlet did the maintenance for his bike. It was strange as to how Draco wasn't able to tell why she was really doing all of this for him in the first place, it was already clear for everyone here but Saphia, Junior, and even Mary. All we needed to do was wait for him to find out on his own. I sat down on the couch with the First Aid kit resting on my lap. I turned to look at the Lucario, who was staring out into the raging blizzard outside.

'_Why did she bring back those memories? …. Saphia..._', I thought as I stared at the Lucario.

~Time Skip: Dinner Time~

*P.O.V. Change: 3rd person*

The smell of stewed vegetables and various other tasty aromas filled the kitchen as Robert and Scarlet moved up and down the kitchen area. Robert and Scarlet were in the midst of cooking dinner for everyone. Though Mary was invited to stay, she said that she would go home and have dinner with Lily and her grandmother. The Lucario was still sitting at the same spot, her son resting on her lap. Her son was busy toying around with a small doll that Robert had allowed him to play with when he brought it out of the room Junior and his mother were sleeping in. Junior let out a yawn. Crawling off of his mothers lap, he dragged the doll with him as he walked towards the tv, just as Draco came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, how did you know how to turn it on?" He asked as the tv clicked on.

"... I don't know", he smiled as he climbed onto the couch and sat down.

"Heh, clever kid, ain'tcha?" Draco chuckled as he laid his crossed arms over the top of the couch.

A light hiss sound came from the door as a little motor inside the wall opened the door. In came Susan, with two twin brown bags strapped to her waist. Draco let out an annoyed groan when the door shook a little when closing.

"Great, the stupid door is jamming again", Draco said as he slammed the door all the way with his Psychic.

"I wouldn't be surprised, the motor hasn't been on for a while with Susan visiting her family for a little while", Draco said as he walked out of the kitchen, wearing a light blue apron, "the ice must have frozen over some of the gears. You're going to have to tear the floorboards out to fix it", he said as he went back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, this is gonna be a pain. Ah screw it, I'll do it when the snow clears up", Draco said as he turned around and walked back towards the couch.

Using his Psychic, he changed the channel on the tv again. Loud rock music began to play as he stopped at a music concert that was being filmed near Undella Bay. The annoyed Gallade noticed the Riolu's eyes become filled with interest as he listened to the musicians as they played.

"Yo, Draco. You still got that old electric guitar, right?" Scarlet asked as she leaned against the kitchen doorway, continuously mixing a bowl of batter.

"Yeah, why?" He asked as he looked over to the side.

"What's a guitar?" Junior asked, not looking away from the screen.

"It's what they're playing... wanna check it out?" He asked as he sat upright.

"Yes!" Junior cheered excitedly.

"Can you even play it anymore?" Scarlet rolled her eyes as she walked back into the kitchen.

"You bet your ass I still can. Come on you little runt, let's go check out Ol' Bessy", Draco said as he got up from the couch and ran towards the stairs, the little Riolu hot on his tail.

"Robert, where would you like me to put these?" Susan asked as she came into the kitchen.

"Put them by the fridge, I'll put them in when I finish with this", Robert said.

"Yo', Bubby, why are you suddenly making all of these big ass dishes? It's not like we're hostin' a fucking party or something", Scarlet said as she placed the bowl on the counter top and reached for a bottle of oil spray.

"Language", Susan and Robert said at once.

"The kid isn't in the living room, can't I let loose for a moment?" Scarlet whined as she puffed out her cheeks.

"You let 'loose' plenty of times", Robert said as he wiped the kitchen knife that he had in his hand.

"Especially the times when you walk around the house in nothing but your undergarments", Susan said as she let out her throaty giggle.

"Well that's all for Bubby", Scarlet giggled as she leaned over and kissed Robert on the cheek.

Suddenly, loud music came from above them. The Lucario came into the kitchen and looked up at the ceiling with everyone, except for Robert who was busy peeling potatoes. The music continued to play for a while before it suddenly stopped as it started. A second later, Draco came walking down the stairs and into the kitchen with a guitar strap slung around his shoulder, an amplifier in his hand, and his other arm extended with Junior in his hand. Junior was smiling as he was dangling his limbs as Draco held onto him by the nape of his neck.

"What are you doing with my s-", the Lucario was cut off by the Gallade raising his hand with the amplifier still in his hold.

Robert finally turned around and joined the others in silence a Draco placed both the smiling Riolu, who was wagging his tail happily, and the amplifier down on the ground. Using his Psychic, he plugged the guitar into the amplifier and the amplifiers cord into an outlet.

"Kid, here", Draco said as he took the guitar off of himself and handed it to the Riolu.

Taking out a guitar pick, he gave it to the Riolu, who spent a few seconds tying to hold it in his paw. Finally managing to hold onto the tiny piece of plastic. The Riolu looked around the room and then up at the Gallade, who made a little motion with his hands to tell the Riolu to start. All of a sudden, the Riolu began to play the guitar.

"... Oh damn", Scarlet said after a short while of listening to Junior play.

"And I didn't even tell him how to play the guitar", Draco said as his eye twitched, "and he freakin' plays better than I do...", Draco said as the Riolu stopped playing the guitar and sat down on the floor.

He scratched the back of his head with his hind leg and then stared at the others.

"Clever kid", Robert said as he turned back to cooking.

~Time Skip: Whenever the hell they manage to finish cooking~

"So you really didn't teach the kid how to play like that?" Scarlet asked in the middle of her feeding frenzy.

"Nope, I showed him nothing. I just pointed at my guitar and he just went over to it while I was looking for another cord", Draco asked as he stabbed into a potato wedge.

"He knew how to turn on the bath on his own too", Robert said as he spooned some roasted berries onto the Riolu's plate, which he immediately ate and waited for more.

"Well that's easy to figure out, but playing something like a guitar on the first try is pretty neat", Scarlet said.

"I have a question, if I may ask you all", the Lucario said, who was sitting to the right of her son.

"Go right on ahead deary", Susan said as she licked her muzzle.

"Which one of you is the strongest?" She asked.

Draco and Scarlet immediately pointed at Robert, while as Susan just looked over at Robert.

"Robert's obviously the strongest here. Then comes Susan, Scarlet, …. the brat, me, and then you?" Draco said as he pointed to each one of them as he called out to each one of them.

"... Is there anyone who can best Robert in a contest of strength?" She asked.

"Hmm... yeah, one person. She could kic-", Draco stopped suddenly.

Robert looked up at Draco, causing the Gallade to stop entirely and drop his happy expression. The room remained silent of all noises, all but the sound of the Riolu eating more of the food that Robert and served him. Being a child and all, the Riolu knew nothing of what was going on, or how to tell if something bad was happening. The Lucario just looked on in confusion as the others slowly resumed eating. The clinking of eating utensils could be heard as everyone slowly began to eat again. Susan was already done, but was too disturbed to move from the seat. The Lucario continued to sit in silence, leaving her food on her plate as she tried to figure out why they acted like they did. Once the Riolu finished eating, he got up from the stack of books and hopped down onto the tile floor and ran into the living room.

After diner was done, Robert gathered the dirty dishes and began to clean them, alone. Scarlet, Draco, Susan, and the Lucario and her child were at the furthest part of the living room that was away from the kitchen doorway. Draco was leaning against the wall while sitting on the floor, Scarlet and Susan were sitting on the windowsill.

"Why do you all keep acting like this?" Saphia asked.

"What do you mean... do you mean... this?" Draco motioned to everyone in the living room.

"Yes, why do you all act like this?" She asked again.

"Well... let's just say our family... nearly all of us have some _bad_ pasts that we want to leave behind. But our pasts don't seem to want to leave our conversations, our thoughts... our lives. They just come back one way or the other. It's either it fucking comes back because of what someone says, or because that someones does...", Draco said as he got up.

"How so?" Saphia asked.

"*Sigh* See that vase? That thing holds some pretty dark memories for Robert", Draco said as he pointed at the colorful vase.

"If such a thing carries such dark pasts, why does he wish to keep it?" She asked.

"It's... special to him. Even though it hurts him whenever he sees it, he wants to keep it... someday you'll find out why... but we don't want to force him to tell you... he has to do it on his own", Scarlet said as she stroked the little Riolu's tail as he batted a little plush ball back and forth with his paws that Susan had given to him.

"Yeah, he'll tell you one day... Tomorrow we gotta deal with some damage. Robert's gonna do something again", Draco said as he pressed his hand onto his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Saphia asked.

"I could feel how everyone in here feels. And I felt that Robert's remembering more of the things from the past... he managed to block out all of them nearly a year ago, but what the hell's bring them back?" Draco let out a huff of annoyance.

Robert suddenly came out of the kitchen and made a turn for the hall to the side. Draco sighed. Everyone seemed to know what was going to happen, everyone but the Lucario and the Riolu who wasn't even paying any attention to all of this.

~Time Skip: 11 pm~

I sat in the dark as I continued to think about this place. The humans and pokemon in this house nearly all have dark pasts that they don't wish to bring back. What kind of lives did they live before all of this?

'_We're not anymore different than they are... I guess this is the perfect place for us_', I thought as I stroked my sons head as he laid sleeping on my lap.

Yawning, he opened his eyes slowly.

"Momma, I'm thirsty", he whispered in a sleepy filled voice.

"I'll go get you some water", I said as I gently scooped my son into my arms and placed him onto the pillow of the bed.

Walking out the door, I closed it to keep anyone from going into the room. Making my way through the dark hallway, I kept my paw on the wall to keep myself from straying off. Reaching the stairs, I made my way down the stairs to reach the kitchen and get some water for my son. As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I heard some light grunting and pounding from the hallway that Robert had gone down.

'_The human must be doing something... no matter_', I thought as I walked into the kitchen and looked around for something I could get water with.

The thing they called a sink was still broken and dripping water from it's winding neck above it. Ignoring the damaged object, I looked around for something to get water from, other than the broken sink. Spotting a box with some transparent coverings at the bottom of a table, I looked down and spotted that it was water in some sort of container. Pulling one of the odd objects out, I sniffed at it and smelled nothing but the hands of those who touched it before. Twisting the white disc above the object, I heard a crack come from it. Continuing with my twisting, I pulled the strange covering off and smelled the water inside.

'_I smell nothing wrong with this... good_', I thought as I covered it back up and walked out of the kitchen.

Exiting the kitchen, I heard a loud bang come from the hallway. Readying my Metal Claw, I faced the hallway and waited for anything to come out, but nothing did, all that came was more sounds of the clanging, but it was lighter now. Just as I was about to walk away and deliver the water to my son, another pound came and a light shined from the end of the hall, a door creaked open.

'_What is that?_' I thought as I walked down the hall, but took caution.

As I came closer to the light, I saw that it was the room where I had seen the humans and Draco 'workout' in. Peering into the room, I saw that it was Robert, he was punching a large tube like object. His face was plain, but his clothes were drenched with sweat.

"Why... why? Why?!" He kept saying at each punch he threw at the object.

"Why are they coming back... why...", he said as something other than sweat came down his face.

My eyes opened wider as I noticed that the human that I've known for little time to be a strong and expressionless man... was crying.

"WHY!?" He shouted as he threw one last punch at the bag before the metal chain link that was holding onto the bag snapped and the object was sent flying into the wall, shattering the reflecting object that lined the entire upper level of the wall.

I flinched as the rest of the reflecting wall around the area where the object had struck the wall, begin to shatter and fall off of the wall. Robert walked over the to the object and sat down on the object, his breathing was hard and shaky. Tears and sweat continued to come down his face as he sat on top of the object. Though his face remained hard and solid as ever, I could see the hurt in his eyes. Stepping away from the door, I slowly closed the door.

'_Exactly what does he bear that causes him such pain?_' I thought as my heart pounded hard.

Placing my paw just underneath my chest spike, I felt my heart beat harder than ever. His behavior actually made me... worry. Never have I worried about anyone else other than my son... and my mate. Suddenly, a memory came back to me.

'_My mate... why do you resemble so much of this human?_' I thought.

I remained standing in the hall, my paw on my chest, the memories and worries remained as I thought more and more of my past, and what Robert's past may have been to cause him such pains. And... why was I even worrying about him?

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand the story's comin' along nicely :D Well, not for them that is o_o Draco, you're gonna have to fix that giant mirror and the door later on :P**

**The poll for the length of this fanfic is still up.**

**Please like this page if you want to :D it'll help a lot!**

** pichujr **

**Please leave a Review!**

******EDIT 6/15/13: The Lemon will only be based off one couple... for now?**


	8. Chapter 8: Faceplant

One month has past since the Lucario has seen a very surprising scene being played out by Robert, someone she wouldn't have expected to act like that. After this month, everything was somewhat normal again. Everyone went about their lives in this little home and did their normal little thing, no one said or did anything that would have brought up old memories, for now.

Saphia has finally managed to adapt to her and her sons new life with everyone over the last month. Draco had finally fix the motor for the door, Scarlet had fixed Draco's motorcycle after what seemed to have been ages. Perfect timing too, the Gallade just got a call from Mary, the Gardevoir, asking for him to come to her house and talk about something. The sound of rapid footsteps storming down the upstairs hall could be heard throughout the house as the Gallade quickly leaped off the remaining steps and landed in the living room.

"You seem pretty excited, sweetie", Susan said as she lifted her head up from her paws.

"What's the rush?" Scarlet asked as she walked into the kitchen, wearing nothing but a white tank top and for some reason, a pair of Robert's boxers.

"Mary called me a while ago and said she wanted to say something to me!" Draco said excitedly as he rushed towards the closet and began to look for his helmet, causing some old books and random objects to fall out of their shelves.

"So? She calls you a lot", Scarlet said as she plopped down on the couch, bouncing the Riolu who was sitting on it to bounce into the air a little.

"She sounded really nervous, and you know what that means!" Draco said as he turned around, yanking out a bottle unknowingly.

"Gauh!" Draco exclaimed as a mountain of objects came crashing down on him.

"So... what the heck does that mean?" Scarlet asked as he stared at the Riolu while she was upside down.

"Oh come on, you're a girl, you should know what that means", Draco said as he lifted everything off of himself with his Psychic.

"Oh, does she have a little secret to tell you? It's finally come, hasn't it?" Susan smiled as she wagged her tail.

"Yeah! I think she's going to say she loves me!" Draco said as he carelessly threw things into the closet, several things fell to the floor from missing their shelves, but Draco ignored them.

"Oh... yay for you then...", Scarlet said as she flashed him a supportive smile.

"This is perfect too! I can finally confess to her about how I feel about her!" Draco laughed as he ran towards the front door.

"Draco, catch", Robert said as he tossed Draco's helmet at him from the top of the stairs.

"Thanks Pops! See you guys later!" Draco laughed as he ran out the door and slammed the door behind him.

Everyone but the Riolu and Scarlet watched as Draco drove off on his light green and white motorcycle through the now clear weather. The sound of his motorcycle driving away from the house faded more and more until it disappeared completely, Scarlet let out a sigh as she smacked her face down onto the cushion.

"Guess it's too late for _that_ then", Scarlet said.

"You waited far too long", Robert said as he walked down the stairs.

"Did something happen? It got really noisy for a moment", Saphia said as she came out of the hall.

"Noting...", Scarlet said into the couch cushions.

"Aunty! Can we go play again?" Junior said as she poked his head out from behind the arm rest of the couch.

"Okay, let's go outside then", Susan said as she got up and gave herself a little shake before walking towards the door.

Junior ran after Susan as she walked out the front door. The front door closed, leaving Robert, Scarlet, and Saphia in the house. Looking over at Scarlet, Robert shook his head.

"Scarlet, could you stop wearing my clothes? Let alone my underwear", Robert said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"... Nah", Scarlet said, her face still buried in the sofa cushion.

Saphia ignored the two and walked towards the kitchen to get a drink. She stumbled a little when her paw stepped on something, causing it to slide against the floor of the living room. Looking down, she saw that it was a picture, though she did adjust to her new life here, she never did learn every little thing. Picking up the picture, she noticed more that were sticking out of the top of a book that was labeled, "Old Mems.", though she couldn't read human language.

"Hey, what'cha go there?" Scarlet asked as she turned her head to the side.

"Draco left these on the floor when he was looking for his head wear... what does this say?" Saphia asked as she turned the book towards Scarlet.

"Well...", Scarlet said as she got up from the couch and walked towards the Lucario, "I would read it for you, but ya' got it upside down", Scarlet said as she turned to stand by her side.

Grabbing the top part of the book, she pushed up so that the title of the picture filled book was facing towards the. A small smile spread across her face as she read the short hand written title.

"Wow, I forgot this was even here...", Scarlet smiled as she flipped through the pages, "I actually made this a long time ago", she said as Saphia let go of the book.

"What is this?" The Lucario asked as she pointed at the book.

"It's a scrap book I made a long time ago. There's so many old memories here", she said as she flipped through the pages some more.

"Oh, this is Bubby when he was little!" Scarlet let out a laugh as she pointed down at a picture of a child whose hair was done in a braid that went down to his shoulders.

"I still don't know why he did that, but he kept his braid the entire time he was a trainer, he was a pretty damn good one too, managed to beat the first seven gyms on his first try, and all within a single week too... he walks pretty damn fast", Scarlet said as she flipped to the next page.

"Oh this you're going to love. When Draco was just a Kirlia, he lost every single fight he had with Draco, even the first fight he had with Bubby when he evolved, he lost!" Scarlet said with a smile.

"Robert's that strong? Even when he was a child?" Saphia asked, amazed that Robert had such strength then as he has now.

"Well, this family is made up off strong people", Scarlet said as she laid down on the couch.

"But what is this?" She asked as she showed Scarlet the photo she had picked up.

"Oh, that. That's one that accidentally got burned when Draco finally learned how to use Fire Punch, he kind of got carried away and was swinging wildly at smashed the picture frame this used to be in", Scarlet said as she took the photo from Scarlet and looked at tit.

"This is the picture of Bubby's old team. He never changed a single member in it", Scarlet said as she opened the book and looked for an empty slot for the photo.

Placing the photo into a slot. Sitting up right, she placed the bottom of the scrap book onto her lap and looked at the slightly burnt photo. Saphia sat down beside her, looking at the book. The photo was half burnt, showing half of Robert, Draco on the right of him, Susan sitting in front of Robert on the tiled floor of the Hall of Fame, and there was a Dive Ball in Roberts hand. Everything else but a single light gray arm that only showed from wrist to elbow.

"Who are the others of this team of his?" Saphia asked asked as she pointed at the burnt left hand side of the photo.

"Oh them... let's see", Scarlet said as she quickly flipped through each page for a picture of the old team Robert had.

"Huh... guess this was the only picture we had of the old gang...", Scarlet said as she closed the book.

"Will I meet the others someday?" Saphia asked as she got up from the couch.

"Probably. We do visit one of them from time to time when we go to Undella Bay to visit old faces", Scarlet said as she tossed the book towards the large wooden structure that held the tv.

"Well... I'm bored... feel like doing anything?" Scarlet asked as the scrap book landed upright in a slot in the wooden frame.

"I do no know what there is to do. All I've ever done was sit in that spot and look out the window, I haven't done of much of anything here...", Saphia asked as she looked at her paws and flexed her 'toes'.

**(A/N: I think it'll make more sense to call those things, "fingers, but meh)**

"Wanna try the gym?" Scarlet asked as she threw her legs up into the air and was now standing behind the couch.

"I do not know...", she said as she looked out side.

They could barely hear Junior playing in the snow with Susan, Susan would most likely just be watching over the Riolu in case of any wild pokemon coming out.

"How about sparring?" Robert asked as he came out of the kitchen, a wrench and a rubber mallet in his hand.

"Sounds fun!" Scarlet said as she jumped over the back of the couch and ran towards the stairs.

"What are those things that you are holding?" The Lucario asked.

"I was going to fix the sink, but I over heard your conversation", Robert said as he placed the two on the table opposite the table that had the colorful vase.

"I see...", Saphia said as Scarlet leaped over the railing and landed right next to the Lucario.

"That was fast", Robert said as he walked across the living room.

"I was always fast when it came to putting on clothes, but...", Scarlet said as she walked up behind Robert and slung her arms over his shoulders, "I'm even faster when it comes to taking them off", Scarlet said as she kissed his cheek.

"Let's go already", Robert said as he walked forward and grabbed his coat off of the coat hanger and opened the door.

"Boo, you're no fun", Scarlet said as she followed him out and grabbed her own coat from the coat hanger as she left the house.

"You coming?" He asked the Lucario.

"Yes... but why outside?" She asked as she walked towards the door.

"You'll see", he said as he flicked the light switches off and closed the door behind them.

Once the door was closed, Robert slapped a snowball that was flying straight for Saphia's face.

*P.O.V. Change: Saphia*

I backed away a little when the ball of snow was slapped away by Robert. He said nothing but shook his hand once to shake the snow from his hand. Turning my attention to my son and Susan, I saw that it was my son who was throwing the balls of snow around. My son was trying to hit Susan with one of them, but she kept moving out of the way with Extreme Speed.

"Robert, deary, what are you three doing outside for?" Susan asked as she ducked her head.

"We're headed over to the field for a little sparring", Scarlet said as she ran towards my son.

"Oh, this will be interesting", Susan said as she shook the snow from her fur and then walked through the deep snow.

"Field?" I said.

"Draco and I built it to make it better for trainers to come and battle me when they want", Robert said as he walked through the snow, drawing deep lines through the thick snow on the ground.

I followed the two as they went towards this 'field' of theirs. My son charged straight past us, running on all fours, as Scarlet chased after him. I followed the two until we reached the side of the house where there was plenty of space between the house and the surrounding forest. A small curved indent was at the far end of the field, but wasn't directly next to it, it must be a river or something that has been iced over. While I had stopped to observe my surroundings, that was no longer being blocked from the blizzard several weeks ago, Scarlet and Draco were looking at Susan as she walked away from them. I walked towards the two, and watched Susan with them.

"What is she doing?" I asked as we watched Susan sniff the snow covered ground.

"Just watch", Scarlet said as she plugged her ears with her fingers.

Confused, I looked at Susan as she suddenly used Extreme Speed to move the same distance from us, backwards. Opening her mouth wide, a small black orb formed just outside her maw.

"That move... it's Shadow Ball", I noted as the orb grew bigger, but shrunk slightly as well.

"Susan! The snow from a few weeks got frozen over at the bottom areas, you're going to have to charge a bit more", Robert shouted from where we were, though his face remained the same, he didn't even move his body to help project his voice.

"Understood, deary!" Susan said.

Suddenly, the orb grew twice its size in an instant. Whipping her head backwards, she crouched down and then launched herself into the air. I was amazed as to how high she could jump into the air, she went higher than the trees themselves! Swinging her head downwards, she launched the oversized Shadow Ball. Colliding with the ground, snow and plates of ice were blown everywhere from when the Shadow Ball struck the ground. A few seconds past and the snowy cloud that was knocked up into the air had finally died out and the area was clearer.

"This is the Field I was talking about", Robert said as he dust his coat with his hand.

"Hey, has anyone seen the little pup?" Scarlet asked as she looked around.

"Here I am!" My son exclaimed as he poked his head out from a large snow bank.

"You're wide open!" Scarlet laughed madly as she dove at the snow bank.

Robert ignored the females flailing legs as she dug around the snow bank with half of her body buried in the snow. Finally, she turned over and brought her arms up into the air, flinging snow at me.

"Gotcha!" She laughed as she sat up.

"Can we play some more?" He asked as he looked at her while she held him upside down.

"Sure kid, just gotta do a little sparring with Robert and your mom", she said as she placed him on top of the snow bank.

"So, who will be going first?" Susan asked as she shook herself free of snow.

"How about you and me, Scarlet?" Robert asked as he unzipped his coat and balled it up.

"Eugh, this is gonna hurt, but whatever", Scarlet said as she removed her jacket and threw it over her shoulder, the jacket landed over my son.

"How about this, hit the other five times, you win", Robert said as he threw his jacket across the field, landing on top of my sons feet.

"Whatever. Let's just go!" Scarlet shouted as she charged onto the bare dirt field with white markings on it.

Susan sat down by me as we watched the two spar with on another. Scarlet swung her leg at Roberts legs, but was stopped by the bottom of Roberts shoe. Bending his knee, he stomped her foot onto the floor, pinning it down as he swung his fist at her face, but quickly opened up his hand and touched her cheek with his open hand.

"Why did he do that?" I asked Susan as Scarlet twisted herself around, freeing her foot.

"My, I'm surprised you saw that. Though the two are strong, Robert doesn't want to hurt her", Susan said.

"He cares enough to not hurt her, even in a practice fight", I whispered as I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Of course he cares about her, that would be silly for him not to. Though that isn't the real reason why, he can hit pretty hard", Susan said as Scarlet planted her hands onto the ground and swung one leg into the air, bringing it down about his head.

Robert swung his fist at her leg, but opened his hand again and slapped her leg away and swung his own leg at her left arm. His attack missed as Scarlet pushed herself up with her arms. Planting the curves of her legs onto his shoulders, she lifted herself up and jabbed at his face. Grabbing a hold of her fist, he jabbed at her exposed stomach, but opened it again and pressed his palm against her skin.

"They fight really close", I noted as Scarlet continued to swing and jab, only to have her attacks slapped away, or caught in his hand.

"Robert would do this, since he was trained to fight like this by his father at first, and then at the army, but the army's training wasn't as good as the one his father put him through. Scarlet learned from her mother, both of which were taught close range fighting, it's supposed to make it hard for the opponent get close to land one of their own blows", Susan said as she looked up at me.

"You seem to know a lot of their past experiences...", I said as I looked down at her.

"Well of course I do, I've known the two since they were little... Well, only Robert, I only met Scarlet a little after we came back from our first victory at the first Elite Four we defeated. I've fought alongside Robert and his team in the army as well", she said as she turned back to the field.

Suddenly, a loud shout caught my attention. My eyes opened wide at what I saw. Robert had grabbed hold of her waist and lifted her above his head, her belly pressed against the top of his head. Reeling himself backwards slightly, he curled his body, swinging Scarlet's entire body at the ground. Some loose snow was blown away from where Scarlet was supposed to hit the ground, but Robert had stopped just above the ground.

"Why do I even bother", Scarlet said as Robert lowered her the rest of the way and set her on the ground, "no one's ever gonna beat you anyways", she said as she threw her legs up into the air and stood up after rolling backwards.

"Yo', why don't you have a go at it?" Scarlet asked me as she walked over to the snow bank where my son sat covered in jackets.

"I will... and this time I'll win", I said as I walked onto the field.

"Ready?" He asked as he took up a different stance than he did with Scarlet.

"Rea-!" I stopped as I was suddenly on the ground.

I was now staring up at him. His shin pressed against my chest, his hand on my shoulder and his other hand balled up in a fist, ready to strike.

"Like I said, no one's gonna beat you, Robert!" Scarlet said as she took her jacket off of my son and slung it over her shoulder.

"I thought you said you were ready", he said as he got up.

Though his facial expression remained the same, his voice sounded like he was mocking me.

"You're fast...", I said as I sat up.

"But he's not flexible like me", I heard Scarlet says as she leaned over me.

Planting her hands between my legs, she slowly moved her legs above herself and bent forward, planting her feet back onto the ground.

"Show off", Robert said as she walked past him.

"You're just jealous", she laughed as she slapped his rear with her hand, "I'm gonna head to town. I don't wanna be here when Draco comes back from his little confession", Scarlet said as she walked away.

"You'll be back tonight though, right?" Susan asked as she walked over to us, my son riding on her back.

"Nah, I'll probably just stay at the Pokemon Center for the night or somethin'. See ya'll later", Scarlet said as she disappeared around the corner of the house.

"Here", Robert said as he offered me has hand.

Suddenly, I could have sworn that I saw... _him_ again. Placing my paw in his hand, he pulled me up.

"*Sigh* Why does Scarlet have to act like that... I thought she knew _that_ about Mary already", Susan said.

"She does know something about Mary, but it's not the right thing that we know", Robert said as he picked his jacket off of my son and took it under his arm.

"You mean _that_?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's the thing we're talking about. Though it's kind of odd... shouldn't take that long for him to come back from them just saying what they have to say to one another", Robert said as he walked towards the house.

"I just hope he's alright... hearing it from her", Susan sighed as she followed him towards the house.

~Time Skip: 10 Pm~

The sound of the news continued to blabber on news of the New Team Rocket, that no one was paying attention to. Susan was pushing a ball back and forth with Junior while Robert fixed the sink. Saphia was sitting on the window sill as usual, but was sitting with her legs crossed and eyes closed, she was meditating. She was trying to block out the memories of the real reason why she had attacked trainers, though the others have not asked her anymore of why she did, they still waited for her to tell them on her own. Saphia twitched her ear as she heard the sound of a light crunch of snow and plastic hitting hard ice underneath the snow. Thinking nothing of it, she went back to focusing on blocking out her unwanted memories.

Suddenly, the door opened and in stepped Draco, who seemed a bit odd.

"Draco, how... did... it go?" Susan asked as she looked up at Draco, his face blank.

"Draco, you okay?" Robert asked as he came into the living room.

Without warning, Draco fell forward, his entire front of his body smacked the floor, causing the Riolu to jump over Susan and take cover with her body.

"Huh, wasn't expecting him to take it that badly", Robert said as he walked towards the front door.

"What's wrong?" Saphia asked from her spot at the windowsill.

"Mary... Mary... she's-she's...", Draco started to break down.

"SHE'S A LESBIAN!" Draco shouted as he started to cry into the floor.

"Stop crying", Robert said as he slapped the top of his head, kicking the door close as well.

"We did tell you to not to go for her, didn't we?" Susan asked as she shook her head.

"But you never said it was because she was a lesbian! And with Lily of all people! GAH!" Draco shouted as he smacked his face onto the ground again.

"Come on, Draco. Let's get you cleaned up...", Robert said as he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Mary... she was a lesbian... and I loved her!" Draco said as he began to cry again.

"This'll take a while", Robert said as he got up.

**Aw, poor Draco :3 Don't worry, there will always be someone else to love :D Who knows? She could be right there and you might not notice... and you can't read this because you're not real... I'm just a writer who's type-talking to himself... that's just said. This seems a bit weird in my opinion, mostly because I wrote this piece by piece while I was feeling bad, sorry :P**

**Sorry for the wait everyone! (Only have two followers for this...) Two regents are comin' up back to back for me this week, thank Arceus it's the last two I take this year :P I'll try and get more chapters up after that! The poll's still up for if you want this to be long, though it might end before 30 or 35 chapters, I'll still try and get this past that!**

**Also, check this page out if you can :D **

** pichujr **

**Please leave a Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Surprise

Walking into the living room, I saw that Robert was putting away his tools from when he had finished fixing the sink. It was a few hours after the day had started. The sound of Robert's banging on the sink had woken me up, though I found it strange for him to be awake at such an early time of the day. Susan was already wake, since she didn't go to sleep at all last night. She had spend the entirety of the night with her son, trying to comfort him of his crushed love for the Gardevoir by the name of Mary. Scarlet had not come home last night, she indeed kept her word of staying at this place she called a Pokemon Center, or somewhere else.

"Sweetie, I've been wondering for a while now. How old are you?" I heard Susan ask me as I sat down beside her on the couch.

"How old am I? Well... 115 cycles?" I shrugged.

"Cycles?" She asked as she raised a brow.

"My clan called each season a cycle, do the humans not use this too?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not a human, but they use years, so so do I", she said as she let out a yawn, "let's see... you said a cycle is a season for you and your clan so... *random mumbling* so you're close to 29 years old.. *Giggle* So you're almost the same age as Robert", she smiled as she closed her eyes and laid her head down on the couch.

"Susan, why do you suddenly ask such a question? Not that I don't mind", I said as I crossed my legs.

"Well, I've noticed that you keep staring at Robert from time to time when he's near you or when the two of you come in close contact. Just something that popped into my head with Draco having some love problems of his own...", she said, eyes still closed.

"Hmm...!" I felt my face grow hot.

"Are you saying that I feel love towards Robert?" I asked.

"Not really, but you do seem to give him a stare from time to time... if it's not love, then what is it?" She asked, smiling as she kept her eyes closed.

"It's pain", I said bluntly.

"Huh?" She said as she sat upright and looked straight at me.

"The things he does, the way he acts towards others... it brings back someone I lost... someone my son and I lost", I said as I stared down at the edge of the cushion I sat on.

She said nothing and neither did I, we just sat there, staring off at random directions.

"You wish to know of my past... don't you?" I asked as I looked across the couch at the Mightyena.

"That's true... but I won't pry anything from you. It's hard for me to understand the pains you and your son have gone through. I myself have nothing to compare to what you've felt, the same goes for the others", Susan said as she put on a weak smile.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Draco, Robert, my mate even, they all have something they want hidden. Robert's history is already known by everyone here, everyone but you and your son", she said as she stood up and leaped off of the couch.

"Who is your mate anyways? I've never seen anyone else. It can't be Robert, nor Draco or Scarlet...", I asked.

"Oh you'll meet him someday. Probably when we go to Undella Bay for a little visit", she said as she walked towards the stairs, but stopped when her paw touched the first step.

"Sweetie, you can tell us about your past at anytime you feel you're ready, we'll all make sure to listen. Even Draco will listen, though I doubt he'll be willing to act normally for a while", Susan said as she looked over her shoulder.

"That I know is true...", I said as she turned her head forward again and walked up the stairs.

"And Susan...", I said, causing her to stop half way up the stairs, "thank you", I smiled at her.

"You're welcome', she smiled back before going up all the way.

"What were you two talking about?" Robert asked as he came into the living room with a dull red colored box in his hand.

"Nothing", I said before I got up and walked over to the window sill.

As I sat down, I heard a low rumbling sound as something came thundering down the snow covered road. Robert went over to the front door and opened it. I watched him as he exited the house and walked down the small walkway, turning his head to look down at Draco's motorcycle, but didn't stop walking towards the large white and light blue thing. The rumbling sound stopped, followed by the sound of a creak from the large object and a slam as well. A male human walked around the front and greeted Robert, shaking his hand. I tensed up as I saw a Growlithe follow by the other humans' feet, it was just above Roberts knee in height.

'_A fire type..._', I glared at the pokemon through the glass window.

"Hey, isn't that the Lucario that used to attack trainers about a month ago?" The other male human said as he pointed at me.

"She is. Don't worry, she's okay now", Robert said as he motioned for me to come to them.

Though I didn't want to go to them, especially with a disgusting fire type pokemon near them, I got up anyways. Turning the round metal knob, I opened the door and stepped onto the snow covered path. I took a glance at the Growlithe for a brief moment before walking towards them. Stopping by Roberts side, I crossed my arms and looked at the other human. I heard a bark coming from the Growlithe, confused, I looked down at the fire type whose tongue was sticking out of its mouth as it panted.

"Hi!" She said, still sitting on the snow covered ground.

"Hello...", I said in a dull voice.

"You two having a little chat?" The other human asked as he chuckled.

"Strange that our earpieces don't translate her voice... but it works perfectly fine on other pokemon", Robert said as he took out a strange round object from his ear and fiddled with it before placing it back into his ear.

"Yeah, kind of wish I knew what she says exactly. I can only make out a little bit of what she says though... after she bites or butts me with her head", the human chuckled again as he rubbed the Growlithes head.

"So... what do they call you?" The human asked me.

"They call me Saphia", I answered.

I noticed that both him and his Growlithe flinched at the mention of my given name. The two looked at one another and then at Robert, who was busy with his hand in his pocket, trying to get something out. His Growlithe pawed at his leg, whining too.

"Well, Robert. I'll see you some other time", he said as he took out a weird object that jingled in his hand, "the boys in the corp called me and want me to join them. Did they ever call you yet?" He asked.

"They have, but I've told them before that I'm never going back...", Robert said.

"Same here. Well, thanks for lending me the truck. It brought back some old memories", the human said as he placed the object into Roberts hand before turning around and walking away with his Growlithe by his side.

Once the two were out of sight, I let out a sigh.

"You seem somewhat relaxed, now that they're gone... Why's that? Uncomfortable with strangers?" He asked as he walked towards the large metal object in front of us.

"No... his Growlithe is what I dislike... I dislike all fire types", I said as I looked away.

"You are a steel type too, not surprised", he said as he opened a door and climbed into the object.

"I don't dislike my types disadvantage to hers... I just have some hate for them", I said as I creased my brow as I remembered the memories of my old clan.

He looked at me, but turned away as he climbed over to the left side of the object and then sat down no one of the two seats I could see through the door. It took me a moment to notice that he was looking at me, telling me to get into the object with him.

"Are you coming in or not?" He asked as he took the object he received from the other human and inserted it into something under a large wheel in front of him.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I unfolded my arms.

"Now that I have my truck back, I can go to the far town and get some things done for Draco. He's still upset and I'm going to get him back on his feet", he said as he turned his hand, earning a loud roar from the object as it began to lightly shake.

"And why must I come with you?" I asked as I heard the front door open behind me.

"You don't have to. I just thought it would be a good experience for you to get out of the house. You have been cooped up in the house ever since you've came to the house", he said as he looked at me.

"After you _brought _me here", I said as I walked towards the thing he called a trunk and climbed onto the seat to the right of him.

"I see Steven brought back the truck, going into town?" I heard Susan ask as she walked towards the truck.

"Yes. We're going to get some things ready to cheer Draco up. There's a blizzard coming tomorrow and it will be perfect for him", he said as he pressed something under his left arm, causing my door to close on its own.

"Oh great! So we're all going to do _that_ again?" She asked, earning a nod from Robert as he kept his solid, expressionless face, "my, my, it's been a while since we've done that. Will Scarlet be joining us?" Susan asked.

"I'll see if I can find her in town", he said.

"Okay then, have fun you two!" She said as the truck went forward.

We remained silent as the truck went forward and turned to go down another path that lead to a path that connected to the one that led to the lone house behind us. I watched the trees go past us. Looking up, I noticed that there were several long markings and another line that looked warped. Reaching up, I ran my paw along the cold metal, feeling the numerous lumps on the line.

"What is this?" I asked as I continued to look at the ceiling of this truck.

"Just some old war scars this truck has gone through", he said as he continued to look forward.

"War?" I turned my attention away from the ceiling and looked at him.

"Yes, war. Did one of us tell you that I used to serve in the military?" He asked as the truck made a turn at a strange block like building with a blue top.

"I do not remember... nor do I care", I said as I looked away from him.

"Well, Steven also served with me. You know, the man who you met back there", he said as he made another turn.

"I see...", I said as I turned to look forward again.

"Here's the town. We shouldn't have to go to the city... we'll make our rounds here", he said as the truck turned slightly to the right and stopped along a wooden fence.

Seeing that he was opening his door, I did the same and exited the truck. Following him towards a large archway that bore the human language, we entered this town of his. There we more humans here, as well as a large variety of pokemon. A Froslass was floating alongside another male human, her arm wrapped around his. Their faces were close together as well, they looked quite happy. What puzzled me more is that I saw several more of these 'couples' as Robert and I walked down the path.

"You're wondering about them, aren't you?" He asked suddenly.

"... Yes, yes I am. Tell me... are they..", I said as I looked at him.

"They are exactly what you see them to be. It's humans and pokemon forming a bond that isn't like master and pokemon, or trainer and pokemon, it's love", he said.

"I've never seen humans and pokemon interact like this before..", I said as I eyed another pair that walked past us.

"It's mainly my fault. I wanted pokemon to be treated as equals, I've always thought that pokemon would like to live a humans life from time to time, so why not give it to them?" He said, I looked up at him... I felt something strange from him, "it turns out that a lot of these trainers and pokemon already felt these connections long before I brought out my ideas.

"This is quite interesting. How pokemon and humans interact with one another like this", I said.

"Can humans and pokemon have children together?" I asked him.

My question finally got a reaction from him, he turned his head to look down at me.

"I don't know why you ask that, but yes, they can. So far there has only been one confirmed human and pokemon child, that was months ago. Pokemon and people even did these kind of things before I even tried to give pokemon human rights", he said as he turned past me, pushing a door open and entering the building.

I stood there, outside the door he hand entered.

'_Humans and pokemon having children..._', I thought as I looked at Robert.

Robert was busy talking to someone in the building, his hand still holding the door open.

"Are you saying that I feel love towards Robert?" I asked.

"_Not really, but you do seem to give him a stare from time to time... if it's not love, then what is it?"_ These words echoed in the back of my head.

I felt my heart best faster for a brief moment. Slowly looking up from the ground, I looked at Robert as he continued to talk in his lifeless voice with the other human inside the building.

'_Could Susan be right? Robert reminds me so much of my mate... but why? Why does it feel like he IS Robert?_' I continued to think over in my head as I felt my face grow hotter.

Shouting inside of my head, I punched the frame of the door in confusion with my own emotions. Suddenly, I felt Robert grab hold of my paw that I had struck the door frame with and pulled be into the store, I collided with his chest. Suddenly, I felt the ground shake a little as a large chunk of snow fell from the top of the building and crashed onto the spot where I was standing on.

"You shouldn't go around punching things. You might get buried in snow...", he said.

"Thank yo-", I stopped as I felt him stroke my head.

Noticing that I was feeling slightly awkward, he removed his hand from my head quickly, but his expression remained the same as always.

"Sorry... it's and old habit that your son brought back", he said as he walked towards the male human behind a counter.

"You seem to be getting close with another gal, ain'tcha?" The man behind the counter laughed as he looked at Robert, but stopped when he looked at his face.

"Okay... got your order in the back. Thanks for callin' beforehand", he said as he quickly ran from behind the counter and through a doorless opening.

I just stood there, completely frozen in place as to what just happened. Placing my paw on my chest, I felt the warmth that I felt from Roberts clothes. My face burned hotter as I held onto the thought. Shaking my head, I quickly cast away these thoughts and remembered something that Susan had told me before.

'_Even if I did accept Rob-What am I thinking! This is wrong. I would be betraying my mate if I... saw another as I did with him. Besides, Susan says those rings symbolize marriage between two humans. It would be impossible anyways_', I sighed mentally as the other human came out of the doorless entry way with a box in his hand.

"Alright Robert, here's the stuff you wanted. You and your family going out for a little fun in the mountains again?" He asked as he set the box down on the counter.

"We are. Thank you, here's the money", he said as he placed two or three pieces of paper on the table that were colored green.

"See ya later!" He said as he reached underneath the counter and pulled out a tiny gray box and pointed it at a tv on the corner of the ceiling, it turned on.

Following Robert outside, we stepped over the large pile of snow that had fallen onto the path and walked back the direction we came from.

"What's in the container?" I asked, my voice was slightly low.

"Some new equipment for myself. My old stuff is too worn out", he said.

As I was about to say something to him, I heard something shatter to the left of me as a large mass went flying out the window. Once the mass fell onto the floor, I noticed that it was another male human, he was wearing some sort of black triangle across his face. I heard the sound of shards of glass being crushed as someone stepped over the pieces.

"Oh hey Robert, I was just heading home", Scarlet said as she stepped out the door.

"Scarlet... what are you doing?" Robert asked.

"Was getting breakfast when dumb ass here tried to rob the place. Don't worry, I got it covered already", she said as she turned to look through the doorway, "Yo' Joe! Thanks for the grub!" She shouted into the building.

"And thank you for handling him for me!" The man shouted back to her.

"Well, now that that's done. Let's get home already", Robert said as he went down the path.

Finally reaching the trunk, I got into the back seat, since Robert had placed the large box in that seat. This was perfect, I need some time to think about... _this_.

"So, we going hiking?" Scarlet asked as she looked at the box.

"Yes, hopefully it will cheer up Draco. Some workout in the snow usually helps him get his hype back up", Robert said as he started up the truck.

~Time Skip: Close to the house~

"Hey, Bubby... Why do we need to cheer up Draco? I thought he finally got together with Mary", she sighed as she leaned against the door.

"Draco found out about Mary. Didn't you know about it too?" Robert asked as he pulled into a large area in front of a large door in front of the house.

"Yeah, she's been waiting for him to propose... wait... did I get it wrong?" Scarlet asked as she suddenly straightened up.

"That's not even close. Mary's a lesbian, didn't you know that?" Robert asked as he opened the door and lifted the box with him as he got out of the truck, kicking the door close.

"... Holy... fucking... shit. I was not expecting that... Wait.. that means Draco's still single! I STILL HAVE A CHANCE!" She started to shout as she threw her arms into the air.

"Wait, Scarlet. Aren't you married with Robert?" I asked her.

"Are you kidding me? We can't we even get married.. well we can, but that wouldn't be normal", she said as she went back to cheering.

"Wait... if you're not married, then why do you wear those rings? Susan said that when two humans wear the same rings, it means they are married", I said.

"These are just a gift I got for Robert, I just got myself a matching ring for fun. Yes we have same last names, but that doesn't mean we're married. Besides, he's my brother", Scarlet said as she kicked her door open and leaped out and walked towards the house.

"... Brother?" I asked, my jaw dropped open.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder if anyone thought that the two were married :P Oh well, sorry for the wait! The heat has been sapping my energy and I haven't been feeling much drive, but I will be finishing this!**

**Check this page out and leave a like if you can!**

** pichujr **

**Please leave a Review!**

**EDIT:6/23/13 I'm sorry everyone, but with the way this story is going, there probably won't be a lemon... I gotta stop changing my mind. I might as well not attempt to write lemons, but the side story to this will have one! Which will be written probably alongside my My Little Pony fanfic that comes after this.**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Ready

Outside, the sky was beginning to become dark as snow filled clouds began to block out ever inch of the warm sun that was shining just moments ago. Inside the house was quiet, save for the light shuffling of boxes that Robert was busy pulling open and then pushing them aside. Junior was helping Robert find whatever it is that he needed from the closet underneath the staircase. He wasn't really helping, but jumping from one box to the next as he dove his head into each one, his wagging tail was the only thing pointing the boxes that Robert hadn't check.

"Robert, where's Draco?" Junior asked as he poked his head out from the folds of the top of the box.

"He's upstairs", Robert said as he stuck his fingers into the hole in the side of the box Junior was in and pulled it over to him.

"We did tell him about today, right?" Susan asked as she walked past the closet, a bag in her mouth.

"You did not. Shall I go to his quarters and tell him?" Saphia asked from the windowsill.

Suddenly, a loud crashing sound came as Draco fell down the stairs, landing on the little turn, face first. Everyone but Robert, who was still looking for something, stopped and looked at Draco as he continued to lie there.

"Tell me what?" Draco asked in a low voice.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Susan asked as she set the bag down by the base of the stairs.

"Yeah... so what did you guys want to tell me?" Draco asked.

"We're going hiking. There's going to be a blizzard today and for a few more days, I thought it would be a good opportunity to cheer you up", Robert said as he dragged out a box with Junior riding in it.

"Really? A blizzard. Alright, I'm down for that. I'll go get my pack", Draco said in a slightly more upbeat voice as he pushed himself up and walked up the stairs.

"You were right, it did seem to make him happier", Saphia noted Draco's immediate change in his attitude.

"Happy happy!" Junior cheered as he poked his head out of the box, a glove covering his face.

"Come on kid, I need to see if I can find you something to wear. It's going to get colder than it is right now", Robert said as he picked up the Riolu by the nape of his neck.

"I've already looked around the house, there isn't any his size", Scarlet said as she walked into the living room with a pair of bags slung over her right shoulder, "why would we have a set for his size anyways?" Scarlet asked as she dropped the bags onto the floor.

"I remember having one from when Lily's little brother came with us on our last hike", Robert said as he placed Junior on the first step of the stairs.

"Yeah, pretty sure the run took it home with him", Scarlet said as she walked towards the closet underneath the stairs.

"Nevermind then", Robert said as he reached into the box and pulled out another box that was slightly skinnier than the one he pulled it out from.

"Saphia, come over here. You need some clothes for the cold as well", he said as he pulled out a skinny, white jacket that looked as if it had blocked packed into the lumps all over the jacket.

"I do not need such things for this hiking of yours. My son and I can bear the cold now", she said as she got up from the windowsill and walked over to her son.

"Okay then", he said as he placed the jacket back into the box and placed it down by the other box.

"Bubby, where the heck is mine? I remember it was also in here", Scarlet said as she pushed around the boxes inside the closet.

"It's by the front door, I already took yours out", he said as he reached back into the box and pulled out a large white jacket that looked like it was for him.

"Thanks Bubby!" She said as she left the closet.

Giving him a peck on the cheek as she pasted him, Saphia looked on at the two.

"Susan, may I speak to you? In private", the Lucario whispered to Susan.

"Of course, lets talk by the pool", Susan said as she looked up at her.

Leaving the two humans with the clothing, the Lucario and Mightyena both walked past Robert and went down the hall. Saphia looked to the side slightly, to see if anyone was going to follow them down the hall and go to a room. Once they were in front of the pool room, Saphia took one more look down the hall before going into the room and closing the door behind her. Susan sat down on the tile floor as the now partly covered sun shined down through the glass roof of the pool room and reflected its rays against the clear water of the pool.

"Susan, why does Scarlet perform such acts to Robert with their relationship?" Saphia asked the Mightyena.

"Huh? Well... Scarlet does like to play around with Robert, but she would never go too far with her jokes. They're just little flirts she tries to do to him to show that he has people around him that love him.. it sort of helped after that day", Susan said as she smiled slightly, but looked down at the tile floor.

"What day? What do you mean?" Saphia asked.

"It's something I don't like to talk about... it's something that no one here wants to remember", Susan said as she let out a sigh, her smile fading.

"I will not pry... Thank you, Susan", she said as she bowed to her before turning around and walking towards the door to leave.

"Why did you ask this anyways? I'm just curious", Susan asked as she got up and began to follow her towards the door, "is it because you do love Robert?" She asked as she let out one of her throaty giggles.

"... I do not know, but it is possible...", Saphia said as a small smile, not visible to Susan, formed on her face.

Opening the door, she left the room, leaving a surprised Mightyena behind in the room to process what she had just heard. Susan frowned at first, but soon smiled as she shook her head.

"This is going to be a hard life for her", she said softly as she walked towards the door and left the room.

While the two stepped out for Saphia's question asking, Scarlet was busy changing her clothes in the middle of the living room. Removing her shirt, she dropped it onto the couch and then reached for her pure white wool shirt. Robert was long done with his changing, and was just waiting for her to finish with hers. Reaching over to the couch to pick up her shirt so that he could put it in the laundry room, he noticed that it was missing. Just as he was about to ask his sister where it was, a moving light pink figure moved by his feet, the said shirt dragging itself as it was covering something.

"Junior, what are you doing?" Robert asked as he lifted the bottom of the shirt up,revealing the Riolu.

"I'm bored, so I wanted to play!" He said a she walked forward again.

"Then you can help me with the laundry if you want", Robert said as he got up, a basket with his clothes and some of Scarlet's on it too.

"Yay! Laundry!" He cheered as he stopped and waited for Robert to go ahead, but soon stopped as he realized something.

"... What's laundry?" He asked, a clueless smile on his face.

As Robert began to define the word, "laundry", to the little Riolu, Scarlet was busy pulling on a pair of pure white pants that clung tightly to her legs. Whilst she changed into the clothes that she was going to wear outside in the blizzard, the said blizzard was beginning to start up. Snow began to sting every inch of the homes exterior as the winds began to pick up and slam everything it could carry in the air, straight at anything in its way. Sitting at the windowsill was the Lucario, just watching Scarlet as she finished with her pants and was now dressed in the said pants and her white turtleneck.

"Scarlet, if I may ask, when do we leave for this hike?" Saphia asked as she turned and leaned against the side of the windowsill.

"Ha, so you're excited for the hike as well?" Scarlet smiled as she hugged herself and spun around, "we leave at around an hour or so?" Scarlet said as she stopped.

"I see, but why wear those clothes when we leave in such a long time?" She asked as she got up.

"Robert turned off the heater so it's going to get real cold soon, so I thought I'd just wear somethin' to keep myself warm", she said as she jumped up and landed on the couch back-first.

Storming footsteps could be heard as Draco quickly came down the stairs with a white backpack in his hand.

"Yo', Scarlet! Did Pops start doin' the laundry yet?" Draco asked as he dropped his bag and began to pull off his pants.

"He should be starting it now", Scarlet said as she stared at Draco's nether region.

"Okay, thanks", he said as she cradled his pants on the curve of his elbow and pulled his shirt over his head.

Saphia's eye grew open as she looked at Draco's chest. On his chest and back were two slightly raised, thin, red blades. Quickly charging towards the hallway, he ran down the hall to get to the laundry room.

"His red gems... what happened to them?" Saphia whispered to herself.

"That ass...", Scarlet whispered as she squinted at the hallway, earning a confused look from Saphia.

Ignoring Scarlet's little ass staring, Robert was busy loading up the washer with the clothes he had collected when Scarlet had changed. He himself had already changed, so his clothes were also in the load.

"Here you go!" Junior said as he held up a ball of clothes he had taken from the basket behind him.

"Thank you, Junior", he said as he took the clothes from his paws and pulled apart the colors from the whites.

"Yo' Pops! Here's my stuff", Draco said as he jogged to a stop.

"Put it in the other washing machine if they're colors", Robert said as he pointed to the washing machine to the right..

As Draco opened the door to the other washing machine, Robert had loaded the last of the whites into the machine in front of him and started it up. Junior stared at the spinning clothes as they tumbled around inside the washer as it began to spin some more.

"Is this all the colored stuff?" Robert asked as he pushed the basket to the side with his feet.

"Yeah, only like six things in here", Draco said as he looked into the washing machine.

"Well close it and start it up. I'll come back in 20 minutes to load them in the dryer and then we can leave for the hike", Robert said as he stacked the other basket on top of the one he moved.

"Haha, sweat. Can't wait to take on the blizzard. Oh! I should bring along my snowboard as well!" Draco said as he slammed the washing door close.

"Hey, where the heck did the brat go?" Draco asked as he looked around the laundry room.

Draco continued to look around the room as Robert left the room. Shrugging , he left the two washing machines to do their thing.

"Guess the little guy walked off somewhere to play", Draco said as he walked behind Robert as they went back to the living room

As the two reached the living room, Draco had engaged into a conversation on what they were going to do when they got to the mountain. Saphia looked on at the two. She noticed that Robert had looked at her for a brief moment, causing her to turn her head away from him. Draco paused when he felt, not saw, that Saphia was giving off feelings of love when she looked at Robert. But when he observed Robert's feelings, he felt nothing but the same old emotions that Robert had clung onto for the past few years.

**(A/N:You'll learn of their pasts soon :P)**

Smiling, he walked towards the stairs and then sprinted up the stairs. Seconds later, Draco came out of his room with a snowboard under his arm.

"Yo' Pops! I found mine, where did you leave yours?" Draco asked as he dropped the snowboard at the edge of the top step.

"You know I don't know how to ride on one of those things", Robert said as he began to pick up the boxes and put them back into the closet.

"Oh yeah", he said as he stepped onto the board.

Suddenly, Draco came crashing down the stairs and crashed through the wall. Everyone in the living room just stared at the gaping hole in the wall. Draco placed his hands on either ends of the hole and pulled himself out of the hole.

"Okay, that could have gone better", Draco said as he pulled out his snowboard from inside the wall.

"We're going to have to fix that when we get home", Robert said as he closet the closet door.

"I'ma go get Scarlet's skis from her room", he said as he ran back up the stairs.

"It's impressive how he forgets his depression when confronted with this hiking of yours. Why does he seem so happy about it?" Saphia asked as she looked at the couch where Susan was lying down on.

"He likes challenges and he does like to workout sometimes with me, though we haven't had the chance to go back into the workout room. The mirrors are still broken... I don't know why I haven't fixed them yet", Robert said.

"I see", she said as she turned to look out the window.

~Time Skip: 20 Minutes~

The sound of the washing machine beeping signaled that it had finished with the washing cycle.

"Pops! I got it!" Draco shouted into the house as he jogged towards the laundry room.

"Thank you! Make sure to set the dryer on medium, or else your shirts will end up getting shredded like last time!" Robert said back as he walked across the hall and into the pool room.

"Have any of you seen my son?" Saphia asked as she poked her head out of the room next to the laundry room.

"No, but I'm still looking for him. He isn't on the second floor, so he has to be on the first floor", Robert said as he walked out of the pool room.

"Hmm, I'll do the laundry later. Let's look for the kid first", Draco said as he opened the dryer and then walked out of the room.

Minutes went by and they still couldn't find the kid. Eventually Robert went outside into the blizzard to see if he had gone out the little door that wild pokemon were free to go through. Susan was busy lounging on the couch, watching a comedy show of sorts. Draco eventually gave up and left Saphia and Robert to find him on their own. Walking back to the laundry room, he opened the washer and reached inside and took out the went clothes and began to dump it into the dryer next to it. As he stood up, Junior walked out of the washing machine and shook himself dry.

"...", Draco said as he watched the Riolu walk out of the room.

"Okay... what the fuck?" He said as he looked at the washing machines door.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait! The heat has made me lazy :P (excuses excuses) I'm sorry for the long wait and ended up making this a shorter chapter than usual. I'll do my best to bring more chapters out faster and make them longer... that's what she said.**

**Please leave a Review!**

**NOTE! There will probably only be on lemon in this entire fanfic. I'm just going to see how it turns out and just use that as practice for a future fanfic I'll be writing :P Or there might be more, depends on how needed(nope) it will be.**


	11. Chapter 11: Oh look, a Regice

Closing the door behind him as last of the family entered the blinding blizzard, Robert locked the door and pocketed the key into the inner pocket near his right breast. Turning to his family, who were all packed with supplies and in their gear, all but Saphia and Junior, he adjusted his backpacks straps. Draco clapped his hands together, but the sound of his hands clapping together was drowned out by the blizzards howling wind as it blew snow violently about their surroundings.

"The usual path, Pops?!" Draco shouted over the howling winds of the blizzard as it began to get stronger.

"There's no need to yell, I can hear you fine. Yes, we're going to the cave at the top of the mountain", Robert said as he looked at the ground.

On the ground was four feet of snow that had already piled up within the half hour, Junior was busy tunneling randomly through the thick snow. Reaching his arm through the roof of a tunnel the playful Riolu had dug, he pulled him out by the nape of his neck. The Riolu shook himself clean of any snow, but was covered up again as the blizzards wind blew snow back onto his blue fur. Draco turned towards the side of the house and then charged through the deep snow. Though the entire family, including the two new members, was going on this hiking trip for a day or two, or more, Draco was the only one excited at this. The others followed through the snow while the Gallade ahead of them continued to run through the snow, unaffected by the opposing wind. Looking to her side, Saphia stared at Robert as he held onto her son in his arms. Placing her paw on his arm, she gained his attention.

"Why does your son show such enthusiasm for this?" She asked as she walked closer to him so that they could hear one another better.

"Like I said before, he enjoys challenges, especially if it relates to working out. Plus we're going to a special spot that is perfect this time of year", Robert said as he covered the Riolu's eyes with his hand, shielding his eyes from the stinging snow.

"What do you mean by 'special spot'?" She asked as she leaned forward as she continued to tackle against the powerful wind.

"You'll see... Saphia...", he said as his blank expression seemed to show a darkening expression of sadness.

Turning his face away from hers, he stopped their conversation. Saphia continued to stare at Robert for a few seconds before looking forward again.

'_Again with this name. What meaning does this name hold?_' Saphia thought as she stared at Scarlet's back.

As they continued to trek through the snow, the invisible path started to angle upwards as they drew closer to the mountain. Draco had slowed down slightly to let everyone else catch up, occasionally checking to see if his snowboard was still strapped to his backpack, hoping that the wind hasn't torn it from his pack. After a few minutes more of hiking, they were now walking along a path that was heavily covered by snow, but was still usable. As they continued to travel up this path, the snow was getting lighter and lighter, but was still strong as ever. The slight change was noticable to the Lucario's sensitive ears as she heard the howling of the blizzard grow weaker at the slightest.

"Robert, why is the wind becoming weaker?" She asked as she looked over at the human.

"This mountain is one of the mountains that pushes away snow as we go higher. I don't understand how, but some say that the legendary pokemon, Regice is trying to keep its line of sight clear from a cave at the side of the mountain to the temple in the city", he said as he walked closer to the wall of the mountain. The others following suit ahead of the two.

"Why is it doing such a thing?" She asked as she turned her attention back to the back of Scarlet's snow covered backpack.

"A few month ago, the New Team Rocket actually came into the city and tried to steal the statue of Regigigas", he said as he brushed the snow off of his face, "but it's strange though", he said as he let out a deep sigh.

"What do you mean?" Saphia asked as the path made a slight turn to the right.

"The statue won't react unless all three of the Regi's are present. They're planning something and the higher ups keep asking me to come back to them. It annoys me. I've told them countless times that I will never return to that line of duty", he said.

"I see...", she said.

Suddenly, the snow immediately cleared up around them. A light blue beam shot down from above them, drawing a line across the path, separating Saphia and Draco from the others. Draco immediately lifted one arm up and a grassy green barrier formed around Susan, himself, and Scarlet as a bright yellow beam struck down at the top of the barrier. Saphia was about to fire an Aura Sphere from the source, but was stopped by Robert as he raised his arm in front of her.

"Regice! It's just us! It's okay!" Robert shouted into the blizzards supposed emptiness above.

Slowly, the whirling snow above them cleared up and finally sank down below the path that they were on, covering the ground from view. A loud whirring sound came from above, it was the legendary ice pokemon, Regice. Noticing the people who were coming up the path were ones it knew, the whirring that was coming from a Sheer Cold attack it was about to fire stopped as it slowly stopped the attack. Floating down from an opening in the cliff side, it touched down.

"Hey Regice, haven't seen you in a while", Draco laughed as he gave Regice a light jab, earning a few beeps and flashes from the beads on its clear surface.

"Regice, have they come back while we were gone these past few months?" Robert asked.

"*Beeping Sounds*", Regice beeped as it turned to Robert, suddenly stopping as it saw Saphia.

"Draco, do you think you can get my translator to be able to translate what it says?" Robert said as he took the earpiece out and held it out towards Draco.

"What? Seriously! Arceus damnit, when will I figure out how to make it translate its voice?" Draco swore as he snatched the piece out of his hand.

"Regice, would you like to come with us while we go to the top? You don't have to come all the way if you don't wish to", Robert said as Draco's eyes glowed as he used Psychic on the tiny gadget.

The legendary took a few seconds to notice that it had been asked a question. Bowing to motion yes, not having a neck and all, it began to float behind Robert as they began to walk again. Everything was silent around them, but further away from Regice's control over the blizzard, the blizzard raged on undisturbed. Finally, a heavenly voice entered Saphia's mind.

'_My dear... I am truly sorry_', the voice echoed from within Saphia's mind.

'_Telepathy... is that you, Regice? And what do you mean that you are sorry?_' Saphia used her telepathy back.

'_I know of your past... I am truly sorry. Your loss could have been stopped... For that, I am sorry_,' Regice stopped, earning the attention of the others. All but Draco who was drowned in the work of his little gadget.

Raising it's block of ice like arms, a small orb floated out of its body. Bringing its arms down and then moving them towards Saphia, the orb floated towards the Lucario. Everyone watched as the orb slowly gained a new shape as it slowly set itself down onto Saphia's paw that she had blindly extended out. The light of the object disappeared, the object falling onto her paws.

"_I am truly, truly, sorry child... a token of what you've lost has been returned to you_", Regice's heaven like voice echoed outwards as Regice slowly floated up into the air, "_until we may meet again..._", it said before turning pure white and disappearing as the blizzard returned to them.

"Whoa, that was sick", Scarlet said as she wowed at the voice she had heard.

"What did it give you?" Susan asked as she looked at Saphia's paw.

Saphia's eyes were wide open at what she saw. Her eyes soon turned to a sad glare as she tightened her paw on the object. Walking towards Robert, she went behind him and quickly unzipped a pocket on his pack and then quickly closed it, the object tucked into the said pocket. Everyone fell silent as Saphia quickly walked further up the path, leaving everyone behind in their dumbfound state, Robert's expression was still blank as ever.

"Momma?" Junior whispered as he peered out of the opening of Roberts jacket.

"Bingo. Pops, mind testing the translator on... Regi...ice. Oh come on, just when I finish this, its gone", Draco groaned as he used his Psychic to return the device to Robert.

"...Eeeeh, did I miss something?" He asked as he looked back and forth at Saphia and then at the others.

~Time Skip: Two Hours~

It has been a long while since they've started their way up the mountain, and they were close to the top already. Out of everyone there, Saphia was the only one who was breathing hard.

"Are you tired?" Draco smiled as he walked backwards, staring at Saphia as he did so.

"I am, how are you not?" She asked as she breathed in and out in quick repetitions.

"Well when you've been fighting in wars for a few years, you get used to tough things", Scarlet said as she pushed Draco into the wall before running up ahead.

"What the hell?! Get back here!" Draco shouted as he blasted the snow off of himself with Psychic and then charged after her.

"Ah those two", Susan said as she let out one of her throaty giggles, "now that Mary's no longer someone that Draco's in love with, maybe Scarlet can finally confess to him", Mary said as she looked up at Robert.

"Scarlet's not the kind of person who goes and does something like that. I'm still surprised that she of all people is nervous to do this", Robert said.

"Well love does things to people. You understand don't you?" Susan asked Robert, but quickly paused as she noticed what she had said.

"Yes, I do", he said, not showing any such emotions she was expecting for him to let out.

"Come on, Saphia. We're high enough where the snow's not coming down as hard, it should be easier. We'll be at the top soon", Robert said as he continued to walk on ahead.

Saphia stopped when Susan did, looking at Robert and then at Susan as she tried to understand what was going on. Above them was Scarlet and Draco. Draco had stopped kneeled down by the edge of the cliffside as he looked down, Scarlet stopped a little ways further up the path when he did.

'_Again... these feelings I pick up from Pops... I was expecting him to feel angry or depressed when somethings mentioned of 'her'...'_, Draco thought as he followed Robert with his eyes as he came closer to the bend of the path.

'_Wait a second..._', he suddenly thought as he looked down at Saphia as she began to walk again, he smiled.

'_*Chuckle* I get it n-_*Splat*', Draco's train of thought was knocked out as a snowball struck him at the back of his head, causing him to stand and turn around.

"Gotcha'!" Scarlet cheered as she ran back up the path.

Not chasing after her, rubbing the back of his head, he smiled to himself as Robert came closer and closer from down the path.

'_Maybe Mom was right...',_ he thought as he looked back down at Susan, '_love does make people do things... maybe I should tell her..._', Draco chuckled as he looked above him at the cliff side where Scarlet was sticking her tongue at him.

"What are you chuckling about?" Robert asked as he came up to his sons' side.

"Nothing Pops. Nothing", he smiled as he walked forward.

A few minutes more and they were almost at the top. The blizzard had become very weak at where they were walking up no. Nothing but sheets of ice encasing the stoney sloped sides of the mountain, there was hardly any snow up here as well. The group wasn't all together, Susan and Saphia lagged behind to talk about something Saphia had brought up. She wanted to know about this Regice pokemon that they came across a little ways back on the path.

"Tell me, Susan... what is this Regice? I wish to know what links he holds with my past", she said as she walked alongside the Mightyena.

"I don't know anything that could have it related to your past, but I can tell you of Regice. Regice is one of the legendary's that is one of its own. All of the Regi's but Regigigas has more than one of its kind. The Regi's are all formed normally in nature, I find it quite amazing for such pokemon to be born like that", Susan said.

"I see... so there are many more of this, Regice?" Saphia asked.

"Yes there is, but few of them come out from their birth places. Some move on to protect things of great value, but I never did understand how they would know. Legendary's will be legendary's", she smiled as she looked ahead, smiling more as she did so.

"Yo'! Mom! Are you two gonna lag behind?! We're already here!" Draco shouted as he stood by the underside of a large round disc of clouds that spanned out further than you could see.

It was like a blanket that was pierced by a single knife that held it straight out into the sky. Snow swirled around the mountain base beneath them. The snow was being sucked down before it could even snow down onto the path that they were on. Saphia stopped in her tracks as she gazed upon what she has seen. Susan let out one of her throaty giggles as she saw her reaction, but kept on moving forward as the Lucario continued to gaze upon the clouds. Saphia broke out of her trance when she noticed a backpack go flying into the air.

"Let's go!" Draco wooped as he leaped off the narrow path with his snowboard planted underneath his feet.

Saphia watched in shock as she saw Draco disappear in another think blanket of clouds that had formed around the higher parts of the path. Walking towards the others who were also watching Draco, she asked.

"Why did he jump?" Saphia asked as she kept her gaze at the little hole in the clouds.

"He wanted to go snowboarding. He'll be back", Robert said as he picked up Draco's pack and walked towards the perfectly straight wall that seemed to form a right angle, only with slight indents for climbing.

"Susan", he called out the Mightyena's name.

"Alrighty deary", she said as she walked towards Robert, who was placing Junior down on her back, he had fallen asleep already.

Crouching down slightly, Robert cupped his hands together as he held them straight down. Susan then charged at him and jumped at him. Landing her paws on his hands, he launched her through the clouds.

"Saphia, let's get to the top. We'll be camping there tonight and then go look around in the morning", he said as he turned around and began to climb up.

Saphia watched him climb, and slowly started to copy what he was doing. After a slight climb, they finally broke through the top of the blanket of clouds. Saphia's mouth dropped open. Susan was lying down by the mouth of a cave with Junior now awake on her back, laughing as he looked at the view that was above the clouds. At the peak, the sunset provided an amazing array of colors along with the creeping night sky, provided an amazing display of color in the sky.

"Amazing...", Saphia said as she looked around.

"You should see this place during the sunrise. It looks better", Susan smiled as Robert walked into the cave with his and Draco's bag.

"Yo'! Bubby! I forgot the sleeping bags at home!" Scarlet called out from the depths of the cave.

"It's okay, we can make due without them", Robert said.

"Who-*thud*" Draco came flying out of the clouds and landed on his back, his board clunked against the ice and stone floor.

"Come on Draco, time to get camp started. We'll sleep after that", Robert said as he began to open his bag.

"Yeah yeah... Oh, and I got some branches from a tree I crashed into", Draco said as he lifted his arm where a branch was stabbed through his sleeve.

Draco stared at Scarlet for a brief moment, but quickly turned away when Scarlet turned around to walk to Robert. He sighed and shook his head.

"Tonight... tonight I will", he breathed in before walking towards Robert and pulled out the branch from his sleeve.

~Time Skip: Midnight~

Everyone laid around a pit of fire that Draco had carved out of the icy floor with his Psychic and lit the branches he had brought back with his Fire Punch. Though the fire pit maker wasn't in the cave, he had left the cave a little while ago. A pop from the fire came as a branch snapped from the fire, waking Scarlet from her sleep.

"Hmm?" She moaned as she looked around and noticed that it was nothing.

Turning to go back to sleep on her backpack, she noticed something in front of the fire, it was carvings.

"_Scarlet, please come to the top of the cave..._', the carvings read that were signed by a quickly drawn "G".

Scratching her head, she noticed that Draco wasn't in the cave. Moaning as she stretched, she got up and slowly walked towards the mouth of the cave and noticed that there were holes in the wall beside her that provided a perfect ladder.

"Huh... never saw that", she whispered as she turned and slowly climbed up.

As the top of the cliffside came into view, she saw a green lump at the top, it was most likely the top of Draco's hair.

"Draco?" She called out his name as she climbed onto the top of the cave.

Draco turned to her, the blue and black night sky that was illuminated by the moon shined down on the mirror like ice around them. He approached her.

* * *

**Cliffhangers! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA -insert more evil laughs- Sorry for the wait :P I don't really have much to say as an update. Also, sorry for making this a little quick on events, but I kind of got stuck on what to write for the filler parts that went too quickly :P Looks like Draco's gonna do a little confessing~... Or not?**

Please leave a Review! Really, no on ever Reviews :P


	12. Chapter 12: New Found Love

A light breeze blew past the two as they sat at the edge of a hanging cliffside with their legs dangling off the edge. Pushing away a loose strand of hair from her face, she hooked it onto the back of her ear before leaning back, supporting herself with her arms planted behind her. The bright full moon shined down on the ice covered surface of the peak of the mountain, casting a bright baby blue glow light a light house in a dark night.

"So, what did you want to talk about this late?" Scarlet asked as she tilted her head towards Draco.

"Well... it's something that I thought of when we were coming up the mountain...", he said as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, "you know I loved Mary, right?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah, but she's a lesbian and already with Lily... wasn't expecting that actually...", she said as they fell silent.

A sudden gale blew across the peak, blowing Scarlet's hair backwards. Scarlet couldn't feel what Draco was feeling, not having any telepathic abilities all all, Draco was working up the nerve to say what he wanted. Though he had finally asked Scarlet to come up to the top part of the cave. Draco turned his head to look at Scarlet, she was busy swinging her legs back and forth lightly as she gazed up at the bright night sky.

"Scarlet...how did you feel about me wanting to date Mary?" He suddenly asked.

"I... I was happy for you. You finally found someone to love", she said as she smiled softly.

"You weren't happy...", he said as he slowly turned his head towards her, staring dead at her.

"What? Why wouldn't I be happy for you?" She let out a light laugh as she stared back at him.

"Scarlet... I can sense emotions and read minds, remember?" He pointed out as he looked at her, his voice becoming shaky.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, she lifted her legs up from their previous dangling position and crossed them.

"And I know you loved me back then as well...", Scarlet frowned slightly from hearing this, "Scarlet... I'm sorry for ignoring your feelings", this caused Scarlet to look at Draco in shock.

"What?" She asked, shocked at his apology.

"Scarlet, I'm sorry for ignoring your feelings for me. To be honest... I actually loved you the moment I met you", he said as a smile slowly grew on his face.

"You... loved me?" She said as her jaw slowly dropped open.

"Remember the first time we met?" He asked, earning a nod from the shocked and now emotionally confused human, "before we even met, Pops was still trying to unbreak me. When I saw you come into his bedroom, I felt something... I'm still amazed to this day as well", he smiled as his smile grew wider.

"Unbreak you?" She asked.

"My shards and emotions were brought down from... something. I never did tell any of you the story of how my shards were gone...", he smiled as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Yeah, you never did... but what do you mean when we first met?" She asked.

"When I first saw you in my broken state, I somehow went back to normal. It's close to impossible for anyone to repair a broken Ralts or any evolution of of my species", he said as he gripped his shirt, tears began to pool in his eyes and slowly run down his white cheeks.

"Sorry for crying, Scarlet... I'm just remembering how this happened", he forced out as he began to sob in front of her.

"It's okay...", she said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

"Yes... it really is okay. It's because of you and Pops that I could be who I am today. Ever since I was unbroken from seeing you, I fell in love with you", he smiled as tears continued to flow down his cheeks as he looked into her eyes.

"Scarlet, you saved me, and all I did in return was be a coward to come forward with my feelings to make you happy as well. I knew you loved me when I evolved into a Kirlia, when I was able to feel emotions better", he said as Scarlet began to smile.

Her heart began to pound harder at Draco's words. She couldn't believe something could have happened to him, and how little she knows of him. How she knows nothing of what he could do, what he could feel, that he actually felt the same for her.

"But why didn't you confess to me when you felt that I loved you too?" She bit her lip as she too, began to tear up as well.

"I was a coward when I was little, I had no guts to ask you. How does someone tell someone that they love the other when they're the one that saved them from something that not even a powerful Psychic pokemon couldn't fix, confess?" He asked as she began to cry harder.

"You just tell them! I loved you and you loved me! Do you know how long I've waited to let my emotions be recognized?" She said as she punched him on his shoulder with her free hand.

"I'm so sorry, Scarlet. I didn't know how to act around humans. I was still recovering from what happened to me before Pops found me and Susan in the forest", he said as he hugged her.

Scarlet returned his hug. They continued to hold each other in their arms as they continued to cry out their hearts of all arising feelings that they were feeling. Slowly, they moved away from one another, both smiling at each other. Slowly, they began to chuckle and giggle which soon grew into loud laughs. They laughed at one anothers faces, not once did they expect one another being able to cry.

"Scarlet... do you still love me?" He asked, not feeling nervous after hearing what they both had to say.

"Yes, yes I still love you", she smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"So... do you want to be my girlfriend?" He smiled as he took her hand in his.

"Maybe this will answer your question", she smiled as she brought her face to his, their lips met as they kissed.

After a few seconds, she finally moved her head away from his and smiled.

"I'll take that as a yes", he smiled.

"You. Bet", she smiled as she curled her fingers around his hand.

They smiled at one another one last time before turning to look at the night sky, a shooting star zipped across the sky above them.

"Let's go back to the cave. I can feel my tears freezing to my face now", Draco chuckled as he used Psychic to crack and remove the bits of ice from his face.

"Yeah... come on", she said as she gripped the edge of the cliff and flipped herself over the edge .

Draco watched calmly as she landed on the platform below. Following suit, he leaped off the edge of the cliff and landed beside her. Wrapping his arm around her, the two walked towards the mouth of the cave.

"Oh, another thing about love. You noticed how Pops and … Saphia have been acting?" Draco smiled as they walked through the caves entrance.

"No, why?" She asked as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I can feel Pops feel.. different. He usually gets pissed or really depressed when hearing about _her_, but he only did that once. Now he acts like he's got something else taking _her_ place", he said.

"I can't seem to figure out what it is exactly, but I know that Saphia is actually starting to feel love towards him, but she doesn't want to admit it", he chuckled as he shook his head.

"Yeah, let's see how he reacts when they wake up", Scarlet smiled as they approached the still live firepit.

The fiery lights danced on the cave walls and the single human and pokemon sleeping. Junior was sleeping in the curve of Susan's body. Saphia on the other hand, was lying against Roberts arm as she slept soundly. Draco smiled as he looked at Robert and Saphia while he used his Psychic to bring his bag from a distance in the cave and place it by Scarlet's bag that was leaning against the wall. Walking towards the wall, he sat down and leaned his back against the packs. Scarlet walked towards him and turned around and sat down in between his legs. The Gallade wrapped his arms around his new found love.

"Good night, Scarlet", he smiled.

"Night", she smiled up at him as she reached up and stroked his cheek with her hand.

Closing their eyes, they went to sleep with each other in one anothers arms. Little did they know, Susan had heard them talking while they were at the peak of the mountain. She herself had gone to sleep smiling, but didn't hear the part of Saphia loving Robert. After a few minutes, Draco and Scaret finally fell asleep. A lone Regice floated into the cave, slowly making its way towards Robert and Saphia.

"_Such a sad tale you keep...", _a telepathic voice whispered from the legendary ice pokemon, "_but perhaps you will find a better life... all of you_", it said as he looked at Draco and Scarlet, and then at Robert and Saphia.

Its body glowed a pure white before disappearing. A strong suction came from the front of the cave, extinguishing the fire.

~Time Skip: 6 Am~

Letting out a low growl as she awoken from her sleep, she opened her eyes, she saw that Junior was still asleep. Using her mouth, Susan lifted Junior by the nape of his neck and placed him softly of a thick blanket that she was lying on, that Robert had packed. Shaking herself, she let out another yawn before looking around the cave. Smiling, she looked at Scarlet and Draco sleeping together at the other side of the brightly lit cave.

"Oh my", she whispered in shock as she looked over at Robert and Saphia.

Just a few feet from the pit of burnt wood, laid Robert and Saphia. Saphia was lying her head on his chest, her paws laid on top of his chest as well, whilst Robert had his arm around her. Her shocked expression slowly turned into a smile as she saw a image that flashed over the two, but soon faded as the memory left just as quickly as it came.

'_Robert, I think you'll be able to be happy again..._', she thought as she walked towards the mouth of the cave, '_I do hope you go back the way you were a few years ago. Watching you you every time with that __empty expression of yours is truly sadning..._', she thought before using Extreme Speed, disappearing from the cave.

A small puff came from the clouds as Susan disappeared from the peak and was now going down the mountain do go about her own business for the morning. Inside the cave, the Lucario was slowly beginning to stir from her sleep. Letting out a light yawn before slowly lifting herself up from Robert's chest. Noticing what, or rather who she was clinging onto while she slept, she bolted upright, slamming Robert's arm against the icy walls of the cave. Slowly waking up from the knock he received on his arm, he slowly sat up. Robert noticed that Saphia was a bit frantic and oddly close to him, he leaned away from the wall, resting his arm on his knee.

"What?" He asked softly as he strained his eyes against the bright light coming from the sun reflecting off of the mirror like surface of the cave.

"Nothing...", she said before getting up and walking away from him.

Ignoring the oddly behaving Lucario, Robert got up and began to stretch. Walking over to her still sleeping son, she sat down on the blanket with him. Her heart was still pounding from the surprise of who she was sleeping next to.

'_Why is my heart pounding so hard?_' She thought as she took a deep breath in to calm herself down.

Not noticing the staring and blushing Lucario, or the couple sleeping just a few feet from where he was, Robert kneeled down and reached into his pack and began to unzip it. Removing several objects, he pulled out a metal pot and got back up. Walking towards the pit, he kneeled back down and placed the pot next the the small empty pit. Before standing back up, he noticed the carving that Draco had left for Scarlet last night.

"Momma...", Junior mumbled as he woke up, "I'm hungry", he whined as he pawed at her leg, snapping her out of her trance.

"Susan has already gone out for food from the looks of it", Robert said.

A yawn caught Robert's attention, causing him to turn his head and finally notice that his sister was sleeping in the embrace of Draco. Not showing any such emotion towards this, he ignored this and went back to his pack and zipped it close. Scarlet woke up at the same time that Draco did.

"I'm guessing you finally confessed to him?" Robert asked Scarlet as he walked towards the mouth of the cave.

"Yes I did, but...", she smiled sleepily as she reached up and stroked Draco's cheek as he smiled down at her, "he confessed to me as well", she said as she moved herself up a little and brought her lips to his.

A long trail of clouds followed after Susan as she leaped out from underneath the clouds and landed outside the cave. Walking into the cave, she placed a couple of branches down and a cluster of Oran and Pecha berries that were still attached to their vines.

"I heard it all as well", Susan smiled as she lowered her head back to the ground and picked up the branches in her maw again and walked towards the pit.

"After breakfast, we'll be heading back home", Susan said as she shook off some snow that was stuck to her fur from going down the mountain.

"Why?" Draco asked as Scarlet got off of him and began to stretch out her limbs.

"I met Regice on my way down the mountain. It said that the storm will be getting stronger to the point where the clouds will be pushed above the peak", Susan said as she sat down by the pit.

"Oh damn, that's not good", Draco said as he pushed himself up.

"But we'll have enough time to have some fun out here, so don't worry about it, sweetie", Susan said.

"Alright! Scarlet, wanna go down the mountain with me on your ski's after breakfast?" Draco smiled to his new girlfriend.

"Su-Oh crap, I forgot my ski's at home as well", she laughed as she realized the sleeping bags weren't the only things she forgot.

"Whatever, we can always improvise", Draco said as his eyes glowed a light purple color.

A shape formed in the wall. Raising his arm to his side, he suddenly swung forward, a board shaped piece of thin stone and ice was pulled out of the wall.

"Huh, that works too", she said as she took hold of the slab of stone and ice.

"I'll have to smooth it out later. Now I want some of my tea... dammit, looks like I forgot something too", Draco laughed as he released his Psychic.

"Draco, I packed the tea leaves. I knew you would forget them", Robert said as he came back into the cave with a chunk of ice in his hand.

"Thanks Pops. I'll get the fire started then", Draco said as he walked over to the pit and used his Psychic to lift and then snap the branches into smaller lengths.

Placing the chunk of ice in the empty metal pot, Draco took the pot with his Psychic and placed it on top of the pile of branches he placed in the pit. Taking hold of a snapped branch, he used Fire Punch, setting the branch ablaze and left it in the pit to spread to the other branches.

"Susan, what do you mean by you heard us?" Scarlet asked as she sat next to Susan, Draco joined them shortly.

"You two were quite loud, I was able to hear you two", Susan smiled as she sat up.

"Oh... mind not telling the others about... you know?" Draco whispered.

"Of course. Like I said to Saphia about her past. When you're ready and feel you need to share it with us, you're free to do it at your own time, deary", Susan smiled.

"Thanks", Scarlet sighed as she leaned back, her hand brushing one of the cluster of berries Susan had brought with her.

"So only berries for breakfast?" Scarlet asked as she lifted up a Oran berry and popped it into her mouth.

"Sorry, but these were all that I could find nearby", Susan said.

"It's okay...", Draco said as he looked over at Robert, who was busy taking out a small bag, "hey, Junior. Whatcha' doing in my bag?" He asked as he noticed Junior with his legs sticking out of his pack.

"Burrito!" Junior cheered as she got out of the bag with two aluminum covered burriots.

"... I don't remember packing those", Draco said as he scratched his head.

"I did it! I took all of them", he said as he brought the two towards Draco.

"Thanks kid", Draco smiled as he reached for one of the burritos, but stopped as Junior placed one of the burritos on Susan's paws, and the other on Scarlet's lap before walking back to the bag.

Sitting down by the bag, Junior reached into it and pulled out another before ripping off the aluminum and taking a bite out of it.

"... Don't I get one?" Draco asked in a slightly annoyed voice, earning giggles from the two girls.

In the background, Robert was preparing the tea for Draco, whilst Saphia started to meditate to try and calm herself and get rid of her thoughts of what happened when she woke up.

* * *

**Sorry, Draco, but no burritos for you :D I hate to say it, but I don't think this fanfic will be as long as I predicted, but hopefully it reaches 40 or maybe 50 chapters :P Or it might actually be a long story, depending how I go with the story.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Junior, You Are So Screwed

Snow exploded in front of Draco's board as he broke through a mound of snow that was on the slope down the mountain. Hanging onto the collar of Draco's jacket was Junior, who looked as if he was a sail for Draco as the two zipped down the slope. Not far behind them, Scarlet was speeding after them on the stone board that Draco had carved and finished for her. Susan, Saphia, and Robert were walking through the dense snow on their own, since they had no board to ride down on. As Susan had said, the snow was coming down harder and in greater amounts.

"You know you two could go on ahead, right?" Robert asked as he walked through the snow, undisturbed by the powerful winds.

"I see no reason to do such a thing. It is best to stick together is this type of weather", Saphia said as she looked away from Robert.

Spotting Saphia's expression through the blinding snow, Susan smiled, but said nothing. Suddenly, Draco soared above the group as he leaped off of a tall mound of snow. Junior came flying behind Draco and crashed into his mother, causing the two to fall into the snow.

"Are you two okay?" Robert asked as he offered Saphia his hand.

"I am fine...", she said as she hesitated, but took Robert's hand anyways.

In a distance, behind the cover of a pile of snow, Scarlet and Draco high-fived one another as they laughed.

"Hah, got it. I felt it again from her", Draco smiled as he leaned to the side and looked around the pile of snow, "she really likes Pops. I wonder when she'll tell him", he chuckled.

"I have no clue, but I hope this doesn't turn out bad", Scarlet said as she got up.

"Yeah. I still don't get why Robert gave her _that_ name... and the room he gave her and her kid", Draco sighed as he slammed the back of his head into the pile of snow.

"Come on, Draco. You're smart, you should know the answer to that", Scarlet said as she lightly kicked at his foot.

Draco looked up from the snow with his face saying ,'I should know?' After a brief moment of letting the blizzard cover him in a thin layer of snow, he still couldn't think of it. His unknowing of the answer caused Scarlet to groan and slap her forehead.

"Oh! I got it!" Draco finally noticed as he blew the snow off of him with Psychic, and then used it to lift himself up.

"Yeah, you get it now?" Scarlet rolled her eyes as she pinched his cheek.

"Yreah, they're shro shimerler", Draco said as Scarlet pulled on his cheek.

"Man, for a smartass, you're pretty stupid, babe. I bet Susan already knew that", Scarlet said as she kissed him on the cheek before running towards a steep drop of the mountain side.

"Hey! It's not my fault that I never thought of that!" Draco said as Scarlet threw her stone board over the drop and leaped off with it, "I was too busy with working on my next program I was going to release!" Draco shouted as he ran after her, using Psychic to pull his board from under the snow.

"Who do you think pays the bills in the house?!" Draco shouted out loud as he leaped over the drop.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you do, but come on. It was common sense when you see the signs", Scarlet said as she angled herself towards the path that Robert and the others were coming down on.

"Whatever", he said as he gave himself a boost with his Psychic, "let's go ahead of them and wait for them at home", Draco said as he followed her.

"Yeah! Let's go tell them first", Scarlet said as she turned her board to it's side, coming to a stop.

"Yo' Sue! We're gonna go home first!" Scarlet shouted at the others who were far behind the path.

Several seconds later, a howl came from further up the path. Waving at the others from further ahead of the path, Scarlet and Draco jumped off of the path and slide down the side of the mountain with their boards.

"Why did you howl?" Saphia asked the Mightyena as she hugged her son.

"Scarlet said that she and Draco will be headed home first, so I just howled to show that I heard her", she said.

"Momma! I wanna go with Uncle Draco!" Junior said as he looked up at his mother.

"We can catch up to them if I take you", Susan said as she stopped.

"I'll come with my son", she said as she turned to Robert, "will you be... alright without us?" The suddenly nervous feeling Lucario asked.

"I'll be okay. I'll take a while to get back home, but don't worry", he said as he walked past them.

"Be careful, deary", Susan said before leaving a puff of snow behind, only to have it blown away.

"...", Saphia stood and stared at the back of Robert's head.

Shaking her head free of thoughts of her feelings, she charged straight past Robert, leaving him behind in the blizzard.

~Behind the House~

Leaning the stone slab of a snowboard against the side of the house, Scarlet quickly jogged through the thigh deep snow to catch up with Draco. With his board under his arm, Draco was busy shaking his head violently to shake off the ice that had encased the top layer of his hair. Tackling his side, she hugged him as they walked towards the front door.

"You know, Draco?" Scarlet said.

"Hmm?" Draco said in return, looking at her.

"What made you finally confess?" Scarlet asked as she smiled.

"Well... I was pretty broken up finding out from Mary that she... was _that_", Draco said as he suddenly stopped at the corner of the house, "I finally remembered my feelings from when I was little, when Susan was talking about love and stuff about Saphia and Robert. But what really made me think of it entirely was when I felt Saphia give off the feelings of love for Robert", Draco chuckled.

"Oh... Do you think those two will fall in love? Well, Saphia already doing that part...", Scarlet said as she lowered her voice when saying her name.

"... Probably, he must have a reason for finally opening that room after so many years, and giving her that name", Draco scratched the back of his head as he began to walk again.

"I can only think that she reminds him of _her_", Scarlet sighed as they walked towards the door.

"Ye-*Thud*", Draco stopped as Susan landed directly in front of them, kicking up a large cloud of snow.

"Oh, hey mom", Draco said, "and to you too, Saphia", he said as she jogged to a stop.

"Ehh... is the kid alright?" Draco asked as he looked at Junior, who's eyes were spinning as he laid on Susan's back.

"I think I ran here too fast", Susan said as she looked at her back.

"Come on, let's get him inside", Scarlet said as she took out her keys from her leg pocket.

Turning her key in the lock, she pushed open the door slightly. A sudden strong wind tackled at the door, causing it to lurch forward. Her hand coated with snow and ice, the knob slipped out of her hand, the door slammed into the wall as the wind blew away several household object close to the door. The colorful vase near the kitchen doorway began to rock as the wind blew at the table, slowly lifting it onto two legs.

"OH SHIT!" Draco exclaimed as he charged straight past the girls, his eyes glowed purple.

Reaching out to it, he stopped the table from moving, but the vase slid off of the table. Scarlet ran straight down the middle of the living room, leaping over the armrest of the couch and running on top of the cushions. Diving at the vase, she caught it just as it was about to smash onto the wooden floor. Crashing into the wall, her legs dangled above her her head as she held the vase in her arms, keeping it close to her chest.

"Is it safe?" Draco asked as he stood the small stand like table, upright.

"Thankfully, yeah", Scarlet let out a sigh of relief as she let Draco use his Psychic to pick the vase up and place it back onto the table.

"You two reacted very nicely", Susan smiled as she walked into the room with Saphia, the door closed on it's own as the motor inside of the walls shut it.

"Yeah... couldn't you have used your Extreme Speed to catch it?" Draco asked as he walked over to Scarlet and helped her up.

"I would have, but Junior would have fallen the moment I charged in. Besides, you two always seem to reach it in time", she smiled as she padded over to the couch and nudged Junior onto the couch.

"...", Draco and Scarlet just stared at Susan, but sighed.

"Susan, why is that vase so precious to Robert? I still don't understand that they would react so drastically to save it", Saphia asked as she walked over to the couch and sat down beside her son.

"Let's just say that it's one of the last things Robert has to remind him of someone special...", Susan said as she placed both of her forepaws on the couch cushion.

"I see...so you all wish to keep it protected?" Saphia asked.

"You bet!" Draco shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah, if Bubby found out that it broke, or worse, that one of us broke it, we would get one hell of a show when he... well...", Scarlet said as her face slowly grew dark, followed by Draco and Susan starting to have a cold sweat.

"Scarlet, babe... please don't mention it. I can still remember what he did to Steven when he accidently knocked into the other vase we still had...", Draco said as he gulped.

"What happened to that human?" Saphia asked.

"... Let's just say even the strongest blend of berry medicine couldn't heal him", Draco let out a shudder filled breath.

"I'm just glad one of us never broke a vase before, I'm not even sure what he'll do to us", Scarlet let out a laugh, but slowly lost the will to laugh as her face grew dark once more.

"Would he get that furious to the point he would hurt others?" Saphia asked the two.

"Well... we're not sure, but we only ever had two vases. Steven broke one of them mostly by accident when he was fooling around with the tv remote", Susan sighed as she climbed onto the couch.

"Speaking of the tv remote", Draco said as he poked his head out of the kitchen, "I have yet to fix that thing", Draco said before going back into the kitchen.

"Don't you mean, 'rebuild the entire remote from scratch'?" Scarlet asked.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that", Draco said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't forget the mirror in the gym", Scarlet said as she followed him out of the kitchen as she removed her coat.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it", he said.

"And the wall near the stairs", Susan smiled at her son.

"... You know what, the hell with it. I'm just going to piece the mirror back together with Psychic and just duct tape a slab of wood over that fucking hole", he said as he walked towards the closet.

"Language, dear", Susan said as she turned her head towards the Gallade.

"Oh come on, Junior's passed out, and I'm pretty sure she's allowed to hear this kind of language", he said as he rummaged through the closet.

"Wait, why duct tape the wall? Couldn't you just use a hammer and some nails?" Scarlet said as she tossed her balled up jacket at the coat hanger, landing on the very top.

"I just like duct tape?" He shrugged as he leaned out of the closet, looking at Scarlet as he did so.

"Do we even have any?" He asked as he shut the closet door and walked towards the stairs.

"Didn't you take a whole bunch from the basement to do something in your room?" Scarlet said as she plopped herself onto the sofa to the left of the couch.

"Mmmm, I think I did", Draco mumbled as he ran up the stairs.

"Scarlet, dear. Would you turn on the news for me?" Susan asked.

"Sure thing", she said as she pushed herself off of the sofa and walked over to the tv.

Manually turning the tv on, she flipped through the channels until she reached the news channel. On the news channel, the news reporter was just finishing with the weather and was moving onto a latest report on the _New Team Rocket_.

"_We've just caught word that the new leader for the New Team Rocket has been rumered to have been selected. We are unable to give you the name since the source was found out and sadly, the source was killed by Team Rocket. On other news of the New Team Rocket, we've just received word that the army was successful in reclaiming a city that was lost, only to find out that nearly half of the region had fallen under their control the moment they retook the city. This has bee-_", the tv clicked off as Draco turned off the cable box with his Psychic.

"What did you do that for, dear?" Susan asked as Draco walked down the stairs, just as Junior was waking up from his wild ride.

"I was looking for the duct tape when I found this old thing underneath my bed", Draco said as he held out a white Wii.

"Oh wow, you still kept that?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, I was going to take it apart a while back, but I guess I completely forgot about it", Draco laughed as he placed the Wii down in front of the tv.

"Hey, mom. Wanna play it with us? I think I still have all four of the controllers", Draco said as he turned and walked back towards the stairs.

"Sure, sweetie", Susan said as she got up.

"I'll go see if I can find the games for it", Scarlet said excitedly as she ran down the hall.

"I'll come with you!" Susan said as she padded down the hall after Scarlet.

Running up the stairs, the three left the Lucario and Riolu in the living room while they went off to find the things for the console. Several minutes later, Draco came down the stairs with four controllers in his hand. Just as he made it to the bottom of the stairs, in came Scarlet and Susan with some discs in their boxes. Suddenly, the tv lit up as Junior patted the top of the Wii.

"Hey, I didn't hook it up yet...", Draco said as he looked down at Junior, who was looking up at him with his tongue sticking out.

"... Okay, what can't this kid do without getting it explained to him?" Scarlet asked as he dropped the games onto the sofa.

"Sometimes I wonder if this kid was born with manuals for everything in life", Draco said as he lifted the controllers towards the console with his Psychic attack.

"Yeah, same here", Scarlet said as she reached down and picked up several games", soooo, what crazy memory filled game should we play?" Scarlet said as she sifted through several titles.

"A fighting game?" Draco suggested as he finished allowing the controllers connect their signal to the console.

"Mm, is that okay with you, Susan?" Scarlet asked as she picked up a game from the pile.

"Hmm, I haven't played any of those games. I think I'll sit out a few rounds, so I can learn a little", Susan smiled as she climbed onto the couch and laid down.

"Come on, let's start it up!" Draco laughed as he juggled three of the controllers in his hands.

"Toss me one!" She said as she finished inserting the disc inside.

"Can I play too?" Junior asked as he stared up at Draco.

"Sure kid", dangling one of the controllers by its string, he held it out for the Riolu.

Suddenly, the screen displayed the game title. After Draco finished with the settings, they were off playing several rounds of the game already. Though it was quite wild, they were facing each other as they swung their controllers and pressing buttons. The sensors followed the three as they swung at one another.

"Why don't you play with them?" Susan asked Saphia as she wagged her tail at the sight of the three having fun.

"I do not understand that box, nor do I think I will be able to hold onto that stick that they are swinging about", Saphia replied as she sat next to Susan with her legs crossed.

"Just do what your son's doing. He's holding the controller with the string wrapped around his paw", Susan said as Junior leaped onto the back of the sofa as Draco swung at him, his character swinging at Juniors'.

"They seem to take this game of theirs quite seriously", Saphia said as she kept an eye on her son.

"Junior, sweetie! Be careful!" Susan said as Junior leaped off of the back of the sofa and landed behind it.

"Get back here!" Draco laughed as he dove around the side of the sofa, swinging his controller as he did so.

Suddenly, Junior backed into the table that the vase was resting upon. Before Draco could react, Scarlet had charged at the falling vase, but tripped over one of the wires t hat was sticking out from behind the console, causing her to trip and fall onto Draco. Suddenly, the front door opened, Robert stood at the doorway, just on time to see and hear the vase shatter on the ground. Everyone held their breath as they looked at Robert as he looked at Junior, the cause of the vase shattering. Closing the door, he walked towards the Riolu who was now shaking, he knew that the vase was special to Robert. Blood dripped from his paw that was caused by one of the glass shards that went flying when the vase crashed onto the floor. Though he was injured, he wasn't conscious of it. Kneeling down, Robert placed his hand firmly on the top of Junior's head, causing the Riolu to whimper a little. Susan got up from the couch, ready to do anything if Robert were to snap.

* * *

**And BAM! More cliffhangers~ Lalallala :P**

**This has to be the first 'quick' update I did :P I wonder what Robert's going to do to Junior ouo. Find out what he does in the next chapter :D Which might not be out as fast as this one, since I start work today.**

**Please leave a Review! **


	14. Chapter 14: Love From Both Ends

"P-pops?" Draco stuttered as he lifted his arm at Robert.

The room fell silent again as Robert stared at the teary eyed Riolu. Sniffling several times as he drew nearer to crying, Robert slowly reached for the Riolu's bleeding paw. Taking hold of it, he slowly pulled out a tiny bit of the vase from the cut and placed it on top of the table.

"Junior, are you okay?" Robert said.

"I-I'm sorry...", Junior said as he began to tear up a bit more, letting out louder sniffles.

"It's okay...", he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief.

"B-but, I broke your special vase", Junior asked in surprise as he let Robert dab at the cut.

"It's okay, Junior... it's just a vase", Robert said, causing everyone but Saphia and Junior to grew wide eyed.

"Come on, let's go get that cut cleaned out", Robert said as he wrapped the handkerchief around his paw.

To Saphia, a sudden flash of an image from her memory appeared as she saw her mate once more. She stood there, amazed at how Robert acted differently from what she was told of from the others. Suddenly, Junior began to cry uncontrollably as his head pointed up at the ceiling. The room was filled with his crying as he reached forward with his two short little arms. Picking up Junior, he stood up as he gave the hysterical Riolu a hug as he continued to cry wildly. Closing his eyes, he slowly rocked Junior back and forth in his arms as Susan smiled at him. Draco let out a relieve sigh as he slammed his face onto the floor, Scarlet collapsed onto Draco's back, heaving a large sigh onto the back of his shirt.

~Time Skip: 10 Minutes~

All was quiet in the house. The blizzard continued to go strong through the night. Everyone sat in the living room, not saying anything. Junior had cried himself to sleep and was now lying over his mothers lap, his paw bandaged. The remains of the shattered vase remained on the ground, no one had touched it yet.

"I feel as if I should tell you all of the past of my son and I...", Saphia suddenly said while stroking her sons head.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but if you want, go right on ahead", Draco said as he looked at the pieces of broken vase on the floor.

Feeling a paw rest on her arm, she looked and saw that it was Susan.

"Sweetie, if you're ready, then please go right on ahead", the Mightyena said.

"I will not share with you my entire past, but only the ending of my clans existence... all but myself and my son", she said as she looked around the room.

Everyone had their eyes on her, ready to finally hear the Lucario's past. Casting a single look at Robert, she turned away again and took a deep breath, bracing herself as she began to bring back that single horrible memory of what had happened in the end.

"I was being chased through the snow capped forest with son in my arms... my mate had told me to run from the village with my son...", she began.

~Storytime~

_Her breath came in and out in short repetitions as she dashed through the dense array of trees. Hearing the panting and crunching of snow behind her, she knew that her attackers were not far behind. Making a sudden turn, she dodged a giant blast of fire as one of the Houndoom's unleashed a fiery Fire Blast at her. Moving her unconscious son into her left arm, she brought her right paw to her chest and focused up an Aura Sphere. Leaping into the air, she whipped her body around, launching her attack at the Houndoom's, striking the closest one directly in its face. The hit Houndoom dropped to the ground, dead with it's head snapped back from the force of the Aura Sphere. Once she landed on the snow, she was struck by a Houndoom as it struck her with a Flame Charge attack._

_Slamming back first into a tree, she panted as she struggled to keep her eyes open from the pain of the fire effective attack. Dropping her free paw into the snow, she slowly readied a Metal Claw attack from the cover of the snow. The last of the two Houndoom's both readied a Flame Charge attacks and then charged forward. Swinging her paw, she stabbed her claws through the skull of the right most Houndoom, but was thrown through the tree as the last Houndoom blew her through the tree. Both panting, Saphia and the Houndoom stood staring at one another. Staggering to her feet, she leaned her son against the base of a tree._

"_Does it really take THAT long to kill a single Lucario?" A voice asked._

"_I'm sorry, boss, but this one's tough", the remaining Houndoom said as he seemed to cower from the voice._

"_Ha! The Alpha of that pathetic clan of Lucario's was stronger than this...", a Houndoom dropped from the trees, landing beside the Houndoom._

_This Houndoom's body was nearly completely stained with blood. He was clearly bigger and stronger than the other Houndoom's she had faced during their raid of her clan's village. She knew that he was stronger than the others, since he was able to take down half of her clan on his own._

"_I'm sorry Lucifer, but I got too worn out from fighting the other Lucario's", the smaller Houndoom said as his jaws caught fire as he readied a Fire Fang._

"_But don't worry, I'll finish her off wi-", the Houndoom was sent flying into the tree as the Houndoom know as Lucifer, struck the Houndoom in its side with a powerful Iron Tail attack._

"_I don't need useless trash like you in my pack. My trainer wants this done quickly, before the Regi finds out we're here", Lucifer spat as he looked at the twitching Houndoom._

"_Still alive I see... not for long", he smiled as he opened his jaw._

_Turning himself towards the Houndoom, he unleashed a monstrous sized Dark Pulse attack. After the attack faded, nothing was left but a long curved line into the ground and several trees with chunks missing from them._

"_Trainer? You have a human?" Saphia said as she slowly back away._

"_Yeah, I do. He wants the cavern your clan set up your village in, so I want to get this over with and get back and finish off the rest of your clan", she said with a wicked smile._

"_You monster!" She shouted as she charged at him, a long blue staff appeared in her paws as she swung with a Bone Rush._

_Catching the staff in his jaw, he smiled as the Lucario's eyes grew wide._

"_You'll have to do better than that!" He laughed as he snapped the staff in two his his jaw._

_Unleashing a point blank Dark Pulse, he sent her flying into the snow. Her body was black from the dark attack, her once blue fur was covered in ash and dirt from being thrown into the dirt and being burned over and over. _

"_Give up, you can't win", he smiled as he walked towards her._

"_...", she bit growled at him._

_Turning towards her son, her fighting face faded. Dropping to her knees, she pushed her paws into the snow as she leaned forward._

"_That's a good girl, now die!" He shouted as he opened his maw to unleash another point blank Dark Pulse. _

_Before he could fire, she swung a Metal Claw attack she had readied from the cover of the snow again and swung at his head. Ducking his head, he avoided a deep slash to the face, but lost one of his curved horns as it was sliced clean off by the Luicario. While Lucifer howled in pain, she took this opportunity, she struck the underside of his chin with a Force Palm. Fighting her fatigue, she grabbed hold of his other horn and swung him around herself several times before letting go and sending him at a tree. _

"_You killed my clan... Now I shall kill yo-", she stopped as she heard several howls in the distance._

_Cursing to herself, she ran towards her still unconscious son and scooped him up as she ran through the trees. Hearing the howls again, she pushed herself harder. Spotting a frozen river, an idea came to her. Leaping up into the air, she fell at the river. Charging up a pathetically weak Aura Sphere, she threw it so that it blew a large line through the snow, leading away from the river. Falling into the freezing cold water, she kept her son on her head as she let herself flow down the river, just as the Houndoom's arrived at the scene. Spotting the false trail, they began to look around before bolting down the trail she had left with her Aura Sphere_

_Hearing the fading shouts from some Houndoom's, she remained silent as the river made a turn towards the direction of her clan. Several minutes later, a light shined at the end of the river, it had finally come out to a waterfall. Spotting a foothold above the water, she used her Metal Claw attack to dig into the hard soil to keep herself from falling out of the waterfall ahead. Crawling on the ledge, she looked over the water and saw the remains of her village that was lit ablaze. Tears filled her eyes as she saw the state of her village._

_Bodies littered the floor, both of Houndoom's and various other canine fire types, and her clan members. She spotted a lone human standing in front of a bound Lucario. She saw the man take out something from his pocket and pointed it at the Lucario's head. _

"_No...", she held her breath as she noticed the pendent around his neck, it was her mate._

_A bang came from the object he had in his hand, the Lucario fell to the side, dead. Crying silently to herself, she buried her face onto the floor. Lifting her head up, she glared at the human below. Her ear twitched as she heard Houndoom's running at her direction. Wiping away her tears, she picked up her son and held him tightly as she ran with what strength she had left. As she ran through the trees, a strange yellow flash appeared a little ways behind her, where the Houndoom's were. Following the light, an explosion came. Not knowing what the light was, she continued to run, leaving behind a descending blue light that was firing yellow beams at the opposite direction of the Lucario._

~End of Story~

The room was silent once more at the ending of her story. Tears welled up in her eyes. Susan tried to comfort her, placing her paw on Saphia's leg as she leaned over her son. Beginning to sob, Robert gets up and walks over to the couch that she sat on with Susan. Standing in front of her he placed his hand on her shoulder as he kneeled down slightly.

"Why are you telling us this now?" Robert asked.

"I... I see that I have no reason to hide any of my past anymore. Regice had shown that I had such a past... and I thought it would be best for such a thing to be brought out...", she finally said after fighting back her sobs and tears.

"Sweetie...", Susan said in a soothing voice, "to lose all of your family but your son is a terrible thing...", Susan said as she rubbed the side of her arm with her paw.

"It's okay...", Robert said as he brought himself into a hug with her, holding her as she started to cry more and more.

In the background, Draco and Scarlet secretly bumped their fists with one another, Draco leaning over the back of the sofa as Scarlet sat down.

"You may have lost your family, but don't worry. We're your new family, and we won't let you feel that pain ever again", Robert said softly into her ear.

Lowering his head to Scarlet's ear, he brought is head closer to hers.

"And I just felt a large sure of love coming from Saphia", he whispered with a smile, earning a smile from Scarlet as well.

"Saphia, dear. Do you know who this man was?" Susan asked.

"I do not know, but the Houndoom who seemed to be in charge of the others said that his trainer wanted...", she choked a little as she struggled with her words, "he wanted to finish killing us off before the Regi could arrive", Saphia said.

"You said before that your clan lived in a cavern... The Regi protects many places in the Snowpoint area...", Robert said as he moved his body to the side, now sitting down next to the Lucario as he continued to hold her in his embrace.

"Don't worry, Pops, I'm pretty sure _that_ area is already sealed off by Officer Jenny's patrols when a large explosion and smoke was reported", Draco said, arms dangled on Scarlet's shoulders.

"Pops?" Draco said again, but earned no response from him as well.

Slowly smiling, he rubbed Scarlet's arm. Looking up, she saw that he was smiling as he stared at Robert.

"Looks like she's not the only one feeling love", Draco whispered.

"Seems like all of this will turn out okay... but still, who was that guy she mentioned?" Scarlet whispered back.

"I don't know, but all I know is that Regice and Officer Jenny and her patrol's got that place covered... we already know where the village is now...", Draco said as his face turned serious.

"Yeah...", Scarlet sighed as she leaned back and looked up, kissing him on the cheek.

"I will go to sleep now...", Saphia said in a calmer voice.

"Yes, a good nights sleep should clear you up a bit. Good night, deary", Susan smiled as Robert let go of her.

Getting up, she slowly walked towards the stairs as she held onto her still sleeping son. Stepping on the first step, she suddenly stopped and turned towards the others.

"Robert... Thank you", she said as her face softened as a small smile spread across her face.

Not saying a thing, he nodded with that all so serious face that he always bore. Nodding softly back to him, she turned back and walked up the stairs.

"You know, Robert. You can try and smile for once", Susan smiled as she batted his thigh with her paw.

"Come on, Mom. You know that Robert doesn't smile anymore. I bet he won't even cry", Draco said as he crossed his arms in front of Scarlet.

"That's enough", Robert said as he got up from the couch.

"Why don't we all go to sleep? We've all had a tiring day today", Robert said as he walked towards the stairs and stopped.

"Night, babe!" Scarlet smiled as she gave him a kiss on the lips before getting up from the sofa and leaping step from step up the stairs.

Smiling to himself, he walked up the stairs as well. As Susan walked by Robert, he tapped his finger on her shoulder.

"It looks like our hike went well for Draco", Robert said as he crossed his arms.

"Indeed it does", Susan smiled, "even so, for Saphia it did as well. She's finally shared her past with us, hopefully it will hurt less to hold that to herself", Susan sighed as she walked up the stairs.

Watching as the Mightyena went up the stairs, he stayed still for several seconds. Slowly turning his head towards the shattered vase, he took a deep breath before turning away.

"I'm sorry...", he whispered to no one in the room before going up the stairs himself.

Leaving the pile of broken vase on the floor for tomorrow to clean it up, he went up the stairs as well. At the top of the stairs, he flicked a switch to the right, turning off the living room lights. Door after door, the lights went off as each of their inhabitants got ready to go to sleep after the little events that went on in the house. Going into his own room, he walked through the darkness of the room, the blizzard preventing much moonlight from shining through the window. Walking over the his dresser, he picked up a picture frame from the top of the dresser and looked at it. Sighing, he placed the picture back to where it was and walked towards his bed. A small light came from the top of his nightstand as well as a vibrating sound as someone was calling.

"Unknown number... *Sigh*, them again", he mumbled as he picked up his cellphone and pressed the answer button.

"Mr. Jackson, you know why I'm calling again, don't you?" A deep voice asked from the other side.

"I do...", he said as he turned towards the picture on the dresser.

"Then will you come with us? They've just taken over the entire region of Kanto. Are you still going to say that you won't come back and help us?" The voice asked.

"Until you or myself find a reason for me to want to help, then call me", Robert said before moving his cellphone away from his ear.

"With your delay in rejoining us, you're allowi-!" The angry voice stopped as Robert hung up the call.

Dropping his cellphone onto the nightstand, he sat down on his bedside and looked at the dresser again.

"No more... no more will I fight again... Not after what happened to you...", he said to himself as he stared at the picture of a woman in the picture.

* * *

**Just for the hell of it, at the end of the story, the flash comes from Regice as it arrives at the village too late to help. I'm only saying this because I mentioned a little of this topic in the story a chapter or so before and I can't think of a moment where this will be able to be explained :P Also, the flashback story is told in 3****rd**** person because I'm more comfortable writing it like that, probably will be for all flashback stories, sorry for the confusion if it caused any :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Holy Crap, He Can Cry!

"_Get our son out of here, NOW!" I heard my mate command as he and his elite guard stood between my son, myself, and the Houndoom's that charged in._

"_I will not leave you!" I shouted as I stood in the back of our hut, a Bone Rush readied in my paws._

"_Daddy!" My son cried as he hugged onto my leg._

"_I said get out! Take our son and GO!" He shouted as his paw glowed purple as he turned around._

_Thrusting his paw in front of him, I felt myself get pushed through the tough straw walls of our hut as his Psychic touched me and my son, landing us outside. A Houndoom and Ninetales tackled him from behind, but were quickly sent flying as my mates guards knocked them away. Crossing both of my arms, I swung outwards, flinging two Aura Sphere's at a single Arcanine that was dropping down from the roof of our hut. The large Arcanine landed on its back as it laid there with a bone exposed wound on it's chest. From behind, a Magmortar charged straight at me and my son with a Flame Charge attack. Striking at the underside of it's chin, an old bearded Lucario landed on a single foot, back arched from age._

"_Milady, please go", the elderly Lucario said as he twirled an old wooden cane in his paw._

"_I will not leave my clan to fight on it's own!" I said to the old Lucario._

"_I will not say it again!" He said with such venom in his voice._

"_Elder...", I said as he struck the Magmortar several times with a Bullet Punch._

_Looking behind me, I could see three of my mate's elite guard fall as a furious __Charizard__landed with a human on it's back. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I saw my entire clan fight for me and the sake of our village. Picking up my son, I ran straight for the cliff and dashed from ledge to ledge. I could feel the cold, dark eyes, pierce the back of my skull as he commanded several Houndoom's to chase after me._

~Wakey Wakey Time~

Gasping loudly, I bolted upright as I awoken from my nightmare. Panting silently in the darkness of the warm room given to me by that human, Robert, I sat still as I waited for my body to calm down. The sun was still down, but the blizzard that was coming down hard had stopped with it's vicious attack on the environment and was now just a light snowy weather now. Hearing my son whimper as he must have had the same dream as I had dreamt, I picked up my son slowly and began to cradle him in my arms. Drops of water slowly landed on my sons fur as I leaned over him, crying as I was no longer able to block out the memories of what we had lost, after telling our new family of our past... family.

'_Family..._', the single word echoed in my mind as I looked at the door.

Smiling as tears continued to flow down my cheek, I thought over his words. The more I thought of them, the better I began to feel. Perhaps I am starting to fall in love with him? But would I be betraying my mate if I confessed or began a relationship with Robert? My love may just be answered with nothing at all, he is a human and I am a pokemon...

'_There is a human and pokemon mixed child in this world already... perhaps I had a chance to be with Robert?_' Giggling to myself silently, I realized the impossible chances of my feelings, '_he most likely doesn't even share the same feelings with me_', I smiled to myself as I looked down at my son.

Hugging him tightly, I held onto him in the darkness of the room. The safety and warmth of the room that Robert had given us.

'_Thank you.._', was all I thought as I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, hopefully, without nightmares this time.

~Time Skip: Morning~

Inside the kitchen, Robert was busy making some breakfast for the family. The food for Draco would have to be made after he finished with everyone else's food, Draco being the only vegetarian in the house. In the living room, Susan was watching a show on the television with Saphia. Upstairs, Scarlet was still asleep, whilst Draco was in his room, trying to fix the motor for the door. The motor had broke when Susan went outside to go to the Pokemart for some morning groceries, but the door moved too quickly when the wind took hold of it. Though it was clear outside, the wind was blowing as if a Ho-oh was flapping it's wings directly outside the door.

"Come on...", Draco mumbled as he pressed lighting on a gear, earning a light snap as it popped into the small curve the gear was supposed to be hooked onto.

"Bingo", he laughed as he reached for the duct tape to close the casing.

"Huh?" Tapping on the table with his hand, he noticed that the duct tape wasn't on the spot he had left it.

Spinning around on his chair, knocking over a box while doing so, he spotted Junior running out of the room with the said tape in his arms. Scratching his head, he shrugged and reached underneath the tape and began rummaging around for any rolls of tape that could be in there. Hearing his stomach growl, he pushed the box back underneath the table.

"I can fix this later", he mumbled to himself as he got up and stretched.

Walking towards the door, he saw Junior run down the hall with a white bottle of some sorts. Raising a brow as he poked his head out of the doorway, watching as the Junior ran down the stairs, he wondered what the Riolu was doing. Walking out of his room, closing the door behind him, he went over to the stairs, only to quickly lift up his leg as Junior ran right underneath him. The foot that was planted on the top of the stairs slipped, causing him to fall down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked as he walked past the kitchen doorway with a bowl in his hand.

"Yeah...", Draco groaned as he shook himself off, "has anyone noticed the brat running around a lot?" He asked as he rolled his shoulder a little as he got up.

"I have, the darling asked me for something to put things together. I didn't really understand what he meant", Susan said as she lifted her head off of the couch.

Suddenly, Junior came running down the stairs and ran between Draco's legs and dove straight for the little door underneath the windowsill. Looking out the window, Draco watched as Junior disappeared from the view of the front window.

"Kid seems a bit hyper today", Draco said as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Breakfast will be ready soon. Go wake up Scarlet", Robert said.

"Gotcha Pops", Draco said as he spun around, but was stopped as Robert placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Draco. Are you and Scarlet together now?" He asked.

Smiling, Draco looked at Robert.

"Yeah, we are", Draco said.

Not saying anything, Robert turned away and went back to the stove. Though he said nothing, Draco could feel Robert giving off happy vibes upon confirming what he had saw when they were at the mountain. Walking out of the kitchen, he spotted Junior as he was backing out of the little doorway, dragging a black bag with him through the little opening. Everyone in the living room watched as the Riolu turned around and slung the bag over it's shoulder and walked up the stairs. The bag clinked and clanked with whatever was inside the bag as the bag clunked against every step as Junior walked up the stairs.

"Isn't that the bag I put the broken vase in?" Draco asked the two as he pointed at the stairs.

"I think so...", Susan said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Why would he be bringing the back in here?" Draco asked as he looked back up at the stairs.

"I do not know, do you want me to ask my son?" Saphia asked.

"Nah, I'll go check up on him when I go wake up Scarlet", Draco said as he jogged up the stairs.

Walking down the hall, he didn't see the little Riolu anywhere. Looking through each door as he went down the hall to Scarlet's room, he was still unable to spot the Riolu. Standing still for a moment, he couldn't hear the Riolu make any noise on this floor. Shrugging, he went on his way to wake up Scarlet. Reaching her door, he pushed the door open. Walking into the room, Junior walked past his legs and out the open door. Staring at the Riolu as he disappeared down the hall, he turned again to look back into the room, completely confused at the Riolu. Pushing the thoughts aside, he walked towards the bed that Scarlet was sleeping soundly on... well, more like hanging off the bed.

"Scarlet, babe, wake up", Draco said as he reached down and patted her shoulder.

Earning a tired groan from her, he chuckled. Reaching to shake her again, Scarlet suddenly punched him right in the face. Falling backwards onto the floor, causing a loud racket as he fell down, Scarlet finally woke up. Lifted her head up, she looked around and then finally looked down at the ground where she spotted the Gallae holding a hand to his nose.

"Hey, Draco... why are you on the floor?" Scarlet asked as she ran her fingers through her puffed up hair.

"You have one hell of a stretch, you know that?" He let out a muffled laugh as he held his face.

"Oooo, breakfast's ready!" Scarlet cheered as she kicked her blanket off and rolled off of her bed, landing on her feet.

Running with only a tank top and a pair of panties on, she ran out the door and ran down the hall. Rolling her eyes, he used his Psychic to pick up her blanket and dump it on her bed as he got up from the floor. Shaking his head slightly, he smoothed out his shirt as he walked out of her room, closing her door as he left. Downstairs, Scarlet was inside the kitchen already, bringing some dishes over to the dining table while Robert finished with the last of the food. Walking into the living room, the phone rang from the wall.

"I got it!" Draco said out loud as he turned around and walked towards the phone.

"Hello, who is this?" Draco asked as he picked up the phone and leaned against the wall.

His plain expression quickly turned into a smile as he heard the caller say their name.

"Mom!" Draco said loudly.

"Yes?" Susan asked, lifting her head up from the cushion.

"No, I mean it's Mom!" Draco said.

"Mom?" Scarlet said as she leaned out of the kitchen.

"Oh, you meant Mom", Susan smiled as she got up from the couch and padded over to where Draco was.

"Mother called?" Robert asked as he stood by the kitchens doorway.

"Dad, it's Mom!" Draco shouted across the living room.

"Mommy!" Junior said from the top of the stairs.

"Son", Saphia said as he ran down the stairs and climbed onto the couch, flailing his legs for a brief moment as he dangled for a second or two.

"Can we not say, "Mom", so many times? I already told you that it's Mom", Draco said as Scarlet ran across the living room and snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Hey Mom! What made you call?" Scarlet said into the phone, bumping Draco away with her hip.

"_Hello sweetheart, your Father and I were wondering if you and Robert would like to come to Unova. We haven't seen each other in such a long time_", a female voice spoke through the speaker of the phone.

"Of course we'll go!" Scarlet said excitedly.

Turning towards the kitchen, Scarlet shouted.

"Yo! Bubby! After breakfast, we're packin' up and headed over to Mom and Dads!" Scarlet shouted, earning a cheer from Susan and a, "hell yeah!" From Draco.

"_Scarlet, I've already sent Harp to your home. She should arrive soon with the tickets for your cruise_", the voice said.

"Thanks Mom! We'll see you when we get there!" Scarlet said.

"_This is nothing you should worry about, but your Father thought you and the others could have some fun while on the ship ride here. The New Team Rocket has been reported to be attacking ships, just a little heads up on some fun you can have. Bye_", she said as the phone was disconnected from her side.

"Sick! Harp's coming to deliver the cruise ship tickets!" Scarlet cheered.

"What kind of person if your Mother? She has a very calming voice", Saphia noted, having quite good hearing.

"She's a really sweet person... but very scary when you get on her nerves", Scarlet said.

"Yeah, it's best if you don't piss her off. She's stronger than their Dad, even stronger than Robert", Draco laughed but it soon turned into an awkward laugh.

"No shi-", Draco stopped Scarlet and pointed at Junior.

"...Okay, no duh she's stronger than Robert. Dad's still stronger than Robert, even though he's an old fart now", Scarlet said as she walked towards the kitchen, Junior crawled off of his mothers lap and ran on all fours into the kitchen.

"Junior, would you like some breakfast?" Robert asked as he looked down at Junior, who was busy with half of his body inside of the box with water bottles in it.

"No, I'm busy", he said as he crawled out of the box with a bottle in his paws.

"Busy? With what?" Draco asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Fix", was all he said before walking out of the kitchen with the bottle of water in his arms.

"... Fix?" Draco repeated as he scratched his head.

As they all came into the kitchen and sat down, none of them noticed Junior come back into the kitchen and open the fridge and left with several foods. Once again, Draco and Scarlet went straight at their food, racing to see who could finish first.

"Maybe I should bring some food upstairs for Junior", Robert said as he got up from his chair.

"Good idea", Draco said as he stopped sucking down his food for a brief moment, "what's the kid doing anyways?" He asked as he brought his plate up to his face and scraped what was left into his mouth.

"I'm not sure, but he has been acting a bit active today", Susan said as she licked her chops as she lifted her head up from her plate.

"You should finish your food first", Scarlet said as she began to giggle, Susan soon followed suit.

"I can eat later", Robert said.

"I don't think you'll be able to", Draco said as he began to laugh alongside the two.

Looking down at his plate, he noticed that a little paw was coming out from underneath the table. The paw snatched some scrambled eggs from his plate and disappeared underneath the table.

"Junior, if you're hungry. I can get you a plate of food", Robert said as he walked towards the stove without waiting for a response.

"Okay!" Junior said before snatching a berry from the table.

Grabbing a clean plate from the cabinets, he began to pile on some eggs and some roasted berries, along with a small amount of sausage. Following Robert out of the kitchen, there being no room at the dining room, he placed Juniors food down on the table.

"Yo', Pops! Here's yours!" Draco said as he used his Psychic to send over Robert's plate over to the living room table.

"Thank you", he said as he took a hold of his plate and set it down on the table.

"Now that's cute", Scarlet smiled as she went next to Draco and began to wash her plate while as Draco washed his as well at the sink.

"Almost like father and son", Draco smiled, but slowly turned into a frown.

Looking out of the doorway, Saphia smiled at the sight of her son eating next to Robert, Draco's words only made her smile even more. Turning to look at Draco, she noticed his frown.

"Why are you frowning?" Saphia asked.

"*Sigh*... Pops always wanted a son... well, not a son like me. A son that he can call his own", Draco said as he let out another sigh before placing his plate on the counter.

"Yeah...", Scarlet sighed as she turned off the water.

"What do you mean?" Saphia asked, curious now.

"Let's just say... that bad things happen to even the kindest of people", Susan spoke up.

"Yeah, but at least this is as close to a real son he can get", Draco joked as he pointed at himself.

In the living room, Junior had finished his food and as leaning his cheek against Robert's leg, smiling as he licked his lips. Finishing his own food as well, he stacked his plate on top of Junior's.

"Junior, I need to get up. Can you get off of me please?" Robert asked.

"Okay... I'll come down again. Can you come back too?" Junior asked as he climbed off of the couch.

"Sure", he said as he walked towards the kitchen.

As he walked into the kitchen, Junior ran at the stairs and charged up the steps.

"So, mister serious. What's the kid doing?" Draco said as he gave Robert a light jab to his shoulder.

"I don't know, but can you clean these for me? Junior wants me back in the living room when he comes down again", Robert said as he handed the plates to Draco.

"Sure thing", he said as he took the plates and turned towards the sink.

Walking out of the kitchen, he left Draco to clean the plates and the others to go about their own buisness.

"What do you mean by, "mister serious?" Saphia asked.

"Are you kidding me? Just look at his face. He never shows any expression, nor does he even laugh once", Draco laughed as he turned the water on and began to clean the dishes.

"I see... Is he like this always?" She asked.

"Well... it's more like it happened after... ", Scarlet looked over at Draco, who in turn looked back at her, "after that "bad thing" happened to him... to all of us. Well, sort of what you and your kid went through, but not entirely", Scarlet said.

As they continued on talking quietly in the kitchen, Junior was carefully bringing something down the stairs with me. Robert was sitting on the couch, waiting for Junior like he asked. Whatever it was that he was carrying, it was covered in a small blanket of sorts.

"What is that?" Robert asked.

"Fix!" Junior smiled as he placed the object on the table in front of Robert.

"Fix?" Robert said.

"Fix!" Junior repeated as he pulled the blanket off.

Robet's eyes grew wide. In front of him stood the vase that had been broken. It had been pieced together and put together with duct tape, some of the glue was still wet and dripping from the sides of the vase. Slowly bringing his hand up to the vase' side, he brought the vase closer.

"You... you did this this morning?" Robert asked as he looked over the vase.

"Yes!" Junior smiled as he placed his paws on the edge of the table, peeking over the top of the table at Robert.

"Huh?" He said as he looked at the opening of the vase, "what's this?" Robert asked as he reached inside and pulled out a aluminum wrapped object.

"Burrito! It's tasty!" Junior said.

"Why did you fix this?" Robert asked as he looked at the vase again, tears began to well up in his eyes.

"You're kind! I wanted to make you happy. Uncle Draco said this was special to you, so I fixed it! Sorry for breaking it", Junior said as he walked over to Draco and propped his paws on his leg.

"It's okay... It's okay. Thank you", Robert said as a smile slowly spread across his face.

As he began to cry, Junior began to think that he did something wrong.

"Are you okay? Burrito make you happy?" Junior asked as he lifted a wrapped burrito up to Robert.

Robert slowly began to laugh which soon turned into a loud laugh. He continued to laugh loudly as warm tears of happiness flowed down his cheeks. Inside the kitchen, everything could be heard from inside.

"Well look at that", Draco smiled as he leaned against the frame of the doorway.

"Wow... he's actually smiling", Scarlet said in surprise as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

'_Now that's a large veil of happy feelings_', Draco chuckled to himself as his eyes turned blue.

From his vision, he could see a large sphere of happiness emitting from Robert as he continued to laugh and cry with Junior just staring up at him, still holding up the burrito.

* * *

**Yay! Finished with the chapter! Also, there's gonna finally be some action like fighting, but not killing, killing comes a little later after that :P Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Sorry, but I know some of you voted for a long fanfic, but this probably won't reach the 50 or 60 chapters that I wanted this to span out to. Hopefully it goes past 45 or at least 40. We can always write up a sudden shit storm that leads to more story stuff :D**

**Please leave a Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: And They're off!

The suns bright and warming rays warmed Saphia's fur as she stood on the battle area with her head tilted towards the sky. Taking a deep breath in, she got into a fighting stance and looked at Scarlet as she got into one as well. Charging at one another, the two began to throw quick punches, dodging or blocking each and every blow. Scarlet grinned as Saphia was actually able to catch up with her swings. On the side lines, Robert was looking on at the sparring as Junior stood on his shoulders, his little arms wrapped around Robert's head. Susan sat by Robert in the snow, wagging her tail as she watched the two females continue to throw punches at one another. Draco was inside the house. He had already packed his bags, and was now busy reattaching the motor for the door, back into the wall.

Swiping the snow covered floor with her leg, Scarlet tripped Saphia forward. Planting her palm on her back, she exhaled sharply.

"Man, you seem to be getting stronger", Scarlet said as beads of sweat stuck to her forehead.

"Thank you. Perhaps someday I'll be able to best Robert in a fight", Saphia said as she turned over on the snow.

"You wish. No one can beat him in a fight", Scarlet said as she pulled Saphia up from the snow, "well... except for Mom and Dad, they can still beat Robert in a fight", Scarlet laughed as she brushed the snow off of her pants.

Suddenly, a figure from the sky shielded them from the suns rays for a brief moment before disappearing. A large cloud of snow was kicked up into the air as a Flygon land between the middle of the field and the sideline.

"Harp!" Scarlet exclaimed as she ran towards the Flygon, who had a large pouch slung across her body.

"Scarlet! I've missed you!" The dragon type pokemon said as she lowered her head down.

Scarlet wrapped her arms around her neck and nuzzled her cheek against the dragons. Slowly walking towards the two, Saphia brushed the snow off of herself as well, before meeting the dragon known as Harp.

"You're fast as always, Harp", Robert said as he fanned the air in front of him with his hand, trying to move away the still lingering cloud of snow.

"Thank you, Robert. I actually got here in a new record time, too!" Harp said as she smiled at Robert.

Walking around the corner of the house, Draco spotted the large cloud of snow and sensed who as inside of it. Using his Psychic attack, he blew away all off the snow out of the way, clearing the air.

"Oh, hey Harp!" Draco said as he walked towards the group, draping a oil stained clothe over his shoulder.

"Draco! Nice to see you again! Busy with some machines I see", Harp said as she stood on her large hind legs.

"Was busy. Just finished with the motor on the door", Draco said as he extended his arm out, hand balled up in a fist.

"So, how are you and Bruce doing?" He asked as Harp lightly tapped her claws against his fist in a friendly manor.

"We're doing great!" She said, but her smile turned into a smile that was a mix of shyness and embarrassment, "but we still haven't been able to make an egg yet. We've tried twice already", she giggled as she rubbed her neck with her claws, just as a blush stained her cheeks.

"Well, like they say, the third time's the charm, eh?" He chuckled as he nudged her with the back of his hand.

"I do hope so, we're not going to get any younger...", she smiled.

"Yeah, what are you? Like 50 somethin'?" Draco guessed.

"50? Is that age a bit old to be an age for mating?" Saphia asked, Robert covering Junior's ears throughout the start of the mating conversation.

"Oh no no no", Harp giggled, "dragon type pokemon have a far longer life span than many other pokemon. If I were to compare my age to a humans, I would be a young adult right now", the Flygon said.

"Say. Draco, how's your relationship with Mary coming along?" Harp asked innocently, causing everyone to go quiet.

The dragon type looked around the group without knowing anything about what happened. Gasping, she covered her mouth with her claws as she took a mental guess as to what could have happened.

"She rejected you?" Harp asked.

"Well... not really rejected, more like said that she's... a lesbian?" Draco said as he wore a truthful smile on his face.

"Wow... didn't see that coming", she said in a unexpected voice.

"Yeah... but it isn't all that bad", Draco said as she looked over at Scarlet, who smiled as she walked over to him and hugged his arm, "I did find someone in the end", he smiled as the two kissed.

"That's great! Well, I should get going now, here are the tickets for the cruise line", Harp said as she swung her pouch in front of her and opened the bag.

Taking out a bloated envelope, she passed it to Robert and then swung her pouch back in between her wings. Waving good bye to them, she crouched down low and kicked herself up into the air with a single beat of her wings. Leaving nothing but another cloud of snow, and a trail of snow through the air as she tore through the skies with blinding speed. Tearing the flap off of the envelope, Robert pulled out ten tickets, each decorated with a beach and blue sky like design.

"Huh, four extra. Guess Mom and Dad ordered too many", Scarlet said as she looked at the tickets.

"Hmm, guess we can sell or give them away?" Draco said.

"The tickets say the departure date is in five days. We'll need to leave for Canalave City soon if we want to make it in time", Robert said as he put the tickets back into the envelope and walked towards the house.

"Wooo! Packin' time!" Draco said as he ran back towards the house.

Running after the Gallade, Scarlet raced alongside Draco as the two trudged through the snow. Following behind them was Junior, who was busy crawling through the lines that the two had drawn in the snow with their legs. The others followed the three around the house and through the front door. Inside the house, Scarlet and Draco had already gone upstairs and began to rummage through their closets, looking for things to pack for the stay over at Robert and Scarlet's parents. Not knowing what to do, Saphia went to sit at the windowsill and meditate, while as her son was busy playing with a box that Robert had pulled out of the closet from underneath the stairs.

Susan kicked a small button on the wall with her hind leg, causing the newly installed motor to whir and shut the door.

"Draco! Where are the old suitcases?" Robert shouted as he began to push all of the boxes back into the closet.

"Oh, I took them upstairs while you guys were outside", Draco shouted back from his room.

"What are suitcases?" Junior asked as he hopped out of the box and shook the dust off of his coat.

"It's something you put things into to help carry with you to somewhere", Robert said as he used his foot to slide the box back into the closet with the rest.

"Deary, you dropped the tickets", Susan said as she nosed several tickets back into the envelope that was on the floor.

Walking towards Susan, he kneeled down to collect the rest of the tickets. Stopping as he reached for the last two tickets, get snatched them up and placed the two tickets into the envelope with the rest. Walking towards the phone on the wall, he unhooked the phone and dialed in a number. Waiting as several rings from the phone rung, someone picked up from the other end.

"_This is Steve's PokeMart, whatcha' need?_" Steven's voice said from the line.

"Steven, it's me, Robert", he said into the phone.

"_Oh hey man, what are you callin' for?_" Steven said as some rattling came from the other line.

"My family and I are going to Unova to visit my parents at Undella Bay. My parents sent over four extra tickets, I was wondering if you and your Growlithe would like to come with us", Robert said, Susan smiled.

"_That's nice of you man, but who's gonna make me money here if I go?_" Steven laughed at the other line.

"Always you and making money. You can put off several days or more, right?" Robert asked.

"_Mmmm, hmm? What's that girl? Hahaha, well alrightl then, we'll go_", he said.

"Okay, think you can pack up some stuff before ten or so pm? I'll bring the truck around with the others to pick you up", Robert said as he placed the envelope of tickets on the windowsill.

"_Yeah, I'll have my stuff ready by then. See ya'!_" Steven said as he hung up his phone.

"That's nice of you for giving two tickets to Steven and his Growlithe", Susan smiled as she climbed onto the couch and laid down.

"We had extras, it would have been a waste to let them go to waste", Robert said as he hung the phone back up.

"Say all you want Pops, but you're just being kind. You've been in a cheery mood ever since after breakfast!" Draco said as he walked down the stairs with two suitcases in his hands.

"All thanks to Junior...", Robert said as he smiled down at the Riolu, who was busy pulling on Robert's shoelace.

"Think he'll go back to being captain serious later on?" Scarlet giggled as she walked down the stairs with a single suitcase in her hand.

Suddenly, Robert's expression went blank like it used to be.

"That didn't last long", Scarlet said, but soon frowned as Robert began to laugh.

"Hey! Looks like the old man can make jokes again", Draco chuckled as he placed his suitcases side by side against the staircase closet.

Everyone but Junior and his mother laughed for a brief moment. Walking back up the stairs, Draco was followed by Robert as he went upstairs to get a suitcase to pack his own things. Setting her bag next to Draco's, she walked into the kitchen.

"Aunty, what are these for?" Junior asked as he pawed at the side of one of Draco's cases.

"Sweetie, Robert already told you, didn't he?" Susan asked as she looked at the Riolu.

"Oooh... I forgot", Junior said with an innocent smile, earning a throaty giggle from the Mightyena.

"Come now, maybe we can find a way to help the others with the packing", she said as she got off of the couch and walked over to the stairs.

"Do you need one?" Junior asked as he was picked up by the nape of his neck and placed on Susan's back.

"No, I don't need clothes or anything. I'm a pokemon after all", she said as she went up the stairs.

"But uncle Draco is a pokemon, why does he pack?" Junior asked.

"Draco just likes to wear clothes", Susan simply answered.

"Hey, Scarlet! Look what I found!" Draco said as he poked his head out of his door with a box in his hand.

"What's that?" Scarlet responded as she was pulling on a pair of jeans.

"No clue, but I found it under my bed. It has a label on it with my handwriting, I guess it's an old project", he said as he turned the dull green box over.

"What does it say? Maybe I can remember what it was", Scarlet said as she zipped up her jeans.

"It says... err... can't read my own freaking handwriting", he let out a awkward chuckle as he shook it.

"Let me take a look", Scarlet said as she took the box from his hand.

"...I think it says... "Test... G-B?" Scarlet said.

"Oh! Test G-B! I remember that now, it's a Stink bomb I was trying to make for Halloween", Draco said.

"Should you have shook it then?" Scarlet said as she turned the box over to read a faded label on the bottom.

"Nah, it's old, I doubt it-",

"Do not shake...", Scarlet read as she slowly lowered the box, staring at Draco.

"... Ah crap", Draco said as the box suddenly exploded.

They all shouted loudly as the smell of the old stink bomb went off in the hallway.

~Time Skip: Five Hours~

"Damn, why the hell did I keep that thing?" Draco gagged as he rubbed the towel he had around his neck, against his face.

"Whatever the reason was, that's disgusting", Scarlet said as she continued to rub all of Junior with her hands vigorously as she tried to get the smell out of his fur.

"Aunty, I smell...", Junior whined as he sat in the waist deep water in the tub.

"Yeah, I know. Just hold on a minute, it took a few rinses for Draco and myself to stop smelling", Scarlet said as she let out a sigh.

"I think we'll have to burn the hallway...", Draco said as he quickly close the door as he had opened it.

"Already on it!" Robert's voice said as he came down the hall.

"Pops, you're kidding right?" Draco said as he pressed his towel over his mouth and peeked his head out of the doorway.

"Nope, but hopefully the smell disappears by the time we get back", he said as he carried a large suitcase down the hall, holding his hand against his nose and mouth.

"And there! That should do it", Scarlet said as she placed the shower head back onto the hook and reached by her legs for a towel.

Flicking the little switch underneath the nozzle, the soupy water began to drain away as Scarlet reached into the tub with the towel and wrapped it around the dripping Riolu. Lifting him out of the tub, she placed him on a light blue mat and began to towel him off. Giving him one last rub down with the towel, she removed the towel. Junior's fur suddenly puffed up.

"Oh damn... now he looks like a poodle", Scarlet raised a brow as she tossed the towel into the laundry basket as Junior got down on all fours and shook himself.

"Come on, we've gotta get into the truck. Somehow it's nighttime already...", Draco said as he looked out the bathroom window.

"Come on ya' soup smelling pooch, let's go!" Scarlet said as she scooped him up and ran out the bathroom.

"Babe! You're forgetting your pants!" Draco said as he tossed his towel into the basket as well.

"Oh! Yeah, forgot about that", Scarlet said as she placed Junior on the floor and ran to her room to get a change of clothes.

"Smelly...", Junior said as he covered his nose with both of his paws.

"Yeah, I know kid. Let's get to the truck", Draco said as he walked down the stairs.

Walking down the stairs, the two were soon joined by Scarlet as she jogged up to Draco from behind and hugged him. Tucking his hands underneath her rear, he crouched down and then hoped a bit, lifting Scarlet higher as he suddenly ran towards the door. Rushing out of the open door, Junior chased after them as Robert lifted the last of the suitcases out of the house, closing the door with his foot. Setting Scarlet down, she quickly jumped into the heated truck with Susan and Saphia, already seated in the front and back of the seats.

"Bubby, do you think Steven and his Growlithe will be able to fit?" Scarlet said as she moved closer to Susan, who was in the back seat.

"The back is only fit for three... you could sit on Draco's lap, Steven can hold his Growlithe on his lap, and Susan could sit upright on the seat, and lie her head on your lap if she wants to rest", Draco said as he slammed the truck hood shut.

"Oh, good thinking", Scarlet said as Susan nosed the handle of the lock.

Quickly changing seats, Draco sat to the far right with Scarlet to his left, and Susan to her left. Climbing into the drivers seat, Junior climbed up his leg and then crawled across the little storage box in between the driver and passenger seat, and the laid down on his mothers lap. Turning the head lights on, Robert pressed down on the gas pedal and they were off in the darkness of the forest. They sat in silence as Robert drove towards Steven's Pokemart that was not far from the fork of the path. Making a turn, the little mart could be seen a ways away from the mart itself. They could see Steven waving at them with his Growlithe sitting on top of a suitcase. Stopping in front of the mart, Robert got out of the truck and closed the door.

"Hey, thanks for inviting us", Steven said as he patted his shoulder.

"No problem. We're friends, right?" Robert said as he smiled, surprising Steven.

"Holy crap... you just smiled", Steven said as Robert picked up his suitcase, the Growlithe stepping off of the suitcase.

"Yeah, long story man", Draco laughed as Scarlet moved onto his lap, Susan moving closer to the two.

Shrugging, he climbed into the back seat with his Growlithe climbing onto his lap. Loading Steven's single suitcase into the truck, he slammed it close and came around the truck and got back into the driver seat.

"What dock we headed to?" He asked.

"Canalave City", Draco said.

"Seriously? That's like two days away by car", he said, earning an agreeing bark from his Growlithe.

"Well, get some sleep. We should reach Floaroma City by six or so in the morning", Robert said as he drove down the road.

"You sure you can handle the drive all night? You can switch with me if you want later on", Draco offered as he looked at Robert's face from the reflection of the rear view mirror.

"I'll be okay, but I'll do that if I need to", Robert said as he went down the empty road.

"Well alrighty then", Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Scarlet's waist and leaned back.

Saphia cradled her son as she went to sleep as well, not before casting a final look at Robert and smiled before going to sleep. Susan let out a yawn and laid her head on Scarlet's lap. The truck drove past another fork of the road that branched only forward and to the right. But further down the other path, a village laid in ruins.

~Saphia's Ruined Village~

A large purple arch struck the transparent, cracked surface of the Regice's icy body. The blow sent it flying into a rune engraved wall whose characters went in a semi-circle along the wall. A man with a shadowy figure standing in the shadows behind it, swung it's arm lightly as it's arm burned in the afterglow of it's attack. Struggling to lift it's shattered arm, yellow sparkles crackled from it's jagged arm as it tried to fire a Charge Beam at the attackers. It's arm was shortened more as a single horned Houndoom did a front flip as it leaped down from above the Regice, smashing it's arm with an Iron Tail. The man grinned devilishly down at the mortally wounded legendary. Reaching into the inside of his jean vest pocket, he pulled out a large coil wrapped sphere.

Lightly tossing it at the legendary, tentacle like arms unwrapped themselves from the sphere as it touched the Regi's body, revealing a plate with four tentacle arms attached to it. Clinging to the body, it's arms aimed at the back of the Regi and then drilled themselves into the hard ice body of the Regi.

"One down, two more to go", the man said as he walked away from the Regi.

Behind him, the Regi slowly levitated back up, it's yellow bead like eyes slowly turned black. It let out a horrific shriek as it's body slowly began to repair itself. The two attacking pokemon grinned as the Regi slowly began to follow behind the man.

* * *

**Oooooh dark moment right there~ Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, though I found it boring to write, up until the little Regi getting it's ice cube ass handed to it in the end. **

**Please leave a Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Called You Daddy

Exiting the little flora shop, Robert carried his bag of fruit towards the truck. Slowly opening the door, he climbed in and slowly drew the door back, clicking the door close. Inserting the key back into the ignition, he started the truck back up. The rattling of the truck roaring to life stirred the Lucario awake. Yawning, she then looked out the window and then blinked her eyes as she slowly turned to survey the trucks surroundings.

"Sleep well?" Robert asked as he drove down the road, leaving the shop.

"Yes... where are we?" Saphia asked as she looked down to see if her son was still sleeping on her lap, he was.

"We're just leaving Floaroma City", Robert said as he let out a yawn of his own.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Saphia asked as she gazed upon the still rising sun.

"I have, but I'll be okay", Robert said as the truck went past a sign, "once we get past Route 204, we'll be at Jubilife City. We'll stop there for the day so I can get some rest. There'll be more than enough time for us to get to the ship", Robert said.

"Where will this ship take us?" The Lucario asked as she leaned back in the seat.

"To Undella Bay in the Unova region", Robert said as he reached for the radio knobs.

"Unova region?" She asked as Robert began to flip from channel to channel with the volume low.

"The Unova region, it's a three day trip by ship. Right now we're in the Sinnoh region", he explained as he stopped on the news channel.

"I remember hearing the moving images speak of the region... of Kanto being taken over by this _Team_ that they mentioned... Could you tell me more of this?" Saphia asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Robert said as he let out a sigh.

"I am just curious as to what connections you might possess. I hear these talks you have with another human on this device you call a phone", she said.

"One of us mentioned to you this already. I used to fight in the military. They just want me back to help fight this new team before they take over anymore cities or regions", he said.

"If this team they speak of does such things, why do you not help them?" She asked, confused as to why he wouldn't help fight off the New Team Rocket.

"I just don't like to get involved in killings anymore... Not after what happened seven years ago", he said.

Noticing his growing emotions from her topic of conversation, she stopped talking. Though she knew she upset him in a way, she smiled to herself. This brief expression of emotion brought back more memories of her past, but this time she felt different about them. She felt happy that she could remember her mates' self even with him gone. Still smiling, she turned her head to look at Robert, only to have an apple brought up in front of her face.

"Are you hungry?" Robert asked as he held out the apple to her, his other hand still firmly grasping the steering wheel.

"I am all right, I am not hungry", she said as her stomach growled right after her saying that.

"Your stomach says otherwise", Robert smiled.

Blushing redder than a Tamato berry, she looked away. Opening one eye, she stared at the apple for a few seconds before finally taking the apple and cupped it in her paws. Saying nothing more, he placed both hands back onto the wheel and began to drive normally down the road of Route 204. Looking down at the apple, she smiled as her blush slowly began to fade. Grasping the apple at both sides, she firmly twisted the apple, snapping it into two halves. She extended one paw out to Robert, holding and apple halve out for him.

"Thanks", he said as he took the half and took a bite out of the fruit.

The two ate surprisingly slow, even with the small size of the snack that Robert had brought out of the bag of produce that he bad bought from the flora shop, that didn't only sell flowers. Finishing their respected halves, they sat in silence until the news suddenly broadcasted something that caught both their attentions.

"_We bring you an update on the news of the losing of the Kanto Region to the New Team Rocket organization. The representative of the Kanto region of the United Regions has been executed by the evil organization" They have completely locked down the entire region, securing it with the legendary that they had acquired a times back a-_", the radio stopped as Robert shut it off.

"Why did you turn it off?" Saphia asked.

"If Steven woke up hearing that, he woul-",

"All ready awake", Steven said, his face dark with depression.

"... Sorry about that Steven, d-", Robert stopped as he saw him wave in the rear view mirror.

"It's okay, Sora and I already heard about it", he said as he stroked the fur on top of his snoozing Growlithe.

"You finally gave her a name?" Robert said.

"Yeah... it's my mothers name", he said.

"Your parents still live in Kanto, right?" Robert said in a low voice.

"Lived... Sora's parents were with my mom and dad back in Kanto, but they're dead. I got a call from some government guys", he said, earning silence in the truck.

"But it's okay... Gotta look up to the future, right?" He said as he looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath as he bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry for your loss", Saphia said.

"Thanks... but you won't understand what it's like for me to lose them", he said as he covered his face with his hand, taking more sharp breaths.

"Actually, she can. She lost her entire clan, she and her son are the last of their line", Robert said as made a turn.

"Oh... sorry for your loss, too, then", he said, not taking his hand from his face.

"Thank you...", she said as she looked down at her feet, smiling softly to herself.

"I would do anything to get our home back... anything", Steven said as he dragged his hand across his face, wiping his tears away.

"For my clan and for my mate... as would I", Saphia said as she placed her paw on her chest, eyes closing slightly.

Raising a brow at this, Robert pushed it aside as the gates to Jubilife city came into view. Stopping at the toll, he paid the fee and the arm lifted up, granting Robert way into the city. Slowly, one by one, the others began to wake up as Robert drove down the busy road of the busy morning city.

"Food?" Junior said as he sniffed at the air, smelling the faint scent of an apple being eaten.

"Here, I bought some fruit at a stop while you were all asleep", Robert said as he took out another apple and handed it to the little Riolu.

"Why don't we just get some actual breakfast?" Scarlet said as she pointed at a restaurant to the right of the truck.

"Saphia, have you seen the bag?" Robert asked as he noticed the bag was missing.

"I got it...", Draco said as he popped the last berry into his mouth, "and now I don't", he said as he scrunched up the brown paper bag and dropped it by his feet.

"Wow, didn't even see that. I think we have a new record", Scarlet giggled as she opened the door and stepped out of the truck.

"Ah, the heat. So much better than the cold up North", Susan smiled as she quickly walked over Draco's lap and joined Scarlet outside on the crowded street.

"Holy shit!" Draco said as he wobbled.

"What's wrong?" Steven asked as Sora stepped off of the truck.

"My legs went numb. Gonna take a long time for them to wake back up", he said as he kicked the air lightly with his legs.

":Come on, let's get something to eat", Scarlet said as she ran straight for the restaurant.

~Time Skip: One Hour~

Carrying a satisfied Riolu under his arm, Robert walked towards the truck with the others. Junior had fallen asleep shortly after eating at a diner they had decided to go to instead. Looking down at the sleeping Riolu as he wagged his tail in his sleep, he noticed something. After they all climbed into the truck to get going again, Robert finally spoke up.

"Should we stay in this city for the day and head out tomorrow morning? We'll get to Canalave City a few days before we need to board the ship", Robert said as be started the truck up.

"You mean like a hotel?" Steven said as he scratched the top of Sora's head.

"Yes. I don't think Canalave City has a hotel there, it's just a small docking place and a Gym", Robert said as he drove down the road.

"Pretty sure a hotel opened not to long ago in the city", Steven mumbled as he took out his phone, "let me check. Give me a minute or two", he said as he began to type something in on his keyboard.

Continuing to drive, Robert stopped the truck in a semi-empty area where the daily commute wouldn't come by too often as the main stores and buildings. Junior snoozed away on his mothers lap as she too took a nap as well, seeing as she had nothing else to do. Feeling that the truck was getting a bit hot, them living in the cold climate for so long, they wouldn't be favorable to the heat just yet. Pushing a button to wind down the windows, Steven leaned forward, extending his arm between the front seats with his phone in hand.

"Yup, I was right. The Poliwrath Hotel, opened a month ago. It got some pretty good reviews, why don't we stay there for the next few nights?" He said.

"That will work", he said as he turned away from the curb and went down the road.

"And to make things better, they've built an underwater tunnel for cars to drive through to get to Canalave City", Steve said as he swiped his finger across the screen.

"Wow, Sinnoh's been busy", Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Scarlet's waist and leaned his head against the back of the seat.

After a half hour or so of driving, they were well out of the city and was now on Route 218. A building came into view, behind it was a large semi-circle of a tube that went underwater. Paying the toll, Robert drove down the slowly descending road. Junior's eyes sparkled as he pressed his paws and face against the car window, gazing at the sparkling water as the sun shined through the rippling surface. Various water type pokemon swam alongside the clear glass walls of the underwater tunnel. A minute passed, and they were finally out of the tunnel. Entering Canalave City, Steven handed Robert his phone so that he could see the directions to the hotel.

"For a small town, it's kind of hard to find the hotel", Draco said as he looked out the window in search of the hotel.

"Hmm, ya' think that's it?" Steven said as he pointed out his window.

"Huh, it is. I think the directions are wrong though", Robert said as he pulled the truck up alongside the curb and shut off the engine.

"Should we take the stuff out now, or should we just leave them in for when we board the ship?" Draco said as Scarlet opened the door and got off of his lap.

"No point in bringing them into the hotel with us", Robert said as he got out of the truck, slamming his door shut.

"Like really, how did we miss this?" Steven said as he pointed at the large sign above the entrance of the building.

"Yeah, not to mention the freaking hotel being so damn tall", Scarlet said as she looked up at the nine story high building.

"You guys go in and handle the rooms, I want to check up on the ship to see if the ship really leaves on the date the passes say", Robert said as he waited for Saphia to exit the truck.

"Hey, Pops. Why do you wanna check the ship's departure date?" Draco asked as he closed the door after Susan got out.

"I noticed that four of the tickets say a different date, just going to check it out", Robert said as he reached into the glove compartment and took out the envelope.

"Then we should wait for you to come back. To see how many days we should buy out the rooms for", Draco pointed out.

"Okay then, do you wanna come with me?" Robert asked as he closed the door.

"Nah, I'ma hit up the towns library", Draco said.

"Call me on my phone when you get back, so we can come to the hotel", Scarlet said as she went to Draco's side.

"I wanna come with you!" Junior said as he pawed at Robert's leg.

"You can come with me, but it'll be boring", Robert said as he kneeled down and picked the Riolu up.

"I don't care. Being with you is fun!" He smiled as his tail wagged furiously.

Chuckling, the others just looked and smiled at the two. In the end, Saphia, Junior, Susan, and Robert, all went to the ships management office. Whilst the others just followed Draco and Scarlet to the library to wait for Robert to come back.

"Robert, I'm very sure that the sun's messing with us...", Susan said as she looked up into the sky.

"Yeah... the sun's already setting", Robert noted.

"_Sorry, gotta speed up the time to make the story fit better!"_ The writer said.

"Did you hear that?" Robert said.

"No, why?" Susan said as she looked at hm.

"... Nevermind", he said as Junior climbed onto his head and sat down.

Behind them, Saphia was smiling as she watched her son wagging his tail as he sat upon Robert's head. Everything that seemed to happen to or that Robert was doing, seemed to bring back more and more memories of her mate.

'_Why does he feel so familiar?_' She wondered to herself as she thought of some reasons as to why Robert would be so similar to her mate.

'_But..._', she thought as Junior started to play with Robert's hair, causing Robert to reach up and tickle the little canine pokemon, '_at least not all is bad_', she smiled to herself.

"You seem to be smiling at Robert quite a lot lately", Susan said, bumping Saphia with her hip.

"Indeed I have...", she smiled, "Susan, could you tell me if Robert has anyone he loves right now?" Saphia asked, causing Susan to wear an expression of confusion, which turned into a smile.

"He does, but she's no longer with us anymore. The dear was special to Robert, he still remembers and loves her to this day", Susan said.

"I see", Saphia said as she let out a sigh.

"Don't worry... things can change", Susan said as she put on an uneasy smile.

"Who is this female whom he loves?" She asked.

"... I don't think it's such a good idea to talk about it... perhaps he'll share his past with you as you did with us", Susan said.

"Are you two coming or not? The office is just over here!" Robert shouted from in front of a small building that was right next to the opening to the sea.

"Sorry, Robert!" Susan said as she started to run towards him.

Leaving behind Saphia, she stood there, just staring at Robert as he entered the building.

'_Who is this person that he still loves? She must be very special if he still feels love. Susan made it seem as if she is dead... is she?_' Saphia thought as she started to walk towards the building to join the others.

'_I shouldn't think of such things. His love is his own, I cannot do make him love me..._', she thought as she felt her cheeks grow red, '_what would my mate think if I were to find another love?_' she thought as she looked off into the horizon as the sun slowly sank behind the cover of the sea.

Feeling a small pair of arms hug her leg, she looked down to see her son.

"Momma, Dad wanted me to bring you to the thing", Junior said as he let go of her leg and ran towards the building he called a, "thing".

"Did he just call Robert, "Dad"?" Saphia said, a smile soon spread across her face.

'_At least I am not the only one who see's things as I do now_', she thought to herself as she followed her son towards the house.

* * *

**And done :D Sorry if this chapter was short, kind of getting some block with this chapter... Yeah, no new update related stuff to say, bye :D**

Please leave a Review!


	18. Chapter 18: Almost Time For Violence :D

As the four walked down the short hallway, they could hear shouting and the sound of a glass object smashing against a wall. A door opened at the end of the hall, a man in a black suit with a pair of sunglasses on, stepped out of the room. Brushing some specks of broken glass off of his suit jacket and his hard black briefcase, he turned and walked down the hall, not before having an angry shout come from the room.

"TELL YOUR BOSS TO SHOVE IT! HE'S NOT GETTING SHIT FROM ME ANYMORE!" A man shouted from within the room.

Not showing any signs of caring, the man walked down the hall and went past the group. As the man passed Robert, Robert saw the man look at him from the side of his sunglasses.

"Momma, what happened?" Junior asked as he hugged his mothers arm.

"I do not know", Saphia said as she looked at the man as he walked out the front door, the door swung shut on its own.

Walking towards the open door, they could hear swearing and things being banged against a hard wooden surface. Entering the small office, a man wearing a captains uniform had his back faced to the group, and his hands on his hips as he continued to silently curse at nothing. Knocking on the frame of the door, Robert caught the mans attention, he turned around.

"Robert? Is that you?" The man said as his anger seemed to fade away upon seeing him.

"Yes, it is. Who was that?" Robert asked as he pointed out the door.

"An agent... ah forget it, it's nothing you need to be worried about", he spat at the floor and sat down on his chair, "so... what are you here for?" The man asked as he took off his hat and placed it on the table.

"I'm here to see if the dates on my tickets are correct, some have different dates on them", Robert said as he took out the tickets from his pocket and handled it to the man.

"Oh, forget those. The dates are always being printed wrong. We have posters and notices posted at several places to show the time, but we might have to cancel the trip to Unova", he said.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"*Sigh* That guy who left was an agent for a new protective group that started a while ago. I signed up with them to protect the ship from those New Team Rocket guys. I found out they've been scamming us and wanted my money back", he said as he heaved out a sigh and leaned back in his chair.

"Hmm... what if I provided protection?" Robert asked.

"Hey... HEY! That could work!" He said as he began to laugh and snatch up his hat.

"Forget those scamming asses! Why do I need them when I have a multi-title Region Champion right in front of me?" He continued to laugh as he walked around the desk and patted Robert on the back.

"The actual date was due for tomorrow, think you can make it?" He grinned.

"My family's already in the town, so yes", Robert said.

"Great! And as thanks for your help, everything on the ship is free of charge for you!" The captain said laughed as he grabbed Robert's hand and shook it hard, but his hand wouldn't move, causing him to grin.

"Still the muscle head I knew back then", he grinned as he let go of his hand and sat on his desk.

"What time does the ship depart?" Susan asked as Junior climbed down from his mothers arms.

"We leave an hour after dawn. Need space for the ol' rust bucket, or did you guys take a bus or something here?" The captain asked as he reached over at his folder rack and took out a clipboard with a chart hooked onto it.

"We drove in the truck, think you got space in the cargo bay?" Robert asked.

"Nope, but I'll make some just for you!" He said as he crossed out several lines of words on the chart.

"Okay, then we'll see you in the morning", Robert said as he turned to leave the room.

"Sounds good. Thanks again!" He said as he waved the clipboard in the air.

Following Robert out of the door, leaving the happy and relieved captain behind in the room, they were now on their way back to the hotel. Reaching into his pocket, Robert took out his cellphone and went down the phones' address book. Pressing a button, he brought the phone to his ear as they continued over the wooden bridge.

"_Y'ello?_" Draco answered from the other side of the line.

"We're heading back to the hotel. The ship leaves tomorrow morning", Robert said into the phone.

"_Okay, I'll get the others and meetcha' over at the hotel_", Draco said before hanging up.

Pocketing his phone, they continued on their way across the bridge to the other side. Little did they know, a man in a suit was leaning against the wall of the office building. Pushing his glasses up with a single finger, he smiled as the group disappeared from sight. Lighting himself a cigarette, he walked towards the edge of the raised floor that dropped down to the water below. Hopping off the edge, he landed on a hard, curve, metal surface of a submarine. The hatch opened from within and he climbed inside.

"So, how did it go?" The suited man asked a shadowy figure as he closed the hatch.

"Good, what about you?" A strange voice said.

Quickly pulling out a gun, he pointed at the figure.

"Relax, it's only me", the voice said as a woman wearing nothing but black, and a bloody blue bandana with a white symbol on it.

Grinning, he hide his gun away in his suit jacket and chuckled.

"Why are you wearing his bandana?" He asked.

"I asked him if I could have it, but he said no", she said as she sat on a chair behind her.

"I see you took care of him... and the capture?" He asked as the woman leaned back and rested her feet of Archie, the leader of Team Aqua, who laid dead in a pool of blood.

"Capture was a success, of course", she grinned as she took out a shrunken pokeball whose top half was black and covered with indented lines.

"Good work, Shade. The boss will be happy", the suited man said as he walked over to a control panel., "we've got a ship to sink. We'll go ahead and wait for them in the open sea", he said as he pressed a button.

"This should be fun, Dean. Maybe we can test out our new little blue friend", she grinned as she rubbed the black surface of the pokeball.

~Time Skip: Ten Minutes~

Walking into the hotel lobby, Draco and the others came in and saw that Robert and his part of the group were sitting on the sofa's and couch in the lobby.

"Yo, Pops! We're here", Draco said.

"Why the hell did I follow you... Sora ended up making me buy this expensive book...", Steven sighed as he carried a brown book in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, Sora", he said as he shook the book in his hand, earning a smile from his Growlithe.

"Dude, it was only like, what? 50 dollars?" Draco said as he walked towards Robert.

"What is the book about?" Susan asked as Junior leaped from side to side, trying to catch her wagging tail.

"... Cheese History and Cheese Making...", Steven said as he glared at the book.

"Cheese?" Junior said, hanging over the edge of the couch as he dangled from Susan's table.

"Yeah, Sora loves that stuff... don't know why", Steven said as he plopped himself down on an empty couch, placing the book down on the low hanging table to his side.

"I'll go get us some rooms", Draco said as he walked towards the counter, poking around in his pockets for his wallet.

Chatting with the Swampert behind the counter, Draco turned around and came back to the others.

"Okay, they only got two open rooms, one of them has two beds and the other only has one", Draco said as he looked at Robert.

"That could be a problem", Robert said.

"Or we could share beds?" Steven said as he reached down and picked up Sora.

"Hmmm... Scarlet and I could share a bed. Steven and Sora in one... leaving only Susan, Pops, Junior, and his mom", Draco randomly made up pairs out loud.

"I could sleep on the floor or something, I wouldn't mind it", Susan said as she got up from the couch, Junior still hanging onto her tail.

"That only leaves one bed, and Junior, Pops, and Saphia...", Draco said.

Suddenly, Draco and Scarlet looked at one another and smiled devilishly.

"Steven and Sora. Me and Scarlet, Susan can sleep on a blanket in one of our rooms. And Pops, Junior, and Saphia will share a bed", Draco said as he quickly went to the counter, credit card at the ready.

"W-what?" Saphia said as she blushed slightly, thankful that her fur prevented the others from seeing her blush.

"Yay!" Junior cheered, still holding onto Susan's tail.

"Is it possible for myself to sleep elsewhere?" Saphia asked.

"Too late, got the keys", Draco grinned as he tossed a key with the tag, "302", attached to it, at Steven.

"We'll be taking the room with two beds, we're in room 305", Draco said as he walked towards the elevator with Scarlet by his side, both hiding their grins as they walked forward.

No one else brought any arguments as they all got up and went over to the elevator, leaving behind the still shocked Lucario.

"Hehehe, bingo", Draco said to Scarlet as the elevator doors opened.

"I wonder what's gonna happen next", Scarlet said as she giggled, entering the elevator.

"Momma! Let's go!" Junior said to his mother as he rode on Susan's back.

"Do you know what they're doing?" Steven asked Sora, earning a confused whimper, "yeah, can't blame you", he said as he joined the others in the elevator.

"Come on, we should get to sleep early and leave early in the morning to get our stuff loaded on the ship", Robert said to Saphia as he held the door open.

Still blushing, she walked towards the elevator and joined the others. Turning around with Robert behind her, she stood with the others as Robert removed his arm from the door and allowed it to close. Reaching up from Susan's back, Junior pressed the button with a black "3", on it.

"Huh, smart kid", Steven said as Sora barked in agreement.

"You don't even know the half of it", Scarlet giggled as she reached down and ruffled the of the Riolu's head.

Dinging, the elevator doors slid open as they arrived at their floor. Exiting the elevator, Draco looked down either halls to see which way they would have to go for their rooms.

"Wow, talk about organized", Draco said sarcastically as he looked at four door numbers that were close by.

"Yeah. It goes from 301, 309, 307, to 302", Steven laughed as he read off the numbers.

"Both of our rooms are on either sides of the hall", Robert said as he went down the right side.

"Well, Sora and I'll see you guys in the morning... Ya' might wanna wake us up, since we don't really wake up that easily", Steven chuckled as he placed Sora on the carpet floor and walked down the hall with her.

"Gotcha', see you two later", Draco said as Scarlet and himself followed Robert down the hall.

"You've been dazing out quite a lot recently, are you okay, Saphia?" Susan asked as she stepped out of the elevator and stood by the Lucario's side.

"It is nothing, but thank you for caring", Saphia said as she smiled at the Mightyena as her son climbed off of Susan's back and ran after the others.

"Let me guess, it's Robert, isn't it?" Susan asked, hitting right on mark.

"... Yes", she said plainly, earning an excited expression from the motherly Mightyena.

"Ooooh! I knew it, you're in love with Robert, aren't you?" Susan asked excitedly.

"... He reminds me and my son much of my mate... but in a sense, I am", she smiled as she began to walk down the hall with

"Do you plan on confessing any time soon?" Susan asked as she said as she walked alongside the Lucario, a joyful bound in each step as she wagged her tail.

"I understand that Robert has feelings for another. What you have all said to me, I know that I should not say such things to Robert. I do not wish to upset him", Saphia said as she looked down at the carpet floor with a saddened, yet still happy expression.

"That's good that you know this, but one day this could all change and you might get your chance, don't worry", Susan said as she butted her head against Saphia's butt, earning a surprised yip.

"You two comin' or not?" Draco said as he leaned out of the door of their room.

"Coming, sweetie!" Susan said as she went ahead as Draco went back into the room.

Smiling, she walked slightly faster and finally entered the room. Draco suddenly popped his head out of the bathroom, Scarlet's head popped out from underneath his.

"Saphia, we're about to teach you a valuable lesson when coming to hotels", Draco grinned as he disappeared back into the bathroom.

"The one thing you always do while in hotels is...", Scarlet said as she disappeared into the bathroom as well.

"STEAL ALL OF THE SHAMPOOS!" Draco laughed madly as he leaped out of the bathroom and slid on his knees on top of the carpet laid floor.

"Steal, steal!" Junior said as he carried several pink and blue bottles of shampoos and soups out of the bathroom.

"Put those back. Draco, you make enough money from your projects, you don't need to take shampoos from the hotel", Robert said as he took off his shoes and placed them underneath the bed to the left of the room.

"Boo, you're no fun. Fine", he said as he got up, "Junior, put those back in the cabinet", Draco said as he leaped onto the bed to the other bed.

"We should go to sleep soon, we'll need to wake up early to wake up the other two", Robert said as he began to remove his shirt.

"Aunty! Why are you sleeping on the floor?" Junior asked as he looked down at Susan from the top of the bed, wagging his tail from side to side.

"There are only two beds, but I'm perfectly fine with the floor. Don't worry about me, sweetie", Susan smiled as she laid her head down on her fore paws.

"Okay!" Junior said as he dove under the blanket and crawled around.

Scarlet's shoes went flying as she kicked them off of her feet and leaped onto the bed and rolled around, rolling herself in the blanket in the process. Watching Draco fall onto the bed beside Scarlet, she turned and looked at Robert as he folded his shirt and placed it next to his shoes underneath the bed. Saphia's eyes went wide as she saw several large scars that his short sleeved shirt was covering. His lightly tanned skin was covered with numerous scars that intersected with several others. Noticing that Saphia was staring at him, he got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" Saphia asked, earning the attention of Scarlet and Draco.

"Even though you're a pokemon, you're still a female. I'll sleep in the chair", Robert said as he reached under the bed and picked up his shirt.

"I-it's okay, I do not mind", Saphia smiled, earning smiles from both Scarlet and Draco, including Susan who had one eye open.

"Are you sure?" He asked, getting a nod in response, "okay then", he said as he placed the shirt on the side table and sat on top of the blanket that was laid flat on the bed.

"I'll sleep on top of the blanket", he said as he laid back on the bed.

Scarlet and Draco smacked their foreheads with their hands at Robert's decision. Susan rolled her eyes and let out a low throaty giggle. Robert looked at the foot of the bed, but shrugged. Popping his head out from the blanket, he climbed onto Robert's chest and curled himself up and closed his eyes. Reaching down, Robert stroked the top of Junior's head, earning a small smile as Junior slowly dozed off to dream land.

"Mind getting the lights, Draco?" Robert asked.

"Got it, Pops", Draco said as he snapped his fingers, earning a pop and the sound of glass shattering.

"...Draco?" Robert said in the darkness of the room.

"My bad, I missed the knob", Draco said with an awkward laugh.

Sighing in the darkness, Robert closed his eyes and went to sleep, just as the others went to sleep as well, all but Saphia. Having somewhat better eyesight in the dark than humans and several species of pokemon, she was able to look at Robert without having him noticing if he were to wake up. Smiling soundly in the darkness, she inched herself closer and hesitantly rested her head on Robert's scar covered arm.

* * *

**Aaaaand, Chapter 18 done! Hehehe, finally getting close to violent scenes :D The fun shall begin! And the lemon, there will be a lemon on the ship... Hopefully I'll get some feedback on it, I wanna know if I did good with it or not :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: Maybe Next Time

"Ugh... did you have to wake us up like THAT?" Steven groaned as he walked behind everyone else, slouched over as Sora laid on top of his head..

Sora growled lightly, but stopped as what energy she had went away. Draco had picked the lock open with his Psychic and had slapped Steven across the face several times after his calls to wake him up failed, the slaps didn't fair too good either. Steven only woke up with Scarlet elbow dropped him on his gut.

"We would have been late if we didn't get you two up", Scarlet said as she waited for Steven to get into the truck with Sora.

"But really! That hurt!" Steven said, turning around to look at Scarlet, his back to the open door of the truck.

"Yeah, yeah, just get your butt in there already", Scarlet yawned.

"Like seriously, it's only... four in the fucking morning", Steven said as he got into the back seat and moved all the way to the left side.

"Hey, it was either that, or Susan was going to bite you", Scarlet said as Susan leaped past her and sat down in the middle seat.

"...Yeah, I think the blow to the gut was better, at least then I wouldn't get a bite mark somewhere", Steven said as he gently picked up Sora and placed her on his lap.

"Better to get there early, I have a feeling that we'll be greeted with a large welcome party", Robert said as he rummaged through his pants pockets for the car keys.

"How the heck are you wide awake?... and what do you mean by welcome party?" Steven glared at the back of Robert's head as he slouched down into his seat.

"It takes less than a few minutes for him to completely wake up", Scarlet said as she sat down on Draco's lap.

"And the welcome party... well, it's Robert", Draco said as he reached out and pulled the door close.

"...First part, got it. Second part, what?" Steven said as he turned his head to look at the two.

"Ah, you'll see what I mean when we get to the ship", Draco said.

"Where's Saphia and Junior?" Susan asked as she looked at the right front seat.

"Still in the bathroom, she said something about fixing the fur on the side of her face", Robert said as he inserted the keys into the ignition, but didn't start the truck.

"Yeah, must have been something she slept on", Scarlet grinned along with Draco and Susan.

"There she is now", Robert said as he finally started the truck up.

The side door opened and closed as Saphia climbed into the seat and sat down. Gently placing her son on her lap, she slowly shut the door.

"I was unable to fix my fur...", Saphia said in a silent and sleep filled voice.

"Daaaamn", Scarlet said as she and the others looked at the side of her face.

The fur was almost in a crater shape from leaning her head against Robert's hard, muscular arm throughout the night. Pretending not to care about what the others may be thinking, she turned her head away from them and rested her chin on her paw as she stared out the window. Not being able to stop herself, she slowly began to blush as she saw Robert smile at her matted fur from the corner of her eye. Once more, she was thankful for her fur being able to cover her blushing. Pulling away from the curb, Robert began to drive down the middle of the road. As the truck drew closer and closer to the docking area. Steven looked through the front windshield and wowed to himself as he finally understood what Draco meant.

"Whoa... So many people this early in the morning?" Steven said.

"Well, Robert's quite famous and I bet a lot of them want to have a pokemon battle with him when the cruise moves out", Draco said as he cracked his knuckles.

"So that means you and Susan? What about Saphia?" Steven asked.

"Susan and I will obviously be fighting, but Saphia might not", Draco said.

"Can I fight?" Junior asked as he poked his head out from underneath his mothers arm.

"Eh... we'll have to see about that", Draco laughed as the crowd near the entrance of the docking bridge spotted their truck and began to roar with cheers.

"OH DAMN!" Steven said as he heeled forward, covering his ears, "so much for being tired!" He said as Sora woke up from the cheering.

"I feel sorry for the people still sleeping", Draco chuckled as he kept one eye open as he and the others plugged their own ears, all but Robert.

As Robert pulled up to another small bridge that connected to an opening on the side of the ships side, the captain smiled and waved as Robert stopped the truck two or so feet away from the captain. Walking around the left side of the truck, Robert rolled down the window.

"Thanks for makin' it! As you can see, you've got a lot of fans here. Some of which will be boarding the ship anyways.

"No problem. Do I just park my truck in any open spot?" Robert asked as he shook the captain's hand through the open side door window.

"Yeah, your truck is the last of the cargo we'll need to store. Then it's just the boarding of the passengers and some last second check ups and we're outta here!" He laughed as he pounded on the door, signaling for Robert to drive forward.

Once the truck was parked in the cargo bay, they all got out. The captain of the ship called out to some ship workers to secure the truck so that it won't accidentally roll around if that were to happen. Leaving the ship workers to their work, the group walked out of the cargo bay and followed the captain to the walkway. Suddenly, an old man reached out and lightly tapped on Robert's arm. Stopping on the base of the walkway, Robert turned and faced the old man, who had a little boy standing in front of him.

"Yes?" Robert asked.

"Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could do me a favor", the elderly man asked.

"And what would that be?" Robert asked as the others continued up the walkway with the captain.

"I know this may be too much to ask, but could you take my grandson along with you? He has a ticket, but I'm too ill to make the trip", the old man asked as he placed his hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"Hello, Sir. If you're asking to have your grandson travel alone on our ship, we have staff who will take care of him on the trip to Unova", a man in a sailor suit said as he stopped behind Robert, a large barrel resting on his shoulder.

"Y-yes, but with all the recent events occurring with those rude New Team Rocket attacks out in sea, I would feel safer if my grandson was with someone more reliable", the elderly man smiled up at Robert.

"Pops, you're going to say yes anyways, just say it already", Draco smiled as he stood leaning over the rail of the ship.

"When does Bubby ever say no to this stuff?" Scarlet asked as she elbowed his side, "gramps! What do we do with the kid after we get to Unova anyways?" Scarlet asked.

"Ah, does that mean you'll take care of him?" The elderly man asked as a smile slowly spread across his old face, earning a nod from Robert.

"Oh, thank you!" The elderly man said as he grabbed hold of Robert's hand with both of his own, "his older sister will be waiting at the docks for him. She has long brown hair and has a scar going down her cheek", the old man finished while his hand trembled as he tried to shake his hand.

Though he struggled to shake Robert's hand, he still shook it nonetheless. Giving the little boy a light pat on the back, the boy looked up and then at Robert. A cheerful smile spread across his face as he peeked out with his eyes from underneath the little beige hat he wore.

"Grand Pa! Can I take Billy with me?" The boy asked in a somewhat high pitched voice.

"Of course", the elderly man said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a shrunken Dive Ball.

"Thank you, Grand Pa!" The child said as he waved his grand pa good bye.

Slowly lifting his skinny arm up, he gave the boy a light wave before having to lower his arm. Continuing to wave his grand father good bye, Robert placed his hand on the boys back and walked forward with the both. Walking down the walkway, the captain shouted out to the crowd in front of the entrance.

"Alrighty folks! Please show your tickets here!" He shouted as he stood behind a small stand three or four feet away from the base of the walkway.

Walking the rest of the way up the walkway, Robert and the child boarded the ship. Upon seeing the child, Scarlet squealed and immediately grabbed hold of the child and swung him around, causing his little round hat to fall onto the floor.

"Oh my Arceus! YOU'RE SO FREAKING ADORABLE!" Scarlet said as she hugged the life out of the little child.

"Babe, you don't want to kill him", Draco laughed as he leaned against the railing.

"Oh shut it", Scarlet said as she pushed him hard on his chest with her hand, causing him to flip over the railing.

A loud splash came from the water below as Draco fell through the surface of the ocean water. Letting a loud gasp as he breached the water, he shook his head hard, flinging beads of water everywhere.

"Sweetie! Are you all right?" Susan asked as she looked down.

"I'm okay!" Draco said as he spat water out of his mouth.

"What's your name?" Scarlet asked as she continued to hug the child.

"My name is Timmy!" He said as he smiled up at Scarlet.

Below them, Draco used Psychic to launch himself out of the water and up to the railing.

"Dear mother of Mew, I just want to steal you!" Scarlet said as Draco grabbed hold of the railing and threw himself over and fell onto his back.

"Smelly!" Junior laughed as he lightly batted at Draco's face with his paw.

"Yeah, yeah...", Draco said as he lifted his arms up.

His eyes glowed a light purple color as he used Psychic to lift the water from his clothes and body. Dumping the load of sea water over the railing, he planted his hands on the floor to the sides of his hand and launched himself to his feet.

"Yo', captain! Where are our rooms?" Draco shouted as he leaned over the railing.

"Ask any of the staff near the living quarters! They'll direct you guys to your rooms!" The captain shouted back as he continued to check tickets and allow passengers to board the ship.

"Oh, I forgot to remind you guys. Everything for us is free", Robert said as he picked up Junior.

"Really?" Steven asked with a brow raised.

"Yes. Draco, Susan, we'll be in charge of protecting the ship during the ship. Sorry for not telling you all this before hand", Robert said as Junior climbed out of his arms and laid on top of his head.

"It's cool, Pops. At least we'll have some fun for the next three days", Draco laughed as he leaned his back against the railing.

"Ugh, Draco, you should get take a shower, you smell real bad", Scarlet said as she leaned away from Draco.

"Hey, you pushed me into the water, deal with it", Draco smiled as she pressed himself against her.

Ducking away from a swing from Scarlet, he laughed and ran as she chased after him.

"So what now?" Saphia asked.

"Do whatever you want. Everything for us is free and we've got three days until we get to Unova", Robert said as Steven turned to them.

"Yo', Sora and I are gonna find our room. We've got some sleep that we want to catch up on", Steven said as Sora yawned in agreement.

"Okay now, see you two later!" Susan said as the two walked towards a ship staff member.

"Mister, I wanna go to the bathroom...", Timmy said as he pulled on Robert's pant leg.

"Okay. I'm going to take him to the bathroom, you three go ahead and do whatever you want", Robert said as he took hold of the little boys hand and walked away.

It wasn't long before Robert and the child disappeared around a corner of the building of the ship. Junior was busy peering over the edge of the railing, staring down at the water as small water type pokemon breached the surface of the water and dove back in. Turning to Susan, Saphia tapped the Mightyena on the shoulder, snapping her out of her little train of thought.

"Hmm?" Susan asked as she looked over her shoulder.

"Why did Robert agree to take care of a child of a complete stranger?" Saphia asked.

"Oh that's just Robert being Robert, he doesn't say no to these things often. Besides, it's just a simple request", Susan said as she stared out to open sea.

"... Susan, are you all right? You seemed to be thinking of something when I tapped you", Saphia asked.

"Ah... it's just... that elderly mans description of the child's older sister, she sounds familiar", Susan said as she continued to look at the sun as it slowly rose above the horizan.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Saphia asked as Junior ran up to his mother and climbed up her leg and then onto her back.

"I can't seem to remember... oh what am I saying? This isn't important", Susan said as an embarrassed smile appeared on her face as she brushed the topic aside.

"Food, Momma!" Junior said as he pulled on his mothers ear.

"Come on, let's see if we can find a dining hall", Susan said as she walked forward.

Saphia stood behind as she looked at Susan.

'_She seems to be avoiding questions of this female..._', she thought as she picked her son off of her head and began to follow Susan.

~Inside Draco and Scarlet's Room~

The sound of water spraying out of a shower head could be heard as Draco washed the smell of sea water off of himself. Outside the bathroom was a room with two beds, but Draco and Scarlet decided to share one bed instead. Scarlet was also inside the bathroom with Draco, washing Draco's shirt and pants in the sink of the bathroom.

"Damn my hair feels so fucking gross", Draco sighed as he scrubbed his hair vigorously with his hands.

"*Giggle* Sorry about that, I just got excited when I saw that kid, he was so cute!" Scarlet said as she lifted Draco's shirt out of the sink and allowed water to drip back into the sink.

The room was now only filled with the sound of running water as they stopped talking. Taking a sniff of Draco's shirt, she then placed his shirt on the lidded toilet seat and turned her attention to the pants, but that wasn't the only thing she was thinking off. Draco was well aware of what she was thinking, being part of the Ralt's evolution branch and all.

"Scarlet, I know what you're thinking...", Draco said as he looked over his shoulder and past the foggy glass walls of the shower.

"Yeah... but I already know that it won't happen", Scarlet said as she let out a depressed sigh, a light smile on her face as she continued to clean Draco's pants.

"Scarlet, we can do... _that_", Draco said after clearing his throat, "we can, but that's not the issue that you and I are thinking about", he said as he turned towards Scarlet through the glass.

"Yeah... Maybe we might want a kid in our life, but you're a pokemon and I'm a human, and the chances of us having our own child is really fucking low...", Scarlet said as she turned and leaned against the tile wall of the bathroom.

"Babe, you do know that it's still really early to talk about this stuff. We just confessed to one another not too long ago", Draco said as he placed his hand on the knob and shut the water off.

"Yeah... but I'm thinking ahead of time right now...", Scarlet said as she reached over and pushed down the plunger of the sink, draining the sink empty of water.

"Scarlet, babe. Just because the chances of us having a kid is really low, doesn't mean that we can't... try till we have one", Draco smiled as he stepped out of the shower.

"Oh, you'd love that", Scarlet said as she smiled back at him as she stepped closer to his wet form.

"Not as much as you would", Draco said as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

Bringing her lips to his, she hung her arms over both of his shoulders as they kissed. Moving away their heads from one another, they smiled again. Scarlet moved towards Draco as she felt him placed his hands on both of her butt cheeks and press her against himself. Smiling seductivly at him, she came in for another kiss, but they stopped as they heard a knock from the door. Frowning, Scarlet sighed with Draco, but the two soon giggled and chuckled as they shook their heads. Opening the bathroom door, Scarlet stepped out to let Draco pull the water off of himself and his clothes as she went to check who was at the door.

"Hey, Susan... how did you guy find us?" Scarlet asked as Junior ran into the room and dove at the bed.

"The ship still isn't that full of passengers yet, so it wasn't hard to hear you two... get comfortable", Susan smiled devilishly as Scarlet blushed slightly.

"You hear anything else?" Scarlet asked as she smacked Susan on her rear as she trotted past her.

"Hey, save that for Draco. And yes, I heard, mmmm, about everything?" Susan said as she smiled smugly at Scarlet.

The bathroom door opened as Draco stepped out of the bathroom with only his pants on and a towel hooked around his neck as he held onto both ends.

"So, what did you guys interrupt us for?" Draco smiled as his shirt floated behind him, still dripping from its cleaning.

"I spotted something interesting posted on the bulletin board near the pool", Susan said.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Susan asked as she pinned Junior down as he tunneled around underneath the beds blanket, earning a squeal from the Riolu.

"There's a pokemon competition going on soon, why don't we sign up?" Susan said as Draco pulled his shirt over his head.

"I want to go too!" Junior said as a lumped formed on the bed as he sat up from beneath the blanket.

"I shall attend as well", Saphia said as she crossed her arms.

"But we'll have to wait for Robert, we need a trainer to be allowed to register", Susan said as she rolled her eyes.

"We can do that now", Robert said as he appeared at the rooms door.

"Sweet, let's get going!" Draco said as he ran out the room and charged down the hallway.

"Me too!" Junior said as he ran off of the bed, the blanket followed him.

"Junior! Come back! You need to leave that here!" Scarlet laughed as she chased after the little Riolu as he ran out the door.

Robert raised a brow as he noticed two wet imprints on the back of Scarlet's light brown shorts. Giggling at his expression, Susan padded out of the room.

**Sorry for the long wait! Work has been getting annoying for me and my boss is starting to get on my nerves... So I wasn't really in the mode to write, so blame my boss! I pretty much brought up some unnecessary information that probably won't serve any purpose in the future, but oh well :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Look Alikes?

Spinning itself in the air, the quick moving Hitmonlee swung his spring like leg down on the shoulder of the Abomasnow in front of it, landing a powerful Mega Kick. The ice and grass type pokemon took a heavy hit from the its type weakness and soon fell forward onto it's face as it blacked out. Crossing his arms, the Hitmonlee stood up tall as the crowd cheered the victor of the first battle. A red jagged beam of light shot out from a pokeball as its trainer withdrew his pokemon in defeat.

"The Hitmonlee missed a lot...", Draco said as he stared from his beach chair that he had taken up to a viewing point above the battle arena.  
"Yeah, even Saphia could have beaten those two quicker than the Hitmonlee took to finish the battle... no offense, Saphia", Saphia said as she leaned back on her own beach chair.

"None taken", Saphia said as she looked on as the next two trainers took their places.

Sighing, he leaned to the side and rested his chin on the knuckle of his fist as he watched the little girl and boy send out their pokemon. The little girl sent out a Pichu, while as the boy sent out a fully evolved Raichu. Junior's tail wagged furiously as he peered through the large opening of the white railing that went around the front of the viewing platform. Everyone had made it to the registration table before the event had started, but the captain had made arrangements for Draco and Susan to battle whoever wins the last battle, which would take place tomorrow. Though both Susan and Draco were the final battlers, Robert would only need one of them for the battle. Steven and Sora were down by the arena, waiting for their turn to battle.

"When do I go?" Junior asked excitedly to Robert.

"Your turn won't be for a while", Robert said as he leaned against the railing, watching as the Raichu missed several times with a Tackle attack.

"Okay!" He said as he turned back to look at the battle again, only to see the Raichu smack into a metal flag pole, knocking itself out.

"...This. Blows. Hard", Draco groaned as he let himself fall backwards onto the beach chair.

"Oh don't worry about it, sweetie. Your turn will be tomorrow", Susan said as she crossed her fore paws in front of her as she laid down by Robert's feet.

"I know, Mom! But that's not what I'm worried about. By the time it's my turn, or yours, we'll only get really weak opponents, just look at them!" Draco shouted as he pointed down at the arena.

"I know, I know, but just try to make the most out of it", Susan said as she finished with one of her throaty giggles.

"The finalist should at least be of some challenge to you two", Robert said.

"Ah the hell with this, I'ma go look around the ship. We're fighting tomorrow anyways", Draco said.

Throwing his legs up above him, he rolled himself backwards and off of the beach chair. Walking forward, he planted his foot on the first mid railing and then stepped over the railing and dropped down to the arena area. Going past the staring eyes of the surprised on lookers, he took a random direction and began to walk around. Getting up from her chair as well, Scarlet lifted her arms up and stretched out her arms.

"I'm bored too. Bubby, I'ma go follow him around", Scarlet said as she walked towards the railing and looked over.

"Can I come too?" Junior asked as he pulled on the short length of her white shorts.

"Sure thing...", Scarlet paused and then looked around the base of the viewing platform, "Bubby, where's Timmy?" She asked, causing Susan to lift her head up and look around as well.

"With Steven, he wanted to watch the battles a little closer", Robert said as he walked over and sat down on Draco's seat.

"Oh, nevermind then", Scarlet said as she crouched down and picked up Junior and then leaped over the railing.

Quickly moving the Riolu to her other arm. Grabbing hold of a pipe that was running down the wall, she slid down and then landed by the arena. Walking through the crowd, she quickly jogged over to Draco, who was turning into the building areas of the ship. Placing the Riolu on top of her head, she bumped Draco with her hip.

"So, where ya' headed?" Scarlet asked as she hugged his arm.

"... I honestly have no idea", Draco said as he looked around the hall.

"Well, maybe we can find map or something... wait, you smell that?" Scarlet asked as she sniffed at the air.

"Hmm... smells like... food?" Draco said.

Upon hearing the word, Scarlet and Draco's stomach both growled in unison.

"That reminds me, we haven't had breakfast yet", Scarlet said as she looked to the right and the to the left hall to see if she could spot the source of the smell.

"If I'm correct... the foods to the right. Maybe it's a dining hall", Draco said as Scarlet pushed him down the right hall.

"Then let's get going! I want food!" Scarlet said.

"Food, food!" Junior said as he flailed his arms and legs around as he laid on his belly.

"Race you there!" Draco said as he suddenly took off running.

"Riolu ball attack!" Scarlet said as she snatched Junior off of her head and hurled him at the back of Draco's head.

Turning around. Junior clasped onto Draco's face, causing him to fall over onto his back. Reaching down as she ran down the hall, she snatched Junior back up and ran towards the source of the smell. Letting out a laugh, he pushed himself off of the floor and ran down the hall after her. Making a sharp turn, he spotted her just standing in front of two open doors.

"Did you find it?" Draco asked as he stopped running, but went into a jog.

"Draco... babe... I think I'm in heavy...", she mumbled as she pointed at a sign in front of the door.

"Ehh... what?" He said as he walked up to Scarlet and then turned to the sign.

"_Breakfast Buffet..._ Dear mother of Mew...", Draco said as he looked away from the sign and then into the large dining room.

"... FOOOD!" Scarlet shouted as the two charged into the dining room, startling several of the chefs as they carried out large metal containers towards white table clothed tables.

While the two stormed into the dining room, Junior had wandered off without them noticing as was now happily exploring the halls. Wowing at the décor of the hallway, he giggled and laughed as he began to ran down the halls in search of whatever new things he could find. Hearing a lot bang from beneath his feet, he stopped and stared down at the ground. Cocking his head to the side as he looked down, he squatted down and patted the floor with a paw, earning a loud slam. Smiling, he looked around and spotted a door labeled, "Staff Only". Not knowing what it was, he turned away, only to hear another slam and a grunt coming from behind the door. Wagging his tail madly, he hopped up and grabbed hold of the metal knob with both of his paws.

Flailing his legs about, his body turned enough to open the door. The door swung outwards with the Riolu still hanging from it. Letting go of the door knob, both of the knobs fell outward in their respected directions, landing on the soft carpet, muffling the sound of it falling to the ground. Sniffing at the air, he smelled something in the air. Drooling slightly, he continued to smell the air and then stormed into the dimly lit stairwell leading down, not knowing that he was getting close to the sound of the slamming against metal. Following the scent of the strange yet tasty aroma, he kept low to the ground as he sniffed the ground.

After a whole minute of blindly wandering around the dim maintenance area, a bloody and battered body went flying in front of Riolu, causing him to jolt backwards. Gasping and panting, blood dripped from several cuts on his face and mouth. Seeing the blood, Junior froze in the darkness as memories of his clan and family being slaughtered flashed before him. Too lost in his nightmarish slide show, the sound of hard boots clanged over and over until a man stood in front of the badly beaten man.

"*Spits* Damn, these punks are getting real weak nowadays. Even with me being this old, they still don't put up a good fight-Oh hey, what are you doing here?" The man asked as he turned his head, still shrouded in darkness from the lack of lighting.

Snapping out of his nightmare filled memories, he looked up, but stopped at his waist. A orange wrapper with some sort of brown bar sticking out of it, a bite missing from the tip. Finally discovering what the smell was, he was too busy staring at the mans face.

"You okay little guy?" The man asked as he crouched down, his face revealed as the light from a light attached to the wall.

"Daddy?" Junior asked as he cocked his head to the side, completely forgetting the slowly dying man next to the man.

"Daddy?" The man laughed as he lifted his hand up and tore a chunk from the snack bar, "kid, I ain't your dad, but I got a son of my own. You kind of remind me of a Riolu I used to have", the man laughed as he reached out with his other hand and rubbed the Riolu's head.

Becoming even more confused, Junior stared up at the man as he removed his hand from his head. Reaching up to his head with both paws, Junior touched the top of his head as the feeling of the rub reminded him of Robert. Not only did his touch feel the same, but he even looked like him! The only difference was he lacked the still lingering, serious attitude that Robert had, and this man had hair that was close to silver, but the color was hard to make out from the darkness. Laughing, he took another bite of the snack bar, finishing it entirely. His nose twitched as the smell from the snack wrapper hit his nose, he stared at the wrapper.

"Eeeeh, sorry about that. Did you want some? Here, I got some more with me", the man resembling Robert said as he reached into his pocket and took out three nameless snack bars out of his pocket and stuck them out to the Riolu.

"Enjoy'em, they don't make these no more", the man laughed.

Staring at the three orange bars, he reached out and took them from the mans had and held them as the man got up. Some clanking sounds came from a ways away from behind Junior could be heard as someone came pounding down the stairwell.

"Well, gotta go kid. I've got a date with this guy over here", the man chuckled as the wounded man on the ground trembled in fear.

"Don't worry pal, I'm not gonna kill you... yet", the man grinned as he took out a butterfly knife and swung it around his hand, fastening the tiny little metal clamp onto both handles.

"Anyone down here?" The captains voice came from behind Junior.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw a ball of light surrounding a Klinklang as it used a Charge attack to light the way, the captain to the left of it. Turning back to look at the man, he saw that he and the wounded man were gone.

"Huh? Hey, you're that Riolu that was with Robert. Why are you down here?" The captain asked as he crouched down, his Klinklang floating lower with him.

"Food?" Junior asked as he held up the three snack bars he got from the man that looked like Robert.

"Where did you get those? Well, if you want food, the chefs are about done making breakfast, so go ahead and get yourself some food to eat. Come on, let's get you outta here", the captain said as he stood up again.

The captain walked back down the metal path with his pokemon, leaving Junior behind to stare behind himself, wondering where the man went. Turning back around, he quickly ran after the captain.

"Jeez, I thought we had some hoolagins down here messin' with the systems. The door knobs looked like someone had smashed through the metal door and then placed the bits of the knobs back into the door", the captain mumbled as they re-entered the hallway.

"Robert was with me", Junior said as he stared into the darkness of the maintenance area.

"Junior, didn't you go with Scarlet and Draco?" Robert asked as he and the two female canines followed behind him.

"He said that he saw you down in the maintenance room", the captain said as Junior cocked his head to the side.

Junior frowned in confusion. Spotting the snack bars in his paws, Robert's eyes opened wide.

"Hey, I remember those", Robert said as he squat down and looked at the bars, "they don't make these anymore. How did you get these?" Robert asked as he said the same words the other man said.

"You gave me them", Junior frowned as he stared up at Robert's hair.

Robert's hair was back to the color it was, and he was no longer wearing that outfit he saw on the other man in the maintenance room.

"Heh, kid must be seeing things in the dark, is all. Robert was up on the deck", the captain said as he took out a Dusk Ball and withdrew his Klinklang.

"Come on, sweetie. We should go get breakfast before the last of the final matches end and everyone comes swarming into the dining room", Susan said.

"Okay...", Junior said as he stared back into the darkness of the room, hearing a single faint slam against metal as the captain shut the door and stuck the outer knob into the hole and twisted it into place.

"Gonna have to fix this after the ship reaches Unova", the captain said as he clapped his hands together, "you know where the dining hall is?" He asked, facing them.

"We saw it on the way here, we'll find it", Steven said said as he came towards them with Sora in his arms, snoring away.

"So this is where the kids been, eh? Sorry kid, but you got disqualified from the battles since you were missing during your turn", he said as he held Sora in his arms.

"Too bad Sora lost, I would have liked to see my son go up against your Growlithe", Saphia said as she looked at Sora as she rested from her fight.

"Yeah, Sora's tough, but not too tough", Steven chuckled as he ruffled the top of Sora's head.

"We should probably get something to eat before Draco and Scarlet eat everything in there. I saw them when we walked past the dining hall", Susan smiled as she walked past them and made her way back to the dining hall.

"There will probably be close to nothing left", Robert said as he picked up Junior and followed Susan, the others following behind the two.

"Say, where's Timmy?" Susan asked.

"Oh, I took him to our room, he said he wanted to sleep. He'll be fine", Robert said.

"He hasn't been doing much", Steven said as they closed in on the dining hall.

"Yeah, but he's just a kid. Can't blame him for feeling sleepy at his age and waking up at this hour to get onto the ship", Robert said.

Once they were at the entrance, Scarlet and Draco walked out and saw the others.

"Oh, hey guys", Draco said as Scarlet leaned against him.

"Hey, you two okay?" Steven asked as Sora let out a yawn, waking up.

"Yeah, just ate a lot. We're gonna head back to our room and see if we can catch up on some sleep", Draco said.

"Huh, I forgot to go to sleep as well...", Steven said.

"Didn't you say you and Sora were gonna sleep? What happened to that?" Scarlet giggled.

"'Bout that, Sora and I saw a notice for the pokemon battle, so we decided to sign up, then eat or sleep first", he said as Sora smacked her lips as she looked up with sleepy eyes.

"Well, whatever then. We're headed to bed now. Wake us if you need us", Draco said as the two slowly waked away from the others, leaning against one another.

"Time for breakfast then-...", Steven said as a man wearing a chefs uniform came out and placed a sign in front of the door.

"_The Foods Gone_... Seriously?" Steven said as he read the handwritten sign.

"Yeah... those two ate all of the food we had for breakfast... I think I'm going to quit as a chef now...", he said as he walked back into the dining hall, closing the double doors behind ihm.

"Okay, seriously Robert, your family eats more than a group of starved Snorlax's", Steven said as he glared at Robert.

"Hey, I don't keep watch of what they eat", Robert said, "come on, I saw a outdoor food court near the pool at the rear of the ship, hopefully we can get something to eat there", Robert chuckled as he patted Steven on the shoulder.

Everyone followed Robert and Steven to the stairwell that lead to the top level. Junior was still in the hallway, staring at the corner of the hall, still wondering who that man that looked like Robert was.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 20 :D I don't really have much to say... toaster waffles, that is all...**

**Please leave a Review!**


	21. Chapter 21: Drunk Ending

**EDIT: Holy Crap, thank god a guest posted that I posted the same chapter. SORRY EVERYONE! Stranger, I thank thee!**

After finishing their breakfast at the outdoor bar area by the pool, they decided to relax by the pool for a while. Their plan to relax for just a while ended up stretching up to an hour or so before lunch time. Junior was busy popping in and out of the waters surface, continuously slapping water at Sora as she tried to bat him with her paw. Susan sat smiling by the pool, just staring at the two as she wagged her tail. The pool area was already filled with passengers in their swim suits, all enjoying the water. The last of the final match ups were being made for the final battle tomorrow were still under way at the battle arena. Saphia sat under the shade of a beach umbrella as she watched her soon from a beach chair that was to the right of Robert's. To the left of Saphia was an empty beach chair, save for Steven's towel, shirt, and pants that he had left behind to go swimming. He had already brought his swim trunks with him onto the ship from the cargo bay without anyone noticing.

"Sora does not seem to be affected by the water...", Saphia noted as she kept her eye on her son.

"She spent nearly her entire life in the cold climate, you can easily get wet if you spend too much time in the snow", Robert said as he laid under the shade of the beach umbrella.

"How old is she?" Saphia asked as she hugged her knees with her arms.

"Let's see... She should be around five or so years old?" Robert said.

"Wrong, she's only four right now", Steven said as he walked towards the two, water dripping from his muscular form.

"My son is four as well", Saphia stated out of the blue.

"Huh, guess the two could be together some day, hey hey!" Steven laughed as he snatched up his towel and swung it around his neck.

"I will not allow such a thing", Saphia said bluntly.

"Ouch, and why's that?" Steven asked as he sat down on the edge of his chair, looking at the Lucario from over his shoulder.

"My son may not fall in love with a fire type", Saphia said as she turned to Steven, glaring hard at the side of his face.

"Hey, calm down. You have a thing against fire types, whatever, that's fine with me. Just don't hurt Sora, ya' hear?" He said back in the same blunt tone.

"The two of you, stop fighting", Robert said as he looked to the side, "Saphia, if it ever comes to that, you should let your son chose who he wants to love", he said as he turned his head back to stare up at the underside of the umbrella.

"I... I understand. Sora seems like a nice pokemon, but I will wait and see if things will progress to these things...", Saphia said in a completely calmed voice, causing Steven to raise a brow.

'_Huh, thought she was a really honor and pride blinded Lucario, why did she suddenly calm down when Robert said... oh damn_', Steven thought as he caught a glimpse of Saphia shifting her eyes from her son to Robert, '_oh ho ho ho! Guess I know what's goin' on over here_', he chuckled to himself.

Hands appeared from behind Robert's eyes. His reflexes taking action, he reached up and grabbed hold of the persons wrists and yanked forward hard, sending the person over his hand. Before the person could crash onto the wooden deck floor, she landed on her feet.

"Jeez, Bubby, it's only me", Scarlet said as she got up, revealing that she was wearing a white bikini top and bottom with light pink and yellow flora print, with a white hoodie on as well.

"You're awake already?" Steven said as he dried his face off with the two ends of his towel.

"Yeah. I tried to wake Draco, but he just mumbled for me to give him a couple of minutes more, so I decided to go get my swim suit from the truck.

"We should probably wake Timmy up as well", Susan said as she walked over, holding Junior by the nape of his neck with her maw.

"You're right, the kids been asleep for a long time now", Steven said as he leaned back on his chair.

"I'll go wake him then", Robert said as he got up.

"I wanna go too!" Junior said as he looked up at Robert while still being held onto by Susan.

"I will follow", Saphia said as she swung her legs off of the chair and got up with Robert.

"Oh, I also took out your swim suit as well, just in case if you wanted to go swim as well. It's in Draco and my room", Scarlet said as she stripped off her hoodie and dumped it onto Robert's chair, "come on, Susan, let's go down that slide!" Scarlet said as she wondered towards the line near the rear of the pool.

"Okay!" The Mightyena said as she jogged after her, leaving Steven alone by the two empty beach chairs.

"... I'm all alone... wait a second, where the hell's Sora?" Steven said as he looked around the pools edge, "...ah the hell with it", he said as he leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes

~The Boardwalk~

Junior sat on Robert's shoulder as the three of them walked down the boardwalk to Robert's room. Saphia stood a little distance away from Robert, watching her son and Robert as well. Ear twitching, Saphia heard the light sound of paws padding on the wooden boardwalk amongst the various other backgrounds sounds. Looking down at her feet, she saw that Sora was happily prancing alongside them, staring up at Junior as he laid hung over Robert's shoulder, smiling and waving at her as she barked back at him. Suddenly, Junior looked up at the second level boardwalk. A great big smile spread across his face as he waved his paw back and forth in the air madly at someone leaning over the railing. Curious as to who he was waving at, Saphia stopped and looked up. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw, she saw Robert, only with silver hair.

Quickly turning her head towards her son, she saw Robert. The sound of the captain speaking over a megaphone could be heard, calling up the next two challengers. Looking back up, she saw nothing, the man resembling Robert was gone.

'_How can this be?_' She thought as she looked back at Robert and then at the railing repeatedly before quickly running to catch up with the others.

Junior stretched his arm down to Robert's pocket. Struggling to take something out of his pocket, Robert slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out one of the orange bars that Junior got from the other man. Smiling, he took the bar from Robert's hands and bit at the wrapper. Finally managing to get the wrapper open, he pulled it down and took a chomp out of the snack.

"Junior, where did you say you get these again?" Robert asked as he continued to walk.

"You gave me them", he said as he chewed on the bar.

"I gave you what you gave me, but I never gave you them to begin with", Robert said as he looked up at Junior, who was busy eying the bar as he chewed on it.

"What is this?" Junior asked as he looked back at Robert.

"Well, this is a really old kind of snack bar, they stopped making it a long time ago. It's just oats, some chocolate, and some other things that I forgot", he said as Junior stared at the bar.

"Cha-co-let?" Junior sounded the word out as he tilted his head to the side as he continued to look at the bar.

"Yeah, guess you never had chocolate before. I used to eat those things a lot when I was little", Robert said as he made a turn into the building of the ship.

"Chocolate!" Junior exclaimed as he took another big chunk from the bar.

A bark came from Sora as she hopped up towards Junior. Smiling, he pulled the wrapper off and held the last of the snack down for Sora. Leaping up again, Sora snatched the bar from Junior paw and began to eat it as they continued down the hall. Sora barked a happy bark up at Junior, who smiled back at her. Susan smiled at the two as they came to a flight of stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, a door opened down the hall and out came Draco.

"Hey, Draco!" Robert shouted down the hall, catching his attention.

"Oh, hey guys", Draco said as he let out a yawn.

"We were coming to wake you up, sweetie", Susan said as Draco walked towards them, closing the door with his Psychic.

"Guess I woke up before you guys could come get me", Draco chuckled, but soon stopped as he let out another yawn.

"Come on, it's almost lunch time", Robert said as they turned back to the stairs.

Following behind them, Draco rolled his shoulders a little. Reaching the top of the stairs, they walked towards the exit, only to see a Nidoking crash in front of the entry way, splintering the wooden boardwalk. A loud roar came, followed by a cheer as the captain announced the winner.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Aggron wins!" The captain annouced through the megaphone.

"Hey, that Aggron looks familiar", Draco said as they walked around the unconscious Nidoking.

"Yeah, something seems REALLY familiar about it...", Susan agreed as she looked at the large crack on the top of it's armor like head.

"And that conclude the final battle of today! Uh... whatever your name is, you get to fight Robert M. Jackson and his team tomorrow!" The captain shouted as the victor with a gray hoodie, raised his fist up into the air, a smile could be seen through the opening of his hood.

"Whoa, that dude has a nice build", Draco noted as he looked at the man with the gray hoodie and Hawaiian themed swim trunks.

"...", Robert smiled as he looked at the man, realizing who it was.

"What? Do you know who they are?" Draco asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't know who they are, being that you two haven't seen them in a while", Robert said as Junior climbed onto his head and waved at the man, earning a smile and wave back.

"Well, at least we sort of recognized them", Draco shrugged.

"Junior seems to know who he is as well, don't you sweetie?" Susan smiled up at the Riolu.

"Yes!" Junior nodded his head furiously.

"What's his name?" Draco asked.

"I don't know", he replied with a smile.

"... Okay, nevermind then", Draco said as he walked to the left.

"Shall we return to the others?" Saphia asked.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. I wanna spend some more time with Scarlet", Draco said as he folded his arms behind his head as we walked backwards.

"Why don't you take her to lunch then?" Robert suggested.

"Hey, not a bad idea!" Draco said as he continued to walk backwards.

Turning around, Draco bumped into a lady wearing a black bikini top and bottom. The liquid in her glass spilled onto her as the bump pushed her back ad little.

"Oh shit, sorry about that", Draco quickly apologized to the lady.

"It's okay", she said as she smiled from underneath her black hat, a white cloth wrapped around the base of the dome.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I'm fine", she giggled as she tried brushing the liquid from her breasts.

"We'll catch up with you later, Draco~", Susan said as she let out a throaty giggle.

Not able to see her eyes from where he stood, the lady glared to the side as the others walked away, catching a brief glimpse of Robert. A bead of sweat slid down the side of her pearly white skin cheek as her expression remained expressionless.

'_Robert? Hmm, this might not go too well_', the lady thought to herself.

"Sorry about your drink, would you like me to get you another?" Draco offered, catching her attention.

"Ah, no no no, it's fine. Really, it is", she laughed.

"Come on, my family and I get what we want for free while we're on the ship. It won't cost me a thing. Not that I wouldn't repay you for your drink", he let out a awkward laugh.

"Well, since you're offering, I don't see why not", she said with a giggle.

"To the pool area it is then", he said.

Turning around, the two walked the same direction that the others had gone down.

"So, what's your name?" Draco asked.

"My name is Shade", she said oh so innocently.

"Shade? Never heard of someone with that name before. My name's Draco", he said.

"Well, I have another name, but Shade is what my friends call me", she said.

"Oh? Mind telling me?" He asked.

"Sorry, but I don't give out my name to others", she said, flicking a drop of juice that had trickled from her breast to her hand.

"Oh, I forgot about your swim suit. The juice might stain it. Here, let me get that for you", he said as his eyes glowed purple, his hands glowed with the same colored aura as well.

Lightly sweeping his arm from one side to the other, the juice that she was drinking lifted off of her body and swim suit and into the air. The small blub of liquid was sent flying over the railing, splashing into the sea water below.

"My, you're as good at your moves as they say", she smiled as she peeked out from the side of her hats rim.

"You've heard of me before?" Draco asked, smiling as the two resumed walking.

"Of course I have. You're one of Robert M. Jackson's most powerful pokemon that he has trained", she said.

"Guess I get my fame from him", he chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head with his arm.

"Nonsense, you've allowed your name to be known by yourself", she giggled.

Seeing Scarlet walking out from a doorway, she frowned. Leaning towards him, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Well, I best be going now. Thanks for offering me a drink, but perhaps so other time you could treat me to one", she said.

"What was that for-?" He turned to her, but saw that she was no where to be seen.

"Huh... Weird name and disappears. Kinda odd", he mumbled before getting hugged suddenly by Scarlet.

"About time you woke up!" She said as she kissed him on his cheek.

"Heh, sorry about that", he laughed as he kissed her back.

"Let's go do something! I got bored going down the water slide after a good dozen or so times", she said as she pulled him towards the pool area.

"Then why are we headed to the pools?" Draco asked, raising a brow.

"They're having a party! It's gonna start at around seven or so", she said.

"So why are we going this early?" He asked, still confused.

"No idea~!" She said with a smile.

A smile spread across his face as he shook his head and sighed. At the waters surface, Shade looked up at the railing as she stood on top of the submarines hull. Tapping her foot lightly near the hatches surface, the hatch opened and quickly closed as she jumped into the opening. Landing on her feet and hand, she stood and looked around.

"Where's Dean?" She said into the darkness of the submarine, "why didn't we ever turn on the lights in here?" She said with an annoyed sigh.

Pressing a red button on a metal box to the right, the lights slowly turned on one by one, revealing the countless dead Team Aqua members.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that I left the lights off so I wouldn't have to look at their bodies anymore", she giggled to herself as the sound of shoes clunking against the metal floor could be heard from behind her.

"Enjoy your little break on the ship? Is it worth sinking?" Dean asked as he leaned against the wall.

"It is. Robert M. Jackson is on the ship with his family and one of his old military friends", Shade said, removing her hat and placing it down on a control panel.

"Really now? I guess we'll sink the ship...", he smiled as dozens of men wearing matching black uniforms walked past him from the darkness of the hallway.

The two slowly began to laugh into the room. As the submarine began to descend into the water, the man resembling Robert smiled as he sat on the railing, just staring at the submarine. Before descending beneath the waters surface, he tossed a small disc at the hull. A clink came as the disc hit and stuck to the hull, a small red light began to flash over and over as the submarine sank. A leafy tail reached over his shoulder with a small device in its grasp appeared.

"Thanks, King", he smiled as he took the device from the Serperior.

"It's going to get noisy soon, right?" King said as he curled himself to stand up straight next to the man.

"You bet", the man chuckled as a red dot slowly moved on the green gridded screen of the device.

"It's about time. I can't wait to finally fight someone strong!" The Aggron behind him said, followed by a booming laughter.

"Calm down, Craw. You'll be fighting Draco and maybe Susan soon, and maybe some other pokemon he has with him", the man said.

"Heh, sorry about that", he said with a chuckle.

~Time Skip: 8 pm~

Loud shouting and cheering could be heard as people danced to the loud music that was being blasted from the speakers behind the dj. Saphia, Robert, Susan, and Steven are all by the bar counter as the others danced. Junior and Sora were dancing at their feets. Junior was holding onto Sora's fore paws as the two spun around in a circle. Susan was smiling and wagging her tail as she watched the two. Suddenly, Draco fell face first onto the wooden board walk.

"*Drunken Laughter* I told you not to drink that!" Scarlet laughed as her face glowed red with drunkess.

"Ha ba ba ehhh...", he said as a trail of saliva came out of his mouth.

"Was that even one glass?" Steven asked as he looked down at Draco.

"Ha ha ha! Not even a mouth full! He was never good with alcohol to begin with!" Scarlet said as she let out a crazed filled laugh, "I'll take him back to our room. I've had enough already", she laughed as she squatted down and slung one of his arms across the back of her neck and stood up.

"You would have had enough after about 30 or so glasses of that stuff...", Steven said.

Ignoring what Steven said, she walked towards the hall that led to their room. Waddling back and forth, the two walked down the board walk as other people came to and from the party. After several minutes of waddling like Ducklett's, the two finally reached their room. Entering the room, she kicked the door close and dropped herself and Draco onto the closest bed. Heaving a sigh of happiness, she turned her face to Draco. The moonlight reflecting through the windows lit up his face in the darkness of the room. Reaching up, she placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. Slowly bringing her face to his, she planted a kiss on her lips before blacking out as he had.

* * *

**Sorta bad ending for this chapter :D, sorry :P Hope you guys liked this chapter. Lemon is comin' soon, and there will be a warning for those who aren't here for the lemon part. Again, not much to say after this. Will post a new poll after the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	22. Chapter 22: Love's Battle

Breathing in and out soundly, Draco and Scarlet held each other in their arms as the suns warm rays shined through the window of their room. The door of their room slowly creaked open as Junior and Sora poked their heads into the room. Silently creeping into the room, Junior and Sora climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled up the bed.

"Wake up!" Junior shouted into Draco's ear.

"Holy crap!" Draco exclaimed as his eyes shot open and immediately sat up right, sending Junior flying into the bathroom.

"Ugh, my Arceus damn head...", Scarlet said as she held the sides of her head, rolling around on the bed.

"Jeez, Junior. What the heck was that for?" Draco said as he scratched his head.

"He wanted to tell me that fight is not today", Junior said as he ran out of the bathroom and leaped at the edge of the bed, hanging from it.

"Uh... so no battle today?" Draco asked as he looked up at the clock at the other side of the room.

"No battle!" Junior said with a smile.

"Good, cause my head feels like a Snorlax sat on it for a good two days", Draco said as he turned over and plopped himself face first into the bed sheets.

"You only had a quarter of a glass of... I have no idea what you drank", Scarlet said as she sat up.

"Nice hair...", he chuckled as he turned his head and saw the state that Scarlet's hair was in.

"Yours isn't any better", she said as she got up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Can we go play now?" Junior asked as he climbed onto the bed and sat on top of Draco's back.

"... Give me a an hour or two... that should be enough for me to get over this hangover", Draco said as he grabbed the pillow and placed it over his head.

"Okay!" He said before running out of the room with Sora chasing after him.

Meanwhile in Robert's room, Timmy was sleeping soundly in his own bed. Robert himself was busy cleaning himself up for the day, though he was one of the few who were still asleep at this hour. Somehow he had woken up at lunch time. A knock came from the door.

"The doors open!" He said with his tooth brush still in his mouth.

"Have you seen my son? He was not in our room", Saphia asked as she slowly walked into the room.

"No, he's probably with Draco or playing in Steven's room, but I'll look for him with you after I'm done in here", he said as he spat foamy toothpaste into the sink.

"Thank you... Where is your... I do not know what it is called", Saphia said as she saw Robert in the clothes he had.

Robert had on only his pants and undershirt. The piece of clothing that she couldn't name that he didn't have on was his shirt.

"I took it off while I slept, but it was gone before I woke up", he said as he rinsed out his toothbrush.

"I see... My son was not in our room when I woke up as well...", Saphia said as she looked at his back.

"Well...", he said as he placed his toothbrush on the sink counter top and turned around, "kids do like to explore new places. While as that little guy just likes to sleep", Robert said.

It didn't take long for Robert to notice that Saphia was eying his right shoulder. Looking down, he saw what she was staring at.

"You're curious about this, right?" Robert asked as he pointed to a jagged line on skin that was peach color, other than the very light tan skin he had from being on the deck the entire day yesterday.

"Yes, did you get injured?" She asked.

"Long ago I did. This was from a old wound I got when a Rhydon almost tore my arm off. It was during a battle when I was fighting with Draco, Susan and a couple of my old team mates in the war", he said as he rolled his right shoulder.

"... Robert, I know that I should not ask this... but why do you not fight? I do not understand why of all people in this world, someone who cares about others, would not protect an entire land against evil", she asked, staring dead into his eyes.

"...*Sigh* Well, I was going to tell you someday... But not now. Just know that it was a promise to myself that I made when... I lost _her_", he said as he let out a sigh, leaning against the sink.

"I will wait for the day you are ready to tell me. Know that I will not ask of this female you are speaking of... just know that I will help if you ever need it", she said as she walked over to him.

Wrapping arms around him, she closed her eyes and gave him a light hug, making sure not to pierce his chest with her chest spike. Smiling as well, he wrapped one arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug back. Patting her on the back as well, she slowly moved back, a smile on her face.

"You're starting to take after Susan now", he chuckled.

"I will take that as a complement", she smiled as she stopped by the door, and then walked out of the bathroom.

'_She seems friendlier than usual_', he thought as he leaned back against the sink as he watched Saphia sit down on the edge of the bed that Timmy was still sleeping on.

Suddenly, Junior caught Robert's eye as he ran into the room with Sora and dove under the bed. The little Riolu giggled as Sora yipped and barked as the two playfully wrestled with each other. Popping out from underneath the bed, Junior was now covered in Robert's overly large shirt. Junior continued to run around the room, with Sora right on his tail and the shirt dragging against the floor. Saphia was also watching this, smiling at the sight of her son having fun with a new playmate. Diving under Timmy's bed this time, the two came out from underneath the bed, but this time with Sora having the waist opening of Robert's swimming trunks cuffed around Sora's head. Only then did the two adults began to laugh at the sight of the two running around with articles of clothing on them.

Robert continued to laugh as he turned back to the mirror above the sink and turned on the water to wash off the little bits of foam from the toothpaste. As he did so, Saphia was staring at him. Junior and Sora then ran into the bathroom and bumped into the backs of Robert's legs, being partly blinded by the clothes that they had on them. Chuckling, Robert reached down and picked his shirt off of Junior and his swimming trunks from Sora. The two stopped and giggled and laughed at one another as they fell onto their backs. Robert just smiled and went back to washing his hands. Staring up at the counter of the sink, Junior spotted the nozzle of the tube of toothpaste. Out of the sheer rush of fun he was having, Junior got onto all fours and leaped at the toothpaste.

"Whoa!" Robert said as he lifted his hands up to shield himself from a stream of toothpaste that came shooting out of the opening.

Junior had struck the tube with his paws as he came up, and squashed down on the end of the tube when he hung onto the edge of the sink. His paws ended up causing the toothpaste to squirt at Robert, staining his hands and undershirt.

"*Chuckle* It's okay, Junior. I can just clean this off", Robert said as he smiled at the Riolu.

"Sorry...", he said as he slowly let go of the sink.

"Hey, I said it's okay. Go play", he said with a smile.

"Okay!" Junior said as Sora chased after him as he ran out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Saphia asked as she slipped off of the bed and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Yes. It's just a little stain, I can always not wear this for a day", he said as he grabbed either sides of the bottom and pulled it over his head.

Saphia's eyes grew wide at what she saw. With his back facing her, a foot and a half wide patch of peachy skin was clearly standing out against the semi-tan skin of his and the numerous light scars on his mid-section.

'_I do know of Robert fighting in wars, but that... what caused that?_' She thought with her jaw slightly dropped.

"You're wondering about this, too, right?" Robert asked.

"Ah... yes", Saphia asked as she averded her eyes for a slight moment.

In the few seconds that she was lost in thought, Robert had saw her reaction in the mirror and had turned around. Placing his hand on his stomach, where the old wound went through, his face suddenly tensed up with anger and pain as he clenched his belly. Knowing that the children were out of the room and still asleep, he let a piece of his anger out and hammered his fist into the tile wall to the right, shattering the tiles. Saphia flinched at this.

"What are you doing?!" She asked frantically, reaching for his hand and pulling it away from the wall.

"Sorry... sorry, just got a bit angry and... this", he said as he lightly pulled his hand away and shook it free of bits of shattered tile.

"... If I may, what is _this_ from?" She asked as she hesitantly placed her paw on the large scar.

"This... is a reminder to me of my biggest failure that I've had in my entire life", he said as he placed his hand on top of her paw, earning a hidden blush from her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You said you weren't going to ask about her, right?" He said with a half hearty smile.

"Oh! I am sorry. I did not know this was related to her...!" She said quickly.

"It's okay... This is from a False Swipe attack that a persons pokemon did to me when I tried to stop them and their gang from robbing a bank... I shouldn't have gotten myself involved... *Laugh* Sorry for saying all of this. I've pretty much ruined your new mood today. Don't worry, I'll tell you this all later on", he said with a smile, gripping her paw with a bit more force.

"It is all right. And for my mood... I am just thankful", she said with a smile.

"Thankful for what?" Robert asked as he let go of her paw.

"I will tell you later on", she teased as she walked back out of the bathroom.

Little did he know, Saphia had gotten into Robert's room while he slept. It was during dawn. She had thought over her life suddenly at how things have progressed after her and her sons loss. With this reminder, she became more cheerier than she has ever been, thankful to him. As she left the room, Robert placed his hand on his belly.

'_My biggest failure_...', his words resounded through his mind.

Gritting his teeth, he swung his arm at the wall again, but stopped at the next verse of words that came back to his mind.

'_….Just know that I am here to help you if you ever need me..._', Saphia's words echoed through his mind, her words and voice were like a soothing mothers voice to her distressed child.

His heart fluttered for a brief moment. Slowly shifting his hand from his belly to to center of his chest, he looked out the bathroom door and smiled to himself. A tear formed at the corner of his eye and slowly slid down his cheek at what he realized.

'_Dear... I think I'm falling in love with her_', he thought with a smile as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Spectacular, Pops. Just spec-fucking-tacular", Draco said as he leaned against the bathroom door with a smug grin on his face.

"Let me guess, you read my mind and feelings?" Robert asked with a raised brow.

"Damn straight I did!" Draco said with a laugh.

"That reminds me. You and Scarlet are together, right?" Robert asked as he tossed his undershirt into the sink and reached for his shirt.

"Yeah, why?" Draco asked.

"Remember what Scarlet said about guys dating her?" Robert asked as he put on his shirt.

"Eh... no?" Draco said as he scratched the back of his head.

"They need to land a blow on me in a fight before they're allowed to date my sister", Robert said as smile spread across his face.

"... Shit", Draco said as he frowned.

"We'll fight after lunch. Come on, let's go get some lunch", Robert chuckled as he past Draco, patting him on the shoulder.  
"Yeah... also, does that kid ever eat?" Draco asked as he pointed at Timmy.

"Not sure, he hasn't done much either", Robert said.

"Yeah, that or the writer of this fanfiction is too lazy to write Timmy some part in this story", Draco said.

"_Bite me_", a voice said through the room.

"Will do", Draco said as he walked out of the room with Robert.

"Pops, are you really going to stop us from dating if I lose?" Draco asked, nervousness hung on his words.

"Lose what?!" Scarlet shouted as she leaped at Draco from behind, wrapping her arms around him.

"Remember that thing you said about dating?" Draco said with a sigh, looking over his shoulder.

"Uh... wait... oh Arceus. Seriously, Bubby? You're really going to do this?" Scarlet said as she glared at Robert.

"Yes", he replied plainly with a grin on his face.

"Boo, you're a loser!" Scarlet said as she puffed up her cheeks, giving Robert a light kick on the butt as she hung on Draco's back while they continued down the hall to the dining hall.

"Hey! How are you guys doing so far?" The captain asked as he exited a staff room to the right of them.

"Good so far, but not after lunch it won't", Draco said as he continued to carry Scarlet on his back, her feet dragged on the carpet laid floor.

"Oh? And why's that?" The captain asked as he walked alongside them.

"*Sigh* If I want to continue dating Scarlet, I'll have to land one blow on Robert", Draco said as he glared at Robert once more.

"What? What the heck is that?" The captain asked with a brow raised.

"It's something I said out of sheer fun when we were younger... Bubby actually agreed at that time and now he's gonna do it", Scarlet said as she stuck her tongue out at Robert.

"Come on, Draco. I trained you, you should at least be able to tap me. How about this? You can use moves on me, lethal and non-lethal. Do whatever you can do to land at least one hit on me", Robert said with a confident grin.

"Seriously? Well okay then. Let's see how good you are at dodging a Psychic Press attack", Draco said, a confident smile spread across his face.

"What's a Psychic Press? I've never heard of that move before", the captain said as Junior and Sora ran up the hall from behind them and ran between Robert's legs and disappeared to the left.

"It's a move I invented during the war. It's kind of dangerous though", Draco said as Scarlet got off of his back and walked by his side.

"Mind showing me it?" He asked as he looked at Draco.

"Sure, but we'll have to be outside. It's impossible to stop it when you use it", Draco said as he and the others went to the left as well.

"Okay then, outside we go! Or do you want to eat first?" The captain asked.

"Showing you won't take long. Let's go outside", Draco said said.

Junior and Sora were still busy chasing one another when they entered the left hallway. Making a mad dash for the stairs that led outside, the two made it to the top of the stairs. Junior suddenly bounced back as he ran into his mothers legs and fell onto his rump. Sora on the other hand, ran into Steven's legs but didn't stop, sending Steven into a cartwheel and crashing onto his face.

"Sora... get... off...", Steven said as his mouth was plastered to the wooden boardwalk as Sora repeatedly stomped on the back of his head playfully with her fore paws.

"Hey! You guys wanna watch me use a move I invented long ago? Well, Steven's already saw it before", Draco said as they got onto the boardwalk.

"You mean Psychic Press, or that trick you do with Psycho Cut?" Steven asked as he pushed himself up, causing Sora to rull downward off of his back.

"Psychic Press", Draco said as he looked to the right at the empty while wooden table.

"Oh, that", Steven said as he picked Sora up and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, mind if I use the table as a target?" Draco asked as he patted on the table.

"Uh... sure. Go ahead", he said.

"Pops, mind throwing it?" Draco asked Robert.

"Sure", he replied as he walked towards the table.

Grabbing hold of the edge of the table with two hands, he picked it up and positioned himself in front of them. Bending his knees slightly, he let out a low grunt as he suddenly spun several times before hurling it over the railing and into the air. Bringing his hands together, Draco's eyes glowed purple as a ball formed in between his hands. The orb pressed down from both sides, small sparks appeared as he applied more and more pressure before thrusting his hands in front of him. As the orb left his hands, it expanded and form a flat disc as it shot at the table. The disc tore off a good two feet of the railing before leaving the ship.

"Holy crap!" The captain exclaimed as the disc past through the table, leaving not even a splinter of wood.

"And that's why it's so dangerous", Draco smiled as he walked towards the railing.

"I can see that!" The captain said with his jaw dropped.

"I meant this", Draco chuckled as he used Psychic to remove something from the railing.

"What's that?" The captain asked.

"A piece of the railing. I accidentally hit the railing. Here, take a look. Be careful, it's sharp as hell now", Draco said as he held up the very flat piece of metal in the air for the captain.

"Dude, it's like a freaking piece of paper now!" He said as he took hold of the sheet of metal, "ow!" He exclaimed as the metal immediately sliced his finger.

"And there it goes", Draco said as the metal stabbed through the wooden floor and disappeared.

"Eh... is that going to be okay?" The captain asked as he looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, stuff like this get's dull after cutting through just one layer, but give it enough force, it'll cut through a good dozen or so layers of material before becoming non-lethal... Hey, Pops. I'm feeling kind of pumped from that, let's fight now", Draco said with a smile.

"Fine by me", Robert said with a smile.

"Draco, you better win!" Scarlet said.

"Don't worry, I won't lose", he said as Robert walked a good ten feet away before turning around.

"Well? Come on", Robert said as he stood there, waitig.

"Let's go!" Draco laughed as he charged straight at Robert.

Diving at the ground, Draco rolled on the ground and then thrust both of his feet up at Robert's face. Grabbing hold of his ankles, Robert swung Draco into the air. Grinning, Draco spun in the air rapidly. Several purple arched blades of psychic energy shot down from Draco and down at Robert. Quickly moving backwards, Robert dodged the blades as they crashed onto the boardwalk, earning an eye twitch from the captain as he watched his ship get further damaged. Landing where he struck the ground, Draco jabbed at Robert with a Leaf Blade attack. Jabbing underneath his arm, Robert struck Draco hard at his shoulder.

"Are you done already?" Robert asked with a smile.

"Not even close", Draco said through his teeth as he held his shoulder.

Swinging his leg at Robert's head, Robert brought his hand up and caught his leg and threw it down at the ground. Using Psychic, he slammed all of it's force at the ground, kicking up the dust that broke free from the space between the top and bottom of the board walk, spraying dust and splinters off wood into the air. Moving his eyes about, Robert watched closely as he tried to spot Draco through the cloud of dust.

"Come on! You can do it!" A man shouted from beside Scarlet.

"Whoa! When did you ge-WHOA! When did all of YOU get here?" Scarlet exclaimed as she looked around at the thick crowd of people around them.

Suddenly, a blazing fist shot out from the cloud and went straight at Robert's face. Moving his head quickly to the side, he was too late and cut the side of Robert's cheek. As the cloud of dust settled, Draco's and all the on lookers eyes grew wide as they saw that Robert had been hit. Cheers rained down at Draco as the crowd clapped and cheered, but that was short lived.

"Pops, what are you doing?" Draco asked worriedly as Robert pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground.

"Pops? Pops!? POPS! PO-!" Draco was silenced as Robert grabbed Draco's face with his hand, a grin on his face.

~Time Skip: Ten Grueling Minutes~

"Congrats, Son. You can continue to date Scarlet", Robert said as he slung his shirt over his shoulder.

"Bubby! Did you have to beat him up?" Scarlet said as she glared up at her brother as she sat kneeled by Draco's side.

"He managed to hit me, so I thought it was a perfect time to get loose", Robert said as he walked back into the building of the ship.

"Draco... Babe? Are you going to be okay?" Scarlet asked as Draco laid flat on the floor, his face to the side as his fingers twitched, foam coming out of Draco's mouth, the whites of his eyes showing.

"Probably not...", Steven said as a nervous bead of sweat slid down his face.

"*Sigh* I'll take him back to the room. Don't expect to see us tonight, I'ma see if I can bring Draco out of the Distortion World", Scarlet said as she smiled down at Draco with her eyes half lidded.

"Okay then. Let's go you guys, before the food runs out from sheer numbers this time", Steven said as he and the others walked down the stairs.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Scarlet gently lifted Draco up and slung his arm around her shoulders. Standing up, Scarlet moved him into the hall and then walked to their room. It didn't take long before they reached their room, just as Draco began to wake up from the depths of the Distortion World.

"Ugh... what the hell happened?" Draco asked as Scarlet brought him into the room.

"Bubby went wild on you after you landed a blow on him...", Scarlet said, her relieved expression not changing.

"Oh yeah... can't believe I survived that", Draco said as she seated him down on the beat.

Not saying anything, she closed her eyes and leaned her herself against Draco's body. Raising a brow, Draco heard her let out a sigh as she hugged his arm.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes... It's just... that I'm so happy, and glad that I fell in love with you", Scarlet said as she looked up at Draco.

For the first time ever, Draco saw a face that Scarlet couldn't even make to tease Robert with. An expression of pure happiness and love.

"And why's that?" He asked, smiling down at her as he wrapped his arm around her and rested his cheek on top of her head.

"You fought Bubby just to stay with me...", she said as tears slowly began to well up in her eyes.

Slightly surprised, he smiled, "of course I would fight to stay with you. I would do anything to stay with you", he said as he hugged her tighter.

"Draco... I love you", Scarlet said as tears fell free from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Scarlet", he said back as he hugged her with both arms.

Staring into each others eyes, their faces slowly came closer. They brought themselves into a passionate kiss. Falling backwards onto the bed, Draco moved on top of her, his hands planted on the bed at either sides of her head. Smiling at one another, Draco leaned down and brought them into another kiss as Scarlet slowly reached for the zipper of her shorts.

* * *

**And with that, I LEAVE YOU ALL WITH A CLIFFHANGER :D Sorry, but I really did enjoy doing this in my second fanfic :P Hope you all don't hate me for that! And from what you can tell by the last sentence of this... I'ma be writing a lemon scene for the very first part of the next chapter. And for the next chapter, I would really appreciate if you could give me a review on if I did good with just that or not, it will be the first I've ever written a lemon. The poll will also be posted after I upload the next chapter too :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	23. Chapter 23: Lemon WarningUnmasked!

**Warning, Lemon Scene. If you came to read the fanfic and not the lemon of this, skip to the ~Time Skip~ part.**

Slowly pushing himself up, the two gazed at one another lovingly as Scarlet laid on the bed with nothing but her bra and panties. Draco was positioned above her, wearing nothing but what Arceus had given him the moment he had evolved. The two brought their faces together and they began to kiss passionately. Feeling something press against the inside of her thighs, she looked down and smiled. Looking back up at her lover to be, a coy smile formed on her face as a hard blush appeared.

"Looks like you're eager to start", she whispered in a teasing voice.

"I'm not the only one", he grinned with his eyes half lidded as she let out a moan, "see?" He chuckled as he brought his hand up to her face from her nether region.

Giggling along with him as he showed her his wet fingers from rubbing her crotch just once. Reaching down, she grinned as she began to rub the underside of his long, hard, and growing shaft. She was amazed as it continued to grow until it appeared to be eight feet long with a thick girth. Looking at his face, she giggled as she saw that his eyes were shut from sheer pleasure as she continued to pump her hand along the underside of his shaft. Noticing that the feeling on his erection was gone, he opened his eyes and noticed that Scarlet wasn't underneath him anymore. Draco was flipped onto his back as Scarlet was now at the base of the bed, her face between his legs. Before he could say a thing, Scarlet began to pump her hand up and down his shaft, earning a groan from him.

Smiling as she saw his reaction from her efforts, she brought her face to his hard erection and dargged her tongue up the length of his throbbing member. Opening her mouth, she worked the first inch into her mouth and slowly worked her way down until she was only left with three inches left. Slowly bringing her head up, she forced herself down as she began to bob her head up and down repeatedly, earning more and more groans of pleasure from the Gallade. Quickening her pace, she clasped her hand around the base of his hot shaft and began to move her hand, matching the movements of her bobbing with her handjob. Draco let out a gasp as he reached his climax after minutes of her work. Shutting her eyes close, she took every last drop of his hot seed into her maw.

Lifting her head away from his still erect member, she swallowed and let out a sigh. Draco let out a gasp as he felt a firm grasp from his lovers hand around is now very sensitive member.

"Looks like you've got another round in you", she giggled as she slowly bobbed her hand up and down his member.

Standing up, she crawled up the bed and onto him until her now sopping pussy was above his member. Grasping the sides of her panties, she looked down at herself as she slowly pulled them down to her knees. Unhooking her bra, she tossed it down onto the floor. Her breasts hung in front of his face. This time, it was time for Draco to be amazed at the sheer size of her breasts. Slowly lowering herself onto his member. The tip slowly pressed through her folds, earning herself a loud moan from her as she lowered herself down past the tip. Draco suddenly felt something touch the tip of his member from inside Scarlet. Knowing that his member had met her hymen, he looked up at her.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Draco asked worriedly as he cupped the side of her face with his hand.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Biting her lip, she forced herself down, tearing her hymen. Tears welled up and poured out of her eyes as the pain rushed through her body.

"Why don't I take the lead now?" Draco asked as he smiled up at her.

"O-okay..", she said in a shaky voice.

Flipping themselves over, Scarlet now laid on her back once more. Scarlet blushed a deep crimson red as Draco spread her legs apart. Pressing his tip against her crotch, he penetrated his member into her again. The two let out a moan as he slowly began to push more of himself past her folds. Stopping halfway, he waited for her to get adjusted to the foreign invader inside her. After a minute, he pulled back and then hilted himself into her. Scarlet's eyes shot open as he felt the tip of his member enter her womb. Slowly beginning to pump himself in and out of her wet pussy, she began to let out moan after moan as he pushed back into her. She slowly began to lose herself as pleasure quickly replaced the pain she had felt.

Bringing his face close to hers, the two kissed as they continued their love making. Their breathing began to grow faster as Draco soon began to lose himself with her as the pleasurable feeling began to spread throughout their bodies. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she held him close as he pistoned himself faster and faster. Feeling his second climax approaching, he panted into his ear.

"Scarlet, I'm about to cum...!" He said in between pants.

"Do it... Finish inside of me!" She gasped in between her moans as she felt her own climax approaching

Hilting himself once more into her, Scarlet exclaimed loudly as they reached their climax. Draco moaned loudly as he shot thick ropes of his hot seed into her womb. Staying in their position, the two smiled at one another lovingly as their bodies shook with pleasure, sweat dripped from their love making. Slowly pulling himself out of his lover, she let out a moan as he left her. His seed slowly began to drip out of her pussy, mixed with her own love juices, dripping down onto the sheets beneath them. Lowering himself onto her, they bathed in the afterglow of their climax's as his member slowly went limp.

"Oh Arceus... that was amazing", Scarlet said as her chest moved up and down as she took deep breathes of the musk that came from their bodies.

"Draco... I love you", she said as they continued to breath in and out heavily.

"I love you too", he smiled back at her as fatigue took over him first.

Falling asleep on top of her, she giggled as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as she slowly began to fall into sleeps embrace.

~Time Skip: Two Am~

Draco slowly began to stir in the darkness of the room. Letting out a yawn, he looked to the side and saw that his lover was asleep by his side, still naked in all her glory. Smiling, he gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Gently lifting her arm off of himself, he placed it down on the bed as he slipped out of the bed. Walking over to the other bed, he pulled the blanket off of the bed and draped it over Scarlet as she continued to sleep. Turning towards the window of the room, he smiled up at the moon.

"Guess I'll get some fresh air", he said silently as he picked up his pants and pulled them on.

Walking towards the door, he turned back and looked at Scarlet one final time. He smiled as he saw her pull the blanket closer to herself. Using his Psychic, he muffled the sound from the door as he opened and closed it. Walking down the lit hallway, he made his way towards the stairs to get onto the board walk. Draco was greeted with a cold breeze as he reached the top of the stairs. Enjoying the sound of the ocean waves gently rocking the ship, he walked over to the railing and placed his hands on the cold metal as he leaned himself over the bar. Taking a deep breath of the salty ocean water, he looked down at the moons reflection in the waters surface. The silence was broken for a brief moment as he heard a strange sound from afar. Squinting his eyes, he say a long gray object coming straight for the ship.

"What the heck is th-OH SHIT!" Draco exclaimed as he suddenly recognized the object.

Jumping back, his eyes and hands glowed a harsh dark purple as he swung his arm upwards. Draco gritted his teeth as veins bulged on his forehead and arm as fatigue continued to weigh down his body. The object broke through the waters surface and shot above the ship, exploding as it struck the empty balcony above.

"Shit..", he said as he looked up at the smoking balcony.

Hearing two more shots coming from the water, he swore silently and whipped himself around. Eyes and hands still glowing he brought his arms up to his sides. Forcefully clapping his hands together, he forced the next two torpedoes together, exploding together in the water. The explosion created a giant tower of water.

"Nice job, kid!" A man shouted from within the smoke from the balcony.

"Wha-?!" He said as the man suddenly jumped off and landed besides Draco.

"Time to get this party started!" The man laughed as he grinned inside of his gray hood.

Reaching into the pockets of his hoodie, he brought out two shrunken pokeballs. One was a Great Ball, the other was a Dusk Ball. Enlarging the Great ball, he threw it into the air. A jagged beam of light shot down from the pokeballs mouth and formed a form behind them. A Salamence roared a ground shaking roar.

"Draco, I'ma need you to bring the submarine up for me", the dragon said in a deep voice.

"I-Uh, I don't even know where it is!" Draco said as he backed away from them, a bead of nervous sweat slid down his cheek at the two newcomers.

"Right here, about 300 meters out and 120 meters down. Think you can do it?" The man grinned as he showed him a small radar.

"Uh, whatever", he said as he faced the water, "LET'S DO THIS!" He shouted as his psychic aura spread through his body, illuminating him like a star in the sky.

Holding his breath, his veins bulged as he felt the submarine with his Psychic and began to pull it up with the resistance of the water. Rushing towards Draco, the captain panted as he came to a halt.

"What the fuck's going on?" He said as he breathed heavily.

"Don't distract the boy, we've got work to do. Bruce! Up high!" The man shouted as he pointed up at the air.

"You got it", the dragon said as he took to the air with a single beat of his blood red wings.

"Captain, I'ma need you to stand back a little", the hooded man chuckled as he pocketed the empty Great Ball and threw the Dusk Ball into the air.

The board walk cracked as an Aggron appeared from the red beam of light.

"Craw, cut the sub in half when Sprout over here brings it up", he commanded the Aggron as Draco continued to work on bringing the aquatic vessel up to the surface.

'_Urgh...! Damn, almost got it... Who are these guys anyways? Their names sound familiar...!_' Draco thought to himself as his efforts bore fruit.

The submarine slowly began to appear in the moons light. Rearing it's head back, the Aggron thrust himself forward as he launched a devastating Hyper Beam into the air and sliced downwards. The middle of the submarine exploded as the beam made contact.

"Bruce, bring it down!" The man commanded.

The sound of a missile falling to earth could be heard as the large Salamence flew straight down at the head of the submarine. Before he could make contact with the sub, a large blue whale-like pokemon with black markings broke through the waters surface, firing a just as powerful Hyper Beam at the fast approaching dragon type. Rolling through the air, Bruce dodged the attack and instead rammed the head of the pokemons head.

"Holy shit! Why's Kyogre here?" Draco said as he suddenly dropped the submarine back into the water.

"Looks like Team Aqua's gone. Archie would have never given the pokemon away...", the man frowned from within his hood.

"Draco! What's going on?" Robert asked as he rushed out onto the board walk with Saphia and Susan following behind him.

"Doing what you said you would do! Protecting the ship from Team Rocket!" The captain shouted.

"But why is Kyogre here?" Susan asked as she watched the Salamence maneuvered away from the legendary's continuous fire of its Hyper Beam.

"Archie was kind enough to give me an offer for the dear", a women cooed as she walked towards them, the moons light reflecting off of her swim suit.

"And what would that be?" The hooded man asked as they turned to look at her.

"He said to pry it from his cold dead hands... So I did", she said as a wicked smile appeared on her face.

"... Get her", the man said plainly to his Aggron.

Swinging his massive arms, small shard like stones appeared all around his body and shot forward at the woman. Each and every stone shattered on the surface of a pokemon that suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Wow, a Regirock. What other legendary pokemon did Team Rocket get a hold of?" Draco said.

"Something's wrong with it though...", Robert said as he glared at the women.

"Oh, come now, Robert. Don't look so evil. Regirock's not the only one who's like this right now", the woman said.

"You're controlling them with those new pokeballs you guys invented", the hooded man said.

"That's correct~!" She sang.

"Susan, get the ball from the back of her belt", the hooded man said.

Her ears perked up at hearing his voice. Wasting no time at all, she disappeared and reappeared beside the man, the dark pokeball in her maw.

"Huh... forgot she could do that. Oh well, the boss won't be happy, but that won't matter. We managed to find Regirock here in a cave by the Unova shores", she said with a frown.

Sighing, she took out a small, round radio from between her cleavage.

"Dean, mission fail. We've lost Kyogre", she said before clicking a small red button underneath the radio.

Leaping over the railing, Regirock beeped several times before turning into red energy. The energy turned into a beam, following the women as she fell towards the water. Rushing towards the railing, Draco said that she was gone, there wasn't even a boat or anything that was leading away from the ship.

"Susan, smash the ball. Bruce, ignore Kyogre! Bring that sub down!" The hooded man ordered as Draco blew up several more torpedoes that had been fired.

Biting down on the ball, it shattered. The Kyogre suddenly let out a shrieking bellow into the night sky before it's eyes turned white and it's body floated motionless at the waters surface. Going down in a nose dive again, Bruce landed successfully on the head of the sub, snapping the large metal vessel in two.

"And that's done", the man laughed as he crossed his arms.

~Time Skip: Seven Am~

"Man am I glad you guys decided to take this ship when you did", the captain laughed as he spoke with the others.

"No problem, just happy to help while we could", Draco laughed as the other passengers chattered and murmered about as they looked at the floating, flaming, and smoking wrecked submarine in the distance that was swarmed with coast guard boats.

"I didn't know we were this close to the shore", Robert said as he looked over at the shore, still more boats came towards the wreckage.

"Who are you?" Saphia asked the hooded man.

"I wouldn't expect a cutie like you to know", the man laughed as Saphia suddenly blushed at the man, "but you guys should", the man laughed again as he faced the others.

"I already knew it was you when I saw you battling with Craw... Dad", Robert smiled at the man.

"Ah, ya' got me", the man said as he flipped his hood off.

"Orange man!" Junior exclaimed as he looked up at the man with a smile.

"Ha ha, hey kid", the man laughed as he picked up Junior by the nape of his neck.

Saphia stood shocked as another man resembling Robert stood before her. His hair was silver and he had slight wrinkles on his face. Those two were the only two redeemable features that she could distinguish between the two.

"Grandpa? Why the heck are you on the ship?" Draco asked.

"I got bored of waiting, so I decide to play a little game", Robert's father said as he let out a loud laugh into the air.

"Huh...", Draco said.

"Sir, I've got the report from the coast guard", a man in a blue blue and green uniform said as he saluted to Robert's father.

"Wait, you're back with the force?" Robert asked.

"In a way, yeah", he said as he turned to face the man.

"So, what did you find?" He asked.

"The submarine was empty of all live members of Team Rocket, but we found numerous corpses of members of Team Aqua. Along with their leader, Archie", the man said.

"Okay, clean things up here", he ordered.

"What about Kyogre?" He said as he turned to the Kyogre who was swimming alongside the ship.

"Seeing as its guardian is dead, I'll be taking charge of it until the government tells me otherwise", Robert's father said as he took out a Dive Ball from his pokect.

Tossing the ball at Kyogre, it bounced off it's dome and zapped into the ball. Catching the ball as it bounced up, the light flickered several times before clicking, confirming the catch.

"So, son. Where's my little girl?" He asked with a smile.

"Still in the room", Robert said.

"Seeing as she's there, I guess she's sleeping, right?" The man laughed at his daughters sleeping habits.

"Yeah... Hey, does grandma know you're here?" Draco asked.

Sweat beaded down his forehead as he stood there. Letting out an awkward laugh, it faded.

"... No...", he said as he hung himself over.

"Mom's going to kill you. You know that?" Robert said.

"You don't have to remind me", he said a he stood up straight.

"... Exactly what kind of women if your mother, Robert?" Saphia asked.

"You don't want to know", everyone including Susan said in unison.

"H-huh?" Saphia said as she looked about the room.

"Don't worry, the first thing we'll down when he get to shore, is find Timmy's sister and then head over to my parents house... You'll get to meet her there", Robert said.

"Huh?" She said again.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 23 :D Hope you guys liked it. Sorry if the little night scene was too short... and the lemon part. If you guys could leave me feedback on how I did with my first released lemon, that would be great :D. This chapter's story seemed to go by really fast... Sorry again for that ono**

**Please leave a Review!**


	24. Chapter 24:: Something Familiar?

Pulling up the driveway of the large house, Robert turned off the engine as they began to get out of the truck one by one. After they had gotten off of the ship, Robert spent a few minutes to find Timmy's sister. Once he found her, they had gone to his parents house.

"I'm sure I've seen Timmy's sister before...", Susan said to Scarlet, who had finally woken up when the ship docked at the port.

"I kind of recognize her, but I'm not entirely sure though", Scarlet said as she let out a yawn as she leaned on Draco for support, her hair a mess.

"Huh, the place isn't that far from the port", Steven said as he exited the truck, followed by Robert's father.

"The beach is further away, since the house is deep inland and not by the sore", he said as he patted him on the shoulder and walked around to the truck to help unload the baggage.

"I'ma take Scarlet inside", Draco said as he walked her towards the front door.

"Alrighty then. Son, mind helpin' me with the bags?" He asked as he carried two bags stacked on one another on both shoulders.

"I'll help you after I get these three into the house", Robert said as he backed away from the passenger side seat.

Robert's father chuckled at what he saw. Susan just smiled at the sight of Robert carrying Saphia like a princess as she slept soundly with her son and Sora cuddled on her lap.

"So, Susan, what's new?" Robert's father asked as he walked over to the door and kicked it close.

"Not much, just that Saphia and her little boy joined our little family", Susan said.

"Wait... did Robert name that Lucario?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"*Sigh* Yes he did, though I'm sure he only named her that because of her species fur color", Susan said as her tail suddenly hung low.

"... Does he still think of her?" He asked whilst watching him enter the house.

"Not as much as he did when you last saw him, but that Lucario might actually be good for him", she said as her tail began to wag again.

"How so?" He asked the Mightyena as he walked with her towards the house.

"Draco felt the Lucario begin to feel love for Robert. Not only that, I even think Robert's falling for her as well!" Susan said with a throaty giggle.

"Wow... I would have never have guessed that my son would ever come back to this after losing her...", he said as he placed the bags inside.

Robert set Saphia and the two children down on the sofa. Robert's father smiled with Susan as they saw Robert stroke Junior's head before getting back up and walked towards the door.

"You know, I never got to actually meet you before. The name's Steven, nice to meet you!" Steven greeted as he extended his hand out to him.

"Nice to meet you too, sonny!" He said with a laugh as he took hold of Steven's hand and squeezed it tight.

"Okay, that's enough with the handshake", Steven said as he was brought down to his knees.

"Ha, sorry about that", he said as he let go of his hand.

"N-no problem...", Steven said as he clenched his hand with his other.

"Besides all that, the name's Carlos Jackson, but I'm sure you already know my last name from Robert", he said as he patted Steven hard on the shoulder.

"Y-yeah... guess I know where Robert got his strength from now", he said as he shook his hand.

"Oh, that wouldn't be from me. That would be his mother", Carlos' face suddenly grew dark.

"Welcome home, dear. Did you have a nice trip?" A angel like voice asked from behind Carlos.

"Y-yes my love... I just wanted to see our kids, i-it's just been so long since I've seen them", Carlos stuttered as he dared not move.

"Hey, mom", Scarlet said in a low voice as she let out a yawn.

"Scarlet, it's been so long. Are you okay? You seem worn out", her mother said as she placed both of her hands on either sides of Scarlet's arms.

"Yeah... just had one heck of a day yesterday...", Scarlet said as she reached up and kissed Draco on the cheek, staring at him with dreamy eyes.

"Legs numb, mind still hung with fatigue. One heck of a day you had indeed", an Espeon said with a coy smile as her tail twitched from side to side.

"Jade, 's been a while", Draco chuckled, "looks like your ability to sense things are still as keen as ever", he said as he helped Scarlet over to one of the couches.

"Oh my, are you two together now?" Her mother asked as she covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

"You bet we are", Scarlet said as she forced Draco to sit down on the couch and then sat down on his lap and leaned back.

"Well, enough chit chat for now. We can all catch up on old times after freshening up a bit and settling down", Carlos said as Robert walked in with the last of the bag.

"Robert, honey. We've left your rooms just as you've left them. Jade has taken good care of dusting and cleaning them from time time", she said.

"Thank you mother, and thank you, Jade", Robert said with a smile as he set the bags down.

Walking up his mother, he gave her a hug and then walked back to the bags. Picking two bags up, he walked towards the stairs, leaving his parents dumbfounded.

"... Did he just... smile?" Carlos said as he stared at the empty stairs.

"Oh, and that's also one of the things that changed as well", Susan giggled a throaty giggle as she looked at their expressions, though Robert's mothers expression was barely different than its calm expression.

"What the heck happened after all those years?" Carlos asked.

"Love, grandpa. Love, happened", Draco smiled as he wrapped his sword like arms around Scarlet's waist and held her as she rested on his lap.

"More like he healed", Scarlet said with a sigh as she fell asleep.

"And she's asleep... and I gotta use the bathroom", Draco said as he bucked the back of his head against the couch's head rest.

"Say Carlos, how did you know that breaking that weird pokemon ball that women had would free Kyogre from her control?" Susan asked.

"First of all, that's pretty much one of the common things about pokeballs, and second of all...", he said as he looked at Draco, "you, Draco, made it", Carlos said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" Draco said as he looked around the back of the couch.

"Well, not directly, but you had a design and several prototypes that you got rid of by giving them to your friends over at the pokeball manufacturers plant, remember?" Carlos said as he took his shoes off and placed them on a white rack behind the door.

"Yeah... oh yeah, I did. You saying that my friends gave them my stuff?" Draco said in an offended tone.

"No, they're dead. A month ago, that place got raided and a week after that, a legendary went missing from its home... I don't know what it was, but it was a strong one", Carlos said as he walked towards a arched doorway.

"... No way, my guys are dead? Not cool... When the chance shows itself, I'm going to join the army again and get revenge for them", Draco said, his voice full of venom.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", Jade said as she leaped onto the low coffee table and sat down facing Draco. Susan followed Carlos into the room.

"Why the hell not?" Draco glared at the Espeon.

"Calm down, hear me out first", she said as she shook her head.

"S-sorry...", he said as he leaned back onto the chair, loosing his grip on the slightly crushed armrest.

"First of all, the New Team Rocket is far stronger than the one the government has allowed to work with them. Secondly, you've already done _that_ with Scarlet, and very well know that you could have possibly gotten her pregnant", Jade said as she licked her paw.

"The first, I get, but the second is close to impossible", he sighed at both the sudden bring about his friends deaths and the inability to have children with the women he loved.

"Of course that's near impossible, but there's a very slight chance that it could happen. Even if that were to never happen, would you let Scarlet feel alone and broken in the world if you were to die? Think boy!" Jade said as she stood up on her paws.

"I... I get it now... Jade, thanks", Draco said with a smile.

"Always glad to help deary. Now I'm going to go help Carlos with brunch", she said as she hopped down from the table and padded towards the kitchen.

Sitting there with Scarlet sleeping on his lap, he thought over her words.

'_But there's a very slight chance that it could happen_', he thought back.

Looking down at her side, he smiled as he placed his hand on her belly. Rubbing her stomach as she slept, he smiled at the thought of a child, their child.

~Time Skip: 10 Am~

Letting out a yawn, Junior rubbed his eyes with his paws and looked around and noticed some dangling light brown string from above. Smiling sleepily up at the strange strings, he began to bat at them like a newborn Meowth. Feeling a hand scratching the back of his ears, he closed his eyes and smiled as he slowly began to wake up.

"Have a nice nap?" Robert's mom asked as she looked down at him.

"Y-yes", he blushed as he looked up at the beautiful person whose lap he was sitting on.

"We're going to eat soon, it's a good thing you woke up", she smiled, "what's your name?" She asked.

"M-my name is Junior", he said as he stared up.

"*Giggle* That's a really cute name, Junior. My name is Isabel, nice to meet you", she said as she reached around and shook his little paw.

Over by the kitchen doorway, Steven was busy flipping through his phone as he watched the two. Walking past him, Robert rubbed his hands on his apron.

"Jeez, Robert. I'd never thought your mother was so...", Steven said as he stared at her.

"Beautiful?" Carlos laughed from by the sink.

"Well, that and at the fact that she's-",

"So short?" Robert finished as he kneeled down and picked up the bag of berries that Sora was nudging into the kitchen.

"Yeah, mainly that. Your dad said you inherited her strength. Is she that strong?" Steven said as he clicked his phone off.

"You bet she is! That's why I fell in love with her. Oh, how she beat the crap out of me the first time we met", Carlos said as he hugged himself with his arms.

"... Your dad's kinda creeping me out, Robert...", Steven said as he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Hey! I'm not the only one like that! Just look at my son", Carlos said as he pointed a spatula at Robert.

"...Seriously?" Steven said as he backed away from Robert as he was rewarded with a nod from Robert.

From the cutting board, watching Scarlet as she showed her how to cut with the kitchen knife, she heard every last thing they had said.

'_Robert prefers females who are stronger than he is? … Maybe if I were to get stronger, he may like me more!_' Saphia thought as she smiled with her eyes closed.

"Earth to Saphia~ Ya' cute through the cutting board there, sis'", Scarlet said suddenly, snapping her out of her cheerful thoughts.

"Ah! I'm sorry", she said as she quickly lifted the kitchen knife from the countertop.

"Jeez, you got stronger I think...", Scarlet said.

"Yes... maybe I did", Saphia said softly as a smile reappeared on her face, her eyes half lidded.

"Ya' know, your tones been changing a lot. You don't sound like a dedicated knight anymore, more like a giddy little girl who's finally fallen in love", Scarlet teased in the end.

Scarlet was rewarded with silence and the same expression Saphia continued to wear on her face. Slowly realizing once more of her feelings, Scarlet gasped and then giggled.

"Oh ho ho! Someone's got the hots for mister bulky over there~", Scarlet sang as she nudged Saphia with her elbow.

"Is that bad?" Saphia asked.

"I've got a feeling you've asked that question before... It's more of a yes and a no. Saphia, this isn't the best thing to talk about near the others, but just wait for things to slowly progress. You can count on me to help you if you want", Scarlet said with a wink.

"Thank you", Saphia said with a smile.

"So~, whatcha' girls talking about?" Draco asked as he poked his head between their hands and hung his arms around their shoulders.

"Nothing, just get back to work", Scarlet said as she swatted his face with a wet towel, leaving a long strip of skin from a Sitrus berry down the length of his face.

The two girls laughed as Draco sucked the strip of fruit peeling into his mouth and munched on it.

~Time Skip: 12 pm~

"Throw him over here!" Scarlet said as Draco reeled his arm back.

"Are you okay with this?" Isabel asked Saphia.

"... I'm not quite sure. My son does seem to be having fun with this sort of... activity", Saphia said as she watched the two toss Junior back and forth like a ball as he laughed through the air.

"Robert, I still can't get over how short she is!" Steven said as he rubbed his chin.

"Well get over it. My mother isn't going to get any taller", Robert said as he looked out the window with Steven.

"I'm even more surprised that you and your dad look almost identical, save for your hair color and wrinkles", Steven said as Sora propped her fore paws on the windowsill and barked.

Hopping down one step at a time, a Meloetta hummed a merry tune as she came down into the living room. Spotting Robert, a great big smile spread across her little face. Running towards him from behind, she hugged his leg.

"Robert! You're back!" The legendary said as she continued to hug his leg.

"Holy crap, it's a Meloetta", Steven said as he looked down at the legendary.

"Yes, I am a Meloetta. My name is Lily", she said as she let go of Robert's leg.

"Uh, the name's Steven, nice to meet you...", he said as he reached down and shook her little paddle like hand as she reached her own hand up to his.

"Oh! They're here as well!" She said as she floated up and out the door.

"...Your family has a Meloetta?" Steven said as he turned to Robert.

"She mainly just lives with my parents. Though she does have a Pokeball, my mother has it", Robert said.

"Your family's really interesting...", Steven said as he watched Lily shake Saphia's paw.

"I'll take that as a complement", Robert chuckled as he patted Steven on the shoulder.

The sound of bags and other miscellaneous items dropped to the floor behind the two as Carlos stood behind him wearing the same Hawaiian themed shirt and swim shorts. Tipping his sunglasses up onto his head, he tore a chunk of the orange snack bar he had in his hand.

"All right! I've got everything ready for tomorrow!" Carlos said with his mouth full.

"Then why are you wearing that stuff right now?" Steven asked as the two turned to him.

"I have no idea!" Carlos said with a laugh, but slowly stopped his laughing as he looked at the two staring at him and then at one another with a raised brow, "... I'll go get changed", Carlos said as he walked towards and then up the stairs.

"Your dad's kinda nutty...", Steven said as he watched the others walk back into the house.

"You should have tried living with him the first few years of your childhood", Robert said.

"I still have a photo album of you when you were a child, Robert", Isabel said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh! I wanna take a look! I forgot a lot of what life was like when we were kids. You should come look at it with us, Saphia!" Scarlet said as she tugged on the Lucario's arm and pulled her towards them.

"I do not wish to be a burden to this", Saphia said.

"Oh come now, dear. It's just looking at photos", Isabel said.

"I'm going to go take a look around the house. You all go have fun with that", Robert said as he walked towards the door.

"I'ma tag along with him. I wanna check this place out while I'm here", Steven said before following Robert out the door, closing it behind him.

"Come on, mom! Let's go already!" Scarlet said as she ran up the stairs with Sora and Junior chasing her up the stairs.

Saphia and Isabel followed behind them, but not in the running pace the other three had. The two said nothing as they walked up the stairs, but that changed when Isabel placed her hand on Saphia's arm.

"Saphia, dear. If you don't mind me asking, Do you have any feelings towards my son?" Isabel said to her, not looking at Saphia.

"... Would it be wrong for me to say yes?" Saphia asked.

"Not at all. I just wanted to know why you have this name. Did he give you that name, or did you choose it yourself?" She asked.

"Robert gave me the name. Draco, Susan, and Scarlet all reacted strangely when they heard him give me that name, but they seem fine with calling me by that name now", Saphia said.

"Do you know why he gave you that name?" Isabel asked.

"I do not, do you?" Saphia asked.

"Yes, but I'll explain when you see the photo album, it will make more sense that way", she said as they reached the room that the three had gone into.

"Mom! Found the photo albums, is it the old green one, or this beige one?" Scarlet said as she held the two books up.

"It's the green one. It was in this room? I didn't remember having it here...", Isabel said as she entered the room with Saphia.

Suddenly, a scent struck Saphia's nose, causing her eyes to grow wide as she looked around the room. By her feet, Sora was staring at Junior with her head cocked to the side as she looked at Junior. His tail was hung low as he recognized the scent as well. Noticing their distraction for the room, Isabel motioned for her daughter to follow her out of the room.

"Let's go into the study and look at the pictures, shall we?" Isabel said.

"Y-yes... Son?" Saphia said as she looked down.

"No... I want to stay here. I don't want to look at the book anymore...", Junior said, not moving from the spot that he stood at.

"Saphia, do you want to come with us and look at the book?" Isabel asked softly.

"... I will...", she said as she shook her head and followed them out of the room.

Mother and daughter entered another room just across the hall. Turning to her side, Isabel looked at Saphia as she paused in the hall and looked back at the room. Looking down at the floor, she closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath of the hallways air, she turned and walked into the room.

* * *

**Chapter 24 :D I didn't get any feedback on my first lemon, but whatever :P Forget the poll, I'm going to write my next two fanfics on whatever I pick off my list of fanfics I need to start on. And nothing else to say, so~**

**Please leave a Review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Broken Bonds No More

Sitting on a cushion laid seat with a large hexagon grid window behind them, Scarlet and her mother laughed and giggled at the pictures in the photo album. Saphia just looked on at pictures of Robert when he was younger. After flipping through page after page, she saw a picture of Robert with a boy and a girl at either sides of him as he waved good bye at the camera.

"Isabel, who are these two?" Saphia asked as she pointed to the bottom left picture with a cracked golden crest at the bottom.

Sighing, she brushed her finger across the broken crest. Moving the book onto the left side of her lap, she showed her the picture a little better as she explained.

"That's Robert, and this is Steven. That girl... was the love of his life", Isabel said as she looked at Saphia.

"May I ask her name?" The Lucario asked as she looked at Robert and the girl holding hands in the photo.

"Her name's Saphia", Scarlet answered for her mother, surprising Saphia with it.

"The same as my name...", Saphia said as she looked down at the book.

"Yes... Saphia, has Robert mentioned what happened to her a few years ago?" Isabel asked.

"No, he has not. He has mentioned he will tell me one day, but I did not press him further for this information", Saphia said, while not taking her gaze from the picture.

"She died three weeks before she was due to give birth to her son... Robert's son", Isabel said.

Saphia's head jerked up. Her shocked gaze met Isabel's pain filled eyes.

"Robert was so excited when he heard that his wife was pregnant", Susan said from the doorway where she padded slowly into the room, Draco following behind her.

"He didn't even sleep for the entire week after he heard that news", Draco said with a sigh.

"What happened to her?" Saphia asked.

"She was killed, that was what gave Robert the reason and will to not fight wars anymore", Scarlet said.

"May I ask how she was killed?" Saphia asked.

"I let her die...", Draco said as he leaned against the wall besides Saphia.

"Draco! Don't say that! You tried to save her, you couldn't heal her with the injuries you got from the fight", Scarlet said in an anger filled voice.

"Draco, she's right. You're not to blame. No pokemon can concentrate when they've had their arm broken. You needed both to use your Heal Pulse", Isabel said softly to the Gallade.

"What happened that caused this?" Saphia asked again.

"Should we tell her?" Susan asked the others.

"Pops is going to kill us if he finds out...", Draco said.

"Then I'll tell you myself", Robert said as he suddenly came into the study.

"Pops!" Draco exclaimed as he just noticed his presence.

"You want to know how she died? Then I'll tell you", Robert said as he stood their with his arms crossed, his face filled with pain and anger.

~_Seven Years Ago_~

_Crushing their guns with his Psychic, Draco shoved his blood stained hands in front of him, sending the discs of shattered metal behind them, or stabbing them through their shoulders. Racing around from behind the banks counter, Draco dove at Susan. Snatching her unconscious body up, Draco hopped over the counter. Placing the Mightyena down by himself, Draco readied a Psycho Cut attack as his eyes glowed from surveying the area with his Psychic attack. Suddenly, the wooden counter broke into hundreds of triangles as a Bisharp tore it to shreds. Using Psychic, he pushed her further into the building as he blocked with his sword-like arm. Behind another counter, Robert sat kneeled on his knees with his bleeding wife in his arms as she slowly died._

"_No, no, no!" Robert said as he held her in his blood stained arms, "DRACO! I NEED YOUR HELP, GET OVER HERE!" Robert cried out frantically._

"_I'm comi-AH!" Draco exclaimed as the Bisharp swung his arms with blinding speed at various points on Draco's arm._

"_You mother fucker!" Draco said as he thrust his hand through the Bisharps crossed arms and slammed the back of its head through the floor, killing it._

_Racing over to the slowly dying women, he slid to his knees. Scarlet shot back with a gun she swiped from a dead robber. Gritting his teeth, a faint, flickering, pink aura came and went as pain rocked his body and mind of its concentration._

"_Come on. COME ON! WORK DAMNIT!" Draco said as tears flowed from his eyes as Saphia laid in Robert's arms, her life slowly fading from the gash across her torso._

"_Saphia, please. Don't die on us!" Robert said as the ring leader of the gang of robbers held his arms as he dragged his mangled leg across the debris._

"_Draco! Heal her already!" Robert shouted as the Gallade continued to try over and over to use his Heal Pulse._

"_I-I can't! It won't- Oh Arceus fucking damnit!" Draco said as he sobbed through his words._

_Arm trembling, she slowly reached up, cupping the side of Robert's cheek._

"_Hon... I'm sorry...", she said as tears flowed down her cheeks._

"_Stay quiet, sweetie. You don't have anything to be sorry about!" Robert said as he took her hand in his own and held it tight._

"_I'm sorry... that I couldn't keep our son safe...", Saphia said as the last robber that tried to flee was gunned down by Scarlet, "I'm... sorry...", she said as her head fell lifeless to the side._

"_Saphia? Saphia!? SAPHIA!" Robert cried out her name as he brought her up and held her tight._

_Hugging her knees, Scarlet cried into her lap as he heard her brother cry out in pain. Draco let out a cry as well as he slammed the fist of his broken arm into the ground, shaking the floor as he did so._

_End of Story_~

The room was filled with silent sobbing from Scarlet and Susan. Face bearing both pain, anger, and pure hate, he too was crying.

"And I'll never forget the man who killed her", Robert said as he gripped his own arm, cutting his own blood flow off.

Sighing, his face relaxed slightly. Turning himself around and made his way towards the door.

"Robert... Why did you give me your wife's name?" Saphia asked.

"...", he paused at the door, "no reason... It just fitted you", Robert said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Draco, are you going to be okay?" Susan asked Draco as he sat with his back against the wall, his knees up to his chest, his hands at either side of his head.

"Yeah... Pops just had a lot coming out of him... From myself as well", Draco said as he slowly opened his eyes as the source of the large emotional force left the room.

"To lose a child before he is to be born... Three weeks at that... I wouldn't even dare to imagine how I would feel if I lost my son...", Saphia said as she sat there in confusion and sadness towards Robert.

"Saphia, dear. You may look at this photo album as much as you want...", Isabel said as she got up and placed the album down where she sat.

"Thank you...", she said as Isabel smiled and then walked out of the room.

"And don't worry, Saphia. You'll still have a chance to be with Pops", Draco said as he dragged the palms of his hands down his face.

"I-Ah-!" Saphia exclaimed.

"If you're trying to ask how I know, I'm pretty weak right now. I can't control my mind reading right now...", Draco said as he rubbed his temple.

"... How do you know that I may still have a chance?" Saphia asked.

Looking down at the album, she reached for the album and brought it onto her lap and opened back to the first page.

"We'll let you look at it at your own pace...", Scarlet said as she got up and slowly made her way to the door.

"Thank you... again... for everything", Saphia said with a sad face.

"No problem... you're part of the family anyways", Draco said with a smile.

Smiling back at them as they left, she looked back down at the book.

As time went by, Saphia continued to flip page after page. Looking at picture after picture of Robert and several other characters in his childhood. A knock came from the door. Looking up from the book, she saw Robert standing by the door.

"Saphia, I want to apologize for the way I acted towards you all when... _that_, was brought up again", Robert said as he walked towards her.

"It is fine. You acted like anyone would when something like this was brought back to your attention again", Saphia said.

"So... would you like to ask anything about it?" Robert said as he sat down beside her.

"Yes... What is the name of the man who caused the death of your wife?" She asked as she leaned the book against the window.

"... His name's Holguin, but I don't know his last name. He was announcing himself a lot, not that hard to figure out his name with that", Robert answered.

"... Would you like to ask me anything?" Saphia asked Robert.

"Sure. First of all, what was your mates name? It was Duke, right?" Robert asked, earning a shocked expression from the Lucario.

"Y-yes, how did you know?" Saphia asked, bringing her paw up to her face.

"I saw Junior sitting in the room across from the hall, he kept smelling at the air. As I was about to go talk to you, I heard him say, "daddy". You Lucario's have strong noses, so I assumed it was my fathers Lucario he was talking about", Robert said.

"My mate was a pokemon of your fathers?" Saphia asked, even more surprised now.

"Yes. Here, let me show you", Robert said as he reached behind her and picked up the book.

Angling the book towards her, he opened the book to the very last page. A single picture was centered on the very last page. It was a picture of a Lucario and Carlos, their arms slung across the others shoulders. In the background was a snowy village. Below the picture was a small crest with words bore into the flimsy strip of gold.

"_You will be missed, Duke. My friend, my comrade_", Saphia read.

"Those are my fathers words", Robert said.

"So... the scent in that room... it's",

"Yes. It's the room Duke stayed in for several years after my father retired from being a trainer and started to settle down with my mother", Robert said.

"Did you two spend any time together? You and my mate that is", Saphia said.

"Of course, he was my sparring partner when I trained. I also cooked with him for my parents from time to time, and various other things that I wish I remembered", Robert said.

"That must be why you remind me of him so much...", Saphia said as she came to realize everything she saw and felt while they were back in the forests of Snow Point City.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"When my son and I first saw you cooking, I saw a flash of my mate... The way you reacted when that vase my son broke... I saw my mate again. My mate would always ignore something my son accidentally broke and say that it wasn't more important than him", Saphia said as she looked up at him.

"Is that why you acted as if I was your mate when you thought I didn't realize it?" Robert asked.

"W-what?" Saphia exclaimed.

Chuckling at her response, he took the book with one hand and lightly bonked her over the head with the spine of the book.

"It takes me quite some time to be able to fall asleep. At the hotel, I felt your head pressed up against my arm when I was trying to go to sleep. Your blushing from things. And various other things... Saphia... do you see me as your mate?" Robert asked, causing the Lucario to blush madly.

Tripping over her own words, she waved her arms around frantically as she tried to come up with a lie to say, or even words at the least bit. In her frantic arm flailing, her rump slipped off the edge of the windowsill, causing her to fall onto the floor. The fall caused several books to fall down from the shelf next to her and land on her as she laid flat on the ground. Trying to get up, a book clunked on the top of her head, causing her to fall back down and whimpered slightly as she held her head. Blushing even more as Robert laughed at this sight, she turned her face away from him.

"And I forget to mention the way you look away sometimes", Robert said as he continued to laugh.

With a slightly angry face, she blushed hard as she pushed her herself with one arm. Still rubbing her head, she turned to him and smiled none the less. Sitting back down beside him, she looked at Robert.

"Is it wrong for me to... like you?" Saphia asked.

"It's not, I can't say no to you for liking me or not", Robert said.

"...So, what if I said I love you?" Saphia said as she looked down at the cushions underneath them, a hot blush underneath her blue coat.

"Not sure what to say about that... but I did feel something for you when we were on the ship... the words you said to me, they made me happy. Almost as if you reminded me of my wife like I reminded you of your mate...", Robert said as he reached over and gently took her paw in his hand.

"So... do you... love me?" Saphia asked.

"... Though I still love my deceased wife... I... do", Robert said with a smile.

Suddenly, Saphia rushed forward and brought them into a hug. Her chest spike poked at his chest, but didn't stab through his skin. Smiling, Robert slowly wrapped his arms around Saphia as a familiar feeling flowed through his body. The feeling of loving another as he had before. As they hugged one another, their arms embracing one another, their eyes closed as they held one another. Slowly, Draco and Scarlet poked their heads out from behind the door, smiling. Susan poke her head out with the two as well, Isabel soon joined them as well. Opening his eyes first, Robert spotted the others and just smiled. His smile soon faded as he saw their faces bore the expression of, "what the fuck?" Noticing they were looking behind them now, he turned his head.

Feeling his cheek rub against hers, she opened her eyes and saw something staring at them from the base of the window. Looking down with her, Robert's eye twitched as they all stared at Carlos as he hung from the window, looking at the two as they hugged one another.

"Dad...Really, what the hell?" Robert said as he looked down.

"Hi you two!" Carlos said as he waved with one arm.

With a flick of a finger, Draco used Psychic to push him off, sending Carlos falling down onto the bushes beneath him. Both slapping him on top and underneath his head, Scarlet and Isabel sighed. Moving apart from one another, they smiled at one another. Standing up, Robert looked at the picture one last time before closing it hand handing it back to Saphia.

"I'm going to see how Junior's handling himself in the other room", Robert said as he patted Saphia on the shoulder.

"I will come with you", Saphia said with a smile, earning one from Robert as well.

The others were long gone from the door, but not from the hall. Leaving the room and walking across the hall, the two looked into the room as Junior sat on the floor with Duke's old Pokeball in his little paws. Sora was lying beside Junior with her head resting on beside his leg, whimpering silently as Junior cried. Smiling at him from behind, Robert walked towards the Riolu and sat down beside him on the ground.

"Hey... Junior", Robert said as he placed his hand on top of his head and gave it a little rub.

"... Daddy...", Junior said in a low voice as he turned to Robert.

"It's okay, Junior. You're not the only one who has lost someone they love", Robert said as he scooped Junior into his arms and hugged him.

Burying his face into Robert's arms, Junior continued to weep silently into Robert's warm embrace. From the doorway, Saphia had her paw on the edge of the door as she smiled at the two. From behind and beneath her, the others were peeking through the door. Suddenly, Saphia felt the photo album being taken from her paw. Looking down, she noticed it was Isabel who was glaring at the window from the far side of the room, it was Carlos again. Chucking the album across the room, Carlos exclaimed as the book smacked his face, sending him onto the grassy floor a story under him.

"Hey, Junior. I have a question for you", Robert asked as Sora poked her head out from underneath Robert's arm.

"Hmm?" Junior asked as he sniffed back some tears.

"Would you like it if I was your dad?" Robert asked with a smile.

"Yes!" Junior asked almost with no hesitation, his tail began to slap Robert's leg as it wagged with joy.

Grabbing his arm, Junior hugged him as his tailed continued to wag. Sora barked happily for her friend as well. From the doorway, Draco, Scarlet, and Susan were smiling at the two as broken bonds continued to be filled. Isabel and Saphia were both crying for their respected sides of their family. Carlos, on the other hand... seemed to have landed on the sand, instead of the softer grass.

"...Ow", Carlos whizzed out from underneath the photo album that splayed open across his face like a tent.

* * *

**And here's Chapter 25 :D I hate myself, I keep changing things over and over! Lol, believe it or not, they were supposed to fall in love WAY later in the story... oh well, always room to fiddle around with details to make them fit. Speaking of fiddling, this might give me chance to put another couple for lemons, other than Scarlet and Draco who are gonna go have some fun time again :P Pretty obvious on who it's going to be. My last chapter got a long and semi-long review! Both are actual reviews ouo, that makes me so happy QuQ. I actually wrote a first lemon that I think is better, but it was only a test :P Not sure how to upload it if people want to read it. PM me if you want to read it, I'll just send you it :P**

**Please leave a Review!**

SIDE NOTE: Sorry if I'm making the relations and story go a little fast ono. It's either that, or I try and come up with boring fillers...


	26. Chapter 26: Damn They're Weak!

After that day, they others spent the rest of the day getting things ready, whilist the new found family spent some familiar time with one another. Slowly bringing the truck to a halt, Draco and Scarlet exited the other side of the back seats. Slamming the door close, Scarlet and Draco raced towards the shoreline. Closing the truck lid, Carlos carried two beach umbrellas, a cooler, several white and blue striped bags filled with towels and what not. Hopping out of the back seat, Susan padded after the two with a small bag strap in her maw. Giggling and laughing, Junior ran out from the passenger side seat as Saphia opened the door, Sora hot on his tail as they ran after the others. Dropping to his knees, Steven let out an unnecessary cheer as he thrust his arms into the air.

"AIR!" Steven shouted into the air as the ocean breeze washed over his over heating body.

"It wasn't that hot in there", Robert said as he helped his mother out of the backseat.

"Dude, are you kidding me? I felt like I was being sat on by Sora when she dreams that she's trying to light a forest or something on fire", Steven said as he got up from his knees.

"First you complain that it was too cold at night for you yesterday, and now you complain about the heat. Just look at Saphia, she's got a full coat of fur and she's fine in the heat", Robert said as he closed the back and driver side doors.

"Steven, the water's cold. You should go swimming if you're hot", Isabel said as she tightened the light pink ribbon that was tied around the base of her large rim white hat.

"Good idea. Good thing I wore my swim suit underneath my clothes!" Steven laughed as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the stack of beach supplies that Carlos was walking towards the beach with.

"I think I'll have a swim too!" Isabel smiled as she pulled down the long white skirt portion of her dress.

Steven paused and stared as Isabel as she removed another article of clothing, handing it to Robert as he slung it on his arm like a butler would with a clothe. Several bystanders stopped and stared, the males of the crowd blushed as they saw what she was wearing underneath. Her bikini top was a pure white piece with a black stripe going down the side of each breast. A matching bikini bottom accompanied it as a waist to ankle long clothe was tied around her waist.

"Those who are staring at my wife, back off, or you're dead", Carlos said without stopping or looking behind, "that includes you... _Steven_", Carlos said as his voice suddenly became filled with the intent of killing for a brief moment.

Robert laughed as Steven shuttered back into reality. Making sure the doors were locked, he looked around and memorized the location of where the truck was parked. Saphia suddenly wrapped her arm around his, smiling up at him as she did so. Smiling back at her, the two walked arm in arm as their feet sank an inch into the sand as they set foot on the hot sand that had baked in the glare of the sun. Suddenly, a red beam of light came out of Carlos' hoodie pocket, forming into a large form of an Aggron.

"Ha ha! Finally we're here!" Craw said with a booming laughter.

"Ah, forgot to take you out. Sorry about that", Carlos said as he looked around the side of the tall stack of supplies in his arms.

"No problem, Carlos. So were are we setting up our spot?" The tall armor plated pokemon asked as his foot steps shook the sand slightly with each step.

"Over where Scarlet and the two little rascals are burying Draco", Carlos said as they looked into the distance, where Draco was waist deep in hot sand.

"Here, let me help ya' there, ya' Sprout!" Craw laughed as he kicked a mound of sand at Draco.

"What the hel-!" Draco said as he was covered with sand.

After several minutes of digging Draco back out, Draco, Scarlet, Junior, Saphia, and Robert were all walking along the shoreline. Suddenly, Sora came rushing after them, barking madly as she tried to get their attention.

"Came to tag along?" Draco said as he looked over his shoulder, earning a bark from Sora.

"Yay! Hi, Sora!" Junior said said as he propped his paws on Robert's right shoulder and waved down at Sora.

"You two seem to be getting along nicely", Robert chuckled as he reached up and rubbed the top of his head.

"I bet he likes her", Scarlet said to Draco with a giggle.

"He does", Draco said as he looked forward again.

"How-Oh yeah, you can tell, forgot again", Scarlet said.

"Robert, what is that?" Saphia asked as she pointed at a workout court.

"Oh, that's just a place where people or pokemon can work out on the beach", Robert said as he looked at the court filled with various fighting types working out alongside their trainers.

"Hey there, babe. Wanna ditch that loser and hang out with us?" A Machamp asked as he blocked Draco and Scarlet's path.

"Ignore him, why don't you spend some time with me instead?" A Blaziken pushed the Machamp to the side.

"What you say, punk?" The Machamp said as he glared at the fire type.

"Boys, boys. How about this? If you beat my boyfriend, I'll give both of you a kiss", Scarlet teased the two as she winked at the two.

"Ha! This bean?" The Machamp laughed as he walked up to Draco and stood just inches away from him.

"This'll be easy", the fire type said with a chuckle.

"Babe, really? At least try to attract some stronger punching bags for me", Draco said as he looked around the two.

"What you say? You little shi-!: The Machamp was silenced as Draco shot his hand upwards, clasping his hand over the Machamp's mouth.

"Buddy, there are kids here, watch what you say", Draco said with a smile.

The Machamp grabbed Draco's arm with three of his four muscular arms. Draco chuckled as the Machamp tried to remove his hand from the Machamp's mouth. Spinning around while still holding onto the Machamp, he slammed the larger fighting types face into the sand, earning laughter from the on lookers and his fellow work out buddies. Standing up, he faced the Blaziken.

"I don't really consider that a fight, but maybe you wanna try it again without saying stuff like that around the kids?" Draco said as he stared at the two.

Swearing anyways, the two charged at Draco. As the three fought, Carlos walked towards the group with one of those orange snack bars in his hand.

"Okay... what I miss?" Carlos asked as Draco sent the Blaziken flying into a rack of weights.

"Those two tried to hit on me... I baited them a little... and Draco's beating them up now", Scarlet said in an uninterested tone as she watched Draco slam the Machamp's face into the sand once more.

"Hey, bean! Why don't you try me on for size?" Another Machamp said as he walked towards the Gallade.

"Wow, you're tall", Draco said as he looked up at the Machamp.

"The Machamp's at least another foot taller than the last one", Saphia said.

"Hey! If you want to spend time with my sister, how about a little game of arm wrestling?" Robert called out from beside Saphia.

"Ha! And who are yo-Oh crap, it's Robert M. Jackson!" A Hitmonchan said as he suddenly stopped at noticing who he was.

"The hell? You're Draco?" The Blaziken asked as he looked up from underneath the pile of weights on his back.

"Yup", Draco said as he laughed at the two.

"Let's see if you're as strong as they say!" The taller Machamp challenged as he walked over to a large flat boulder next to the workout courts fencing.

Grunting, the Machamp tore the boulder from the sand and walked over to Robert. A crowd gathered as the Machamp slammed the boulder down in front of Robert, creating a cloud of dust.

"All righty folks! Place your bets!" Steven said as he slammed a flat board down on his lap as he sat down on a over turned bucket.

"When the hell did you get here?" Scarlet asked as she jumped a little.

"And what are you doing?" Carlos said.

"I'm making me some money!" Steven laughed as he wrote down bets and names as people flocked around him.

"Come on, big man! Let's see how long you last", the Machamp let out a laugh as he dropped to one knee and placed his elbow on the boulder.

"Sure, but I think you should use maybe two hands instead", Robert said with a smile, earning a wave of "ooohs" from the surrounding crowd.

A vein bulged on the side of the Machamp's head as his pride came to a slight boil. Chuckling, he brought up another arm onto the boulder.

"If your arm breaks, don't blame me", the Machamp said as Robert placed his own elbow down as well.

"All right folks! No more bets!" Steven said.

"Steve, shut up", Draco said as he threw a clump of seaweed at his face as the two clasped one anothers hands with each other.

Placing his other hand on his hand, the Machamp grinned. Grinning back at the Machamp, Carlos walked over to the middle of the boulder and squated.

"You two ready?" Carlos said as he eyed the two.

"Ready when he is", the large fighting type pokemon said.

"Okay... then go", Carlos shrugged as he walked off.

Starting immediately, the Machamp pushed down on Robert's arm. Sweat began to form on his forehead as he Robert's arm stayed in place as he used all of his strength in both arms. Grasping at the side of the boulder with his two other hands, the Machamp continued to try and work Robert's hand down onto the boulders surface.

"Wanna use another? Use them all if you want", Robert said with a still grinning face.

Sweat began to drip down onto the large piece of stone beneath them as the Machamp's muscles strained to keep pushing down. After a full minute of fruitless effort, Robert decided to end this. The Machamp's eyes grew wide as he saw all four of his hands began to move downwards on his side. The crowd around them all cheered as Robert slowly brought the four arms of the incredibly muscular pokemon closer and closer to the boulder. Smiling, Robert pushed his hands all the way down, causing the Machamp to go flying into the sand. Standing up, Robert was greeted with even louder cheers. Turning to walk towards Saphia, the Machamp stood up, his face filled with anger. Before anyone could say a thing, the Machamp charged Robert from behind, but was sent flying back as a women struck him in the center of his chest.

"Oh hey, sweetie", Carlos said as Isabel fixed her hat.

"Hi dear", she said as she turned away and walked towards the downed Machamp.

"Don't you lay a hand on my son, okay?" Isabel said with a smile.

"I don't think he's going to respond", Draco said as he looked to the side.

"Hey son, wanna arm wrestle your old man?" Carlos said as he walked to the other side of the boulder.

"Holy crap! Okay, bets are open again for the second rou-blaugh!" Steven exclaimed as Scarlet threw Junior and Sora at his chest.

"Shut up already!" Scarlet said as Steven laid back on the sand.

Smiling, Robert went back towards the boulder and repositioned himself. Grinning back at his son, he positioned himself on his side of the boulder. Clasping their hands together, they began immediately.

~Time Skip: Ten Minutes~

"Are they done yet?" Scarlet asked from underneath her mothers hat.

"... No", Draco said as he turned to his side.

"Mom! Tell them to stop already!" Scarlet said as she rolled over on the sand.

Robert and his father were still hand in hand, pressing down on either sides. At their elbows, the stone surface had already cracked. The crowd had left as the scene had... "paused", in a sense. The boulder itself even sank slightly into the sand from the force of the two pushing down. Yawning, Sora laid the side of her face on Junior's side as she decided to go to sleep as well. Steven was just staring from his make shift stand. Finally, after several more minutes, Robert managed to force his fathers hand all the way down.

"Wow, you've gotten stronger", Carlos smiled as he stood up with Robert, their arms trembled and burned from continuously being in use without rest.

"Guess I finally managed to beat you in something", Robert said as he shook his hand a little.

"Hey, that reminds me. We never had our battle yet, right?" Carlos said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"You're right. But you only have Craw with you, right?" Robert asked as Draco and Scarlet got up from the sand.

"Yeah, so what about a one on one?" Carlos asked.

"Sure. Draco, you up for it?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see how strong I got over the time we haven't seen each other", Draco said.

"I wonder what Craw's going right now", Carlos said as he reached into the pocket of his hoodie and took out another snack bar.

"Dad, how many did you go through already?" Robert asked.

"About five, why?" Carlos asked.

"You've had too many. Too much of that is bad for you, let me take that off your hands for you", Robert said as he swiped it out of his hand.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Carlos exclaimed as he chased after Robert.

"Jeez, it's like they're kids", Draco said.

"You're on to talk", Saphia said.

"Hey-... Okay, I'll give you that much", Draco said.

"Isabel, you forgot your hat", Saphia said as she looked behind them.

"Oh! Sorry about that mom!" Scarlet said as she ran back to get the hat.

"Thank you, Saphia. I might have lost my hat if it weren't for you", Isabel thanked as they continued walking back towards where Craw and their things were.

Here, let me take Sora for you", Isabel offered.

"Thank you", Saphia smiled as she allowed Isabel to take the snoozing Growlithe from her arms.

As they walked along the shoreline, Draco and Scarlet were walking ahead with Steven while the two lagged behind. Stirring awake, Junior rolled around in his mothers hold until he had his arms dangling out of her mothers arms.

"Saphia, dear. You remember us mentioning that Robert was really excited when he heard that his wife was pregnant?" Isabel suddenly asked.

"Yes, why?" Saphia asked.

"I'm just wondering if you're okay with your son having my son as his father", Isabel asked as Junior sat cradled in his mothers arms, looking up at her.

"It is not that your son really is his father, but my son seems to like him a lot. Don't you?" She asked her son.

"Yes!" Junior said as he smiled up at his mother.

"That's good to hear. I'm just happy that you three were able to fix some broken pieces of your lives...", Isabel said as her voice softened.

Leaping out her arms as Junior saw Robert, he raced over to him and propped his paws on the side of his leg, tail wagging madly. Smiling as Robert picked Junior up, she turned to Saphia.

"It's nice to see that he's finally happy again... You've seen the way he has acted before he was all emotional right now, correct?" Isabel asked as she suddenly stopped.

"Yes, why?" Saphia asked, stopping with her.

"It's just... You can't even begin to imagine the pain he went through after she died...", Isabel said as she looked at Robert tossing Junior up into the air and catching him.

"Actually, Isabel. I can... I have felt that pain myself. Though it is not exactly the same as his, I have lost my entire clan...", Saphia said earning a surprised expression from Isabel.

"Oh my... I thought Duke died from something less extreme... but did he die when something attacked your clan?" Isabel said, asking the obvious.

"Yes... he died with our clan. He died to let us escape", Saphia said in a saddened tone.

"Was your son close with Duke? I know he was his father and all, but I'm just curious", Isabel asked as the two watched Junior playfully bite at Robert's hand.

"Yes, the two were very close. Maybe that is why my son likes Robert so much. Or it could be that your son is just a very good person", Saphia said with a smile.

"Maybe... Thank you for saying that about my son", Isabel said as she walked towards the others.

Turning back to the others, she remained where she stood. Thinking over what was said, she smiled. She smiled at the sight of her son giggling and laughing as Robert tickled him. She felt a wave of happiness fill her as she knew that her son was now no longer feeling the pain he had felt in the past. Not only was her sons happiness brought back, but her own and Robert's were as well.

"Saphia! Are you going to stand there or join us?!" Robert shouted out to her, laughing as Junior pulled on his ear.

Smiling, she shook here head. She quickly made her way towards the others, just when Carlos called out for Craw, who was busy hanging around the waters edge.

"Craw, ready for a battle?" Carlos asked as he knocked his hand on Craw's large armored arm.

"You bet! But who's it going to be, Robert?" Craw asked.

"Hmm... Junior, want to fight?" Robert asked.

"Pops, I don't think you should have him fight", Draco said as the others just stared at Robert with a surprised expression.

"Why? Junior was able to send you flying across the room and denting the kitchen sink", Robert pointed out.

"Oh yeah... I forgot about that", Draco said as his eye twitched whilst looking at the smiling Riolu.

"... Don't you mock me kid...", Draco said as he glared at Junior.

"So, what do you say, Junior? Want to fight Craw?' Robert asked Junior as he set the Riolu on the sandy ground.

"Yes!" Junior said as he walked up to Craw and looked up at the Aggron.

"Carlos, should I-*Thud*!" Craw was cut off as his feet drew three feet long lines in the sand.

Looking down at his belly, he saw that the sand that was coating his belly was mostly shaken off, but a large circle was left in the middle. Junior hopped up and down as he giggled. His paw glowed pure white from the Mach Punch that he just did.

"No way... I didn't know Riolu's could use that", Carlos said, amazed at the kids strength.

"They can't", Draco chuckled at Carlos.

"The only other Lucario or Riolu I know who could do that was Duke", Isabel said, who was just as surprised.

"He gets it from his father", Saphia smiled.

"Ho ho ho! Alright then kid! I ain't holdin' back!" Craw said as he reeled back his fist as he attacked with a Mega Punch.

* * *

**Fight ends here~ And doesn't continue after this :D Imo, I think I rushed another chapter again, sorry :O The next chapter might not end in a cliffhanger, though I wanted it to. Guess it's my fault since I stretched this chapter out a little :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	27. Chapter 27: Broken Promise

"And the winner is Junior!" Draco announced as Junior sat on Craw's back as he laid face down in the sand, knocked out.

"Huh... don't see that everyday", Draco said as he brushed the sand off of his shoulder from the battle.

"Yeah, but Craw kept missing. I think food in the cooler's no longer safe to eat", Scarlet said as she shook her head violently, spraying sand everywhere.

"It was Steven's fault for opening it during the battle", Carlos laughed as he withdrew Craw back into his Pokeball.

"Well excuse me for being thirsty. Just be glad I suggested we move the battle away from the people", Steven said as he dumped a block of sand out of the cooler.

"Well, since we're out in an empty corner of the beach, let's just enjoy some fun before we gotta head home. The sun's setting right now, but the sky's still blue", Scarlet said as she grabbed Draco's arm and ran towards the water.

"Having fun under there?" Robert chuckled as he peered underneath the beach umbrella that Saphia was busy splaying flat under.

"No... it's getting too hot out here", Saphia said.

"You know. I bet your face is really red right now", Robert chuckled some more as he walked around behind her and started to push sand up with his foot.

After repeating what he was doing several times around her, he picked up a bucket that Scarlet had packed into the truck, from the sand and walked over to the water. Dodging Junior as he went flying through the air from Draco's throw, he scooped up some water and walked back to the umbrella. Tipping the umbrella backwards slightly, Robert slowly began to pour the cold sea water on her back, earning a gasp.

"Careful, there's still sand on top of the umbrella", Robert said as he moved his head out of the way as she suddenly pushed herself up from the surprise feeling of the water.

"S-sorry", Saphia said as she slowly lowered herself back onto the slightly cooler sand.

"It's okay, should have warned you first", Robert chuckled as he went back to slowly pouring the water on her back.

"Feel any better?" Robert asked as he placed the bucket outside of the shade.

"A little...", Saphia said as the heat continued to make her feel tired.

"Guess that's the draw back of living in the cold climate for so long. Your coat doesn't make it any easier to stand the heat either", Robert said.

"Yet my son seems to feel nothing from the heat", Saphia said as she lifted her face off of the sand and peered through the opening of the little sand and umbrella hut Robert made.

"Trust me, he'll feel tired sooner or later... Actually, I don't see that happening", Robert said as Junior soared through the air as Scarlet threw him towards Draco.

"... Robert, is the kid a freaking ball to them or something?" Carlos asked.

"Probably", Robert said.

"Oh well, your mother and I are going to go to the water now. Susan's lying underneath the other umbrella with Sora, in case you needed to know", Carlos said as he walked away, leaving the two alone in that empty corner of the beach.

Feeling the burn from the sun getting stronger, Robert inched under the umbrella as Saphia slowly dozed off to sleep. Sora was awake and busy digging in the hot sand, not disturbed by the heat, being a fire type and all. Robert continued to watch Sora dig a hole until she dug a hole she was happy with and laid down in it and closed her eyes. Junior suddenly came into Robert's line of sight as he slowly wobbled his way up the shore and towards where Robert was.

"Feeling tired?" Robert chuckled as he picked the soaking wet Riolu up.

"Actually, let me get you a towel first", Robert said as he placed Junior down in the shade and came out from underneath the umbrella.

Unzipping one of the bags on the beach, Robert pulled out a small white towel. Going back towards the umbrella, Robert began to towel Junior off. After completely drying Junior off, Robert folded the towel and then placed it on top of the little bucket to dry off.

"You know, Junior. You're kind of of a strong little pokemon", Robert said as he rubbed the top of Junior's head.

"Really?" Junior asked as he let out a yawn, but smiled up at Robert.

"Yeah, you are", Robert said with a smile.

"Daddy used to tell me I was strong too...", Junior face lost its happy expression for a brief moment before he smiled again.

"You don't look too sad about that...", Robert mumbled.

"Yeah! Because you're my daddy now!" Junior said as he pawed at Robert's arm.

Robert smiled at this. A small tear formed at the corner of his eye. For the first time in his life, he was able to live the feeling he wanted to the moment he discovered that his wife was pregnant. The feeling of being a dad. Looking up worriedly at Robert, Junior reached up but couldn't quite reach his face.

"Yes, Junior?" Robert asked.

"Are you okay?" Junior asked.

"Yes, I'm fine", Robert smiled as he wiped away the tear.

"Junior, what was it like growing up with your dad? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to", Robert said as he ruffed the top of Junior's head.

"Mmm, dad liked to cook. He liked to fight, and he liked to look at at a picture he had", Junior said with a smile.

"Oh, and what was the picture of?" Robert asked.

"It was... it was...", Junior said.

Letting out a low whine, he closed his eyes and scratched the side of his head as he cocked his head to the side. Laughing as Junior continued to think of what it was, Robert patted him on the head.

"Oh! It was a Riolu, a tiny person, Cahlos, Isabel, and aunty Susan!" Junior said.

Chuckling at the way the Riolu pronounced his fathers name, Robert took a moment to breath before he thought the description over.

"Hmm, I think that tiny person you're talking about was me and that Riolu was just your father when he was little", Robert said.

"Dad with you?" Junior asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Your father was still a Riolu when I was born, but he evolved a little later. We grew up together, it's like we were brothers", Robert said as he thought back to when Duke lived with them.

"...Brother?" Junior asked as he scratched his head.

"Yeah", Robert said.

"But you're daddy now", Junior said as he looked up.

"Yeah... wait...", Robert said.

Eye twitching a realization was made to him as he thought it over.

"Your dad was your moms mate, he was practically my brother... Which sort of makes me your uncle and I'm with your mom now... Wow, Steven was right. I do have a weird family", Robert said as he pieced things together.

"Uncle... daddy?" Junior said as he became confused too.

"... Let's stop thinking this before one of starts to lose it...", Robert said as he rubbed Junior's head.

~Time Skip: No Idea o_o~

"Think we should wake them?" Scarlet asked the others as they continued to pack up.

"Give them a little while longer, we've still got a lot more things to pack up", Carlos said as he rolled up a beach towel.

As the others continued to pack up, Saphia, Robert, and Junior was sound asleep inside the make shift little hut. Robert was lying next to Saphia with Junior curled up on top of his face, drooling on top of his face as well.

"Anyone know where Sora is?" Steven asked as he walked over a small sand dune.

"Eh, nope", Draco said as he closed the other beach umbrella.

"The sunset's not making it any easier. Everything's turning orange now", Steven said as he continued to walk towards them.

Exclaiming suddenly, Steven fell forward as his foot sunk into a hole in the sand. Looking down at him was Sora as she poked her head out from an adjacent hole that she had dug. The others laughed as Sora proceeded to lick at Steven's face.

"Okay, okay, I'm happy to see you too. Jeez, what's gotten into you? You're much more childish now", Steven said as he stood up, picking Sora up by the nape of her neck.

Exclaiming again, Steven fell back down and landed side first into a long ditch that was dug into the sand. Shortly after, dozens of tunnels collapsed as the sand was disturbed from Steven falling onto the ground again.

"I guess she's just happy she got to dig a lot", Susan said with a smile as Sora barked at Steven.

"Man, I swear you're starting to act like Junior now", Steven said as he stood up.

"Should we wake them now?" Scarlet asked as she picked up the cooler.

"I'll wake them", Craw said with a nasty grin.

Raising one of his monstrous foots into the air, he stomped down hard onto the sand. The ground shook hard, waking the three.

"W-what's going on?" Saphia asked as she sat straight up.

"And why's my face so wet?" Robert asked as he pulled Junior off of his face, who was slowly waking up.

"Come on you three, it's time to head on home", Carlos said as he pulled the umbrella that was shading the three of them and closed it.

"Oh, okay", Robert said as he slowly climbed to his feet.

Yawning, Saphia and Robert walked along with the others as they all carried their things back to the parking lot. There were still several more beach goers playing in the sand and water at this time. Leaning against Robert as they walked , she smiled up at him.

"Can someone give me a towel? My face is covered in something", Robert said.

"That was probably Junior, who was sleeping on your face", Draco chuckled as he rummaged through the bag he was holding.

"Oh, then I'll just use Junior as the towel then", Robert said as he picked up Junior.

"Pops, don't do that. Here's a towel", Draco said as the others laughed as Junior was still slipping in and out of sleep.

After drying off his face, he returned the towel to Draco. Brushing the sand off from their bodies, they resumed their walk back to the parking lot.

"So, anyone remember where the truck was?" Carlos asked as he looked around the still crowded parking lot.

"Good job parking in a crowded area, Pops", Draco said as he looked around as well.

"Craw, think you can spot it?" Robert asked the tall armored pokemon.

"I think I see it over there", Craw said as he went first, leading the others, "yeah. I see it alright... what the...", Craw said as he narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" Isabel asked.

"There are some guys in suits waiting around the truck", Craw said as he continued to take the lead.

"Huh?" Carlos said as he and his son turned to one another.

Walking up to their truck, one of the men in suits turned around and spoke into his ear piece before nodding and walking towards them. Stopping in front of them, a black van came down the parking lot from a distance.

"Robert M. Jackson?" The man asked Robert.

"You have my answer, and it's not changing", Robert said as he noticed right then and there on who they were.

"Mr. Jackson, please understand. We need you back", the man said as he followed Robert and the others back to their truck.

"He said no, so back off", Draco said as Carlos unlocked the truck with his remote.

"We have information that yo-",

"I said no", Robert said as his voice grew colder.

Everyone but Draco, Carlos, Robert, Saphia, and Craw got into the truck, obviously not Craw. Ignoring the suited men for a while as the lone speaker continued to ask Robert, Robert and Draco continued to pack the things back into the trunk. As Robert slammed the trunk lid close, he felt the man place his hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Jackson, if you don't help us, they'll continue to take city after city we-",

"I said no!" Robert shouted.

Everyone fell silent. Turning around, Robert grabbed the man by the tie and brought his face close to his.

"You and your leaders know damn right why I won't fight", Robert said, eyes crossed with anger.

Guns clicked as the others brought out their handguns and aimed at Robert. Quickly as they pulled out their guns, Draco raised his arms up. Two long, arched, purple blades extended from his arms, pressing them against the necks of three of the suited men. Craw grabbed the faces of two men and raised them into the air. Shining white claws appeared as Saphia pressed the pointed ends of her Metal Claw against two more of the men. The last was already knocked out as Carlos slammed the mans face into the side of a neighboring car.

"Stand down", a woman wearing a black office uniform said as she stepped out of the passenger side seat of the black van that had pulled up behind their truck.

"Lady, I don't think they need to at this point", Carlos said as he lifted the man he had knocked out and dropped him onto the ground.

"That I can see", the lady said as she reached back into the van and pulled out solid black briefcase.

"I said no over the phone, to your texts you send to Draco, the emails you send to me, and the letters and up front meetings. The answer will not change", Robert said to them all, not looking away from the sweating man in front of him.

"We know you've said no countless times to our requests for you to rejoin the United Regions Army, but we have something we wish for you to see", she said as she placed the briefcase down on top of the trunk of the neighboring car.

Clicking the two locks up, she opened the briefcase, revealing several envelopes, papers, and other documents. Removing a large orange envelope from the briefcase, she walked towards Robert as he continued to press the man against the car. Unwrapping the red string from the two pins on the ends of the covering of the envelope, she pulled out several papers.

"Please take a look at these. Perhaps your response will change with these", she said as she pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

Keeping his head in place, he looked to the side at the papers. Closing his eyes, he swung his arm to the side, causing the man to stumble to the side as he was let go. Snatching the papers from her hand. He opened his eyes and looked at the papers, that were accompanied with three large black and white printed photos. Reading the papers first, everyone remained silent, save for Craw who had just thrust the two men he was holding at the van. Within seconds, Robert's eyes grew wide as he quickly re-read the first few sections of the document he held in his hands. One by one, they each disarmed themselves as Robert's hands shook.

"Robert... Are you okay?" Saphia asked softly as she placed her paw on his shaking shoulder.

"No...", he said as he re-read for the third time.

Slamming the paper on top of the roof of the car, he looked at the pictures. One after the other, he shifted from one picture to the next as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"What is it?" Carlos asked seriously as he picked up the written document and read it over.

"Are... are these accurate?" Robert asked in a low voice as he gritted his teeth.

"Yes. We just received them three days ago", the woman said as she looked at Robert.

"Of all people...", Carlos said as his hand gripped the paper tightly, scrunching it's side.

"The new leader of the New Team Rocket organization... Are you sure these are accurate?" Robert asked again as he placed the pictures face up on the roof of the car.

"Yes, the new leader of the New Team Rocket organization is, Holguin Giovanni, son of the current Team Rocket under the works of the government", the woman said as she fixed her glasses again.

The others sat in the truck and stood by Robert's side in shock.

"The main objective is to terminate the organization and eliminate all members of the organization, correct?" Robert asked as a shadow hung on his face.

"You are correct", she said.

"I'm in...", Robert said as he clenched his fist.

"Pops!? Are you serious?" Draco said in shock.

"Yes, I am", Robert said.

"That will be breaking your own promise...", Scarlet said as the men entered the van after picking themselves back up.

"We will meet in front of your parents home at six in the morning. Be prepared to depart with us by then", the woman said climbing into the van and closing the door, "you may keep those documents", she said through the window before the van drove off.

As the van left them in their moment of silence, Saphia walked over and stood by Robert's side. Looking to the side, he saw her smile. Slowly beginning to smile as well, he held her paw with his hand.

"Hoh boy...", Steven said as he slouched down into his seat.

* * *

**Hehehe, I managed to leave it at sort of a cliffhanger :D Though it did end up as a short chapter, sorry :p Well anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter :D **

**Please leave a Review!**


	28. Chapter 28: And They're Off! Again

"You know you don't have to come with me", Robert said as he placed his suitcase by the door.

"Pops, give up. You're not gonna talk us out of this", Draco said with a smile as he lined his suitcase against Robert's.

"He's right. We're family and we don't leave one another to handle things like this on their own", Scarlet said as she dropped hers by her feet.

"Steven?" Robert asked as he wheeled his bag over to them as Sora barked from the top of the bag.

"Don't you count me out of this. That guy took away a good friend away from me, I want a shot at him as well", Steven said as he grinned at his friend.

"And you two?" Robert asked the two female canines.

"I'm coming with you as well, deary", Susan said with a supportive smile.

"And I as well", Saphia said as she smiled at Robert.

"Thank you all...", Robert said as he smiled at them all.

"I ain't going no where", Carlos said as he walked into the house, shutting the door on the nights darkness outside as he chewed on one of his snack bars.

Carlos suddenly fell backwards as a handbag came flying out of the kitchen and struck Carlos in the dead center of his face. Isabel sighed as she walked out of the kitchen.

"What Carlos means to say is that he's too old for this, I am as well", Isabel said.

"It's okay, mom. I would never ask for you and dad to come fight with us", Robert said.

"Good, cause I want to finish the last few dozens of these things before I die", Carlos said as he waved his half finished snack bar.

"Grandpa, exactly how many of those did you have left?" Draco said as they all just stared at Carlos with blank expressions.

"Uh... 'bout 40 or something boxes?" Carlos said as he shoved the last bits of the snack into is mouth and munched on it.

"... How did you even get all of those?" Scarlet said as she frowned down at him.

"I bought a lot of them when they said they were shutting down. I'm just glad these things don't expire... I don't know why they don't though", Carlos said as she crumpled up the wrapper and shoved it into his pants pocket.

"Well, it's late. We'll need to get up early to leave", Robert said as he walked over to the windowsill and picket up the envelope he took home with him.

"Okay then, see you all in the morning", Draco said as he jogged up the stairs, Scarlet following behind him.

~Time Skip: 11 pm~

Sitting on one of the guest rooms beds with her knees up to her chest, Saphia sat in the darkness as she thought of what she was getting herself into. She had just agreed to go with Robert and the others to help the United Regions Army to fight a war. A war that may end up in losing her life, or worse, the life of her son. Though these thoughts went through her mind, she smiled. She smiled that she was able to help Robert and his family go fight this person who she didn't even know what he looked like. Before they had all gone to their rooms to sleep, Robert had told Saphia that she wouldn't need to bring her son to the battles and that he could stay with some of the troops back at the base until they came back. Junior of course wouldn't budge when he heard them say this, he wanted to go with them when they fought.

Though considering his size and age, they ended up losing the argument... to a kid. Hearing another sigh in the room, she looked down to her side and saw the form of her son as he splayed flat on his belly as he pawed at the sheets.

"Are you okay?" Saphia asked as she placed her paw on his back.

"No... I want to sleep next to daddy...", Junior whined as he turned over and batted at her paw.

"Maybe if you asked him, you could sleep in his bed for tonight", Saphia said.

"Really? Yay!" Junior cheered as he quickly got up from the bed and ran towards the door, only to slam face first into the door as he was unable to see in the dark as well as his mother.

Giggling, she moved her legs over the side of the bed and got up. Walking towards her son, she smiled in the dark as she picked him up. Opening the door, she walked down the dark hall. Making a turn in the hall, she noticed that the lights to Robert's room were still on. As she approached the door, she heard some mumbling and then a single pounding sound from a wooden surface. Knocking on the door, she waited for a response.

"Come in", Robert said.

"What was that?" Saphia asked as she walked into the lit room.

"That", Robert said as he pointed at a table.

Raising a brow, she saw that it was one of the three pictures he had received from the lady. It was on the desk that Robert was sitting in, a pen stuck halfway into the thick wooden counter top of the wooden desk.

"Are you okay?" She asked Robert as she closed the door and walked towards Robert with her son sitting in her arms.

"Yes... Just a little mad and well... excited that I finally know where this guy is...", Robert said as he leaned back on the wooden chair.

"Maybe I see the picture?" Saphia asked.

"Sure, but this one's kind of lost the guys face in it. Here", Robert said as he took another picture from the envelope and handed it to Saphia.

Placing her son down on the table, he ran over and climbed onto Robert's shoulders and started to giggle and laugh as he wrapped his arms around his head. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the picture. Noticing her reaction to the picture, Robert placed his hand on her arm.

"Saphia?" Robert called out softly as he stood up.

"This person...", Saphia said as she looked at the picture.

"Saphia!?" Robert called out louder as he placed his hands on her shaking shoulders as her whole body shook.

"This person... it's him. He's the one who destroyed my clan!" Saphia said as she threw the picture down onto the desk.

"Him? He did that to your clan?" Robert said with surprise.

"Yes...", Saphia said as she glared down at the picture of Holguin.

"No!" Junior exclaimed as he covered his eyes and trembled as he caught a glimpse of the man.

"Junior!" They both exclaimed as Junior suddenly wailed.

After nearly half an hour, they finally got Junior to stop crying and wailing about. Sighing, Robert continued to cradle Junior in his arms as the Riolu slept soundly, tears still soaked the fur on his face. Leaning against his arm, Saphia remained silent.

"Saphia, do you know why he came to your clan and attacked?" Robert asked as he looked down at Junior as he let out a light hiccup.

"No... I do not", Saphia said, not opening her eyes.

"I think I might know why", Robert said.

"Really? What is the reason?" Saphia asked as she opened her eyes and sat upright.

"I know where your village is. It's near where the Regice that lives near there was born. Whenever a Regi is born from it's natural element, it leaves behind a ruins in a circle where it came out. For some reason, they leave behind a small circular object of sorts-Wait, that pendent, that's what it was", Robert said as he pieced everything together all at once.

"The pendent? What of it? It is only used as a title item for the chief of the clan", Saphia said as she understood little of what he said.

"I don't understand it, but it's just something to reactivate something the Regi's are born for, but no one knows what it's really for. I guess he found something out and wanted to get to the runes", Robert said.

"I see... Is the pendent of interest to the man who murdered the ones we loved?" Saphia asked.

"It might, but we don't need to worry. It's back in my house, he doesn't know it's there so he can't do whatever he's planning with it", Robert said.

"I see", Saphia said as the room fell silent for a brief moment.

"Say. Why did you and Junior come here anyways?" Robert asked as he looked down at her.

"Junior wanted to sleep next to his... _father_", Saphia said with a coy smile.

"*Chuckle* Oh, and what about you?" Robert said as he followed her lead in lifting the mood.

"If it is okay with you, I would like to stay here as well", Saphia said with a smile.

"You may", Robert said.

Smiling back up at him, the two leaned back onto the bed. Gently moving Junior onto the pillow, the two got comfortable on the bed. Placing her head down on his chest, Robert wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Giggling, Saphia closed her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Robert asked.

"Even your hold is the same as my mates...", Saphia said as she let out a relaxed sigh.

"Well don't feel so relaxed yet, I've gotta turn off the li-", Robert stopped as the lights flicked off.

"You're welcome", Carlos' voice came from the crack of the door as his hand slipped back into the hall.

"Dad, that's really creepy", Robert said as he frowned at the door.

"It's what I do be-Gah!" Carlos exclaimed as he was slapped across the face.

"Sorry about that dear", Isabel said from the door.

"...Let me guess... everyone else?" Robert said as he and Saphia stared across the darkness and at the door.

"Hi", everyone said.

"... Robert, see what I meant about weird family?" Steven said from behind the others.

"Indeed", Robert chuckled.

~Time Skip: 5:45 Am~

"Do you have everything you need?" The woman asked as she stood by a Humvee, a clipboard with a semi-thick stack of documents pinned to it.

"Yep", Draco said as he carried all of their bags with his Psychic

"Wait. We've still gotta drag Steven, Robert, Saphia, and Junior out of their beds first", Scarlet said from the front door.

"Please hurry, we need to leave soon to pick up some more people", the woman said.

"More people?" Susan asked as she let out a yawn, followed by Lily who was floating behind her with a small pouch in her paddle-like hands.

"Yes, you will be in your own team with a few more members we have yet to pick up", she said as she flipped through the documents.

"Where are Pops and the others anyways?" Draco asked as he loaded half of the load he had brought out into the Humvee and their own truck.

"Speaking of the others, Sora isn't here either", Scarlet said as she tossed the pouch Lily gave to her into the back seat of their truck.

"They're still in bed, sleeping together", Carlos said as he leaned against the wall of the house.

"Sora seems to have joined the three in Robert's room. She's snuggled next to Junior", Isabel said with a smile.

"Heh, guess the little runt's got a little girlfriend now", Draco chuckled as he slammed the trucks trunk close and walked around.

"I'll go get them", Scarlet said as she jogged back into the house.

Minutes passed. Finally, Scarlet came out of the house with the others. All but Robert seemed to be wide awake now, Junior and Sora were still sleeping, while as Steven was practically dragging his feet against the ground as he walked. Raising a brow, Steven looked at the two Humvee's and at Robert's truck.

"Eh what's with all of this? We'll only need two at the most", Steven said as he let out a yawn.

"We'll be picking up some others before we head towards the main base that is stationed a ways off the shore of enemy territory", the woman asked

"Others? Like who?" Robert asked as he walked with Saphia leaning tiredly against his arm.

"Here. Take a look at this. You might know some of them", the agent said as she held the clipboard out towards Robert.

Stopping in front of her, he took the clipboard and looked at the first document. Eying the pictureless profile document of with the codename of, "Drunk", was the very first one. Passing it to Draco as he walked over to take a look, Draco began to flip through the semi-thick stack of paper.

"I think I know who this, "Drunk", character is", Robert smiled as Susan smiled as well.

"Ehhhh... there's only three people listed on this?" Draco said as he peeked at the agent from over the top of the clipboard as he raised a brow.

"Oh, the actual paper is the documents and the rest was made like that", she said as she eyed Harp as she zipped through the sky above them.

"Er... ya' got me there. What?" Draco said as the agent walked over and turned to the side.

Reaching into a pocket from within her suit jacket, she pulled out a gun and aimed it at Draco. As quickly as she pulled out the gun, she fired. Instictivly bringing his hand up, he swatted the bullet with the back of the clipboard. Everyone stood still as they watched this happen.

"See?" She said as she put her gun back.

"Okay, I see what you meant but DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?" Draco said as he suddenly shouted the last of his sentence.

"I knew you could block it...", she paused and then looked away.

"Wait! You just looked away! You weren't even sure I could swat that away!" Draco said as he threw the clipboard at her as she got into the driver seat of the lead car and closed the door.

Raising her hand up to the window, she caught the clipboard and dropped it onto the passenger side seat. Eye twitching, Draco just stared at her as she hung her arm out the window.

"She's gooooood", Lily said as she floated upside down by Draco's head.

"I have a feeling I'm going to hate her", he said as he glared at her.

"Hey look, another person who's stronger than Draco", Carlos said as the others began to laugh.

A vein bulging at the side of his head appeared as Draco glared at her through the window. Suddenly, the female agent turned her face and looked downward. Pulling down her shades slightly, revealing her deep dark purple eyes, she grinned a smug grin. Draco's jaw dropped as the others began to laugh harder, waking Sora and Junior from their sleep.

From a distance, Draco's faint cursing could be heard from the cliff sides that were just a ways behind the house. Poking his head out of a cave opening, Bruce let out a yawn as Harp landed outside the cave and walked the rest of the way in, flicking Burce's nose with her tail. Shaking his head, he looked into the cave as he remained seated by the mouth of the cave.

"Where have you been?" Bruce asked.

"Just went out for a morning workout", Harp said as she curled up on a bed of palm leaves.

"Oh, I see. So how does it look when you flew back?" Bruce asked as he turned his head around and looked back out the cave.

"They're going to bring _him_ along with them to fight", Harp said as she rolled onto her back and lazily paddled at the air above her.

"Really? My, I wish I could come along. I haven't seen that blubbering fool in ages", Bruce said as he let out a rumbling chuckle from his chest.

"Yeah, I heard Saint finally evolved", Harp said as she looked at Bruce, everything was upside down for her now.

"Hmm, maybe I should fly out there and visit them myself someday", Bruce said as he stood up.

"Yeah, but maybe we could introduce our own child to them as well~", Harp cooed as she turned over and crawled towards Bruce's tail.

"*Chuckle* Perhaps, but maybe later-", Bruce stopped as he felt Harp bite down on the tip of his tail and slowly pulled him deeper into the cave.

Rolling his eyes as his slowly went into the cover of their cave, he let out a sigh. Meanwhile, back at the front of the house, everyone who was going had finally finished loading their things and were now in the trucks now. As they pulled away, Carlos, Isabel, and Lily all waved goodbye to them as the three trucks disappeared over the rise of the hilly road. From the shadows of the trees, a man laid back on a tree branch as he peered through a pair of binoculars smiled as he reached into his pocket. Pulling out a radio and a black Pokeball, he clicked the radio and spoke into it.

"This is Dean. They've left now, Robert's gone with them as well. Your plan worked", the man said as he lowered the radio.

From the other side of the radio, a man sat in front of several screens that gave off a dim shine that faintly illuminated the speaker and another figure further back in the darkness of the room as he continued to plunge himself into the female beneath him. As the man in front of the screen began to speak, the figures victim behind him let out a cry and a scream. Sighing, he spun around in his chair and rested his arms on his knees.

"Yo'! Mind keeping it down? Trying to talk here!" The man said as he spun back around.

"Sorry about that. I'm done anyways", the figure grinned as he looked down at his victim who knew what was coming next, her eyes wide open in horror as the figure raised his arm up as it glowed a bright purple.

"Good, no more interruptions", the man sighed as he leaned back in his chair as he heard a brief scream as the figure decapitated his victim.

"_*Chuckle* Let me guess, he's gone and raped and killed another one?_" Dean laughed from his end.

"Yeah. Now I want you to follow them, but keep your distance. You've still got Latios, right?" The man said as he clunked his heels onto the table in front of him and leaned back.

"_Indeed I do. I'll be sure to keep watch over them. Over and out_", Dean said as the radio clicked off from his end.

"So, boss. What's next?" The figure asked as he walked towards him, leaving behind bloody footprints as he made his way towards the man.

"Nothing for now. I'm just going to have Dean follow them and report back. When I see a good chance, I'll get rid of them", he said with a smile.

"Whatever you say, Holguin", the figure said with a sinister smile as he placed his blood soaked hand on the head of his chair and spun it around and then dropped himself onto it.

Back at the tree, Dean pocketed his radio and stood up on the branch. Releasing the pokemon inside the black Pokeball, he jumped up into the air and caught the now empty Pokeball. Landing on the back of the Latios, he grinned as Robert's parents went back into their house and closed the door. Seeing that the coast was clear, he patted the Latio's back.

"Alright then. Time to get going", he said to the Latios.

Floating up above the tree, the sun shined down on it's blue and dim gray body. Looking up at the sky with it's completely mindless, white eyes, he took off into the air.

* * *

**Oh look. Holguin's a stalker, that's just lovely. Sorry for the long wait everyone! Had somethings that kept me away from writing :P And... well, not really anything to give updates on so~ yeah :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please leave a Review!**


	29. Chapter 29: First Pickup

"So, where we headed?" Draco asked an agent that was riding in their truck.

"We'll be picking up "Drunk", at Castelia City. If he agrees to come with us or not, we'll be heading off to the second location which is still being investigated. We should have the information by the time we've reached the city", the agent replied.

"What's the progress of the war so far?" Steven asked as Sora and Junior ran around their feet as they chased one another.

"So far, as you've known, Kanto has been taken over. They've slowly taken over Johto, only a fifth is under the Armies control now, we're expecting you lose the rest within the coming week", the agent said.

"Jeez, at least make it sound like you care", Scarlet said as she raised a brow.

Several minutes past as they sat in silence, just listening to the sound of the trucks engine do its thing as they continued to drive towards their destination. Junior and Sora had finally fallen asleep after finishing their little game of chase and were now cuddled together at the base of Scarlet's feet. The sound of a radio crackling came as the agents radio clicked on. Reaching into his suit jacket, he pulled out a radio and pressed down on a red button at the side of the small device and spoke into it.

"Yes?" The agent said.

"_The location of the second picked up has been found, it's in the area of our controlled land in Johto_", the female agent said as she clicked her radio off.

"Well that was very specific", Draco said.

"You really hate her, don't you?" Scarlet grinned as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Yup", Draco said.

"How much longer until we arrive at this city?" Saphia asked Robert as he followed a turn the front Humvee made.

"We're just about to get there. Just need to get past the desert and then a little ways more and we'll be at the city", Robert said.

"You think it'll be safe to go into that small of an area in Johto just to get one guy?" Draco asked.

"It won't be safe by the time we get there. By the time we've either brought "Drunk" with us or not, our territory will most likely be taken over", the agent said.

"Also, where's the third guy we're getting?" Steven asked.

"It's several miles North of Pallet Town", the agent replied.

"Whoa, that makes it just a little ways off the center of enemy territory. Exactly who is this guy?" Draco asked.

"His code name is "Blink", he's a sniper. The reports aren't entirely accurate. We technically control the area he's in, thanks to his work. The enemy have lost a lot of people trying to take him down, but he's managed to rig the land around him with traps and continuously snipes away the enemy", the agent said.

"Wow, how long has he been holding himself up there?" Scarlet asked.

"A week after the New Team Rocket has tried to take Kanto. Though he seems to be able to obtain more and more rounds to use against them. It's strange how he hasn't run out yet", he said.

"Guess he's got a source coming in and out of his place then", Steven said.

"We're about to go through the desert now", Robert said as the first Humvee drove straight into the sandstorm.

After nearly half an hour, they finally got out of the sandstorm and were now making their way towards the city. Susan was awake at Draco and Scarlet's feet. Her ears twitched as she heard the tires of the truck roll across pavement instead of sand. Raising her herself up, she lifted Draco's legs up with Scarlet as she wagged her tail.

"Guess you're happy you're here, huh Mom?" Draco smiled as he lifted his legs up more and planted them behind Robert's seat.

"Of course I am. I get to see _them_ again!" Susan said as she continued to wag her tail happily.

"Didn't you visit them on your little vacation here?" Scarlet asked as she looked down.

" I did, but it just feels so long since my last visit here", Susan said.

"Wanna meet them now?" Robert asked.

"Of course I do!" Susan said as she looked up at Robert's seat.

"Then we can meet then in just a few seconds", Robert said with a grin.

"Really?" Draco said.

"Yeah. Just look to the left:, Robert said as he pointed out his window.

"Huh?" They all said as they all peered past one another to see what Robert was pointing at.

In the distance, a group of men wearing bandanas over their faces were running down the street with black bags in their hands. Above the buildings next to them, a fast moving figure was running across the roof tops as another figure chased after the men as its long red mane flew like a sail behind it. Grinning, Robert pushed down on the gas pedal all the way and quickly made a turn and drove straight past the first Humvee. Everyone was thrown back into their seats as the truck stormed down the road and drove straight into the city. Stopping hard on the brakes, everyone veered to the side as the back of the truck was sent spinning around as Robert turned the steering wheel with the brakes still in play. The truck finally came to a stop with the back of the truck on the corner of the sidewalk, causing the men to crash into the side of the now motionless truck.

Getting back onto his feet, one of the men reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Before he could even point it at the car, the man was sent flying into the passenger side door as the figure chasing after them tackled the man from behind and slammed him against the door. Another man got up, but was quickly sent flying onto his back as Steven swung the door open and slammed it against the mans face.

"Haha! Good job, Saint!" The figure from the rooftops said with a laugh as he squatted down at the edge of the roof.

"Thanks dad!" The Zoroark said as she waved up at the man on the roof while holding the unconcious mans head in her claws.

"Sweetie!" Susan exclaimed as she leaped out the open door and rushed over to the Zoroark.

"Mom!" The Zoroark exclaimed back as she wrapped her arms around the Mightyena and swung her around, "why are you here? I thought your next vacation here wasn't for another few months!" She said as she placed her mom back down.

"We're here to ask your father to-", the agent stopped as the man leaped down from the roof and kicked up a cloud of sand and dust as he landed on the roof of the truck.

"To what?" The man asked as he hung his head over the top of the truck and looked at the agent while upside down.

"Hey, Hades. Why don't we talk back at your place?" Robert said as he grinned at the man.

"Robert! Damn, haven't seen your face in a LONG ass time. Sure, let's go talk there. But first I gotta take these goons to the slammer. Saint, you go along with the others back home while I clean this up", Hades said as he got off of the truck.

"Robert, you know where it is, right?" Saint asked as Susan nosed the door close.

"Yeah, you and Susan can go ahead of us", Robert said.

"Race ya' there, mom!" Saint said as she took off down the street and then leaped up at one of the buildings.

"Hey, agent guy... or whatever your name is. Tell the others to wait by the city gate, we'll be back with our without Hades and then we'll go straight for the next guy", Robert said as he drove off of the sidewalk and drove down the street Saint ran down.

Nodding at Robert's request, the agent reached into his jacket and pulled out the radio again. After telling them to stay put, he put his radio back.

"So this, "Drunk", person is that man named Hades?" Saphia asked.

"Yup", Draco said.

"I have a question. I don't really remember meeting Hades before, but how did Susan and Hades have a kid that ended up being a Zoroark?" Steven asked.

"Yes, that was what I was wondering as well", Saphia said.

"Oh, Hades is actually a Zoroark himself, he just likes to use his special ability to turn into a human. Though his abilities are pretty different than normal Zoroarks, he can keep his physical abilities from his normal form into other pokemon or people he resembles", Robert explained to the two.

"Huh. Guess that explains how he was able to do all of that", Steven said.

"But I still do not understand. Susan is a Mightyena and Hades is a Zoroark. Is their child not supposed to be the species of the female?" Saphia asked.

"Yeah, that part got us when she was born. Saint was born a Zorua, not anything I can explain with that though", Robert said.

"Another question from me, Hades is one of your pokemon, right?" Steven asked.

"He was my pokemon, but when he asked for a life outside of the team, I said yes. Though he already got Susan pregnant, he stayed until she was born and the two decided to figure out who was taking the child, since Susan wanted to stay with us. After all of this, they ended up with having the two visit one another and then change the parent who looks after it and then over and over. They decided to let her stay with whoever she wanted when she was old enough to decide on her own", Robert said.

"Oh... And their names?" Steven asked, earning a giggle and a laugh from Draco, Scarlet, and Robert.

"Man, you're like the hundredth person to ask that question", Draco said as he continued to laugh with the other two.

"No, I didn't name them. Hades had that name before I took him into my team, and he named their daughter Saint", Robert said after he finished laughing.

"Huh...", Steven said.

~Time Skip: Ten Minutes~

"Man this place is fancy", Steven said as he looked around the elevators reflecting metal walls.

"Well, it's what you get when you're one of the only law enforcers in the city", Draco said.

"Really? Wow. Robert, your family is getting more and more interesting as I learn more about you guys", Steven said.

"I thought you said my family was weird", Robert chuckled as he eyed the floor counter above the panel of buttons.

"Well weird is just one of the words I'm going to use to describe your family", Steven said.

"How high is this building?" Saphia asked as the floor counter reached the number 17.

"I have no clue, but their room is on the 19th floor", Robert said as the elevator came to a stop.

Just as the elevator doors opened, Sora and Junior ran out and went back to their game of chase once more as the others walked into a large room that was decorated with jet black walls. Gray and silver pillars were positioned in several areas. The floors were also a jet black but with white sparkles shined off from the glow of the sun through the large windows that let to a long stretch of a balcony. On top of the floors in several key areas were large deep crimson and gray mixed rugs.

"Is Hades a clubber or something?" Steven asked as he looked around t he large area with a raised brow.

"Nah, he just likes dark colors", Draco said as Saint and Susan walked down one of the black set of stairs that curved around a large flat screen television and a black four seating couch.

"Took you guys long enough!" Saint exclaimed as she ran up to Scarlet and picked her up and spun her as they hugged and laughed.

"Scarlet! I missed you!" Saint said as she placed her back down on her feet.

"I miss you two! Man I wish you were still a Zorua. You're not adorable anymore", Scarlet said, causing Saint to giggle.

"We'll let you girls catch up. I'll be upstairs with the others until Hades gets here", Robert said as the guys walked towards the stairs.

"Then let's talk!" Hades shouted from the balcony as he slid the door open.

"... I take that back, not interesting at fucking all. Just plain scary now...", Steven said as his eye twitched whilst staring at Hades as he slid the glass door close.

"Why? Cause I got onto the 19th floors balcony from just running and jumping up here?" Hades laughed as he walked towards a pair of parallel black couches.

"Yup", Steven said as he and the others sat down.

"In case you didn't notice, there's a building across the street that's got a roof about 12 stories and several other taller and shorter buildings around it. I only jumped seven stories", Hades said as he sat down at the middle of the other couch.

"Still pretty high", Steven said.

"Yeah, I guess", Hades said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Also, how the hell does an officer afford all of this?" Steven asked.

"*Chuckle* Let's just say I worked some previous jobs in the past that I amassed this amount of money. I still make a fair bit as an officer", Hades said.

Their conversation was interrupted as the agent cleared his throat.

"If I may, could be began discussing the reason for us being here?" He said.

"You're pretty fucking rude. I was talking with my man over here", Hades said as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Yes, I am sorry but time is of the essence here", the agent said.

"Yeah, it really is. I haven't seen them in a long ass time and you just break up our chat?" Hades said as he touched his hands together.

A gray glow came from Hade's arms. A pair of gray furry arms with red claws appeared from the light as Hades stared at the agent with an irritated look. Raising his hand up, Robert stopped Hades from doing anything further. Seeing this, Hades growled slightly at the agent before changing his arms back into his choice human form.

"We'll talk later, 'kay?" Draco said.

"Yeah... Okay, shit head. Go ahead and talk. Better yet, I prefer to have Robert explain", Hades said as he continued to glare at the agent.

"Very well then. Mister Jackson, if you would", the agent said.

"Okay, Hades. I'm going back to fight and they were wondering if you were willing to come fight with us again", Robert said.

"Wow, didn't expect to here you say that in a long time", Hades expression quickly lost it's anger towards the agent and was now filled with surprise, "I'm expecting that you've got a good enough reason to decide to do this after... _that_ happened with her:, Hades said.

"I do. The new leader of the New Team Rocket is, Holguin", Robert said, earning a wide eyed expression from the Zoroark.

"No way... So you're going to kill him?" Hades said as he stood up.

"Yes...", Robert said as he frowned, but smiled as Saphia placed her paw on his knee.

"If it means I get to get a beat down on that fucker with you, then you've got me", Hades said with a smile.

"Thanks, Hades", Robert said as he stood up as Hades walked towards him.

"No problem, you took me in and changed me around. Now I return the favor by helping you kill the fucker who took that beauty out of this world", Hades said as he took hold of Robert's hand and brought him in for a hug and moved back.

"What about Saint?" Steven asked.

"She'll be staying here of course. Someone's gotta make sure the buffoons back at at hq are doing what they're supposed to be doing", Hades said with a chuckle.

"But will she be okay with it? I remember her being a bit mad whenever you didn't take her along to do things in the past", Draco said with a chuckle.

"Of course I will", Saint said from the stairs.

"So when do we head out?" Hades asked.

"We leave when you are ready to go. Do you have anything you need to bring with you?" The agent asked.

"Damn straight I do!" Hades said as he ran towards the railing and leaped over it and landed at the bottom.

The others got up and headed down the stairs to join Hades as he pushed a picture frame to the side, revealing a gridded panel. Placing his paw over the gridded panel, a red light flashed. Removing his paw from the panel, he changed it back into a human hand as the bookshelf to his right moved into the wall and slid to the left, revealing a blue glowing room. Grinning, he walked into the room as cold white air slowly came out through the large room.

"...Guess I know why his codename is "Drunk", now...", Steven said as he looked at Hades packing several bottles of whiskey, vodka, brandy, and various other bottles of alcoholic drinks into a silver suitcase.

"He's not much different than he is now when he's drunk though", Draco said as Hades closed the suitcase and looked around to check if he missed anything.

"Hey, Hades. If you don't mind me asking, what kind of work did you do before this officer stuff?" Steven asked as he stepped out of the room, the bookshelf sliding back out as he stood in front of them.

"Oh, I assassinated people. Good pay. Goooood pay", Hades said as he walked towards the elevator with the others.

"Robert, weird I say. Weeeeeeeeeeeeird", Steven said.

"I thought you were going to stick with scary now", Draco said with a laugh.

"The hell with that, your family is everything now", Steven said.

"Where's my son?" Saphia asked as she looked around.

"Oh, those two are in my bedroom, they were chasing each other the entire time", Saint said with a giggle.

"And here they come now", Scarlet said as Junior and Sora came charging out of the said room with Junior in the lead.

"Come on, let's get going already", Hades said as he clicked the button for the elevator.

"This didn't take too long, surprisingly", Robert said as the doors slid open.

"Yeah, but getting the guy in Johto isn't going to be easy", Draco said.

"Yeah, it might be enemy territory by the time we get there", Susan said as they all got onto the elevator.

"I'll go see you guys off!" Saint said as she went into the elevator as well.

"Come on you two!" Scarlet called out to Junior and Sora.

Once the elevator doors closed, Dean smiled as he heard what he needed. Sitting back down on the back of the controlled Latios, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his radio. Whistling as he waited for the other end to click on as well, he looked down at their truck. Hearing the radio click on from the opposite end, he brought the radio up to his face.

"Boss, they're headed to the last area in Johto that we're going to be taking soon", Dean said.

"_Good. Might as well get rid of them as soon as possible before they cost me more than I need to_", Holguin said from his side.

"So get them while we take the last of Johto?" Dean said.

"_Yeah. Good work with the information_", Holguin said.

"Thanks. I'll head back to base now. Over and out", Dean said as he clicked off his radio.

Patting the Latios' back, they took off as the others got into the truck.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait again... not even sure how long it's been since the last chapter, though I'm not even sure if it was a long period of time xD Hope you guys liked this chapter. Not anything to update again, sooo yeah :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	30. Chapter 30: Arrive On Battle

Robert's truck and the two other Humvee's slowly came to a stop in a runway. Opening his door, Robert stepped out into the cold night air. Hearing two more doors opening and shutting from the Humvees, Robert turned around and saw the female agent and another agent who was driving the other Humvee.

"So we'll be heading to Johto in that?" Robert asked as he pointed at the massive cargo plane at the start of the runway.

"It is", she said before pulling out her radio and spoke into it.

"Guess I'll go wake the others then", Robert mumbled to himself as he walked towards the truck.

Lightly rapping his fist against the roof of the truck, they slowly began to wake up one by one. After several minutes of waking up, they all stood outside of the truck, just staring at it. Yawning, Hades and Draco walked up to Robert and looked up at the plane with him as the Mistralton City Gym Leader, Skyla, walked towards them in her usual revealing outfit.

"Thank you for lending us your city's runway", the female agent said as she extended her hand out to the Gym Leader.

"No problem, Elaine. Anything for an old friend and to help you in this war", Skyla said as she took the agents hand with both of her own and shook it hard.

"Huh, so your name is Elaine", Draco said as he let out a tired yawn.

"She never did introduce herself to us in the first place as well", Steven said as he carried Sora in his arms as she continued to doze in and out of sleep.

"My apologizes for not introducing myself. Skyla, are the preparations for the plane ready?" She asked.

"You bet it is!" Skyla responded with a salute.

"Alright then. You three, get the trucks loaded onto the plane. I want everything loaded in five", Elaine commanded to several agents that were standing unnoticed by the others by the opening of the plane.

As the agents and soldier uniform bearing men went to comply to their orders, Saphia slowly walked towards Robert with Junior asleep in her arms. Noticing by his side, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, earning a smile from the Lucario as she looked up at him.

"What is this called?" Saphia asked as Robert turned his gaze to the plane.

"It's a cargo plane. It's used to hold large loads that need to be moved to the battlefield. Though I don't understand why we need to take this kind of plane", Robert said.

"Yo', Pops! Let's get on the damn thing already! They're almost done loading everything", Draco called out from the driver side seat of their truck.

"Come on, let's get on the plane so we can put Junior in the truck to sleep", Robert said as he rubbed her shoulder as they turned towards the opening of the plane.

Shortly after the cargo and the three trucks were loaded into the plane, Elaine ordered for the planes hatch to be closed off. Once the large, rear hatch had been closed off, everyone immediately found a spot and started to go to sleep as several agents went around finishing what was left for the preparations. Susan and Hades were sitting along the wall near the door that lead to the cockpit. Scarlet was sleeping on Draco's lap as he laid back against the wall. Steven was sleeping in one of the Humvees with Sora sleeping back first on top of his face. Elaine was in the cockpit with the pilot as she checked up on final preparations before the takeoff.

Wrapping a coat around Junior, she laid the sleeping Riolu down on the back seat of their truck. Smiling as she gently stroked the top of her sons head, she let out a sigh. As she began to back out of the truck, she felt Robert's hand grab hold of her paw, she looked back into the truck, spotting Robert's face as he stared at her.

"Saphia, I want to talk to you about something", Robert said in a serious tone.

"Okay. What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" Saphia asked as Robert climbed into the back seats and sat down.

"Get in and close the door, I don't want the others to hear this", Robert said as he gently shut his door.

Nodding, she climbed into the truck and closed the door. As she sat down, Robert gently scooped Junior up and placed him down on his lap.

"You do know what will happen when we get there, right?" Robert asked.

"Of course, it will be a battle", Saphia said in a low voice.

"And of course, there will be death. I will be causing a lot of it when we get there", Robert said as he stroked Junior's head, earning a light sigh from Junior as he continued to sleep soundly.

"That I know... You are taking revenge on the man who took your wife, correct?" Saphia asked.

"Yes. But what I wanted to ask is if you're okay with knowing that I will be doing this", Robert said as he looked down at Junior.

"I will be. Why do you ask?" Saphia said as the sounds of the turbine engines began to come to life.

"I'm just wondering if you're okay with it, knowing that you're with someone who's getting revenge for someone I used to love...", Robert said in a soft voice as he slowly raised his head up to look at her.

"You do not used to love her, you still do, don't you?" Saphia asked with a smile.

"... Will you hate me if I said I do still love her?" Robert asked.

"I will not. I too am fighting for revenge on the man that not only took my mate from me, but also for the loss of my sons father... So you an I fight for the same reason", Saphia said as she reached up and placed her paw against his cheek.

"But this isn't like beating him up or anything, this is about killing him. This is about killing a lot of the members of his organization. Hundreds will die", Robert said as he placed his hand on the top of her paw.

"I know that as well. Do not worry, before I have even known you. My clan and I have killed other pokemon for food and to protect ourselves. This will not be much different than the later of what I have said", Saphia said.

"Okay... That's all I needed to hear", Robert said with a smile as the plane began to rumble as it picked up more and more speed for take off.

Over the sound of the plane roaring and the rattling of the metal hull, Robert felt and heard Junior whine as his sleep was being disturbed. Picking the Riolu up, he cradled him in his arms and gently swayed him back and forth as the wheels of the plane lifted off of the runway. Half an hour past since the plane took off. Robert stood outside of the truck, leaning against the side of the cold metal frame as Saphia and Junior slept in the backseat. The lights inside the cargo bay were dimmed to allow the others and the other agents and soldiers sleep. Cracking one eye open as he heard the sound of a metal door squeaking open, he saw Elaine step out of the cockpit. Opening both eyes as she saw her motion for him to come to her, her pushed himself away from the truck and complied to her motioning.

"We'll be arriving at Johto at around seven in the morning. It's midnight right now, you should rest", Elaine said.

"I will. And what about you?" Robert asked.

"I will be sleeping soon, don't worry about me", Elaine said with a slight smile on her face.

"What will it be like when we land?" Robert asked.

"The base will most likely be holding now. We might even be able to hold onto that area. I received a transmission from Team Rocket and Team Magma that they will have their forces landing before we arrive to secure the base for our arrival", Elaine said.

"Okay. Then I'll see you in the morning", Robert said as he turned around and walked back towards the truck.

Reaching the truck, Robert opened the driver side door and slowly closed it. Not wasting anytime, Robert leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to sleep. From in front of the cockpit door, Elaine stood staring at the windshield of Robert's truck as he began to go to sleep. Frowning as she saw Saphia and Junior in the back seat through the window, she sighed as she took her sunglasses off and hooked one of the arms onto the opening of her suit jacket.

'_This is going to be one hell of a war for them..._', she thought as she undid her ponytail.

Ruffling her hair with her hand, she sighed as she stared up at the ceiling of the plane. Shaking her head, she turned and opened the cockpit door.

'_I should get some rest now..._', she thought as she closed the door.

~Time Skip: 6:30 Am~

Saphia stood still with both her arms raised at either sides of her body as Draco, Scarlet, and Robert stared blankly at the thick vest that Hades had found lying around.

"I don't think she should wear that now...", Hades said as he looked over her chest area where her chest spike was keeping the vest like a sideways tent.

"Agreed", Draco and Scarlet said in unison.

"But won't she need one when fighting?" Susan asked as she cocked her head to the side, still a bit off with the way the vest was on her.

"I do not require protection on the battlefield", Saphia said as she reached up and pulled down the zipper of the vest.

"Is it me or do the vests look fatter for some reason?" Hades said as he took the vest from Saphia as she held it out for him.

"No idea. Guess there was a model change?" Draco said with a shrug.

After Hades had tossed the vest at where he had found it, everyone went about doing their own little thing as they waited for the plane to arrive at the air base in Johto. Robert and Saphia were the only ones sitting down and not doing anything. Junior was busy poking his head out of Hades long, red hair with Sora. As time went by, Draco walked over to Robert and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Robert said as he looked up at Draco.

"Don't look now but I think you've got some admirers", Draco chuckled as he pointed over his shoulder at several army uniform wearing men looked across the cargo bay from their bench.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked.

"They've been whispering and staring at the two of you for several minutes now", Draco said as he turned around and plopped himself down next to him.

"Then let's go ask what they want", Robert said as he got up from the bench.

Getting up with him, Saphia and Draco followed Robert towards the men. At Robert's sudden action, the men immediately sat up straight and began to fidget.

"So, what were you guys staring at us for?" Robert asked.

"Um, nothing Sir", one of the men said.

"Hmm?" Robert said as he raised a brow.

"Well... It's just that we're honored to be able to fight along side you and your family, Sir", another said, earning several nods and murmurs of agreement from the other men.

"Ha, gotta love fame", Hades said as he hung from above them in the form of an Infernape.

Suddenly, the plane rocked hard as an explosion went off a good distance away from the right wing. The rocking caused Hades to lose his grip and land on all fours on the floor. Changing back to his original form, he and the others looked out one of the many round windows. The speakers clicked on as Elaine began to speak into the microphone.

"Johto is within our sights, but New Team Rocket has already launched an attack. We are now taking fire", Elaine said as an alarm went off inside the plane.

"Seriously? They're shooting us from that far off shore?" Hades said as several faint explosions could be heard over the sound of the plane engines from down at the shore.

"They must have someone with good aim down there", Draco said as the plane veered to the side, avoiding a missile that went off too close to the wing.

"We're gonna get shot down if nothing gets done", Scarlet said as she held onto the bench as the plane began to stabilize again.

"How far off the shore are we?" Hades asked as he tapped on Draco's shoulder and motioned to one of the side doors.

"About 350 meters, Sir. The plane's going down for a landing too, so we're dropping fast right now", one of the soldiers said as he looked out the window.

"Okay, Draco. Throw me as hard as you can", Hades said with a grin as he twisted the metal wheel around, unlocking the door.

"On the shore or further in?" Draco shouted over the sound of the wind being sucked out from the open door.

"Further in would be fantasic", Hades said as he clasped his claws on either sides of the door.

"Hades, you're insane!" Scarlet said as her hair whipped madly from the suction.

"It's what I do best!" Hades said as Draco took hold of his body with Psychic and grabbed hold of the door with one hand.

"Ready?" Draco shouted as he moved his free hand to the side.

"Fucking do it already!" Hades said as he leaped out of the door.

With a shout, Draco thrust his free hand forward, sending Hades way ahead of the plane. Using his Psychic on the door, he pulled the door close and locked it.

"Think he'll make it?" Scarlet said as Susan was now on her rear legs, looking out the window.

"Eh... probably. Damn my head hurt from that", Draco said as he slid onto the floor.

"Can't blame you, took a lot to throw someone faster than this plane is going", Steven said.

"How's he going to land?" One of the soldiers asked.

"No clue, but he'll manage", Susan said as she smiled over her shoulder.

Meanwhile, from where Hades was falling towards the ground as he let out a loud laugh as he fell towards the ground at high speed. Throwing his arms to his sides, his claws were engulfed as he used Dark Pulse. Giving himself a spin, his entire body was engulfed in a harsh, dark aura. A loud explosion came as Hades crashed into an enemy take, taking it out with a large crater. Running out of the crater with little to no injury, he grabbed an enemy troop with his paw and slammed the back of his head onto the floor and continued charging through.

"Arceus, I missed doing this!" Hades laughed as he rushed towards a large truck with a canon mounted on it.

Claws glowing black aura once more, he slashed through the cylinder of the canon with Night Slash. As he flew from his attack, he unleashed a powerful Dark Pulse at another canon, dragging it one through three more. Shielding his eyes from the sun, he saw the plane land on a runway a ways from where he was.

"Haha, they've landed. Now to-WHOA!" Hades exclaimed as he was thrown forward from an explosion.

Quickly getting to his feet, he cursed as he saw several more gunners and pokemon appearing from further off the bases boarder. Charging across the base, he left behind holes in the floor as bullets hailed behind his trail as he ran towards where the plane landed. Leaping over friendly troops, he ran across the roof of a building and continued on towards the plane. Spotting Robert and the others, he quickly made it to the rear of the plane where they had gotten off of.

"Okay... what now?" Hades asked as the battle waged on further away.

"We back them up of course", Draco said as his arms glowed purple as he readied a Psycho Cut attack.

"Still, this is more than we can handle", Hades said.

"We've got incoming!" A soldier said as he pointed at several missiles coming their way.

Dropping his attack, he raised his arms up. The missiles detonated harmlessly several feet in front of them as they struck Draco's Protect move. Hades ran to the right of them and launched a Shadow Ball at a Golem that was rolling at them with a Rollout attack, sending the rock and ground type flying into the air away from them.

"We're sitting Ducklett's if we don't get moving", Scarlet said as she snatched two pistols from two soldiers as they ran down the opening hatch and took their positions around them.

"Damn, the sun's getting bright as hell now", Draco said as he swung his arm, launching a large purple arch at a group of enemy units that were coming from behind one of the buildings.

"Wait, the sun?" Hades said as he looked up.

Suddenly, a shining, thick beam appeared from the shoreline, drawing a line across the cement pavement of the airstrip. A roar came as another beam drew a fiery line straight into the building where the enemy was appearing from.

"Good job, Groudon!" A man in a red and black, chinese themed like outfit said as he stepped out from behind the covering of the planes hatch.

"Good to see you, Maxie", Robert said as the massive fire type stomped down on the ground, sending a quake through the ground as it used Earth Power, straight at the wrecked building.

"Long time no see. No time to talk it would seem. How about after this is over?" Maxie said with a grin as several members of Team Magma rushed out from three Boeing CH-47's that were red with the Team Magma's symbol.

* * *

**And Chapter done! And yes, I know some parts don't make any logical sense, but this is a fanfic :D Logic doesn't exist everywhere in it. Sorry for the long wait, just lost the drive to write at several times due to real life things. I'm expecting this fanfic to go for about maybe up to 45 or maybe even 55 Chapters, or my guessing is just totally off.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	31. Chapter 31: Moral Boost For Two Groups

Several hours have passed since their sudden arrival during an active battle, but was successfully won by the extra support from Team Magma's Groudon, and extra troops from the old Team Rocket, whose leader did not accompany his troops like the first of the organizations. Now, they were all in a building with a commanding officer and Agent Elaine, as well was Maxie. Scarlet and Saphia were busy comforting Junior after all of what had happened. Sora was already acquainted with this type of stuff before, thanks to Steven, and didn't need it. Right now, they were discussing what was going to happen next.

"We are thankful that you, Maxie, and Robert and your family for aiding us. Maybe with your help we can actually pressure them more now", the commanding officer, Charles, said as he took off his hat and placed it down on the large map covered table.

"No problem. Just glad to help take these bastards down". Maxie said.

"Since we've got this base secured now. What will be next?" Draco asked.

"WE, will be taking back territory. While you and your team meet up with the next person you're supposed to be meeting. After you get him, you are to head over to the closest enemy base, which happens to be an office like building they've built", Charles said as he pointed at a figurine a few grids away from where the second person was marked on their map.

"What if we can't get this guy to come with us?" Steven asked.

"Then the mission to take down the base will be aborted", Charles said.

"Why's that?" Robert asked.

"This person you are to try and pick up, is a coder. He's capable of cracking down even the most advance security systems, which is what this base you are to hit is equipped with", Charles said as he reached under the table and pulled out a clipboard and handed it over to Robert.

"If we can't get him, we always have my man over here, to do it", Hades said with a grin as he shook Draco.

"You can do something like that?" Charles asked.

"Yeah. Don't you guys have any information on me when you wanted to have us come?" Draco said as he raised a brow at the commander.

"I never received information on you, only Mr. Jackson", Charles said to the Gallade.

"Okay, so when should we head off to this guy?" Steven said.

"As soon as possible. If you wish to go now, we'll first load your truck with what you need", Elaine said.

"Now would be best. I wanna see if we can pick off any lingering enemy troops while we go there", Hades said with a nasty grin as he cracked his knuckles.

"It will take you nearly a full day to get to where the coder is held up", Elaine said.

"What? It took us less than three quarters of a day to get from the bay to the city to pick up Hades. Why is it going to take that long?" Draco questioned the agent.

"Well, that are is most likely filled with enemy troops, as we've lost that area before we arrived, and the story needs to take that long", Elaine said.

"Story?" Hades repeated with a raised brow.

"Don't bother with that...", Draco said.

"Okay then...", Hades said as he raised his hands up.

"While you and your agents ready the truck, I'm going to go see if Junior is doing okay", Robert said as he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Huh, ol' Rob seems to care for this little runt", Hades noted as Robert closed the door behind himself.

"Yeah. Things happened over time. Let's just say he's pretty much the kids father now", Draco said as Elaine radioed for her agents to get to work on the truck.

"Wow. I shouldn't have moved away, I could have seen all of this happen", Hades said as he crossed his arms.

As Robert walked down the hall, the idea of having Junior here grew worse and worse as he took one step after step closer to the room where Junior was. Reaching the room where Scarlet and Saphia were inside with Junior, he sighed as he placed his hand on the door knob. He knew that all of this happening suddenly was a bit much for someone his age, not to mention going through a similar grade of violence in his past. Robert frowned at the thought of all this happening because of his actions, not thinking twice of leaving Junior with his parents while the others came and fought alongside him. The same thought continued to weigh him down at the thought of what he has caused Junior to feel again, his son.

Turning the knob, he entered the room and saw that Junior was sitting on Scarlet's lap as he continued to cover his ears and face with his paws. Confused at Scarlet and Saphia's expression, he raised a brow. They both had a faint smile on their faces. The sound of the door clicking closed, Junior lifted his head up and saw Robert. Almost immediately, Junior bolted from Scarlet's lap and ran at Robert and hugged his leg as he began to sob uncontrollably. Picking the sobbing Riolu, he held him in his arms as Junior cried into Robert's chest as he hugged Robert's shoulder with his short arms.

After finally calming down, Junior was now asleep in Robert's arms. Now that Junior was no longer sobbing loudly, Robert turned to the two.

"What happened?" Robert asked with worry in his voice, earning a smile from the two.

"He was crying because he was scared about losing you", Scarlet said as she reached over and rubbed Junior's head lightly as he continued to sleep.

"Really?" Robert asked, surprised from the young Riolu's reason for crying.

"Yes. He was afraid to lose his father. Seeing and hearing all of this violence and fighting around him brought back memories again", Saphia said with a slight frown, but smiled soon after.

"Junior...", Robert whispered silently as he smiled down at the Riolu.

"So what's going to happen now?" Scarlet asked as she brought her legs up and crossed them.

"We're going into enemy territory soon to pick up the second person", Robert said as he gently swayed his arms back and forth.

"What? Why?" Scarlet said, making sure to keep her voice low enough to keep Junior asleep.

"We need him to crack into a base we're supposed to take down", Robert said as a knock came from the door.

"Come in", Scarlet said.

As the door swung inwards, Elaine walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand. Walking towards them, Elaine stood in front of him and handed him the clipboard. Taking the clipboard from her, he noticed that it was the clipboard from the meeting he was in just a while ago.

"I notice that you did not read over the information on the coder", Elaine said.

"Sorry. I'll take a look at it before me and my team head out", Robert said as he set the clipboard down by his side.

"I understand... And while you're out there, make sure to keep the kid safe", Elaine said as she turned and walked towards the door and closed it behind her.

"Well look at that. I think she's got a soft spot for kids", Scarlet grinned as she rocked back and forth.

"Draco's going to love to know that", Robert said with a grin.

"Robert, I would like to ask about this base. With such a number of forces that have arrived shortly after we had arrived, why do we not attack with everything?" Saphia asked.

"Maybe something's on the clipboard about it", Scarlet said as she stood up on her knees and bridged herself over Junior to reach the clipboard.

Snatching the clipboard up, she moved back onto her seat on the couch and scanned the surface of the documents.

"Huh...", Scarlet said as her expression dropped and was filled with annoyance.

"Does it say anything about what I said?" Saphia asked.

"Eh... can you read?" Scarlet asked.

"Yes. A little. My mate taught me and my son to read human characters sometimes", Saphia said as Scarlet flipped the clipboard over and handed it to Saphia.

"Read the very bottom", Scarlet said.

Taking the clipboard from Scarlet, she slowly began to read over the slightly unfamiliar human writing. After a minute of reading, her expression dropped as Scarlet's had.

"Crazy, right?" Scarlet said as she raised a brow.

"Indeed, it is", Saphia said as she placed the clipboard down on the table.

"What does it say?" Robert asked.

"Well, apparently the enemy and the army doesn't go there anymore. New Team Rocket managed to claim most of the land around the guys location, but just lost some more territory just in front of that area, leaving us a safe spot. But the reason why they didn't take the entire area is because it's completely rigged with traps... The army and New Team Rocket can't get past it", Scarlet said.

"Then we'll have to figure out how to get past it when we get there", Robert said.

"Seems kinda costy to try and get this guy... Whatever, I'm going to find Draco now", Scarlet said as she got up.

"Are you going to stay?" Robert asked as Scarlet walked out of the room.

"No... I would like to stay with you two for now", Saphia said with a smile.

A smile spread across his face, not just because of Saphia, but because Junior suddenly hugged his arm tighter in his sleep.

Meanwhile, out on the runway, Draco was standing in front of the cargo plane, that was now in blazes. Raising her brow as she stopped by his side and placed her arm on his shoulder, Scarlet stared at the blazing inferno with him. Suddenly, one of the Humvee's rolled out of the rear of the cargo plane, also in flames.

"Okay... what happened?" Scarlet asked, not looking away from the flaming wreckage.

"Sora kinda sneezed...", Draco said as he scratched the back of his head as he let out a sigh.

"Really... a sneeze?" Scarlet said.

"A sneeze", Draco said as Elaine walked out of the building behind them and paused as she saw the flames.

As quickly as she exited the building, she turned around and walked back into the building, shutting the door behind her as if she saw nothing. Looking over his shoulder, Draco saw this and turned back to the fire.

"Anyone going to put the fire out?" Scarlet asked no one.

"... Probably not", Draco said as one of the wings broke off and crashed onto the runway.

"At least we got Robert's truck out of there", Draco said as he looked to his side at the truck that was half blackened from the fire, but not charred.

"You mean "I" got the truck out of there", Steven stated as he let out a puff of smoke from his mouth as he continued to lie on his back on the bench.

"Yeah, whatever... Do you guys think we'll get in trouble because of this?" Draco asked.

"... Probably", Scarlet said as Susan padded her way out of the building.

Suddenly, the cockpit of the plane exploded, followed by several sides of the flaming hull blowing up as well. The fire reflected off their bodies as the flames danced on top of the ruined plane.

"Um... Is everything ready?" Susan asked as she avoided asking about the plane.

"Yup... just gotta finish getting rid of the smokey smell from the truck", Draco said as he pointed at the truck.

"Oh my", Susan said as she sniffed at the direction of the truck.

The sound of a metal door swinging open from the building next to the truck came as Hades walked out of the building. Noticing the flames, he turned towards it and then back at the others.

"I swear I didn't do it", Hades said, almost immediately.

"Sora did it", Steven said as he pointed underneath the bench he was still lying on, earning a confirmation bark from Sora as she lied on her back as well.

Shortly after the flames were put out, Robert and Saphia walked out of the building, only to see a large mass of black, charred wreckage. Not even bothering to ask what happened, they walked towards the truck and stood by it while as the others got into the truck and waited for them both, and for Steven to finish wiping off the black ash from his body. While they waited for Steven to get back, Elaine had just finished explaining to Robert and the others on what they had to watch out for when they camped near the pick up location for the night.

"You understand what I have said?" Elaine asked as she pulled her sunglasses off slightly and looked over the frames at Robert with her purple eyes.

"Yes, make sure to camp 150 meters from where the marked territory have been laid out, if we don't manage to meet him before nightfall", Robert said as he handed the rolled up map to Draco inside the truck.

"Good. Steven has come out now, I wish you the best of luck", Elaine said as she pushed her sunglasses up.

"Wait, what are you guys going to do then?" Draco asked as he looked past Scarlet and through the side of the backseat window.

"We'll be pushing back in several locations. The arrival of Robert and his family seemed to have given the troops a moral boost", Elaine said.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked as Steven opened the door and got into the back seat.

"Several of our men were asking the commander to have movements organized to attack back at New Team Rocket, we'll be hitting every piece of territory that meets with theirs. It's a good thing you decided to join back with us. We might actually be able to win this war now", Elaine said with a blank face, but nodded before she turned and walked away from them.

"Man it feels good to be known", Hades said with a grin as he rested his arm on the top of the truck.

"Are you sure you do not wish for me to get out so that one of you may sit inside?" Saphia offered as she looked at Hades and Susan as they stood outside of the truck.

"No thank you deary. We'll be fine running alongside the truck. It'll be safer for the rest of us if we can detect any enemies hiding around and counter any attacks that might be launched", Susan said with a smile.

"Yeah. Don't sweat it missy. No need for us to sit in the truck and be bored. Besides, I've missed spending some time with my mate", Hades said as he lowered his face to the Mightyena's and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We gonna go or are we going to have to watch you two make out?" Scarlet teased as she leaned her back against Draco's chest.

"Both would be okay with me", Hades said as he put on a seductive face.

"Maybe later", Susan said back with a matching expression to the grinning Zoroark.

"Come on, it'll be nightfall in less than an hour. I don't know how thick the path is that we're going to take. Best to make most of the way we can before it's too dark to move any further than we can now", Robert said as he got into the driver seat and slammed the door shut, earning a whine from Riolu as he stirred awake.

Looking around in a daze, Junior began to sniffle and sob as he looked around several times before making out Robert's form with his tired filled gaze. Almost immediately as he saw Robert, Junior leaped over the little storage box/arm rest and buried his face onto the side of Robert's arm. Knowing that Junior was acting this way because he didn't want to be away from Robert after what had happened, Robert could only smile with the others as they saw this happen. Feeling a paw on his shoulder, he looked out the window at Hades as he gently stroked the top of Junior's head.

"Bro, you're going to make a great father", Hades said with a smile as he spoke in a tone he barely ever used, a tone of support.

"Thanks", Robert said in a soft voice as he smiled back up at the Zoroark.

Turning on the engine, Robert put the truck into gear and drove forward towards the exit to the forest. As the truck went through the gate, Robert saw the faint, shifting figures of Hades and Susan zipping through the dense layer of trees, following them as Robert drove towards their destination. Above the sky, from behind a large and dense cloud, a Latios loomed over the forest as Dean observed from above.

"What do you want me to do now?" Dean asked as he spoke into his radio.

"_We know we're they're headed after they pick up this, "coder", you mentioned to me. Go to the base they're going to hit, ready our guys for their arrival sometime tomorrow_", Holguin replied as a scream came from the background.

"Jeez, tell him to go easy of the _supply_. I want to at least be able to fuck one of them before he murders them all", Dean sighed into the radio as he heard the other end click off.

Sighing once more, he sat down and patted a now silver colored patch of fur of the back of the Latios, the dragon type raised its head up. Whistling a single note, the Latios took off in the direction of the base.

* * *

**Bleh, sorry for the wait, if it was a long while... I need to keep track -.- Well, since school has started up again for me, expect the chapters to not be updated as fast :P Also, there will be another lemon scene in the next chapter! It's just another attempt/practice for future needs when I want to give a shot at a full lemon filled fanfic. Hopefully I do better than the last one I wrote, I would like to get feedback on the next one too.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	32. Chapter 32: From the Shadows

"It's a good thing Elaine had her men pack us some camping gear", Robert said as he tucked a rolled up sleeping bag under his arm as Draco carried away a bagged tent.

"Yeah, but they better not have messed with my drinks", Hades said as he grumbled some loose curse words into the air.

"Oh come now, sweetie. A couple nights without a drink will do you some good", Susan said with a smile as Sora let out a bark of agreement from Susan's back.

"Will it be safe for us to sleep here? With all of the enemies and all that may be hiding in the forest...", Saphia said as she carried a sleeping bag over to where Draco was setting up the last of the three tents with his Psychic.

"We will. We're far from where _he_ is right now. I'm just surprised we didn't get as far before it got dark though", Robert said as he looked up at the clearing of the trees, revealing the night sky.

"We should have someone or two of us keep a look out and then switch out with another pair half way through the night", Hades said as he struck down on a stake, driving it through the hole and grass as he looked over his shoulder at Robert.

"That's a good idea. I'll take the first watch. Want to look with me, Hades?" Robert asked as he closed the trunk lid.

"Sure. And maybe then Sue and Saphia could take the next, unless you ladies would like to spend the night with us after we finish our watch?" Hades asked as he rubbed the underside of Susan's chin.

"*Giggle* Perhaps when the children aren't around to hear us-", Susan said as Draco cleared is throat.

"Mom, we're right here", Draco said as he narrowed his eyes at the two, along with the others looking at the two as well.

"Come on, can't a guy flirt with his mate once in a while?" Hades said with a shrug, standing up as he did so.

"Sure you can, but that's a bit much with two kids being around...", Scarlet said as she stomped down on an opposite stake to the tent, pinning the wire onto the forest floor.

"Fine, fine. I'll make sure to check to see if the kids are away before we flirt with one another", Hades said as he raised his paws up in defeat.

As the others resumed to finish up their tents and help others with their parts of the set up, Scarlet stared at Draco from behind, tapping her chin with a single finger. Raising a brow, she smiled as she thought of something. As Draco got up and patted his hands clean of dirt from readjusting a loose stake, he turned around to see Scarlet walking towards him, hips swaying as she came towards him. Once in front of him, she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and continued walking until she had spun him around so that his back was to the others. Pulling his head lower, she whispered into his ear.

"Maybe we can have some _fun_ away from the campsite, what do you say?" She said seductively as she stroked the side of his cheek.

"I'm down for that", he said with a matching smile as her words and touched send a tingle down his spine.

As the two walked off into the darkness of the forest, supposedly thinking the others didn't see them, though Hades did, the others finished the last of the tent setups. Doing as Hades had suggested, Robert and Hades stayed outside of the tents while the others went into their tents to sleep. Steven, on the other hand, was already asleep... on TOP of his tent, as he was already too tired from doing absolutely nothing. Junior was sitting beside Robert's left foot, looking up at Robert as he had one of his short little arms wrapped around his leg, not wanting to leave his side as he was already dozing in and out of sleep.

"Yo', Rob. I'm gonna perch up in the trees. Ya' know what to do when something happens", Hades said as he disappeared, but not before clicking his tongue at Robert.

"Junior, you can go sleep in the tent with your mother. It's going to be cold", Robert said as he looked down at Junior, who was bobbing his head.

"No... I don't want to leave daddy... What if they come here?" Junior said as he pressed his cheek against Robert's leg sleepily.

"It's okay, I'll be able to take care of myself", Robert said as he reached for his waist, feeling the cold metal of the pistol he had equipped himself with that he had found in one of the bags.

Hearing a light yip, Robert looked down at his feet to see Sora sitting in front of Junior. Tilting her head to the side, she let out another yip. Getting up from where she sat, she lightly grasped Junior's paw with her maw and dragged him across the grass until they were at the front of Steven's crushed tent from his own doing, and sat down. Yipping at Junior again, Junior smiled.

"Okay. I'll sleep. Promise you will be okay, daddy...", Junior said in a somewhat confident voice, but also worry filled.

"Don't worry, just get some sleep", Robert said softly with a light smile on his face as he saw Sora lay her head down on Junior's lap.

'_Looks like those two are getting close..._', Robert said with a smile as he noticed Susan coming out of hers and Hades tent.

"I just noticed that I couldn't smell Scarlet or Draco in the campsite. Do you know where they are?" Susan whispered as she saw the two pups sleeping next to one another.

"Probably banging somewhere in the forest! I can already hear Scarlet moaning! Maybe I shouldn't be a Crobat for security...", Hades said from the trees.

"That's more than we needed to know, Hades...", Robert said as he chuckled.

**Warning! Lemon scene! Please skip to the next set of bolded text to skip the lemon!**

Meanwhile, somewhere further away from the campsite, but still within hearing range of Hades, Scarlet had already stripped down to nothing. Her legs quivered as Draco he slowly moved two if his digits in and out of her moist pussy, earning a moan from Scarlet as he repeated. With their lips locked, Draco continued his actions as the two kissed deeply. Feeling his other hand slide up her belly and up to her breasts, she moaned harder as he massaged her right breast. With her hand already on his hard member she continued to pump her hand up and down. She let out a moan filled gasp as she felt Draco insert another digit with the other two. Her pumping of his hot member grew faster as his pre lubricated his hard erection as she ran her hand up and down it from tip to base.

Shutting her eyes, she gasped as she neared her climax. Smiling at her reactions, Draco moved his hand faster and faster until Scarlet let out a pleasure filled shout as she came. Squirting her juices all over his hand, he continued until her climax stopped. Panting softly, she pressed her back against the tree they were up against and took a second to relax, only to have her right leg lifted up.

"Ready for the real fun?" Draco said as he hooked the curve of his arm with the curve of her leg, lifting it high up as drips of her love juices dripped from her burning pussy.

"Oh yes", Scarlet said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into another deep kiss.

She moaned into his mouth as he guided his hot, throbing member into her pussy and began to piston himself in and out swiftly as his natural lubricate helped with his thrusts. Reaching around her back, he lowered his free hand towards her round ass and pushed her towards himself as he thrust back into her, earning harder moans from her. Scarlet gasped and lurched her head back as another sensation rocked her body as she felt Draco's finger enter her anus. Looking at her lover, she saw that he was now wearing a devilish smile on his face.

"How about it?" Draco asked as he continued to pant along with his thrusts.

"Sure, but you'll need to loosen me up a bit, babe", Scarlet struggled to speak as the sound and feeling of his crotch slapping her wet skin from her climax and sweat continued to rock her body with pleasure.

"I can do that", he said as his eyes glowed purple.

"What are yo-Ah!" She gasped out loud as she felt a long, cool rod like object slide into her other hole.

Using his Psychic, he continued to thrust himself into her moist pussy as he thrust the rod of his Psychic energy in and out of her ass. Clenching her eyes close again, she bit down on her bottom lip as he continued to move him and the rod faster and faster, whilst increasing the thickness of the rod slowly as they came closer and closer to their climaxes.

"S-shit. I'm going to cum", Draco panted as he pounded are her wet snatch faster.

Scarlet gave him an inaudible response as hot tears of pleasure flowed from her eyes as she was drunk with pleasure. Screaming up into the night sky, Scarlet came hard onto Draco's hot, throbing member as the two released their bodily juices onto one another. Draco continued to piston himself into her, spurting stream after stream of his seed into her womb as his climax lingered on him. Scarlet slowly came to her senses as she bathed in the intense afterglow of their love making. Panting hard, Draco slowly slid his still hard member out of her cum filled pussy.

"You forgot about the other", Scarlet said as she turned around, exposing her ass to her as the moonlight reflected off of her sweat covered ass.

"I don't think I did", he said as his eyes still had their purple glow.

She moaned out, "Oh Arceus", as she felt the rod inside her grow thicker and thicker. Stopping when the rod reached almost two inches thick, he pulled it out of her slowly, twisting it teasingly as he did so. Letting out a low whine as she no longer felt the rod inside her, she let out a surprised gasp as she felt the thick rod get shoved into her pussy, pressing his hot seed back, further into her womb. She hugged the trunk of the tree tightly as she felt him drag the tip of his cock against her skin until the tip was at the entrance of her gaping asshole. Sliding in with ease, he squeezed her butt cheeks together and began to piston in and out of her with more vigor than he did before. Her breasts swayed back and forth as he slapped his crotch against her backside, earning a moan after moan after moan, each growing louder and louder as he continued to thrust himself and the rod into her over and over.

Reaching for her chest, he pinched her nipples hard, pulling downwards as he pressed his chest on her sweat drenched back. She gritted her teeth as he pulled down hard on her nipples while he continued to fuck her from behind. His warm seed spurted out over and over as the rod pushed his seed out with each thrust. The insides of her thighs were now drenched with her own and his bodily juices as they were forced out at the seems of her wet pussy as it was stretched with the rod that had grown to nearly more than two inches. Feeling another climax coming for him, he felt her body shake beneath him as he continued to piston, he knew she as reaching her peak too. Draco strained to pump the rod faster as his mind began to go numb with pleasure, Scarlet's mind as already being rocked with pleasure as well.

Picking up the paces fast at the final moments of their forest fuck, Draco used his Psychic to twist the rod in her pussy, swishing his seed around inside her womb as he did so. She slowly began to lose her footing as her legs gave out, causing the two to fall down onto their knees. Not letting this stop him, he fucked her even harder as her belly slapped against the bark of the tree with each of his hard thrusting. Screaming up into the sky once more, she felt him unload into her her ass. Her eyes lit up with colors as he felt stream after stream of his hot cum spurting into her ass as his Psychic rod melted away in her womb, leaving behind a gaping, seed dripping, space inside of her wet pussy as his mind lost control of his Psychic.

"That... was better... than the first time... I love you", Scarlet struggled out the words as she turned her head around to look at him.

"Love you too, babe", he smiled at her as he leaned in and kissed her as his member went limp inside of her.

**And end. Semi-safe now :D**

Several minutes past as the two finally decided it would be best to go back to the campsite to sleep. But that was quickly thought over as Scarlet saw the state of their clothes.

"Wow... you came a lot", Scarlet said in a fatigued voice as she lifted her panties that were no longer just white in color from the dyes, but the stains of his cum and her juices.

"Heh... sorry about that babe", Draco said as he chuckled lightly.

"Your clothes aren't too good either", Scarlet giggled as she lifted up his shirt from the pile they had made with their clothes.

"... Yeah, might as well throw my clothes away now...", Draco said as he could smell the intense aroma from their juices that were on their clothes.

"Yeah, but unlike you. I need my clothes. Ugh, and the soldiers took out or bags to pack us some equipment. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Scarlet said as she let out a groan as the tiredness still temperairally crippled her use of her legs.

"Here", he said as he grasped the undersides of her arms and lifted her to her feet, "I can hear a faint sound of water", Draco said as he looked towards the right of where they were.

"You can?" Scarlet said amazed as she wobbled on her feet.

"Well, I can sense some water type pokemon swimming and sleeping around there. I get pretty weak mentally with my abilities when I use my psychic powers over intensely", he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I can see why. I'm going to go clean myself off and my clothes, want to come along with me?" Scarlet asked as she stepped forward, but fell backwards as she stumbled again.

"I better. You're in need of some crutches right now", he chuckled as he scooped one arm under her legs and the other at her back as he lifted her up, bridal style.

"Thank you", she said as she reached up and kissed him on his cheek.

"No problem. I might have to do this for you a lot if we do have a kid", he said as he struggled to lift his and her clothing up with his Psychic as he walked towards where he sensed the water types.

"Mmm, yeah, you might", she said as she leaned her head against his chest, running her finger against the near flat, red gem on his chest.

"Urgh", he clenched his teeth as he felt himself get rocked with an intense feeling from her touching.

"Are you okay?" She asked, shocked at what just happened.

"Try not to touch that. Though I don't really have a full one anymore. My gem still has nerves in it", he chuckled as he cracked one eye opem .

"Oh. Sorry", she said as she lowered her hand onto her breasts, away from the gem.

"It's okay", he said as he let out a grunt as he got up from his knee.

Picking their clothes, he continued to walk towards the source of water. The two wowed as they saw the beautiful scenery before them. A small pond, roughly 30 or 50 meters wide, with a small waterfall with several round, flat stones accompanied it as it poured into the small pond. There was another waterfall to the far right of where they stood.

"Let's go over there", she said as she pointed towards the larger waterful.

"Okay. We can shower off there", Draco said as he walked towards the said waterfall with their clothes following behind them in his Psychic hold.

"Wow! That's really cold", Scarlet said with a laugh as Draco slowly lowered himself and Scarlet into the shallow water.

"*Chuckle* Yeah, it's really freaking cold. We should wash up and then head back soon", Draco said as he left her to clean herself while he began to scrub out the evidence of their love making away into the water.

~Time Skip: 20 Minutes~

Sighing as the cool, night air blew against her naked body, she laid back onto the cool grassy floor of the forest. Draco let out a satisified sigh as he finished pressing the water out of Scarlet's clothes.

"Here. I'm already done with mine, just gotta clean myself a bit more and we'll head back", Draco said as he placed her clothes down on her lap.

"Thanks. Yeah, we should", Scarlet smiled as she began to put her clothes on.

After finishing with her bra and panties, she stood on her now steady legs and pulled on her shorts. As Draco dove his head underneath the running water of the waterfall, a shadowy figure landed on the branch of a tree a few feet behind Scarlet. Spotting several leaves falling in a clump, Scarlet narrowed her eyes as she turned only her eyes to the side. Letting out a whistle, Draco stopped and pulled himself out of the waterfall. Spotting Scarlet's face, he saw that she was repeatedly looking up and then at the leaves on her lap. Not moving his eyes as a shining glint from the moonlight reflecting off a flat blade from within the trees. Smiling, he nodded to Scarlet as he squatted down in the water, his arm slowly charging up into a Psycho Cut as he knew what she was telling him silently about.

Meanwhile, back at the camp, Hades was standing with his back against Robert's, in his Zoroark form, he was smiling. Robert had spotted several dark figures dashing around the camp and had encircled the camp.

"Well, did you come to say hello or fight?" Robert asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Or die, the choice is yours", Hades said as his claws grew dark as he readied his Night Slash attack.

"Let's not wake the others", Robert said with a tense look on his face as he slowly stepped backwards towards Junior and Sora in a protective manor.

"Fine with me. I get more of these suckers for myself this way", Hades said with a toothy grin.

* * *

**Well, I hope I did better with this lemon :D Please leave any feedback on it! Also, forget about me ever saying that this fanfic might ever reach 45 or 55. I'm going to make this shorter right now, but not TOO short. Might reach 40, maybe even 45... Or however long this story will stretch out too. **

**Please leave a Review!**


	33. Chapter 33: Big Ass Lab

"And that's the last one", Steven said as he let his grip on the last attackers' collar, dropping him onto the floor.

The others let out a sigh as they took a rest after they had been suddenly awoken and made to defend themselves from a sudden attack, all but Hades and Robert of course. Susan was with Sora and Junior the entire time, but now Junior was sitting in Robert's arms, hugging his chest. Hades groaned as he saw that there were no more opponents to fight.

"Jeez man, are you really upset that there aren't anymore of these guys left?" Steven scoffed as he wiped a smudge of blood from his left cheek.

"Of course I'm upset. Even though these guys sucked at fighting, there were at least a lot of them", Hades said as he kicked the side of one of the dead attackers.

"They were kind of hard thought... Felt like punching a vending machine", Robert said as he looked at his free hand, at all of the light bruising.

"Who are you people?" A female voice asked from the trees.

"Eh...", Steven said as he looked around.

"Alright! One more to fight!" Hades said as he crouched down and then leaped straight for the tree.

Knowing his hearing had done him well, he grinned as he saw the leaves of the tree ahead of him rustle as the female shot out of the tree. Hades let out a spat filled gasp as the female clasped her hand over his mouth, sending him onto the ground as she landed slightly in front of his head as he laid on his back. Looking surprised, Hades raised a brow as he looked down at the weird cylindrical, metal object in his mouth that the female attacker had shoved into his mouth. As he reached for the device, a small blue light glowed at the tip as a surge of electricity emitted from the device, electrocuting the Zoroark.

"Saphia, take Sora and Junior into the truck", Robert said as he readied himself for the female attacker.

"Damn. She just took him out in one go", Steven said as a bead of sweat slid down the side of his face.

"I'll ask again. Who are you people? Better not be their new guys they were going to send", the female attacker said as she looked up, the moon light reflecting off the lens of her glasses.

"Maybe you'll find out if you manage to beat us", Steven smiled nervously as he eyed Hades as he laid on the grass, smoke rose from his burnt fur and mouth.

"My, you managed to beat my mate with that weird device of yours. Let's see how you fair with me", Susan said as she smiled, a pissed off aura was emitting from her suddenly that the others suddenly felt.

"Bring it on", the female said as she reached into the insides of her white lab coat and pulled out a pair of knuckle braces that had electricity sparking from three lumps on either one.

Meanwhile, by the pond, Draco was stepping back with each swing from the Genesect in front of him as it swung its single dagger equipped arms. Gritting his teeth, Draco continued to guard, but couldn't fight back as he was being heavily pressed while his body was still feeling the effects of his and Scarlet's love making.

"Arceus, fucking dammit! Why does shit like this always happen when we have sex?" Draco said as he leaned back as the Genesect swung at him, causing his brown pouch at its waist to bounce up.

"Maybe you should decide when's a good time to fuck then?" Scarlet said as she charged at the purple pokemon, swinging at its feet.

"Gotcha'!" Draco exclaimed as he spun around, swinging his leg.

As the Genesect had jumped into the air to dodge Scarlet's attack, Draco rammed his heel into the chest of the pokemon. The hit sent the pokemon flying backwards into the pond. Screeching as it emerged from the water, it charged forward, slicing the surface of the water with it's body as it slashed through the air repeatedly as it came at the two. Grinning, Draco clenched both of his fists. Swinging his now spark emitting fists downwards into the water, the pond shined bright with yellow light as the pond was filled with powerful electricity. The Genesect screeched up into the sky as it felt a strong hit from the conductive water surrounding him, and finally fainted. Falling face first into the water, it's entire body floated up.

"Damn, why did it attack us?" Draco asked as he fell onto his ass as he panted heavily.

"Not sure, but why a Genesect of all pokemon? And out here, nonetheless", Scarlet said as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

And back to the camp. The female panted heavily as her two knuckle braces laid far off to her sides, broken, as Steven sat on her back with both her wrists in his hands as he pinned them hard onto her back Susan was by Hades side, licking the side of his cheek as he slowly came to.

"I'm surprised you went down so easily", Steven said as he kept his grip down on her wrists.

"Get off of me!" She demanded as fidgeted under his weight.

"Hey, you attacked us, deal with it", Steven said as he pushed up her back with her arms still in his hold, earning a groan from her.

"Who are you?" Robert asked as he crouched down by Steven.

"You know who I am. Or else you wouldn't have tried to come and kill me again!" She shouted up at Robert.

"...Huh?" Steven said as Robert and himself looked at one another with confused looks on their faces.

"Don't play stupid with me! You guys came to kill me!" She said as a rustling came from the bushes behind them.

"Uh... what the hell happened here?" Draco asked as he walked out of the bushes with Scarlet, and the arm of the Genesect in his hand as he dragged it out of the bush with them.

"Gen? Gen?! Hey, wake up!" The female shouted as her eyes grew wide.

"Who's she?" Draco asked as he dropped the Genesect's arm, causing the body to fall onto the forest floor.

"What the fuck did you do to Gen!?" The said as hot tears flowed from her eyes.

"From the looks of it, what you did to Hades over there", Steven said as he looked over at the now conscious, but groggy Zoroark.

"Bite me, Steven", Hades said bitterly at Steven.

"Yeah, yeah... and would you stop crying?" Steven asked the women as she continued to sob into the grass.

"Don't worry, pretty sure this thing's out cold, is all", Draco said as he nudged the unconscious legendary with his foot.

"Why didn't you fucking kill it?" Hades said, clearly pissed off that he got beat without even being able to put up a fight.

"No! Please! Don't kill him! Please, just kill me, but leave him alone!" The female suddenly exclaimed.

"What?" Draco said as he slouched forward.

"Fine! You can fuck me then! Just leave him alone!" She begged as she continued on sobbing.

"Okay, first of all. Not gonna kill him... Second of all, it's a he? And third of all, no thanks, I'm with her already", Draco said as he pointed over his shoulder at Scarlet.

"Girl, just tell us who the hell you are before I shove this thing up your ass", Hades said as he flicked the burnt out metal object at her.

"M-My name is Tinker", she said.

"Okay, we're getting somewhere. Robert, what do I do? Keep sitting on her?" Steven asked.

"No, get off of her. Draco, you keep hold of her", Robert said as he got up.

"Okay, Pops", Draco said as he used his Psychic to rip the strap of the Genesect's pouch it was carrying and firmly tied it around it's arms, pinning them behind its back.

Shortly after the female had stopped her sobbing, they were standing in front of the tents. Draco no longer had his psychic grip on her no more as they had explained both of their sides.

"I'm sorry for what I did...", Tinker said as she looked down at the ground.

"It's okay... but you seemed very desperate to make sure he stayed alive", Robert said as he motioned to the now black and purple Genesect that was by Tinker's side.

"Of course, I love him", she said.

"...Come again?" Draco said as the others wore the same expression has he did.

"I love him. What more is there to say?" Tinker said as she hugged one of Gen's arms, earning a nervous chattering sound from the Genesect.

"Oh great, another pokemon we can understand", Scarlet said.

"What do you mean? I can understand him. You are wearing translators, right?" Tinker asked.

"Yeah, but they don't seem to work. I haven't been able to understand Sora since forever", Steven said as he pointed over his shoulder at Sora, who was in the truck with Saphia and Junior.

"Well, mine works. I made it myself after all", she said as she puffed out her oversized chest, that caught Hades eyes.

"Wow, you must be pretty smart to be able to make a translator that works on him", Draco said as he crossed his arms.

"Of course! I wanted to understand what he said when we had sex", Tinker said as she pressed the side of her cheek against Gen's arm, earning a short, nervous chatter from him.

"... This thing has reproductive organs?" Draco said.

"Yeah. I was surprised to, but I'm glad he has one. He knows how to fuck me good", Tinker said as she tippy toed up and kissed the underside of his head.

"...Lucky", Hades said.

"Ahem...", Susan said.

"... Nevermind...", Hades said as he turned around and walked away as Susan stalked behind him.

"Why did he say that?" Tinker asked, curious as to why he said what he said.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because you've got big boobs for a woman your height, decent features, probably that", Steven said.

"Aw, that's sweet of you for referring to me as a lady, but I'm only 15", Tinker said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Draco and Scarlet said in unison.

"That explains the height", Steven said.

"Puberty must have had fun with you", Draco chuckled.

"And having sex at your age...", Robert said with a sigh, shaking his head as he did so.

"Hey, you're not my dad! I'm capable to live on my own and do whatever the hell I want. I'm rich, I can handle myself!" Tinker said, earning an eye-roll from Gen.

"And how did someone your age get rich?" Steven asked.

"I'm a coder. I make programs and sell them", Tinker said, turning to the Gallade.

"Wait... you wouldn't happen to be the coder we're looking for?" Robert asked.

"I'm not sure?" Tinker said with a shrug.

"It can't be. Elaine said that the person we were looking for was a guy", Scarlet pointed out.

"Oh! Elaine! And that about the guy, that's my work. I know Elaine because I read her name of the documents file creator. I deleted everything and made up lies to throw them off, since I am a criminal and I'm living off the grid. Still, I'm impressed they found me", Tinker said.

"Wow. Wait, why are you a criminal?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I just hacked into their data base for fun. Boy did that turn out well", she said.

"... Tinker. I think you and I will be bestfriends", Draco said with a chuckle as he extended his hand out to her.

"And why's that?" She asked, putting her hands on her hourglass like figure.

"You and I both code things. We both developed translators, and we like to do things like that for fun", Draco said as she took his hand and shook it.

"Wait, you were the one who invented the first translator?" Tinker asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" Draco said with a smile.

"Oh! Neat, never thought I'd meet you here", Tinker said with a laugh.

"Could we go somewhere? It's getting bright out and we need to get ready for an attack we need to make", Robert asked.

"Sure, we can head to my place", Tinker said.

~Time Skip: One Hour~

"Okay... I'm stumped. Where are we?" Draco asked as he laid his arms on top of the truck door as he looked around.

"We're here", Tinker said as she climbed off of Gen's back.

"Yes, here. How I've always wanted to be here... Seriously, where the hell is here?" Hades said as he looked around the clearing they had arrived in.

"Just keep the truck in park", Tinker said as she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small gray box and pressed down on one of the buttons.

Seconds later, a rectangle outline drew itself into the grass as a blast of gray smoke shot up from the lines. The floor dropped fast, sending everyone into darkness as the truck was lowered quickly down into the earth. Everything grew dark as another door above them slid close, sealing off the moons light from shining down onto them. Suddenly, the floor stopped as it reached the bottom of the dark pit with a loud thud.

"Okay, we're here here, now", Tinker said as she clapped her hands together twice.

Suddenly, the darkness was replaced with bright lights from the two story high ceiling. The sudden lighting of the large area revealed large machinery, metal tables with bits and pieces of random projects. Several finished works were lined up on a rack on the wall.

"Wow...", Steven said as he peered out the side of the window.

"Well, make yourselves at home", Tinker said as Gen walked into a room to the side of the pit they had come down, and closed the door.

"Where's he going?" Scarlet asked as the last of the group got out of the truck.

"Probably to get himself patched up", Tinker said as she walked over to the room and punched in a series of numbers on a panel by the door.

"What are you doing?" Robert asked as Junior climbed up his leg and came up onto his shoulder.

"Sealing the pit entrance", Tinker said as she moved away from the panel as it sank into the wall and was covered with a thick metal shutter.

Looking up, several thick sheets of metal shot out from the walls in an array of patterns, sealing the pit more and more as each layer came out until it reached the ceiling level of the large lab room.

"So, from what you've told me. You want me to help you get into that base, right?" Tinker said as she walked into the large lab.

"Yes, and-", Robert said, but was cut off by Tinker.

"Why do you want to get in?" Tinker asked as she went over to a computer and swirled around on the chair.

"Because we want to take it out, and then move further into the region to retake land from the New Team Rocket", Draco said.

"Yeah, go ahead and take their land, but you do know that building is nothing more than an office building and it just has a factory several levels beneath it", Tinker said as she swirled back to the computer and opened several programs and documents.

"Wait, really? Elaine just wanted us to take out an office building?" Steven asked as Sora laid down on his right foot.

"The office part is just for well... office stuff. The factory is what I'm guessing she wanted you to take down", Tinker said as several blue prints enlarged themselves on the stacked monitors in front of her.

"Elaine never told us of any factory", Robert said.

"Yeah, cause it was built just a month ago, they've been pumping crap out like crazy in there", Tinker said as she reached up and tapped on the screen, opening a list on the blue print.

"What do they make there anyways?" Hades asked as he walked over and planted his paws on the edge of the table and looked up at the screens.

"You know those new types of Rare Candies? They make them in there", she said as she swiped her hand over the picture, sending it to a larger screen away from where the others were installed.

"That's great then. A target we need to hit", Scarlet said as she looked at the blueprint of the factory beneath the building.

"So, will you help us get in?" Robert asked.

"Uh, no?" Tinker said, raising a brow.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Because I have nothing to gain from it?" She replied.

"... Really?" Scarlet said, narrowing her eyes at the coder.

"Really, really. I've got nothing to do with them. I just fend those bastards off whenever they try and come here and kill me", Tinker said as Gen walked out of the room.

"But they've got a factory you could use, what about that?" Robert said.

"Meh, don't really need another factory", Tinker said.

"This isn't really a factory, and it's pretty much full. Why not just help us and you can take their building?" Draco asked.

"Well, it is getting a bit messy in here with all the new crap I'm making. But the office... that's a lot of space for storage... Plus they've got server units for more data... Okay, fine. I'll help you, but I get everything that's in the building afterwards, deal?" Tinker asked as she got up from the chair.

"Deal, but we keep the Rare Candies. We're going to have to get rid of those", Robert said.

"Sure, whatever. Just try not to break anything while we're there", Tinker said.

"So when do we move out?" Hades asked as a door dinged open, revealing a large line of identical, black outfit wearing men.

"Holy crap! They got in!" Steven exclaimed as he faced the door.

"Oh, don't worry. They're just robots that Gen invented. You already beat a lot of them already", Tinker said as she took off her lab coat and draped it over the back of the chair.

"Oh, so that explains why they were so hard", Robert said as he looked down at his slightly marked hands.

"Wait, these things bleed?" Steven said as he looked down at the smudge he made when he wiped away the blood from his cheek.

"Nope. That's just oil, I think the color got changed because those were really old models. Must have rusted", Tinker said as she walked towards a flight of stairs that went along a wall.

"Get some rest you guys. We'll leave whenever you want tomorrow", Tinker said as she climbed up the stairs as Gen leaped from the ground and over the railing that was on top of the room he had been in.

"Where do we sleep?" Draco said as he looked around.

"The other side of the lab. There's another flight of stairs that go to a room. Should be some beds in there, sorry if they're not made or anything", Tinker said as she walked into the wall-less room.

"I really like this place", Draco said as he looked around.

"Gear head", Hades chuckled as he elbowed the Gallade's side.

"Ah shut it, will ya' man?" Draco said as they walked towards the stairs.

"Let's just go get some sleep", Robert said as he walked alongside Saphia towards the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah", Draco said as he went with the others.

* * *

**And done with Chapter 33 :D Hope you guys liked this chapter. Just gonna point this out, Tinker is gonna be a character that swears a lot :P On another note, I didn't get much feedback from my second lemon in this story. Oh well, one is good enough for me. No other update related stuff for now.**

**Please leave a Review!**


	34. Chapter 34 That Sickening Feeling

The sound of snoring was all Robert could hear as Hades slept loudly in the room with the others. Robert just stared at the ceiling, wondering how they should go about attacking the base. They weren't supplied with much of anything, they only had two firearms. Though they only had two guns, they were supplied with a lot of ammo that were in containers lined up inside the trunk of his truck. Maybe it was just that they thought that they were well enough without any weapons, but just gave two since nearly all but three of them could fight without them. Sighing, he yawned as he reached for his pocket. His hand brushed the side of Saphia's leg as she slept by his side. Smiling, he continued to go for his pocket and pulled out his cellphone.

Groaning silently in the dark, he cursed at himself for forgetting to pack something as simple as a charger for his phone. Pushing the thought aside, he clicked it on and saw that it was only four in the morning. Sighing, he clicked it back off and placed his hand over his chest, phone still at hand, as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Suddenly, the sound of faint rumbling caught his attention over the sound of Hades snoring. Slowly easing himself onto his arms, he listened closer. As he was now nearly at a 45 degree angle, Junior rolled off from his stomach and onto his lap, waking the little Riolu.

"Mmm?" Junior said as he rubbed his eye.

"Sorry Junior. I didn't mean to wake you up", Robert whispered softly as he continued to focus on the sound.

"It's okay. What are you doing, daddy?" Junior asked as he yawned and buried his face into Robert's stomach.

"Junior, your hearing is better than mine. Can you hear anything?" Robert asked the Riolu.

"Um... snore", Junior said, looking over at Hades, in the dark.

"Besides that, something near the lab", Robert said as he scanned the area, the noise had grown a tad louder, but was no accompanied by another sound from where the pit was.

Yawning once more, Junior sat up and twitched his ears a little as he tried to listen for anything in his drowsy state. Seconds later, he whined slightly as he tiled his head.

"I hear... scratchy sound", Junior said as he laid back down on Robert, wanting to go back to sleep.

"...It's getting louder", Robert mumbled as Hades suddenly let out a loud snort and rolled off of the bed he slept on with Susan.

"Bleugh... Eh-uh. What?" Hades said as he sat up, looking around.

"Hades, you hear anything?" Robert asked.

"What do you-Wait... Yeah, it sounds like something metallic grinding against stone", Hades said as he stood up.

Suddenly, a brief yet soft trimmer, shook the room. Looking at one another, the two nodded and Hades leaped out the glassless window and ran across the lab and went straight for Tinker's room. It didn't take long for another trimmer to shake the room, louder and slightly stronger than the first, as Robert got up. Planting his hands on the frame of the window, he listened for the sound from the lab, ignoring the one from the pit for now, since it was more reinforced than the other areas. The next trimmer convinced him of what he was suspecting, it shook the room hard enough that several of the tables spilled their contents to the floor.

"Everyone, get up now!" Robert shouted as he rushed over to Saphia and shook her awake first.

"Ugh, damn man. What's going on?" Steven groaned as he sat up, causing Sora to roll off of his face.

"Something's happening. Listen for it", Robert said as the others woke up and listened.

It didn't take long for two more trimmers to go off at once. The trimmers were more like quakes now.

"Draco, Susan, you two go to the rear of the lab. Saphia and Steven, come with me. The trimmer's are coming from the pit. Sora, Junior, I want the two of you to stay here and not move", Robert said as he ran towards the door and ran down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he could see Gen leaping over the edge and landing on a table and ran off into the darkness of the lab. Tinker could be seen coming down the stairs as she slipped one arm after the other into their respected sleeve of her white lab coat. Snapping her fingers, the rest of the light flickered back on from when she had turned them off for the night. Draco and Susan rushed down the stairs, skipping several steps as they bound down the stairs and raced towards the rear of the lab. Hades landed by Robert's side as he leaped down last from Tinker's room.

"Do you know what's going on?" Robert asked as they stood in front of the pit as Saphia and Steven joined the others.

"Yeah, they've been doing this every week or so", Tinker said in a pissed off voice with a matching expression.

"How much longer till they get in?" Hades asked as he stared up at the rattling framework of the pits elevator lift.

"Let me check", Tinker said as she lifted her wrist up.

Pressing a button on a watch like device, it glowed green as it shot up a large holographic display of the pit. Swiping her hand up, down, and to the sides as she looked at the scanners, shapes appeared at several spots on the sheets of metal layering the pit.

"Heh. They're using Excadrill's this time. They've got several digging away at the metal. Weird...", she said as she clicked the watch display off.

"What?" Steven asked as he cracked his neck left and right.

"They're digging way faster than they normally can through this kind of metal and thickness...", Tinker said as she turned around towards a table.

"Pops! We've got a problem over here!" Draco shouted from the back of the lab.

"What is it?!" Robert shouted as Tinker bend down and opened a hatch that was underneath the table.

"We've got big incomings!" Draco said as he and Susan backed away from the steel wall.

"Don't worry, Gen's got that covered!" Tinker said as she reached in and pressed several buttons on a panel, earning a loud hiss from the center of the lab as a large piece of the flooring sank down and then broke in half.

Suddenly, a shutter near the far left of the rear of the lab rolled up, revealing a large tank with Gen riding on top of it. Draco suddenly exclaimed as he used his Psychic to throw him and Susan back away from the wall that suddenly burst open. Just as two large Steelix's emerged from the hole, the tank charged forward and rammed one Steelix and dragged the other as the cannon of the tank was jammed into the open maw of the roaring steel type pokemon. A large cannon arose from the pit that was opened up from the center of the room as Tinker walked towards it.

The tank rammed the Steelix into the steel wall, bending it as the Steelix was rammed through it. The one that was stabbed with the cannon of the tank was killed as the cannon was driven through the top of the head from inside it's maw from the impact. From inside the tank, Gen pressed down on a lever, causing the head of the tank to spin. Draco watched as the cannon pushed the rammed Steelix's head to the side as the body was pinned against the wall. Susan flinched as the large steel segments of the pokemons body was snapped off.

"Draco! Pull your truck out of the pit, I'ma 'bout to fire this baby!" Tinker said as she climbed a ladder and got into the cannons control panel.

Quickly complying, Draco raced around the cannon as Tinker charged up the cannon. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, Draco threw his arm in front of him and grabbed hold of the truck and pulled hard, sending it flying forward and out of the pit. The others quickly ran to the sides as a bright light pulsated from the opening of the large cannon. Swinging his arm to the side, the tires screeched against the floor as the truck flew the the side.

"Fire! Motherfuckers!" Tinker shouted as she let out a manic-like laugh.

As she brought her hand down over the fire button, the sheets of metal broke as five Excadrill's dug through the last of the metal sheets and fell into the pit. A large beam shot out from the cannon and went straight towards the pit. Not dodging, the Excadrill's all charged up Focus Blast's and launched them at the beam, pressing it back. After several seconds, the beam was reduced to nothing as its source was destroyed as the Focus Blast's erupted.

"Ah! My fucking cannon!" Tinker said as she saw the state the cannon was in.

"We've got bigger problems!" Draco said as he hurled a Psycho Cut at the group of digger pokemon.

They watched as one Excadrill swung it's sharp claws at the attack and deflected it up into the ceiling. It didn't take long before Draco noticed that the Excadrill's were off in color, they were a deep black and silver.

"Oh shit guys! They've used those new Rare Candies!" Draco said as he lifted his arms up in a guarding position as one of them shot across the room and clashed its claws against Draco's sword like arms.

"They're dropping in from the holes!" Hades said as he flipped backwards and up into the air as he changed his form into that of a Bisharps.

The sound of hard rumbling and crashing came as Gen drove the tank over rows and rows of tables with inventions on them. The tank was sent tipping backwards as Gen fired. As one of the Excadrill's charged forward to deflect it, it was sent flying backwards as the shell of the fired tank ammunition slipped past it's counter attack and nailed the pokemon in its chest, bursting the pokemon into bits.

"Steven, you and I can deal with the others while they handle these guys!" Robert said as he ran alongside the wall and straight for the pit.

"What about the back?" Steven said as he ran after Robert.

"Gen got it worked out already!" Tinker said as she hopped down from the panel.

At the back of the lab,where the large hole was, was now sealed shut with dirt and bits of steel that Gen hand blown down from the tunnel. Hades and two of the Excadrill's were swinging furiously at one another, sending sparks into the air ass their blades and claws clashed. Draco was charging up his Psychic Press attack and firing constantly as the Excadrill continuously dodged. Susan had just taken down an Excadrill by chomping down on it's shoulder and slamming it hard against the floor at the perfect angle that she caused its neck to snap. Running up from behind the Mightyena, Saphia leaped over her and charged at the pit.

Gripping the middle of the automatic rifle one of the men had, he pulled back on it and rammed his shoulder against the shorter mans face. As Robert yanked the gun from the mans grip, he swung the butt of the gun, cracking another mans jaw as he struck him at the side of his face. Steven had already obtained a gun and was firing away. Just as Robert was about to turn the gun around and fire back, he was now under-fire. Feeling a large paw press against his chest, he saw that it was Saphia who had pushed him back hard as she leapted into the crowd of soldiers. Robert slid on his back from the push and was now around the corner.

"Saphia!" Robert exclaimed as he got up and rushed back into the pit.

"I've got your back man!" Steven said as he slowly backed towards the pit and provided cover fire for Robert as he rushed to aid Saphia.

Saphia had used Bone Rush and was now riddling the enemy troops with rapid blows one after the other. As three more men slid down on ropes, they shot down at the Lucario, only to hit their own comrades as Saphia sent them flying into the air with each strike. Seeing that she was no longer under-fire, Robert rushed over to the drop ropes and gripped them hard. With a hard tug, Robert broke the ropes from the hooked areas above.

"Susan! Plug the hole!" Robert shouted as he caught one of the falling men and swung him hard into one of the metal frameworks.

"Will do!" Susan replied as she ran forward.

Opening her maw as she ran, a large black sphere formed as she charged a Shadow Ball. Leaping at Robert, Robert cupped his hands at his crotch and leaned back as Susan landed on his cupped hands. Throwing her up, she twisted through the air and swung her head hard, sending the sphere into the hole. Hades quickly rushed into the pit and screeched to a halt. An Excadrill charged at Hades as he brought his hands together to use his Dark Pulse attack, but was smashed into the ground by Susan. Shouting as he thrust both arms up, he unleashed a dark swirling pillar after the Shadow Ball, causing it to expand suddenly and then shrink in.

The resulting blast caused the Shadow Ball to suck in the metal, warping it into a hard knot of metal. Turning back to Saphia, Robert saw that Saphia had just finished off the last of the men. Steven sighed as he tossed his gun aside. Hades was by Susan's side with the Excadrill she had landed on, in his paw, crushing it's neck in his grip. Draco was walking towards them with his blade like arm stabbed through the skull of the Excadrill, dragging it as he walked.

"Well, that's one way to wake up", Draco said as he lifted his arm up and swung down hard, causing the body to slam onto the ground.

"These guys were pretty strong, too", Hades grinned as he dropped his and Susan's kill onto the ground too.

"Are you kidding me? My lab is more fucked up than it was from their previous attacks!" Tinker shouted as she now on her knees, gawking at the sight of the state her lab was in.

"Well, it was you twos idea for using a giant cannon and a tank. Good job with the Steelix's though, Gen. The rear forces didn't even get to get into the lab", Steven said as he looked at the dead bodies of both pokemon and humans in the pit lift.

"But my lab! It's ruined!" Tinker said as she shoved her fingers into her hair and pulled on it.

"Oh come on. You'll be getting a factory and a building after our attack", Hades said.

"Speaking of that. Bubby, shouldn't we get out? We only stopped them from getting in, but it won't hold, right?" Scarlet said as she walked around the corner and into the pit.

"Yeah. Is Sora and Junior okay?" Robert asked.

"Yes, I made sure that they were in the room the entire time", Scarlet said.

"Tinker, is there a way out of here?" Draco asked as he shook the blood off of his arm.

"Yeah, there's another lift inside the workshop the tank was in. It's big enough to take the truck", Tinker said as she went back to staring at her ruined lab.

"Good, get the kids and get into the truck. We're going now", Robert said as he heard pounding sounds above.

~Time Skip: 30 Minutes~

Their group were now on the trail to the base. Thankfully the lift wasn't a direct climb to the surface, but a steady diagonal climb to the surface, taking them away from the lab. Riding on the back of Gen was Tinker as she hung onto his back with a pissed off look on her face. She was carrying a tablet of sorts, just watching the security cameras as the men waltzed in and was starting to pack her work into bags and cases.

"Still pissed about your lab?" Hades chuckled as he and Susan ran along the two as Gen flew near the truck.

"Three... two... one...", Tinker said as she glared at the tablet.

"Uh, wha-", Hades was suddenly caught off by an enormous explosion a great distance behind them as Tinker pressed a button.

"Not anymore I'm not", she said with a nasty grin as she slid the tablet into a bag she had slung over her shoulder.

"Was that the fucking lab?" Draco asked as he raised a brow back at the direction of the explosion.

"Wreck my lab, you make me mad. Take my stuff, you piss me off. For that, I'll make them explode", she said.

"Huh, good thing you made us wait for you to pack some stuff into the trunk", Steven said as he sat between Scarlet and Draco.

"Tinker. Do you know where the base is?" Robert asked as he rolled down his window.

"Yeah, but it looks like they got some heavy stuff built in now. I can get us in, but you'll need to get me close enough to shut down the turrets they've got now", Tinker said.

"Since when did they get turrets in?" Draco asked.

"No idea, the blue prints only get updated and it doesn't mark itself down", Tinker said as the sun began to rise into the sky.

"*Yawn* Damn, still pretty tired", Hades said as he continued on running with Susan.

"Same here, but we've still got a job to do", Scarlet said.

"Yo', Draco. You feeling okay?" Steven asked, earning Draco some stares from the others.

"Y-yeah... Just getting a disgusting feeling for some reason", Draco said as he slowly began to feel a familiar yet disturbing mind with his Psychic powers.

Even without him feeling outside of his short field he had set up for so long, he could feel this person or pokemons mind. As they slowly grew closer and closer to the base, the sickening feeling grew stronger as the minds touch grew stronger as well.

Meanwhile, at the base, Dean flew down on the Latios' back as he landed inside the walls. Withdrawing his pokemon, he pulled down his sunglasses and saw a car pull into the of so empty parking lot and park itself by the front of the building. Out from car was a Gallade who's color was blue in places where he as supposed to have green.

"Kage, nice to see you again. But why are you here?" Dean asked as he slipped his folded up sunglasses into his jacket pocket.

"I heard this famous Robert guy's coming here. Though I'd have a look myself. Besides, we can't have them finding _that_ guy we've got hidden in this building", Kage said as he slammed the door shut.

"Indeed we can't. Moving that guy's a real pain", Dean said as he and Kage walked towards the door.

"We can't risk losing this one like you and Shade did with Kyogre. We managed to take control of some much of Johto with _him_", Kage said as the two walked into the room.

"Yeah, we'll be sure to keep him under our control", Dean said with a grin as he closed the door.

* * *

**Chapter 34! :D Again, I think I rushed this chapter at some parts :I Sorry if I did, and I hope you liked this chapter :D I'm pretty sure I'm passing the line from Pokemon to something else with all of that weapons in the lab :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	35. Chapter 35: He's Your What?

"So, what's the plan?" Draco asked as he closed the truck door as the others gathered around Tinker.

"Gen and I will go handle the security system. They've got a hell of a lot more security features now", Tinker said as she swiped her hand across the screen of her tablet.

"How will we know when you're done disabling the systems?" Steven asked as Draco walked towards them while rubbing his arms.

"I remembered to pack my new coms that I was developing. Gen, mind getting it?" Tinker asked, earning a nod from Gen as he walked to the trunk of the truck and began to rummage through their things for the small case the coms were in.

"Draco, dear, are you okay?" Susan asked Draco.

"Yeah, it's just that I feel weird without any clothes. I haven't wore anything from yesterday", Draco said as he sighed.

"Wait, weren't you wearing your clothes after you finished washing them?" Scarlet asked.

"Yeah, but I took them off for the night. The room we were in was kind of humid. I put it somewhere, but I don't remember where though", Draco said as Gen silently closed the trunk lid.

"Well, it looks like Gen found them", Hades said as he looked at Gen walking towards them

with a small box, held between his two dagger like arms with Draco's clothes draped over one arm.

"Oh sweet! Thanks, Gen!" Draco said as he took his clothes from the legendary and walked over to the truck to get dressed.

"Here, everyone. Put your old translators in this box and take one of these. They work like Draco's model, but they also have tracking, radio, and some more features", Tinker said as she took the box from Gen and opened it towards them.

As Tinker opened the box, Junior's nose twitched as a scent came from the box. As Tinker collected and handed a new com to everyone, Junior was following underneath the box, nose twitching as he continued to sniff at the box. As the others put their coms into their ears, Hades helped Susan with hers. Kneeling down towards Junior and Sora, he picked up one and gently stuck it into the Growlithe's ear. Taking out another, she handed it to Junior, since he had paws that could put them in his ear. Not taking it immediately, he leaned close and sniffed the earpiece. As the scent struck his nose from the source, his ears perked up and he leaned forward, chomping down on Tinker's hand.

"AAAH-Mrph!" Tinker exclaimed but was quickly silenced by Steven by clasping his hand over her mouth.

"Are you insane? We're no that far from the base!" Hades hissed as he looked around, hearing to see if anything caught wind of their location.

"Junior! Why did you bite her?" Robert asked sternly, but not too harsh as he gently pried the Riolu's fangs from Tinker's redding hand.

"I smelled chocolate...", Junior said as Robert picked him up, just as he swallowed the com.

"Ow, ow, ow... Jeez, Gen. Remind me not to eat snacks while I make things", Tinker said as she fanned her hand as Steven had retracted his hand from her mouth.

"Okay. Though that should go the same for me", Gen said with a chuckle.

"Hey, I can understand you now", Hades said.

"Well of course. These coms can translate my words", Gen said as Tinker shut the lid of the box with the remaining coms and their old ones.

"Hey, Draco. Catch!" Tinker said as she flung one at the Gallade.

"Got it", Draco said as he caught it with his free hand as his other was busy pulling up a pair of pants.

"Oh! Maybe I can understand Sora now!" Steven said as he crouched down and picked up Sora from underneath her forelegs.

Sora let out several barks, earning an annoyed look from Steven. Steven sighed as he slouched forward. Hades chuckled as he patted him hard on the back as Sora panted at Steven with her tongue sticking out.

"What? It didn't translate her words?" Tinker said, surprised.

"How come you didn't say anything before at when you attacked us?" Steven said.

"I didn't notice, I guesss... But that's not important. Hades, can you come with me and Gen to the base?" Tinker asked as she flung the box underneath the truck.

"Sure", Hades said as he grinned, cracking his knuckles.

"Why do you need him?" Susan asked as she stepped up beside the Zoroark.

"His Illusion ability can help me and Gen get into the control room", Tinker said as Gen rummaged through his pouch and pulled out a small green and black striped box and a plain, small, gray box.

"Oh, I see", Susan said as she sat up whilst she stared up at her mate.

"Don't worry hon, I'll be okay", Hades said as he kneeled down and kissed her.

"How are you going to get in?" Robert asked as he turned towards the direction of the base.

"There are several outdoor access hatches that lead to the basement. We'll be able to get in through there", Tinker said as Gen stuck the green and black box onto the side of their truck and pressed on a button.

"What about the truck?" Steven said as he looked at Gen.

"Oh, Gen will be putting a cloaking device on the truck. They won't be able to see it, just touch it if they run into it", Tinker said as she gave Gen a thumbs up, earning a nod as he pressed the button again.

"How will we know when to go in after you guys shut down the security system?" Robert asked.

"Once they're down, I'll contact you through the coms. But don't call us while we're in there, it'll blow our cover", Tinker said as the truck gave off some blue static before it became transparent.

"What of my sons' com?" Saphia asked as Junior licked his nose as Robert held him.

"Uh... we'll just stick to having it be used as a tracker for him...", Tinker said as she eyed the Riolu's stomach.

"How does this tracking system work though?" Draco asked as he pulled down his black shirt.

"Oh, I forgot. Gen, do you have any in your pouch?" Tinker asked Gen.

"Ah, yes I do. Though I only have three on me", Gen said as he pulled out three small wristwatches of some sort from his pouch.

"What are those for?" Steven asked.

"These connect wirelessly to your coms. It'll display locations of the other online coms", Tinker said as he handed one to Draco, Steven, and Robert.

"Wish I had one for everyone though", she said.

"Why?" Steven asked as he set Sora down on the grass.

"Well, if one of us gets cut off from the group, they'll have no way of tracking everyone else. This big of group could pose a problem", Gen said.

"No problem, we'll just split up into three separate groups. Well, four, counting you three", Draco said as he tightened the strap of the watch-like device.

"Sounds good. Hades, Tinker, and Hades makes one. So what about the other three?" Steven said as he looked down at his watch.

"I will go with Saphia and Junior then", Robert said as he wrapped his arm around Saphia.

"I'm with Scarlet", Draco said.

"Then me, Suran, and Sora. That's four then", Steven said as he looked down at the two canines.

"Alright, then we'll go ahead and contact you when we've got the security system disabled", Tinker said as she motioned towards Gen to move forward.

Long minutes have past since the three had left the others alone in the forest. Susan was sitting, facing the direction of the base. Steven was busy counting the amount of magazines he managed to swipe from the troops back at the base. In total, they only had two rifles and barely enough ammo to shoot a freaking two by two square hole in a tree Junior and Sora were busy eating their makeshift breakfast of snackbars. Robert and Saphia were busy talking amongst themselves, discussing matters with one another since the three left to take down the security system. Draco was sitting on a rock, being comforted by Scarlet as he was feeling that mind he felt before. Robert motioned for Steven to come towards himself and Saphia.

"Yeah?" Steven said as he stopped in front of them.

"You need to talk to Sora. We'll be going into that base, she'll see all of us killing people", Robert said in a serious tone.

"I know that. Sora knows that as well. She's prepared for this before, she has seen this long before we even tagged along. But YOU need to talk to Junior, I take it that he won't take this all in too well", Steven said as he looked over his shoulder at Junior and Sora snacking on the last two snack bars that Robert had.

"I was going to do that. I just wanted to make sure Sora was okay before I handled Saphia's and my talk with our son", Robert said, earning a smile from Saphi as she heard him say, "our son".

"Gotcha'. I'll take Sora away while you talk with your son", Steven said as he turned and walked towards the two.

Junior looked up at Steven as he continued to chew on the bar with it still in his mouth as Steven picked up Sora and her minor breakfast and walked away. Seeing that Sora was no longer there, Saphia and Robert walked towards the Riolu.

"Junior?" Robert said, catching Junior's attention as he tossed the last chunk of the bar into his mouth.

"Yes, daddy?" Junior replied as he swallowed the last of his food.

"You do know what will happen when we go in that place, right?" Robert asked softly as he picked him up and sat down on the small boulder that Sora and Junior were leaning on.

"Yes... You will hurt people that hurt your friend...". Junior said as he looked down at the wrapper in his paws.

"When the time comes, you might have to... _hurt_, some people too", Robert said softly.

"Will you be okay with this, my son?" Saphia asked, sitting down beside Robert.

"... For daddy, I want to stop those people from hurting you and other pokemon too!" Junior said as he looked up at Robert.

"You don't have to do this with us. You can stay here, or we can take you back to the shore and have you sent ba-",

"No!" Junior shouted, surprising the two and earning the stares of the others.

"Junior...", Robert said softly as he placed his hand on the Riolu's shoulder.

"I couldn't help my daddy... but I can help you! I'm older now! I can fight too!" Junior said as he looked up at Robert.

"_*Buzz* Good to hear that, kid!_" Hades voice said from their coms.  
"Hades, did you guys disable the security systems yet?" Steven said, taking over the chat so that the three could still talk amongst themselves.

"_Not talkin' to you, Steve! Yo', sonny. You want to fight for your Pops now? Well now's the time to show it. Gen! Hit it!_" Hades shouted out before the coms on his side shut off.

"What are they freaking doing over there?" Draco said as he snapped out of his ill mind feeling state and squinted his eyes at the direction of the base.

Suddenly, a large explosion came from the base. Smoke rose from the roof and could be visible from the above the tree line. Draco and Scarlet dropped down from the tree. Placing his fingers to his mouth, he whistled loudly, taking the others attention from the explosion to him.

"Yo'! I can feel a lot of minds scattering. We've gotta move in now!" Draco shouted.

"Sora, Susan, we'll go ahead. Draco, Scarlet move when you need to join us!" Steven shouted as Sora and Susan bolted after Steven as he disappeared through the denseness of the trees.

"Pops! Finish up here quick!" Draco shouted as he turned and backed into the trees with Scarlet already bolting past the trees.

"Junior, I can tell that you're willing to fight with me. But will you be okay... _killing_ people?" Robert asked.

"... Yes!" Junior said finally as he gave Robert a willing expression.

"Good. Saphia, let's go", Robert said as he stood up.

"Yes", Saphia said as Robert propped Junior on his shoulder.

An image of her first mate with their son propped on his shoulder, flashed before her. Saphia smiled as a hot tear slid down her cheek and soaked into her fur as it fell to her lap. She finally felt truly renewed. The memory didn't just go away, it faded away as another imprinted itself in its place, taking her pain away as she looked at the two. Standing up, she walked up to his side. Looking down at the Lucario by his side, he smiled. Soon after, they were off on their way to join the others.

Meanwhile, at the base. Hades was busy unleashing a hall-filling Dark Pulse, blasting away a ,man as he was firing at Hades out in the middle of the hall. Tinker ran down the hall behind Hades as he turned tail, just as Gen bolted out from the side of the hall and fired minor, yet rapid beams from his back mounted cannon at the corner of the hall up ahead, pinning down the enemy as the other two ran down the hall as he backed away as well.

"Tinker, where we going anyways?" Hades shouted as he charged ahead and rammed open a door.

"I thought you knew!" Tinker shouted as she covered her ears as Gen used a full power Screech attack, shattering the floor and walls as he did so.

"Fuck this. Let's just ask!" Hades said as he clawed at the wall, using his claws as an anchor, spinning himself to the left and charged down the hall.

"Where you going?" Tinker asked as he leaped forward and kicked down a door, revealing an office area.

"Bingo! I saw a map!" He shouted as the few lingering offices workers screamed and ran the opposite direction.

"Oh! I get it now! Gen! Seal the door!" Tinker shouted as Gen stopped and kicked the door close and spun around.

Unleashing a weakened Flash Cannon, he melted the metal frame of the doorway and quickly changed to an Ice Beam attack. With the door double sealed, Tinker sat down on a desk and heaved a sigh. While the troops banged hard against the door, Gen pushed a desk up against the door as Hades charged at a female office worker and tumbled on the floor with her. Using his fall, he rolled back up onto his feet with his arm around her neck.

"P-please don't hurt me! I just work here!" The woman sobbed as she held onto his arm.

"Oh shut it. I just want to ask a question. What's the purpose of this base?" Hades asked as he eyed the door as Gen pushed against the desk.

"W-we have a factory beneath the building. This base i-is the main production facility of Rare Candy X's. That's all I know, I swear!" She bawled like mad as Hades tightened his hold.

"Are you sure that's all?" Hades asked as he poked his head over her shoulder, earning a gulp from the woman.

"Y-yes! P-please! Don't kill me!" She said as her legs shook.

"She's lying", Tinker said as she walked over to the woman as she looked at Tinker in fear.

"N-no! I'm telling you, I'm not lying!" She said as she felt Hades tighten his hold even more, almost choking her now.

"Then why does my device detect a large amount of energy from below this building?" Tinker said as she showed the woman and Hades the device whose screen was flashing the words, "Energy Detected", over and over.

"Wow, you had the fucking guts to lie to me", Hades said as he curved his free arm in front of her, tensing up his fingers, his claws made her whimper.

"I don't know anything more! I just work as an accountant! I only know about the Rare Candies, and nothing more. I swear to Arceus that I don't know anymore!" She said.

"Speaking of Arceus. I want to know this", Tinker said as she raised her hand up to Hades, motioning for him to stop, "what legendary did your organization use to take Kanto?" Tinker asked.

"I don't know! I'm just an accountant!" She said as she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Why did you ask?" Hades asked as he loosened his grip slightly.

"Because my scanner is picking up the energy and the source... I don't like what I just said because the scanner focuses in on the shape of the energy source too...", Tinker said as she stared at the screen as the device slowly began to focus in on the shape.

"_Yo'! We're headed to the factory!_" Draco shouted from the com as gun fire sounded off in the background.

"Okay, we'll meet you there", Hades said.

"P-please let me go! I-I answered you all of your questions!" She begged.

"Yeah, yeah. Get lost", Hades said as he let go of the women, who fell to the ground as her legs had lost all of their strength.

"Fucking hell, you're pathetic", Tinker said as she pocketed her device.

"We're going down to join them, right?" Hades asked as he spotted Gen rushing back to the door with a desk above him.

"Yeah, and-Ugh! Bitch! Shut the fucking hell up! Your crying is annoying as hell! We're letting you live, so get the fuck out already!" Tinker shouted annoyingly at the women.

"P-please, kill me", she begged.

"Okay, first you don't want me to kill you, and now you're begging for me to kill you?" Hades said as he turned to the women.

"P-please, if he finds out that I gave you any piece of information, he'll rape me and kill me!" She said as she covered her face with her hands and cried into her palms.

"Wait... you're not getting paid, are you?" Hades said, easing up slightly.

"N-no! All of the other office workers are slaves to Mister Holguin, we were taken. He only needs us to do the paperwork of his shipments. The women are used as sex slaves when they run out of captives and the men are just killed for fun at times", she said.

"Fucking hell... These guys are fucked up", Tinker said as Gen slammed the desk on top of the first.

"Taking over regions, mind-controlling legendaries, and now we find out they're kidnapping people...", Hades said as Gen walked towards them.

"Should we head down now? They seem to be almost there now", Gen said.

"Hey, lady. Sorry about hurting you", Hades said as he turned away from her.

"Please... You have to save us", she pleaded.

"Don't worry, just run out with the rest", Hades said.

"Yo' Elaine! Am I on your frequency?" Tinker shouted.

"_Who is this?_" Elaine said through the com.

"Hey, hey! I got it to work! Yo', bitch. We've got kidnapped people in this building. Get some copters or something over here and get them out", Tinker said.

"_Who is this?! And don't you give me orders!_" Elaine shouted.

"Damn, you're good with tech. Elaine, sorry hot stuff but you need to listen to her. We've got a lot of kidnapped people in here that need out and I mean now! We're gonna bring this place down and we need a clean up crew to pick off the little bitties", Hades said as he clicked his com off for Elaine's line.

"Let's go", Tinker said as Gen raised his dagger like arms up and swung down, smashing the floor.

Several levels below, Robert and the others had broken through and were already headed straight for the factory. Though Draco said not to come down here, Robert said they needed to stop production first. In Draco's mind, he was feeling sicker and sicker, but most of all, angry. Angry at the other mind that he was almost certain it was the mind of who he was thinking, but was not sure. Susan bit down on the shoulder of a man and swung him into a wall.

"Watch out!" Steven shouted as he jumped back as a purple fist shot out from the side hall and smashed through the hall.

"Out of the fucking way!" Draco shouted as he charged at Steven.

Leaning back, Steven crossed his arms as Draco leaped up and used his crossed arms as a stepping stone and flew at the Nidoking. Cloaking his hand in a clad of psychic energy, he gripped the Nidoking's horn and brought the massive pokemon down onto its back from his leap. Roaring angrily, it tried to get up. But before it could get back onto it's feet, Draco thrust his hand down above the Nidoking's head, cracking it's hard shell with intense pressure, killing the Nidoking as it's skull was shattered.. Scarlet looked at Draco with a sad look. She could feel his pain for some reason, she knew he was uncomfortable here.

"Sweetie, you're acting far more aggressive than you ever do in fights. Are you okay?" Susan asked as Steven got up and shot down the hall behind them.

"Yes", he lied as they continued on, leaving Steven providing cover fire, and Susan and Scarlet staring at the Gallade's back.

"Guys, hold up a minute", Draco said as he stopped at a door.

"What?" Steven shouted as he slammed his fist against a panel, breaking the controls as the metal door slammed shut.

"I think this is the top most level of the factory", Draco said as he glared at the shut door.

"Then we need to head down lower where the machinery is", Robert said as he dropped an empty magazine onto the floor and slamming a full one into place.

"No... we need to go in", Draco said as he reached for the door and saw that it was locked.

"It's locked, we need to head down", Steven panted as he jogged to a stop.

"No", he said.

With his fist glowing hot red as he used Fire Punch, he swung hard at the door. His attack sent the door flying into the large room, allowing the sound of machinery chugging away to enter the hall they were in. The others gasped at what they saw. The sight of the machinery wasn't what caught them in surprise, but it was what was floating in midair in a large glass and metal container that was hanging from the ceiling.

"That's Arceus!" Susan exclaimed as the majestic white god-like pokemon floated in the middle of the container.

"Shit, they're here already", Dean said from below the container.

"Was Arceus the pokemon you used to take Kanto?" Steven gasped.

"Indeed it was, but it wasn't I who did that taking, but it was my boss. Though we couldn't use it again since Arceus was too weak after taking over Kanto for us", Dean said as he took a strange black orb from his pocket and raised it towards the container.

"Yo'! Kage!" Dean shouted up at a control room of sorts above the doorway they had come through.

Draco's heard sunk hard at the name. His eyes grew wide as enlarged Pokeballs.

"Kage! Keep them company while I take Arceus and head back to Holguin!" Dean said as the orb let out a large, black, misty aura from its surface and snaked up and into the container.

"Oh no you don't! Steven shouted as he raised his rifle with Robert and aimed at Dean.

"Don't think so!" A voice shouted as the nuzzles were crunched shut with Psychic energy.

That was it, that was all Draco needed to confirm his ill feelings on the mind he felt, the name, and now the voice. A Gallade leaped out of the window of the room above them and landed in front of them with his back facing them. Draco's hands slowly began to radiate a powerful and dense purple energy. Standing up, they could see that the Gallade was a shiny.

"Sorry, but this big pokemon over there is ours. We ain't losing this one", the Gallade said as he crossed his arms.

"Doesn't matter now, Kage. Just about done here", Dean said as Arceus shrunk down, it let out a low grumble from within itself as pain slowly sank it's fangs into it's body.

"Man, that Corrupt Jewel of Life is working faster then our tech", Kage said.

"Get your ass back to hq when you're done here", Dean said as he turned tail and ran.

"You're not getting away!" Susan said as she charged forward.

Seeing that Kage raised his hand towards Susan, Draco lifted his arm almost instantly. A large pounding sound shook the floor and air as Draco countered Kage's Psychic with his own. Kage raised a brow at Draco.

"Oh? You're strong with your Psychic-Uh, dude. Ya' look a little pissed off", Kage said, causing the others to look at Draco as Dean leaped over the railing and disappeared from sight.

"Don't you fucking "dude" me you fucker", Draco said as he clenched his fist, shattering Kage's psychic energy.

"Whoa! Dude, what did I do to you?" Kage asked, giving him a shrug.

His last sentence broke Draco's last shred of restraint. Lifting his hand up, they all looked surprised and horrified at the density of psychic energy was seeping out of his hand. The light around his hand rippled like a single wave. Kage suddenly flew into a metal support beam, bending it almost to the point that it snapped. Kage coughed out blood as he still felt the strong thrust of Draco's Psychic blast.

"Don't you fucking remember?!" Draco shouted as he took several hard steps forward.

"W-wha-*Thud*" Kage was cut off as Draco slammed another powerful blast into him.

"Robert, take the others and go after Arceus. I'll hold this fucker here", Draco said as he exhaled a breath of white.

"Are you sure you can handle this yourself-",

"I FUCKING SAID GO!" Draco shouted, snapping his head to the side as he looked at Robert, his eyes were seeping out purple aura.

"O-okay", Robert said.

For once in his life, Robert was actually scared. Slowly beginning to walk away, the others followed silently. Kage coughed another serving of blood from his mouth as he tried to get up.

"W-who... are you?" Kage said as he stared at Draco with one eye, the other closed with pain.

"You don't remember me... Scarlet, why aren't you following them?" Draco asked.

"I'll fight alongside you, and I'm not moving", Scarlet said, slightly assertive and slightly afraid for Draco.

"Fine, whatever", Draco said as Susan used Extreme Speed to chase after Dean.

The others were running now, all but Robert. Robert was staring back at them.

'_That was the first time Draco has not called me Pops..._', Robert thought worriedly.

"Stand the fuck up you piece of shit", Draco hissed as he flexed his fingers.

"Tell me... just who the fuck are you?" Kage asked once more as he leaned up slightly.

"Heh.. ha.. hahahahahah, HAHAHAHAH! You little shit, do you not know who the fuck I am? How you've ruined my fucking life!? HOW YOU CAST ME AWAY LIKE GARBAGE?" Draco shouted as he gripped the center of his shirt with both hands and torn the chest of his shirt away, revealing his stub of a gem.

Kage's eyes grew wide as he spotted the smoothed down stub. Memories flashed before him as he finally knew who Draco was. Kage's pain disappeared as his heart sunk, not from Draco's attack, but from sorrow from his memories.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM NOW?! HUH!?" Draco shouted as he tore away his shirt some more, slamming the pieces of fabric onto the floor.

"No... Impossible...", Kage said.

"INCASE YOU STILL DON'T KNOW. I'M YOUR FUCKING SON!" Draco shouted.

Draco's voice reached out to them all. Robert and Scarlet's eyes grew wide. The others on the lower levels as they chased after Dean, stopped at what Draco just said.

* * *

**Holy crap, this was a long chapter. Hope you guys liked it! And the crazy ending information I gave xD Damn, you guys do not know how long I've waited to finally write this part. I've wanted to write it ever since I thought up this fanfic xD Well, hope you guys like cliffhangers :P**

**Please leave a Review!**


	36. Chapter 36: Wrecked

Kage held his chest as he leaped out of the way of a ground shattering Psychic attack from Draco. Rolling onto the ground, Kage got back up, only to be sent flying into a large truck that was parked besides a large generator. Draco shouted loudly over and over as he thrust his arm forward over and over, pounding Kage into the truck until Kage was sent straight into the generator. Scarlet and Robert watched in horror as Draco blindly unleashed a furious barrage of attacks. Clenching his teeth, Draco brought his palms together and pushed two Psychic attacks against one another. Shouting loudly, he sent a Psychic Press attack straight at Kage. Kage strained to lift his hand up to the incoming attack. Kage exclaimed as the attack blew up against the rushed Protect he sent up.

"You took everything from me!" Draco shouted as he walked towards Kage as he panted in the mess of a scarp he was pinned against.

"L-listen to me son-", Kage was silenced as Draco slapped him hard across the face with his Psyhcic as he continued towards him.

"You took my childhood away. You broke my mind. You took mother from me! ALL BECAUSE OF I FAILED YOU ONCE!" Draco shouted as he planted his feet firmly on the ground and lifted up the split truck into the air.

Robert looked away, whilst Scarlet covered her mouth with both hands as she watched the love of her life slam the truck down onto his father. The truck exploded as Draco crushed the heavily damaged vehicle with one last Psychic attack. The fiery flames illuminated his face. Orange and red lights reflected off the hot tears that streamed down Draco's cheeks. Tears slowly began to flow from Scarlet's eyes as she saw Draco in pain and anger so great that she was actually afraid, afraid of Draco. Swinging his arms outwards, Draco blew away the flames, revealing his father unharmed from the explosion as he had cast another protect around himself.

"S-son. P-please, lis-Hreeegh!" Kage stopped as Draco clasped his mind around his throat, cutting off his air as he lifted him into the air and brought him closer.

"You have no right to call me your son. You lost it the day you broke me", Draco said, venom hung on his words.

"J-just-L-listen to me-!" Kage choked out his words.

"Don't you fucking tell me what to do!" Draco shouted into Kage's face.

Letting out a loud shout, Draco swung Kage up into the air, tearing apart a metal walkway above and then falling onto a rail-less walkway above. Kage gasped and coughed out for air as blood blasted out with each cough he made. Standing up, he saw Draco's arm. Draco's arm was covered in a deep, dark, purple blade nearly five times the length of his own body.

"Son! Li-*Cough*-Listen to me!" Kage begged as he tried to speak to Draco.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!" Draco shouted up towards his battered father.

With a loud roar, Draco swung his arm through the air, releasing the large crescent blade up at Kage. The shiny Gallade swore loudly as the blade expanded three times its side. Metal beams, walkways, nothing stood a chance against Draco's rage filled attack as the rumbling vibrations from the blade as it cut effortlessly through the metal obstacles. Kage leaped off of the walkway, barely dodging the attack in his horrid condition. The entire structure of the basement shook violently as Draco's attack blasted through the stone and metal. Several more rumbles and quakes came as the blade shot through several floors before flying out of the building, no longer shaking it.

"Son! I will not fight you!" Kage shouted as he braced a metal beam.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SCARED THAT YOU'LL HURT ME AGAIN?! WELL DON'T FUCKING WORRY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WILL BROKEN-NO! SMASHED TO BITS THIS TIME!" Draco shouted as he pointed his palms to the floor behind himself and clenched his hands, cracking a large circle of flooring around himself.

Scarlet moved her hands away from her mouth as she tried to stable herself from the shaking. Suddenly, the floor cracked as Draco tore out two large chunks of stone and threw them up at Kage. Scarlet screamed as the floor gave way and she felled through the large opening that was caused from Draco's repeated attacks. A purple blur zipped across the room and caught Scarlet.

"Gen!" Scarlet exclaimed in surprise.

"What's going on?!" Gen asked as he landed at the platform below the level Draco was on.

"D-Draco suddenly went berserk", Scarlet said as she wiped away her tears.

"Who's the shiny Gallade?" Tinker asked from behind them.

"His name is Kage. He's Draco's father", Scarlet said as she turned and looked up as bits of stone and dust flew everywhere.

"What!? And Draco's fighting to kill him?" Tinker exclaimed.

"Damn, the dude got away with Arceus!" Steven said as he jogged to a stop and fell forward with his hands on his knees as he panted hard with the others.

"Don't rest yet. We've got to get the fuck out of here", Tinker said as more rumbles came, followed by loud creaking of metal from the support beams.

"What do you mean?" Saphia asked as she held Junior in her arms, shielding him from the bits of stone that rained down now and then.

"Draco's going crazy up there. The supports aren't going to hold much longer. The basement's going to cave in any moment now!" Tinker said as the walls of the large pit area they were in, began to crack.

"We need to get Robert and Draco and scram then!" Steven shouted over the booming thuds.

"I've got this!" Hades said as he came out of no where and ran up the wall and up onto the upper level.

Kage panted as blood flowed from a large gash on his forward, forcing him to keep one eye closed as his blood stung his eyes. A large purple spear of Draco's psychic energy shot up, stabbing through the beam to Kage's left. Staring down at his son, Kage watched as dense psychic energy flowed out of him in a dripping mess.

"Son, please! Just listen to me!" Kage shouted as he clenched his shoulder.

The only response he got from his son was another deafening cry, causing a mass of his energy to flow out in rippling spheres around him. Hades and Robert pushed against it to remain standing.

"Yo', Rob! We've gotta go!" Hades shouted as Draco resumed his constant barrage of attacks.

"But what about Draco!?" Robert shouted as he shielded his eyes from the debri.

"Don't worry! Just go out with the others! I'll get Draco out of here!" Hades shouted to Robert.

"Okay!" Robert shouted as he ran towards the railing and leaped over.

"Damn, this guy's going ham-!" Hades shouted to himself as he dug his claws into the floor, bracing himself for another wave of energy.

Squinting at Draco, Hades could see that Draco was no longer on his level, he was soaring up into the air towards Kage. Kage gritted his teeth as he jumped back and fell onto his back as Draco landed on the walkway. Hot, white breath seeped out of Draco's clenched teeth as he breathed in an out. A static buzz came from Kage's ear.

"Kage, get the hell out of there! I'm already on Latios and heading back to base! We've got enemy air reinforcements coming in from the east!" Dean shouted from his radio.

"...Roger", Kage said as he looked up at his enraged son.

Staring up at his son as he raised his fist up, he sighed as everything was lit up from a fiery light from Draco's Fire Punch he was about to use. Just as Draco punched down at Kage, Kage disappeared as he used teleport. Draco's purple glowing eyes grew wide. Hades gritted his teeth as he plugged his ears from Draco's intense shout.

"That's fucking it! We've gotta get out of here!" Hades shouted as he ran towards a beam and ran up it until he was onto the walkway, "time for a fucking nap!" Hades said as he charged straight at Draco from the front.

Hades slashed through Draco's front and reappeared behind the Gallade. Dense, solid, purple, energy dripped off his claws like sludge as Gallade slowly fell unconscious from Hades Night Slash attack.

"Sorry about this, bro, but we've gotta get the fuck out of here", Hades said as he caught Draco as he fell backwards.

Leaping down, Hades landed hard on his paws with Draco in his arms. Quickly racing across the ruined area, Hades leaped into the now empty pit-like area of the others and raced down the tunnel that lead outside. Pushing himself harder, he raced down the tunnel as chunks of the tunnel began to rain down and collapse behind Hades. With a loud shout, Hades leaped out of the tunnel and out into the sunlight, just as the entrance area collapsed, sealing anything from going in or out.

"Holy crap. Almost didn't make it", Hades said as he panted while lying on his back.

"Are you two okay?" Saphia asked.

"He's just knocked out. But damn! Whatever he was putting out of his body was hard as hell. Three of my claws are cracked, one of 'em is already chipped off and bleeding", Hades said as he looked up at his shaking paw.

"Man, to think we'd be fighting Draco's biological father out here...", Steven said as he watched as the dust cloud settled.

While the others checked to make sure that the other was okay, Robert and Scarlet looked down at Draco. His body was wore ragged from his overwhelming release of energy. The sounds of gunfire and choppers from the other side of the building could be heard as both sides met. Looking up at the building, Scarlet frowned at what she saw. In one of Draco's enraged outbursts of an attack, he had blown an entire wall of a floor above, his attack had gone through all of the floors, ruining the office section of the building.

~Time Skip: One Hour~

"I see... So that's what happened?" Elaine said as she looked out from the corner of her eye at Draco who was sitting in the helicopter, just hanging his legs off the side.

"Yes... Though we failed to stop Dean from escaping with Arceus, Draco did manage to deal some heavy damage to the facility, even though we have taken over in the end", Robert said as he looked back at the smoking building in the background.

"You did good. With a large production line of Rare Candy X's, their supplies will be cut down a great deal along with your efforts. Several more areas have fallen into our control while you and your team handled this base", Elaine said with a nod before turning and walking towards a large camo-truck.

As Robert turned to stare at Draco, Scarlet and Saphia were walking towards him from behind.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Scarlet asked as the three of them looked at Draco as he stared down at the grassy floor.

"I don't know. I can't imagine the way he's feeling after all that has happened today...", Robert said with a sigh.

"Think we'll be able to do any good on missions with Draco knowing we might encounter his dad on any mission we might go on next?" Hades asked as he walked towards them with Susan, who had Junior and Sora riding on her back.

"Possibly...", Robert said as a soldier came jogging over to them.

"Mister Jackson. I was ordered to give you and your team this notice for your next mission", the man said as he held a vanilla folder out to Robert.

"Thank you...", Robert said softly as he took the folder from the man, who then gave him a salute before spinning on his heels and jogging away.

"Really? Another mission after Draco just beat the crap out of his old man?" Hades said as he let out a sigh.

"So, what does it say...?" Scarlet asked while she kept her eye on Draco.

"We are to head over to Team Rockets old base that was vacated by their leader. It's been made into a weapons factory", Robert said as he read over the first document.

"Most likely more workers they kidnapped is written somewhere?" Tinker asked as she walked up behind Robert and read the documents over his shoulder.

"There might be, but I'll have to read over this some more when we get the time", Robert said as several chopper blades picked up speed for take off and several trucks drove off.

"What are you two going to do now?" Steven asked.

"Gen and I are gonna stay here and work on this place. Lil' ol' Elaine wants us to work on this place to make it of some use... Well, I'm mostly just gonna make this mine cause my old place got blown up", Tinker said.

"So you won't be coming with us?" Hades asked.

"Nooooohohohohoho. Not on your life. I only agreed to help you take this place so that I could keep it", Tinker said.

"Okay then. It was nice working with you", Robert said as he tucked the folder under his arm as several choppers took off, leaving just two.

"See ya' later. Come on Gen, gonna be one hell of a job to clean this crap up", Tinker said as she and Gen turned around and walked towards the wreck of a building.

Turning towards the last two choppers, Scarlet, Susan, Saphia, Junior, Hades, and Robert got onto the helicopter that Draco was sitting on. The others got onto the second, that took off first. As they all sat down, Draco looked up at the sky, just staring up at the emptiness of the blue sky. Loud whipping noises of the chopper blades grew louder as they readied to take off. Minutes into their flight, Susan realized something.

"Oh my, we forgot about the truck", Susan said as she looked out the open side door of the helicopter.

Before anyone said anything else, Hades got up from the hard cushion of a bench and walked towards the open door, holding onto one of the handles above the door.

"I'll go get it. Rob, toss me a phone, radio, or whatever", Hades said as he looked over his shoulder at Robert.

"Here, take my phone", Robert said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and tossed it at the Zoroark who caught it over his shoulder.

"Hon, make it back safe, okay?" Susan said.

"Don't worry, I will", Hades said as he leaped out of the helicopter without saying another word.

"Am I the only one finding it odd that he volunteered to go without any of us asking who was going to go get it?" Scarlet asked out loud.

"Not sure", Susan said as she turned to Draco, who was still sitting at the edge of the opening, his legs hanging out of the opening.

"Draco, are you going to be okay?" Scarlet asked.

"... Fine... just... fine...". Draco said.

His life practically bled with those words. His mind was worn down from his psychic energy outbreak that was brought up from meeting his father. Memories of his past flowed to him in waves, one after the other, they all continued to claw at the insides of his mind. Draco stared down at the forest, watching as they flew quickly over them.

Somewhere below in the forest, Kage was staring up at the helicopter as it slowly disappeared from sight. Though he was slowly losing sight of the chopper, Kage could still feel the unfamiliar mind of his own son. Pressing his side against the length of a tree, he heaved out a sigh as he slowly slumped to his feet. Scrapes of his coat hung themselves onto the hooks of bark. The rest of his clothes were already gone from the constant barrages of attacks he took from his son. Hand twitching, he strained to reach his hand up to his chest pocket of his jacket and reached underneath the battered flap of clothe and pulled out a small red shard.

"Son... Sprout... I'm sorry", Kage said as he pressed the red shard against his temple.

Kage cried as all of his locked away memories came back to him. The memories of happiness he had, the memories he had of what he had done to his son after he lost his first fight... the memory of him breaking his own sons might. The trauma he put him through after breaking his gem into pieces and leaving him to die alone in their homeland. Placing the shard back into his pocket, he suddenly lurched forward and vomited up a great amount of blood. Panting, he leaned back against the tree. Quickly reaching inside his coat, he felt for something and quickly pulled out a plastic bag of sorts and removed two vanilla colored spheres that were the size of berries. Bringing them to his mouth, he quickly thought it over and lowered his hand.

"No... I can't eat them... They'll ruin my mind...", he said as he coughed up another spot of blood onto himself.

"... But if I don't heal myself... I can't talk to him... again...", he said as he started to wheeze.

Gritting his teeth, he shook his head violently. Opening his mouth, he shoved the Rare Candy X into his mouth and shattered the ball. Crunching down the bits, he swallowed them and sighed. Tensing up, his eyes shot open as energy flowed through his body. His bones vibrated as they slowly began to mend themselves, rocking his body with intense pain. Minutes past and Kage finally stopped. Opening his eyes, his vision was a faint blur now. Shaking his head a little, he used Teleport to go back to their main base.

"Finally, you're back... You look like shit dude", Holguin said as he turned around and looked down at Draco as he laid flat on his stomach in the dark room.

"I... need m-more...", Kage said as he chomped down on his second Candy.

"Damn man... You know that stuff will fuck up your kinds mind", Holguin scoffed as he took out baggy from his pocket, it was filled with vanilla colored powder.

"I need to see him again... I can't die yet...", Kage said as he spat blood onto the floor.

"Here, take this. It's a prototype, it's stronger... Take it if you want, it's got hell of a lot stronger side effects of the one you're eating now...", Holguin said as he tossed it at Kage, the bag plopped down onto the ground.

Snatching the bag up, he tore it open and poured the powdery drug into his mouth. Holguin stared darkly at Kage as he screamed in pain. Clawing at the ground, it cracked from his strength as his wounds sealed themselves.

"I don't know who you're talking about to meet, but you're not gonna be able to do that now...", Holguin said as Kage's blue colors slowly turned gray.

Slowly opening his eyes, nothing remained but the whites of his eyes. His mind, his reason, all were pushed out by the drug. His wanting of talking to his son were now gone.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Hades was walking out of a crater, dialing a number into the phone he got from Robert. Sniffing at the air, he confirmed that he wasn't being followed and that there weren't anyone else in the area but himself. Looking around, he sniffed some more and picked up the scent of the truck. As we went to walk towards the truck, the line clicked in his ear as the phone connceted.

"Hey, you and the girls free?" Hades asked to the phone as he walked towards the truck.

"_My, my. First you call me in forever, and that's the first thing you ask of me?_" A female voice replied.

"Sorry, about that babe, but I'm going to need some assistance with a mission", Hades said.

"_Fine. Where do you need us?_" The voice asked.

"Let's see, if I remember correctly...", Hades whispered the last of his sentence.

"_Hmm, sounds dangerous. You've been getting yourself into some tight situations, haven't you sweetheart?_" The female voice giggled.

"_Oh? Is vhat ol' Hades?_" Another voice asked with an accent.

"_*Giggle* Yes it is. Get Mona, we're going to have a little fun soon_", the female voice said as the line clicked close.

Sighing, he lowered the phone as he reached the truck.

"Damn, wish I didn't have to ask for her help... But Draco's gonna prove to be a problem...", Hades said as he leaned against the transparent truck.

* * *

**Here's Chapter 36 :D Sorry if I made it a little too... idk the word for it, at Draco's outburst scene. Kage, what the hell are you doing? You're gonna lose your chance to talk to Draco D: I wonder what Kage wanted to say to him :3. Find out in the later chapters! :D**

**Please leave a Review!**


	37. Chapter 37: Draco's Story

The machines hummed and rumbled as the scientists pushed and turned knobs on a panel below the massive container that Arceus was in. Arceus floated in the container, not moving at as it was far too weak to do anything. Walking up to the two scientists that were in control of the machines, Dean crossed his arms and looked up at the legendary. Looking back at their superior, Dean nodded to the two, signaling for them to begin. Turning back around, one scientist pressed down on a button, starting up the machines. Suddenly, Arceus screeched back to life as the machine sucked the energy from it's body. It's eyes were wide with pain.

"He's really loud", Shade said as she walked up the stairs, the clinking of her black high heels were inaudible over the screeches of the god-like pokemon above her.

"Who wouldn't be like that if they were having the life practically sucked out of them?" Dean said as he eyed the underside of the container, just watching as bright yellow liquid trickled down into a large tank below.

"So this is what Holguin was having the new prototype Rare Candies made from? Arceus's energy?" Shade said as she looked up at Arceus as it rattled its torturous prison.

"Yeah, he made Kage take it... It's got some insane healing factors, but Kage is kind of... you know", Dean said as he drew circles in the air by his head with his finger.

"Ah... I see", she said softly, her words weren't audible.

"Okay, stop", Dean ordered the scientists.

"Yes sir", they replied in unison as they complied to his orders.

Arceus suddenly went limp. His limps hung down, his head was drooped and his back was hunched. It's breathing was shaky and raspy. Dean turned and walked away, his dress shoes clunked away at the smooth, gray tiles. Shade looked up at the container, her face was filled with sadness towards the pokemon. Slowly raising her hand up to her face, she felt the scar on her face that she had heavily covered with make up.

"I'm sorry...", Shade said with a sigh.

As she turned and her heels clicked away at the floor as she went back down the stairs, Holguin was observing from a distance. As Shade disappeared from sight, Holguin frowned a little and then turned back into the darkness of the hall. Kage slowly stomped his way through the hall, stopping as Holguin placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Kage, keep an eye on her...", Holguin said as he patted Kage's shoulder and then resumed his way down the hall.

A low growl came from Kage's chest. Lifting his head up to look down the opposite end of the hall, the light reflected off of his lifeless face. Kage was now fully clothed in clean clothing. Unconsciously, Kage's hand slipped into his pocket and felt the red shard in his pocket, his body making sure it was still there, still safe. Walking into the darkness of his room, Holguin sat down hard on his chair and swirled around on it, facing the screens before him.

"First we lose a major production facility, our new drug has rendered my best man a mindless ghoul. And just when I find one of my Admins' acting suspicious, an entire weapons production facility is missing...", Holguin said as he clicked on a button, changing to a test stained page.

On the screen wrote: "_Dear, Holguin. I am sorry to report that one of our weapons production facilites has gone... missing. The land seems to have been empty for ages. On other news, it seems that our team of Elites have come back empty handed. Your predictions of the Pokemon of Time, Space, and the Distortion world, were all correct, but their presence were absent_", Holguin finished reading the report a second time.

'_Exactly where did those three pokemon go?_' Holguin though to himself as the uppermost right screen showed a live-recording of Shade, just out of his sight. In the screen, Shade was in an elevator, staring down at four shrunken down white, pokeballs in her hand.

~Back at the Base~

Hades sighed as he turned off the trucks engine. Stepping out of the truck, he slammed the door hard. As he stood upright and looked around, he saw soldiers, agents, and maintenance workers going about their tasks around the base. Spotting the others underneath a small area that was shaded by a large piece of green tent like material.

"Yo', thanks for the phone", Hades said as he handed the phone back to Robert.

"No problem. Who did you call?" Robert asked, not checking to see what number he had dialed, though Hades had already deleted it.

"No one, just wanted to be able to call you guys if I got lost", Hades lied as he went over to Susan and stood by her side in front of a table.

"Good, now that you're here as well, we can get stared", Elaine said.

"So what'd I miss?" Hades asked as he crossed his arms, spotting Draco sitting just around the corner of the building they were situated at, staring down at the ground.

"Nothing, but I will start with missions. Firstly, you all did an excellent job with bringing down that base. Our forces who are going up against Drugged pokemon will prove better now that one large production line is removed", Elaine said.

"Though we lost Arceus", Susan pointed out.

"Yes, the knowledge of such a great and powerful pokemon on their side is very surprising and shocking. From Robert's report, we do not have to worry about Arceus for now, but recapturing it from the enemy will be one of the few prorities", Elaine said as she kneeled down and stood back up with several thick vanilla folders in her arms.

"Hey, Rob. Is Draco gonna be okay?" Hades asked as he looked at Draco as he continued to remain motionless where he sat.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully he turns around from all of this, can't blame him after seeing his father for the first time in so long. I'm not sure what happened between to the two, but his father caused him to... _break_ for a moment", Robert said as Elaine placed the stack of folders on the table.

"After your attack, we've received intel on several things. For starters, New Team Rocket seems to be going after and capturing the legionaries. We've managed to figure out that they've got Latios, Arceus, Regi's Ice, Rock, and we are currently protecting several Registeels", Elaine said.

"Which Regice did they capture?" Draco suddenly spoke.

"The one near your home, Snowpoint City", Elaine said as she nudged her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose.

"That's impossible! The Regice we know could match Hades in strength...", Susan said.

"The method of which they used to capture Regice is of no concern to us as of now, but their capture of a Registeel will prove a great danger", Elaine said.

"Even if they do catch one, it will prove pointless for the time being, if they do catch one", Robert said.

"Indeed it will be pointless for them. They require a pendent, a key of sorts, to open whatever it is that they seek. We are in possession of one, they will not find it", Saphia said.

"I see. Then I shall put off this mission for the time being", Elaine said as she motioned for an agent to come over and take the folder away.

"What other intel you've got?" Hades asked.

"We've learned the locations of which New Team Rocket's two of five Admins. Dean, was last seen to the far west of Johto. Shade was last seen to the south of Johto", Elaine said.

"Who are the other Admins?" Robert asked.

"You know of one already, Kage", Elaine said, earning a noticeable flinch and gritting of teeth from Draco, "one is know as a combat expert and his location is currently unknown to us. The last Admin, we do not even know who it is", Elaine said.

"How could you not?" Saphia asked, earning a stare from Elaine.

"Well, we can only get so much information before our scouts are captured... or worse, killed", Elaine said.

"So, missions?" Hades asked, trying to clear up the slight tension between the two women.

"...Missions. As of now, we only require a meeting with the government controlled Team Rocket, Giovanni. It is more of a task. The other missions can wait, or will be completed by our men", Elaine said as she patted the stack of folders.

"Why do you want us to go?" Susan asked.

"Robert, you've had some sort of... _contact_, with him before, am I not correct?" Elaine asked, pulling her sunglasses off slightly.

"I do", Robert responded.

"And you're somewhat acquainted with him in a ways, no?" Elaine asked.

"I am. I'm taking it that you want us to go to him and want us to go meet with him?" Robert asked.

"That is correct", Elaine said with a nod.

"But what about the weapons factory?" Steven asked.

"That mission has been terminated", Elaine said.

"Huh? Why?" Hades asked, slightly confused and disapointed.

"The facility appears to have... disappeared", Elaine said.

"What? How did that happen?" Hades asked, even more surprised.

"We do not know how, but since it's no longer there and is being under surveillance, I would like you all to proceed with the meeting with Giovanni.

"Understood", Robert said.

"But what do we ask him?" Steven asked.

"I just need a report from him. Ask him what you will, the report we need. All communications from them seem to have been blocked from something, but not from them", Elaine said.

"Okay, guess we're doing that then...", Hades said with a sigh.

Several hours past as the agents went about loading their truck. Though the loading of the truck took only and hour, everyone was taking a slight break and lunch. While as everyone ate, Draco was sitting with his elbows propped on the edge of the table as he lightly poked at the berries on his plate that accompanied his salad. Looking to his side, he saw Scarlet slowly picking at her food with her fork, not eating at the pace she usually eats with. Frowning, he looked up and looked at the others in the empty base cafeteria. Everyone but Sora, and Junior were eating normally, the two of them were the only ones who didn't understand what was going on with Draco. Sighing, he set his fork down. The clink of the metal hitting the plate caught Scarlet's attention, as well as the others.

"I'm going to take a guess and assume that some or all of you are wondering about... my real father...", Draco said, looking at Robert as he said the word, "father".

"I am...", Scarlet said softly.

"As am I", Saphia said.

"Well... do you all want to know the story on why I hate him so much? Pretty sure you all heard me shout out a big clue as to why I do hate him... no...despise him...", Draco said.

"I'm curious about that gem you're supposed to have sticking out from your chest and back...", Steven said, pointing his finger at his chest.

"You'll understand when I tell you guys the story... it's kind of long", Draco said as he folded his hands together.

Sighing, he lowered his hands onto the table. Feeling Scarlet's sudden touch on his shoulder, he looked at her, seeing her nod with a supportive smile. Smiling back at her, he gently placed his hand on top of hers. Facing the others, he sighed as he began his store.

~_Flashback_~

_As the Pidgey's_ _chirped away in the trees, a certain family was away from their group. A Shiny Gallade smiled as his son attacked him with Confusion attacks. Each attack missed, but caused a trees to quake as the attack missed and struck it instead of the Gallade. Grunting, the Ralts continued to attack, all while as his mother watched from a log she sat upon. Exclaiming, the Ralts fell forward tripped on his own natural dress he was born with. His father laughed along with his mother as the Ralts pouted, puffing his cheeks out as he looked up at his father. Letting out an annoyed shout, the Ralts lifted it's tiny arm up and hit the Gallade with a Confusion attack, causing him to stumble backwards._

"_Haha! Atta' boy!" Kage said as he rubbed the slight impression his sons attack did to him._

"_I win!" Ralts cheered as he laid on his stomach, smiling up at his father._

"_Come on, we've got to get you ready for your first battle!" Kage said with a grin._

_As Ralts climbed back onto his feet, he smiled up at him. Turning around, the Ralts, Draco, ran towards his mother, only to trip on his dress again and fall on his face. His mother giggled as she reached down and picked up her son, kissing his forehead as he pouted, pretending that he didn't fall. Kage smiled as he looked at the two._

_'My boys gotten a heck of a lot stronger. He's strong for a Ralts his age, too. No Ralts could even muster out that much strength at where he's at now... That's my boy...", Kage smiled as a thought to himself as he looked at his son, the Ralts, and his mate, the Gardevior._

_The sound of rustling leaves from the bushes behind him caught his attention, though he could already tell who it was. It was the second in command of the group._

"_Morning, Chief", the Gallade said with a cocky grin._

"_Morning, Chase", Kage said with a slight grin._

"_Ready to give up your title to me?" Chase said as his cocky grin turned into a nasty one._

"_Not on your life. My son can take down your son, no problem", Kage said._

"_I'll have you know that my son evolved not to long ago", Chase said, crossing his arms._

_A bead of sweat slid down his face. Their sons were about the same age, yet Chase's son had already evolved. Chase's son couldn't beat Kage's son at all, but who knows how strong Chase's son got with the training those two have been doing and with that evolution._

"_Forest! Come over here, son!" Chase shouted over his shoulder._

"_Sprout! It's time for your first battle!" Kage shouted over his own._

_Looking away from his mother, Sprout, Draco, smiled as he ran towards Kage. Out from the bushes, Chase's son, Forst, stepped out of the bushes proudly in his new form._

"_Hi, Forest! You're tall!" Sprout said as he looked up at the Kirlia._

"_And you've gotten stronger! Your mind has gotten stronger too!" Forest said to the Ralts._

"_Son! Now's not the time for chit-chat. Show him what you've got!" Kage said as he walked towards his mate._

"_That's right! Show him that there needs to be a new Chief of our group!" Chase said as he took several steps back towards the bush, giving the two space to fight._

"_Come on Sprout! Let's have our first battle together!" Forest said._

"_Okay!" Draco said._

_As the two began to fight, Kage, his mate, and Chase looked on at their sons as they unleashed their attacks. Though the three adults knew of the wager, the two children did not._

_~Time Skip: 15 Minutes~_

_Forest stood over Draco, panting as he stood slouched over his friend as he too, panted from exhaustion. Chase laughed loudly at his sons' victory. Kage stood by his mate, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth together. Bathing in his sons' victory, he was blind of Kage's flowing anger that his mate was feeling now. _

"_Guess the title's mine now!" Chase laughed as he walked towards his son._

"_Damnit...", Kage hissed through his teeth._

"_Sweetheart, it's okay", his mate said, placing her hand on his arm._

_Standing in anger, he watched as Chase walked away his his son mounted on his shoulder, walking away with HIS title._

_~Time Skip: 10 Minutes~_

_Shouting in anger, Kage struck a tree, driving his fist through the thickness of the tree. Draco sat on the log, hugging his mothers arm as he watched on in fear. Cursing loudly, Kage pulled his arm out and sliced it to pieces as he used Psycho Cut on the tree. Panting heavily, he turned to his mate and son. _

"_This is all your fault! I thought I trained you better! You were strong for a Ralts your age! How did you lose?!" Kage shouted as he stormed his way over to his son._

"_I-I don't know father!" Draco said in fear._

"_Sweety, please. You're scaring him", his mate said as she placed her hand on top of Draco's head._

"_I don't care! All I've worked for in the past! All fucking gone!" Kage shouted._

_Draco sniffed and sobbed at his failure, at how he upset his father. Looking down at his son, he thrust his hand down and grabbed his son by his neck and lifted him up._

"_You! This is all your fault! I'm nothing now!" Kage shouted as he threw his son at a tree._

"_Kage! Stop!" His mate shouted as Draco fell to the ground, coughing up blood._

"_Shut it women!" Kage said as he slapped her hard across her face._

"_You little worm. I'll show you what happens when you ruin me!" Kage said as he stomped over to his son._

"_F-father, please! Stop! It hurts!" Draco whimpered and cried as he covered his head with his tiny little arms._

"_Shut your trap you worthless piece of garbage!" As he kicked Draco in the face, cracking the little red gem at the front of his head._

_Panting angrily, he looked down at the crack. Reaching down, he clenched hard on the red gem and lifted the Ralts up from his sensitive gem._

"_You don't deserve to live", Kage hissed as he clenched even harder, earning a scream of pain from his son._

_Draco continued to scream in pain as the cracks severed bundles after bundles of nerves. Suddenly, time froze for Draco, his eyes went wide as his mind was dealt a heavy blow. Draco dropped to the ground as bits of the gem showered his tiny body and the grass around him. Still clenching his fist, Kage stomped down on the back of Draco's head, shattering the rear gem on his head. Blood dripped from Kage's hand as he continued to blindly clench his fist on the shards of his sons' gem. Gasping, his mate watched in horror and weeped at what her mate had just done to their son. Draco weeped softly as his mind was now fogged with pain and sorrow. Though his mind wasn't broken yet, it was close to it. Slowly looking up with his eyes, he could see his father walk away._

_A scream came from his mother as Kage grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the clearing in the forest they were in, just leaving Draco on the ground. Seeing his father drag away his mother, the feeling of failure, the feeling of abandonment, broke him. His mind wandered out of his control, leaving him alone in the world._

~Flashback End~

Sighing, Draco finished his story. Everyone was looking at Draco, wide eyed. Scarlet was crying, as well as Susan.

"What happened afterwards?" Steven asked softly.

"I don't know how long it was until mom... Susan, found me in the forest... But that's all I remember right now. Susan found me in the forest and took care of me, she was still a Poochyana back then", Draco said as he smiled at Susan.

"So that's how the two of you came to know each other?" Robert asked.

"Yeah... She took care of me. I don't know why she did, but I'm thankful to her... and to you. She kept me alive, and you, Pops, you helped bring me back... with Scarlet", Draco said as he wrapped his arm around her as she continued to cry.

"So that's why you despise him so much?" Steven asked.

"Yeah... and I'm going to make sure he dies for what he did to me... and for what my biological mother went through afterwards...", Draco said as he clenched his fist.

They sat in silence for a short while, until Draco stood up suddenly.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air... saying all of that... made me a little... I don't know how to explain it", he said.

"I'll come with you", Scarlet said as she stood up.

"Okay", Draco said with a smile.

Walking away arm in arm, they left the cafeteria. Everyone sat in silence, save for the sounds of Junior still eating, as he doesn't have much of an understanding for what just went on. Dropping his fork onto his plate, Hades pushed the plate away from himself.

"Well, that messed up my appetite", Hades said.

* * *

**And before anyone says anything. In case you've forgotten, flashbacks/stories will be told in thirdperson :P Soooo hope you guys liked this chapter, and the finally me telling you guys of what happened with Draco o_o And what's up with Shade? :3 Find out soon!... Or not, depending on how long it takes me to tell her side of all of this -.-**

**Please leave a Review!**


	38. Chapter 38: Draco Be Brutal As F

"Are we there yet?" Junior asked Robert as he looked up at him.

"No, just a few more minutes", Robert said as he kept his eye on the road.

"Since when did they have a base in Unova?" Steven asked from the back seat.

"Since when did you have to come along?" Scarlet asked.

"... Yeah, why am I here?" Steven asked.

"Didn't you say you wanted to come along?" Robert asked.

"... I don't even remember...", Steven said.

"Well, it doesn't matter, we're already in Unova and it's too late to make any second decisions about that now", Robert said as the black car they were following made a turn, and followed it.

"Draco, how are you feeling?" Saphia asked as Junior crawled over the arm rest and onto his mothers lap.  
"Somewhat fine... My mind is sort of clearing itself right now. I'll be able to hold my mind by tomorrow morning...", Draco said as he leaned against the cold glass of the door window.

"Too bad those two stayed behind", Steven said as he propped one leg over the other at the slightly more roomy back seat, now that the two canines weren't with them.

"Hey, Bubby. Did they ever tell you why they didn't want to come along?" Scarlet asked, leaning forward between Saphia and Robert's sseat.

"Hades whispered something to Susan, she seemed kind of mad at first. Guess they stayed behind to have a little more private talk without us there", Robert said as the two black cars and Robert pulled up to the streetlight lit curb in front of a towering black building.

As they got out of their cars, Robert looked up and down the building in front of them. Something seemed to be off about it. Every time he had come here for meetings when he was playing the role of a spokesperson for his movement on pokemon rights, the place was always busy, even at night. And there were always two guards in the front. Not to mention that the lights in the lobby were off. Something was really off.

"Pops... Did Elaine say when communication with Giovanni was …._blocked_?" Draco asked as he glared up at the building.

"No, why?" Robert said, earning the gazes of the agents from the two cars around them and the others.

"We've got company...", Draco said as he raised his arms up to his face and then swung downwards.

Metal clinking sounds rang from Draco's arms as his Psycho Cut attack scraped the sidewalk. Suddenly, the third to last floor from the top suddenly exploded. Shards of glass and bits of framework for the windows flew outwards, raining down towards them. Raising his swords up to the sky, Draco formed a large barrier around them. The glass shards bounced and shattered on it harmlessly. Suddenly, a large metal pole impaled the front most black car the agents rode in.

"Saphia, take Junior and Sora away from here! Steven, Scarl-", Robert was cut off as a dark figure leaped out of the top floor and stomped down on the top of the barrier.

"Holy shit that's a big ass Golem!" Steven exclaimed as the Golem tucked it's arms and legs in and began to spin on top of Draco's barrier.

Complying to Robert's command, Saphia snatched up the two younglings and dashed away, just as Draco dropped the barrier. Falling down towards Draco, the Gallade stabbed one sword into the rotating sphere, cutting itself into ribbons. Seeing Robert and Scarlet rush into the main lobby, Draco threw the lifeless hunk of flesh and stone to the side and bound towards the entrance as well. Stopping in his tracks, Draco turned around as the screams of an agent behind him came as the suited man was crushed by a Rhyperior.

"You guys go in with Robert and Scarlet. Back them up! I'll handle this guy", Draco said as he parted his arms to his sides, a purple aura emitted from his palms.

"Y-Yes sir!" One agent said as they all drew their handguns and went in after the two.

Suddenly, a Blaziken, several Houndoom's, a Bisharp, and a Alakazam floated down from the sky. All clocked in the Alazakam's psychic power. Draco noticed a briefcase in the Bisharps arms. Extending his arm outwards, Draco grabbed the Bisharp with his Psychic. Draco raised a brow as a felt a telepathic voice and psychic grip grab hold of his energy and his mind.

"_Little one. Do not think that you have the power to fight me_", the Alakazam thought to Draco.

"Don't think that you're at MY level", Draco said as he reached into the Alakazam's mind with his Psychic.

"_W-what are you-RAAAAH!_" The Alakazam roared in pain through Draco's mind and with his own mouth as Draco crushed the Alakazam's skull.

"I'm not in the mood to piss around... Hand over whatever that is and I'll only send you to the pokemon center with permanent injuries...", Draco said as the Alazakam collapsed in front of them all.

The Houndoom's growled and snarled as they readied to pounce at Draco. Sighing as the Blaziken charged at him. His fist turned white as he used Ice Punch, striking the fire type dead center on his chest. A large ice spike shot out from the Blaziken's back. The Rhyperior's roar shook the ground slightly, but the ground shook even more when it charged at Draco. Draco stared at the charging pokemon with bored and serious eyes. Swinging his arm with blinding speed, the rear black car shot straight at the back of the Rhyperior. The large pokemon roared as it was sent through the wall of the building and into a room as it was sent flying through several feet of hard material.

"Well... Are you going to fight or not?" Draco asked.

The Houndoom's and the lone Bisharp all gulped at the sound and feeling of Draco's murderous intent. Draco was really angry, his mind still hadn't gotten over the intense rage he felt not too long ago, and was already ready to unleash it on his weak foes. Suddenly, an unbelievable psychic presence appeared up in the sky. A purple sphere was falling towards the ground. Draco used Protect as the sphere sent chunks of the sidewalk everywhere. As several Houndoom's laid dead or twitching on the floor, the purple sphere disappeared and there stood Mewtwo in the crater he had made.

"_Return her to me, now!_" Mewtwo shouted telepathically to everyone.

"Return to base!" The Bisharp exclaimed as he made a mad dash the opposite direction of the Mewtwo and Draco.

Mewtwo and Draco both raised their arms up at the Bisharp and pulled back hard on the fleeing Bisharp, ignoring the other fleeing pokemon. Pulling him through the air, Mewtwo caught the Bisharp by its neck and snapped it with a single motion of his hand. The briefcase dropped hard onto the ground as it slipped out of the grip of the now lifeless pokemon in the Mewtwo's hand. As the fleeing fire and dark type canines fled the scene, Mewtwo groaned and dropped to one knee, planting his hands down at either sides of the briefcase as he panted.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, placing his hand on the legendary's shoulder.

"_I am fine... But please, see if she is alright_", Mewtwo asked of Draco as he looked down at the briefcase.

Kneeling down, Draco clicked the briefcase open and found a black Pokeball. Hearing Mewtwo growl angrily, Draco moved out of the way as Mewtwo thrust his hand at the Pokeball. Clenching it hard, Mewtwo shattering the Pokeball, releasing a light blue jagged beam of light from the Pokeball. The light took the form of Mew as it was set free from its prison.

"_Mew... are you unharmed_?" Mewtwo asked as he looked up at the floating pink cat.

"_Yes. But you're hurt badly!_" Mew spoke in a telepathic voice, her voice rang like tiny bells.

"What happened here?" Draco asked as the space around them grew silent, save for the ruckus of the lingering enemy pokemon and men up at the top floors.

"_Giovanni's son had sent some of his men and pokemon to capture Mew. They managed to fend me off long enough to capture Mew. I was close to becoming captured myself, but I managed to free myself_", Mewtwo said as Mew touched the top of his head with her tiny little paws.

Light emitted from her paws as she used Healing Burst on Mewtwo, slowly healing his wounds. Looking up at the smoking opening in the building, Draco felt the minds of the people inside the building. Robert, Scarlet, the agents, some pokemon, but no other minds that he recognized. Sighing a sigh of slight relief and annoyance at the fact that Kage wasn't here, he looked down at the two.

"Why were communications between Agent Elaine and Giovanni blocked a while ago?" Draco asked.

"_This fight in this building has been going on for several days. The area were blocked off by the troops of the son of Giovanni. Though I felt the presence of those troops disappear as you and your friends arrived here. Stranger, who are you?_" Mewtwo asked.

"The name's Draco. I came here with my family and a friend on orders from Elaine to come see why communications were blocked off", Draco said.

"_I see. You've come to retrieve the annual report Giovanni sends to Elaine. But I am afraid that such report will not be provided, as Giovanni has been killed not too long ago_", Mewtwo said as he shook his head.

"How did they manage to stop a powerful legendary like you anyways?" Draco asked.

"_They had a powerful ground and rock type pokemon with strange attributes in its form. It was incredibly strong and did not fall after all I've attacked it with... I am ashamed to have lost to a single opponent..._", Mewtwo said as he looked down with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, chunks of walling and office furniture flew about in the room inside the first floor area as the Rhyperior flung everything up into the air as it stood up.

"Huh, guess I only knocked it out for a while", Draco said as he faced the Drugged pokemon.  
"_I do not have the strength to fight yet..._", Mewtwo said as he gritted his teeth.

"_What do we do?!_" Mew squeaked as she continued to heal Mewtwo whilst panicking.

"I'll handle him", Draco said as the Rhyperior roared as it lifted up the car Draco and hit him with.

A vein bulged on Draco's forehead as he pointed his open palm at the car as it came flying out of the hole in the wall. Clenching his hand into a fist, the car flattened into a metal spike. Opening his hand again, the spike shot into the belly of the Rhyperior, piercing through its hard hide like armor. Draco raised a brow at the impaled pokemon as it wobbled on its feet, still alive. The Rhyperior roared angrily as it charged through the wall, sending chunks of stone everywhere as it charged at Draco. Suddenly, it stopped as Draco held onto his head and torso with his Psychic energy. Twitching his fingers, Draco pressurized the Rhyperior's head. It roared in pain as Draco crushed his skull. Mew and Mewtwo watched in horror as Draco crushed more and more of his skull before suddenly sinking his entire crushed head into its own torso. Falling onto its back lifelessly, the massive body kicked up a large cloud of dust.

"... This is going to be one hell of a clean up", Draco said as he sighed out some of his built up tension.

"_Was it necessary to do such a thing to him?_" Mewtwo asked, wrapping an arm around the pink pokemon as she buried her face into his chest, shaking at what she just saw.

"He got what he deserved... can you handle yourself for now?" Draco asked, earning a nod, "good. I'm going to help my family now. If a Lucario comes by, you can trust her. She's family", Draco said as he ran into the lobby, leaving the two psychic legionaries outside, horrified and stunned at his actions towards his enemies.

Inside the building, Robert and Scarlet were one floor below the one that had exploded. Surprisingly enough, the two had encountered no enemies, only the bodies of the ones that were killed. As Robert and Scarlet climbed the stairs to the floor of the explosion, Robert motioned for Scarlet to stop. Stopping where they were, Robert listened for anything inside. All he could hear was the sound of fire crackling. Suddenly, Draco came walking up the stairs, climbing the stairs noisily.

"There's only one person alive in there", Draco said as his eyes glowed purple.

"Is it a friendly, or the enemy?" Robert asked as he pulled out a gun he picked up from a body.

"Friendly", Draco said as his eyes returned to normal.

Pushing open the door, Draco and Scarlet followed Robert into the completely wrecked room. Black ash and rumble littered the entirety of the room, as well as scorched, slashed up, and crushed bodies laid around. A desk laid on its front, flames slowly died down. Behind it was a large painted picture of a mountain view, and beneath the picture was Giovanni, several metal poles sticking out of his chest as he laid there, dead. Scarlet grimaced at the sight.

"Guess we know why communications were blocked off...", Robert said looked at the dead body.

"It wasn't because of that. The New Team Rocket had some guys in the radio room, they broke them down", Steven said as he pushed the stairway door open, only to have it fall off its hinges.

"Draco, didn't you say there was one person alive?" Robert asked.

"Yeah...", Draco said as he scanned the area again, "it's dead now. It died just a little while after we came in...", Draco said as his eyes returned to normal.

"Sir, what do we do now?" An agent asked from the doorless entrance.

"Report this to Elaine. Have someone handle this. We'll be going back to the base now", Robert said as he tossed the gun into the fire on the desk.

"Yes Sir", the agent said as he pulled out his radio.

~At the Base~

"Yes?" Elaine said as she answered her radio.  
"_Elaine, the Team Rocket base in Unova has been attacked, Giovanni is dead. The enemy had attempted to capture Mew and Mewtwo, but failed with the help of Draco_", the agent said into the radio as Robert was handed the radio.

"_We'll be heading back to the base. I'll leave the clean up to you guys_", Robert said.

"Understood. Once you return, there will be a follow up mission that I will be having you help Hades and Susan with. They are currently moving towards the objective as we speak", Elaine said.

"_Where are they headed to?_" Robert asked.

"They will be attacking a smaller depot. It's main purpose to the enemy is a storage of sorts, though we don't know what's stored in there, it is giving off strange energy readings. Also, Johto has taken another great hit from us, we now control nearly 60% of the region now", Elaine said.

"_Great. We'll head back as soon as... Hmmm? Okay. Elaine, Draco has informed me that my truck and the two agent cars got caught up in the fighting, expect us to be there sometime near dawn_", Robert said.

"Understood. I will have someone in Unova pick up you all and bring you to the take off zone. See you then", Elaine said before she clicked off the radio.

Sighing, Elaine leaned against the back of the desk in the office and took off her sunglasses. Slipping one of the black arms of her sunglasses into the opening of her white suit shirt, she ran her hand through her hair as she looked up at the ceiling. Shutting her eyes, she rubbed her cheek with her hand, feeling the scar on her cheek that she had concealed with make up. Hearing footsteps approaching the office, she removed her hand from her cheek and quickly snatched up her sunglasses and flicked the arms of the glasses open. Just as an agent came into the room, Elaine had already put her sunglasses back on.

"Ma'am, Hades and Susan reported through their coms saying that they will arrive at the base at around an hour after dawn", the agent said.

"Understood. Robert and the others will meet with them shortly after Hades and Susan arrive at the location", Elaine said as the agent nodded before leaving the office, closing the door behind him.

~Somewhere In The Forest~

Hades and Susan panted silently as they dashed through the darkness of the forest. Zipping by trees as they appeared to be a blur to them at their speed. Susan was slightly faster than Hades, thanks to her Extreme Speed. With him lagging behind, he had one claw pressed on the com as he spoke into it.

"We'll make it there a little later after dawn", Hades said, being heard by Susan.

"_That's a shame, my love. I would have hoped you would be here sooner. Me and the girls have already had some fun~_", the female voice cooed as a scream and then silence came from the background of the other receiver.

"*Chuckle* Just try and save some fun for me when we get there", Hades said with a smile.

"_Oh, I'll be sure to leave you some, but Tia might not *giggle* She's so excited to see you that she's been having some fun with these weak pokemon here_", the voice said as a tiny, squeaky voice in the background laughed and giggled as screams rang along with them.

"Can't wait to see you girls as well. I'll catch up with you gals later, bye", Hades said as he clicked the com, closing the call.

"...What?" Hades said as he looked up ahead, spotting Susan's face looking back forward.

"Nothing", Susan answered immediately.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're jealous? You know I'm not gonna leave you", Hades said.

Susan suddenly sped up, starting to leave Hades behind.

"H-hey! Hon! Come on!" Hades said as he called out after Susan as he tried to catch up.

* * *

**Looks like Hades has gotten himself into some sort of mess :P Or not... -shrugs- Well, hope you guys liked this chapter :D Just so you guys know, there will be a big time skip after they finish with this base. I originally planned to write out several base raids for them, but that would take too long, so I have decided to speed things up a bit. That about covers the updates. Now, back to character thing-a-bobs, I wonder why Elaine has a scar on her cheek too? Hmmm? Hmmm? Find out soon!... or later, whichever comes first!**

**Please leave a Review!**


	39. Chapter 39: New Members

"Are we there yet?" Junior said as he hung onto the back of Robert's seat as he continued to drive towards their destination.

"Oh my sweet Arceus. Kid, it was adorable the first time you did it, but now it's getting really annoying", Steven said as he glared at the Riolu.  
"Are we ther-", Junior stopped as Steven exclaimed loudly.

"Kid! One more time! One more time you do that and I'm coming for you!" Steven said as he pointed with his arm extended over Draco as he pointed at the Riolu.

"...", Junior said nothing as he looked over his shoulder at Steven.

"...", Steven said nothing as well as he kept a fixed glare on the Riolu.

Their new truck remained silent, all but the sound of the tires running over the dirt path. Sora panted with her tongue sticking out, just swinging her head from Junior and then to Steven. Saphia twitched her ear, looking across Robert and through his window. She thought she saw a slight blur of gray, but shrugged it off as nothing more happened. Though the noise she heard worried her slightly. The sound she was hearing sounded like the trucks engine, or it was, she didn't know.

"Are we there yet?" Junior said.

"NAAARUGH!" Steven exclaimed as he bolted forward, grabbing at Junior, only to have the Riolu drop down and run along the empty space on the floor of the truck.

"How much further?" Saphia asked as the backseats shook as Steven dove for Junior, occasionally making Draco and Scarlet lift up their legs.

"Maybe a couple of more minutes. I can see the top of the building now", Robert said.

"Good, cause this is kinda getting annoying", Scarlet said as Steven continued to go for the kid.

"Can't blame him. We've hadn't had much rest after we got off the plane, and we didn't even sleep on the plane", Draco said.

Suddenly, a loud gong came and Steven suddenly dropped onto the floor. Looking over his shoulder, Robert could see Junior sitting on Steven's back, poking at the back of Steven's head.

"What happened?" Robert asked as he turned his attention back to the trail.

"He rammed his head into the door", Scarlet said as she looked out the window.

"Man, he doesn't take much room, even when he's lying straight out on the floor", Draco said as he placed his feet on the unconscious mans back.

"I'm going to miss that truck though, it was pretty old", Robert said.

"Speaking of missing, do you think they've go in or they're waiting for us?" Scarlet asked.

"No clue. They're probably already inside, knowing Hades", Robert said.

Looking out of her window, Scarlet raised a brow as something of similar size to their vehicle raced parallel to the trail a few dozen or so meters away. Scarlet leaned in closer to see better. Suddenly, it disappeared from sight.

Meanwhile, a ways ahead of the trail, Hades and Susan were up in the trees. Hades ear twitched as the sound of a truck rumbling down the dirt trail caught his attention, waking him from his sleep. Lighting bumping Susan with his foot, Hades grabbed hold of the branch beneath them with both of his paws. Shaking her head, Susan lifted her chin off of the branch and looked at the direction he was looking at.

"That doesn't sound like Robert's truck", Susan said as she let out a yawn.

"Yeah. I'll take care of this", Hades said as he suddenly disappeared with a blast of wind hitting Susan as he launched himself with the branch, leaving behind claw marks in the branch.

Hades leaped from branch to branch as he went towards the sound. As he got closer, he knew that the sound was different than what Robert's truck made. Leaping onto a higher branch, he then leaped over the tree tops and brought his paws over his head and readied his Dark Pulse attack. Shouting loudly, he fell from the sky, breaking through the branches as he fell towards the incoming truck. Bringing his hands down like a hammer, the truck exploded as Hades shot his Dark Pulse through the tarp covering the top of the truck.

The explosion shook the forest around him. Robert suddenly turned hard as he stomped down on the break, veering the truck to the side as they all heard the truck explod.

"Draco! Protect!" Robert shouted with his hands firmly gripping the wheel.

Throwing his hands out to the side, his eyes and hands glowed as he brought up a large dome around the truck. Silence came and stayed with them for several seconds, nothing happened. Suddenly, Hades stepped out from behind the cover of a brush, brushing himself of dirt and ash as he looked at the barrier that was formed around the truck.

"Is that you, Robert?" Hades asked, squinting his eyes as he tried to make out the forms behind the heavily purple tinted dome around the truck.

"Yeah. Hades, was that explosion from you?" Robert asked as Draco stopped the Protect.

"It was. Wow, did you get a new truck?" Hades asked as a nervous sweat beaded down the side of his face.

"My old truck got ruined in Unova", Robert said as he got out of the truck.

"Hahahaha, thank god that truck back there wasn't you guys", Hades said as he laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked as he got out after Scarlet did.

"Well, I didn't recognize this engine sound, so I kinda blew it up, thinking it was an enemy", Hades said.

"... So you could have killed us...", Scarlet said as she narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms at him.

"Honest mistake?" Hades said as he shrugged.

"...", they said nothing as they stared at the nervous laughing Zoroark.

"Well... the base is maybe a mile or two further up. The location they gave us was just a small underground depot", Hades said as he tried to push off the subject of him nearly killing his family and friend.

Sighing, Robert walked towards Hades and into the bushes. Pushing aside the leaves, Robert saw the wrecked truck in a small dent in the forest floor from where Hades had smashed the vehicle into the ground. Some bodies were partially visible from underneath the large tarp like roof that was on the truck. A burning arm was sticking out from underneath a metal sheet that was supposedly the roof of the front of the truck. Noticing some crates, Robert walked towards them. As he slowly made his way down the short downward climb, Susan landed at the edge of the small crater as she leaped down from a tree. Pulling up the tarp, Robert could see that the bodies weren't of allies, but the uniforms of the enemy. Ignoring the bodies, he dropped the tarp behind one of the crates.

"What's in there?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, but lets find out. Hades?" Robert said as he patted the wooden lid.

"Gotcha' Robert", Hades said as he hopped off of the edge and landed by Robert's side.

Bringing both arms back, Hades shot them forward, stabbing his claws through the underside of the lid. Pulling up hard, the wood splintered and cracked, revealing hundreds of clear plastic wrapped vanilla spheres. A sweet and bitter smell came from within the box.

"Whoa, this stuff is strong!" Hades said as he and the other canine pokemon pinched their noses.

"Is this stuff the Rare Candy X's?" Draco said as he used his Psychic to slam the wooden lid back into place, partially blocking off the strong smell of the candies within.

"Momma, my nose hurts...", Junior whined as he pressed hard on his nose with both of his paws.

"My does too. Come, let us move away from here", Saphia said into the curve of her arm.

Reaching down, she grabbed hold of the nape of his neck and lifted him into her other arm. Turning away, she and Susan walked away, Hades soon joined them as he ran after them. Leaning closer to a crack on the wooden covering, Robert took a quick whiff of the candies. Scrunching his nose, he coughed.

"Never thought I would have ever needed or would see these things...", Robert said as he remembered what it smelled, just to be safe in the future.

"Better get rid of this stuff", Draco said as he used his Psychic to pick up a burning bundle of wood from an already smashed wooden crate, whose contents were already a smothering pile of black and gray goo.

As Robert climbed up the slight incline to the crater, Draco scattered bits of the fiery wood onto the intact crates, soon catching them ablaze. Draco and Robert watched for a moment to make sure the crates would burn up and destroy the candy. Feeling a tightness in his chest, Draco heeled forward, covering his mouth with his hand as he felt the urge to puke.

"Draco?!" Robert suddenly exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around the Gallade's shoulder, holding him up.

"The smell of them burning...", Draco said as he coughed into his hand.

Nodding, Robert quickly helped Draco away from the burning wreckage. Finally away from the source of the powerful stench, Draco took several deep breathes.

"Are you okay?" Robert asked as he continued to help Draco towards the truck, further away from the fumes.

"Y-yeah... Ugh, how could any pokemon even swallow that stuff?" Draco asked as he slowly began to walk on his own again.

"I don't know, maybe they forced them to take it", Robert said as the truck slowly came into view.

"Yo', you alright?" Hades asked as he turned around.

"Yeah, just got a little sick from the smell of those things", Draco said as he stood straight on his own, "and what about you guys? What are you doing now?" Draco asked.

"Just telling everyone about the depot a ways ahead from here", Hades said.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that", Draco said as he and Robert walked towards the others.

"Are you sure it's a depot? Didn't Elaine say it was supposed to be a base of sorts?" Robert asked.

"Yeah, but Elaine contacted us just a while ago. She says that data she receives will not be entirely accurate for some reason", Susan said.

"Oh, so when do we go to the depot?" Robert asked.

"Oh, about that", Hades said.

As the two talked, Junior was rubbing his nose as he tried to clear his nose of the smell of the Rare Candies that burned his and the other canine's noses. Sighing, he leaned back against a small boulder he sat by. Sora was sitting by him, but with her nose in the dirt as she could still smell the stench. As he looked up, he saw some Pidgey's fly over head. Taking a deep breathe of fresh air, he sighed again as his nose slowly stopped burning. Sitting up, the little Riolu sniffed again as his previous inhale brought in a strange yet familiar scent.

"Momma, something's coming here", Junior said as he stood up and poked at Saphia, who was sitting on top of the boulder.

"Yes, I smell it too. Robert-", Saphia was cut off by a echoing squeal from a distance that seemed to echo all around them.

"Hades, you said that we didn't need to go to the depot, right?" Robert asked as he stood on guard, ending his and Hades conversation.

"Yup, and the _reasons_ why are just about here", he smiled as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly, a black blur burst out from one of the trees tops. Falling towards Hades, the figure slammed against Hades back as it wrapped its arms around Hades neck.

"Papa!" The Sneasel giggled as she rubbed her cheek against Hades mane.

"Hey, Tia!" Hades laughed as he reached behind him and pulled her over his shoulder and hugged her tightly.

"Hades! I see little Tia found you first", a Weavile said as she pushed aside some shrubbery as she stepped into the clearing.

"Va! Hades! Vong time no see", a Vespiquen said as she buzzed over the top of the bush and into the clearly.

"Hanna! Victoria!" Hades greeted as he propped the Sneasel on his shoulder.

"Uh... Okay, what's going on?" Draco asked as a Mienshao hopped down from the trees.

"Oh! I knew I forgot to do something! I only told Susan, forgot to tell you guys about this", Hades said as he let out a nervous laugh.

"Glad to see you recognize the others, but now me? How rude", the Mienshao said with a "humph".

"Oh come on, Mona. I didn't mean to be rude or anything, just didn't see you before the others", Hades said as the Weavile, Jade, walked up to Hades.

"Guess you've got some explaining to do, don't you?" Hanna said as Tia hopped down from her fathers shoulder and landed next to her mother.

After several long minutes past, Hades, Susan, and the other new comers had explained their background story and the reason they were here, Robert was surprised.

"You never did tell any of us your entire past. This is kinda surprising", Robert said.

"Especially the part about you having two mates and two daughters", Draco said.

"Yeah, kind of a long story", Hades said as he let out a laugh.

"Hey, I have a question. How old is she?" Steven asked, earning the stares from everyone, "what? Just curious on how far apart Hades got with Susan and Hanna", Steven said quickly in his defense.

"Oh. Tia is actually older than Saint right now. Actually, way older. I know some of you are going to wonder about why Tia's still acting like a kid, she just likes to do that. Pretty cute if you ask me", Hades said.

"Aye, cute it is. Though the vittle thing is still a Sneasel after vall these years" Victoria said as she hovered in place.

"How come she never evolved?" Scarlet asked.

"She never wanted to", Hades, Hanna, and Scarlet said in unison.

"Oh", Scarlet said, slightly surprised to hear the three say it at once.

"So why don't we have to go to the depot again?" Robert asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I'll let Hanna explain that", Hades said with a smile.

"*Giggle* You see, Hades here asked for our help, though I didn't know why, I just got the girls to come along for old times sakes. We arrive the wrong way and ended up coming towards the depot and decided to have a little fun, well, mostly it was Tia who had the fun", Hanna said with a smile.

"What happened there?" Draco asked.

"Oh, little Tia there killed them all", Hanna said as an even bigger smile formed on her face.

"...Wow", Draco said, raising a brow.

"Aye, she takes after her vather", the Vespiquen said.

"So, since you girls took care of that depot, we can move onto the real target", Steven said.

"Yay! I can fight alongside Papa now!" Tia said as she popped out of Hades mane, followed by Junior and Sora.

"Why are you all in there?" Hades asked, raising a brow at the three.

"It's fun!" The three all cheered, all but Sora, who just barked in agreement.

"I think we're gonna need a bigger truck...", Steven said.

"Don't worry, we'll just follow you lot on foot", Mona said as she waved her sleeve like arm.

"Then let's get going then. This war ain't gonna win itself!" Steven said as he stood up.

"We'll go on ahead then", Hanna said.

"Come on, Papa! Let's go!" Tia said as she pulled hard on Hades paw.

"Okay, okay. Come on then", Hades said as he suddenly disappeared, leaving behind hard imprints in the grass.

"Ta-ta!" Mona said as she and the Vespiquen disappeared, Hanna soon followed with Susan.

All climbing into the truck, Robert started up the engine and then put the truck into drive. Driving after them, Robert and the others could see the smoke climbing up into the sky from where the depot was supposedly at. Passing a large cement driveway, they could see that the smoke was coming out of a small shed, that from a certain angle, could be seen that it was a simple cover for the large facility underground.

"Wow, to think that those four did that all on their own", Steven said.

"They seem pretty strong too", Scarlet said.

"I'm still surprised that Hades called those girls to come along, without even asking us. We don't even know them", Draco said.

"It's okay. Hades knows them and Hanna's a mate of his, so you don't need to worry about anything", Robert said.

"Junior, what do you think about them?" Scarlet asked as she tickled Junior's belly as he sat on her leg.

"I like them! They look fun. Tia is nice too! She's taller than me, but she's also short! Do you think she can be my friend?" Junior asked as she looked up.

Sora suddenly barked at Junior. Looking at the Growlithe, they could see that she didn't like the attention Junior was giving the new girl.

"Don't look now, but I think Sora's got some competition", Draco teased at the Growlithe, earning a round of laughs from everyone but the two young pokemons.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I swear I gave Hanna a name somewhere in this fanfic... I really need to keep track of this stuff -.- Also, the little accent thing I did for Victoria, probably gonna drop the whole "using the v accent thing", but will make her sound kinda different. I just made this a bit harder for me, adding so many new characters xD. Oh well.**

**Please leave a Review!**


End file.
